Creciendo
by Hermione-de-Potter18
Summary: ¿Puede la pubertad arruinar una amistad? Hermione piensa que tal vez no sea buena idea volver a dormir en la habitación de Draco cuando llega Cho, la carga de hormonas empeora la situacion, pero nada se compara con lo que sucede con Harry TERMINADA
1. Introduccion

En un pequeño pueblo, junto a un rió, una casa junto con un jardín. Solo hay una luz prendida en toda la casa adentro de la habitación se encuentran Draco Malfoy, un chico de 15 años, rubio, de pelo largo. A su lado acostada en la cama, viendo la tele, está Hermione Granger, también de 15 años, pelo largo café, muy guapa. Están viendo la película de E.T.

-¡Oh, me encanta esta película-dijo Hermione al terminar la película-¿Ganó un oscar, no?-pregunta.

-Fue Gandhi-dice Draco y se para y saca la película-. Se lo robaron a Spielberg-mientras ponía la televisión en un canal-no había superado el complejo de Peter Pan.

-¡¿Ganó Gandhi! ¿Le dan un oscar a una película que no hay quien vea entera?

-Así es...

En la televisión una mujer esta dando las noticias. No debe pasar de los treinta y tantos años.

-Nuevo peinado...-dice Hermione.

-Sí, le gustan los cardados.

-Debe de pesar-dice Hermione levantándose, yendo hacia la ventana-¿Cómo se pone de pie?-poniéndose los zapatos.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunta Draco.

-A casa.

-Duerme aquí.

-No puedo-dice decididamente Hermione.

-Siempre duermes aquí.

-Esta noche no.

-¿Por qué no?-la continua interrogando Draco.

-No me parece una buena idea seguir quedándome a dormir, ¿entiendes?

-¡No, no lo entiendo!-dice Draco levantándose de la cama-hoy es sábado, y duermes aquí desde los 7 años...

-Las cosas cambian, Draco, evoluciona.

-Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando?-dice Draco volviéndose a sentar en la cama.

-Dormir juntos estaba bien cuando éramos niños, pero hemos cumplido los 15...

-Sí...

-Empezamos el Instituto...

-¡Sí...!-sigue diciendo Draco sin comprender a donde quiere llegar Hermione.

-¡¡Yo tengo pechos!-termina por decir Hermione, desesperada de que Draco no comprenda nada.

-¡¿Qué!-dice Draco riendo.

-¡¡Y tú tienes genitales!

-Siempre los he tenido...-dice Draco un poco avergonzado.

-Y tienes más cosas...

-¡¿Y tú que sabes!-dijo Draco sonriendo.

-Los he sentido.-dijo Hermione dando media vuelta hacia la ventana- Tengo que irme...

-Oye, no salgas corriendo, ¡vamos, explícate, Hermione!

-Creo que nuestras hormonas-dijo Hermione volviéndose de nuevo-pueden alterar esta relación, y prefiero limitar los riesgos.

-¿Tus hormonas no estarán empezando a sentir algo por mí, no?-dijo Draco levantándose y yendo hacia ella.

-¿¡Algo? ¡¡Qué fuerte! ¡No, no siento algo por ti, Draco! Hace mucho que te conozco. Te he visto moquear, eructar, rascarte el culo, vomitar...-dice Hermione poniendo una cara irónica-No puedo sentir algo por ti...

-¿Pues cuál es el problema?

-Hay que adaptarse al cambio, o el tema hombre-mujer acabará interponiéndose.

-¿Qué es esto: "Cuando Harry vivía en los 80"? ¡No seas absurda!-dice Draco y se tumba en la cama-nosotros superamos esa tontería...

-¿Cómo la superamos?

-Yéndonos a dormir... Estoy cansado.

-Niegas los hechos.

-No, los pruebo. Pruebo que podemos seguir siendo amigos a pesar de tus teorías de desarrollo sexual.

-No creo que funcione, Draco-dice Hermione sin estar convencida aún.

-No te me pongas femenina, Hermione...

-Ahhhh... femenina-dice Hermione mientras se abalanza sobre él, a la cama, y empieza a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. -Vas a ver...

Comienzan a forcejear, riendo, hasta que Hermione empieza a quejarse porque Draco la está ganando. Al final, Draco consigue reducirla, sujetándola de las muñecas

-Au, au, au... Vale, me rindo. Me rindo...-dice Hermione el final.

-Somos amigos. Por mucho vello que nos salga en el cuerpo. ¿Hecho?

-Hecho.

-Y no volveremos a hablar de esto, ¿hecho?

-De acuerdo.

-Genial...-dice Draco metiéndose en la cama.

-Genial...-dice Hermione haciendo lo mismo, los dos se acomodan.

-Buenas noches-dice Draco.

-Buenas noches-le responde.

Draco se queda mirando a Hermione, que está de espaldas a él. Después, mira al techo.

-¿Por qué tenías que sacar el tema?-dice finalmente Draco.

Afuera de la casa de Draco. Hermione está sentada en una hamaca, al borde del muelle. Nos vamos acercando a ella, cuando de pronto, se abalanza sobre ella un "monstruo" marino que se la lleva al agua

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!-grita Hermione.

-¡¡No, no!-dice Draco sujetando una cámara de vídeo con una cinta-¡Corte, corten... corten! Harry, tenías que contar hasta tres antes de salir del agua, ¡¡vamos!

El monstruo marino, amigo de Draco y Hermione, es Harry. Es otro adolescente de 15 años, alto y moreno. Éste intenta salir del agua, pero Hermione le empuja de nuevo y sale ella primero.

-¡¡Estoy harta!-dice Hermione.

-Harry, vamos, Hermione, venga...-intenta animarlos Draco.

-Pero, ¿qué ha fallado?-dice Harry quitándose la máscara.

-Si sales antes de que se fije el plano, no da nada de miedo...

-Has vuelto a hacerlo-dice Hermione a Harry, cuando ambos ya habían salido del agua-¡me has tocado el culo!

-Pero si no tienes, ¡anda allá...!-dice Harry.

-Vamos muy atrasados, nos quedan dos semanas, no llegaré a tiempo al festival...-dice Draco...

-No pienso hacer de víctima...-dice Hermione harta.

-Chicos, cooperación, por favor...-dice Draco cansado, sus dos amigos siempre había discutido por una u otra cosa se la pasaban peleando. Desde que eran unos niños cuando se conocieron hace como 10 años...

-¡Eh, la culpa es de Meryl Streep, yo hago lo que puedo...-dice Harry justificándose.

-¡Ya se ve!-dice Hermione.

Un taxi para cerca de donde están el grupo. Draco está mirando, y al segundo Harry también. Del coche sale una chica rubia, un poco baja, pero de muy buen ver.

-Vaya, vaya, ¡cerradme la boca!-dice Harry embobado con la chica, mientras camina hacia la chica.

Hermione se queda mirando extrañada, tanto a Harry como a Draco, que ha ido detrás de Draco, ambos en busca de la nueva muchachita. Vemos que la chica de cabello negro muy hermosa, también camina hacia ellos. Ve a Draco y Harry y sonríe.

-Hola-dice la chica nueva.

-Hola, soy Harry-se estrechan las manos-es un placer...

-Hola-vuelve a decir la chica nueva.

-Hola, yo soy Draco.

-Tú eres Draco, Draco, sí, claro, ya nos conocemos. Soy Cho.

-¡Aahh...! La nieta de Nueva York, claro...-dice Draco acordándose de ella.

-Así es...-dice Cho.

-Vaya... Estás... diferente...

-La pubertad...-dice en voz baja Hermione que ha estado contemplando la escena alucinada, entre Draco y Harry-Hola, yo soy Hermione, vivo río abajo, y no nos conocemos...

-Hola.

-...de nada-dice irónicamente Hermione.

-¿Has venido de visita?-pregunta Draco.

-Emm, sí, mi abuelo tenía la aorta bloqueada, y se la han cambiado por un tubo de plástico. Mis padres me han hecho venir para ayudar un poco.

Hermione mira a Draco, como extrañada por la reacción de su amigo ante esa nueva chica.

-¿Vas a ir al Instituto?-pregunta Draco.

-Sí, estaré en secundaria...

-Genial, como nosotros...-dice Harry emocionado.

-¿Sí? Bien...

Hermione sonríe un segundo, pero después de pone seria, mirando a Cho.

-Mi abuela me está esperando, tengo que irme, pero... me alegro de haberos conocido y... nos vemos en clase...-Cho comienza a alejarse.

-Si no es antes, sí...-dice Draco. Harry mira a Draco y ríe.

-"Si no es anteeesss"...-dice Hermione imitando a Draco.

-¿Está bien, eh?-le dice Harry a Draco.

-No está mal-contesta Draco.

Vemos a Cho volviéndose para mirar hacia Draco. Después, vemos a Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Draco y Harry van caminando hacia la casa.

-¿Crees que será virgen? ¿Te la vas a tirar?-interroga Harry a Draco.

-Acabo de conocerla...

-¡Y has perdido el tiempo! Un hombre de verdad ya estaría en ello, no sé si me entiendes.

-Tacto. Busca en el diccionario.

Entran en casa de Draco. Se oyen ruidos extraños. Ambos van hacia el salón y se encuentran a los padres de Draco, Lucius y Narccisa, besándose apasionadamente encima de la mesa.

-Ohhh, Dios, ¡¡mamá!-dice Draco apenado, mientras Harry solo sonríe.

-¡Ah, hola, hijo!-le dice su padre a Draco.

Narccisa se da media vuelta, para ver a Draco, pero la mesa se acaba y se da de bruces contra el suelo.

-Tu madre y yo estábamos...

-...discutiendo si realmente necesitamos...

-...una mesa de café nueva. Hola Harry-dice el padre de Draco.

-Hola Sr. Malfoy, Sra. Malfoy...

-Hola, Harry-dice la madre de Draco y luego voltea a ver a su hijo y le dice-No te pongas colorado, podría ser peor...

-Señora Malfoy, me encanta su nuevo peinado...

-Mm... gracias, Harry.

-Pero, ¿tú no trabajabas hoy?-le pregunta su padre a Draco.

-Se nos ha hecho tarde...-explica Draco.

-Yo ya tengo que irme...-dice la madre de Draco levantándose y luego le dice a su esposo-Bueno, Mister pedazo de carne, te veré luego-y se besan y Draco se pone frenético.

-¡¡Mamá, mamá!-grita Draco, y Harry de nuevo sonríe.

Hermione en una barquita, remando. Se aproxima a un muelle, y sube a él, dejando atado el bote. Ha llegado a su casa. Va hacia ella. De la casa sale un hombre negro, se trata de Oscar, el novio de su hermana Dennis.

-La víctima que estaba buscando...-le dice Oscar trae una cuchara con algún tipo de comida.

-No, Oscar, otra vez no...-le suplica Hermione

-De esta me tengo que examinar, venga, pruébalo-Oscar le da una cucharada de lo que ha cocinado a Hermione.

-Orgásmico...-responde Hermione después de probar la comida-¿Dónde está Dennis?

Dennis sale de la casa. Está embarazada.

-Si quieres ponerte mis cosas, perfecto. Ahora no me sirven de mucho. Pero eso significa que debes ponerlas donde estaban, ¿entendido?-le dice mientras le muestra un lápiz labial

-Entendido.

-Con este bombo no puedo mirar debajo de tu cama...

-No entres en mi habitación, ¿entendido?-le dice Hermione a su hermana.

Hermione entra en la casa. Dennis habla con Oscar.

-Un día le doy una torta, lo juro...-dice Dennis a su novio.

-Prueba esto-le ofrece una cucharada de la cazuela.

-Mm... Orgásmico-dice Dennis.

Oscar le da un beso a Dennis y entra en casa

En un Videoclub donde trabajan Draco y Harry. Draco está ayudando a alguien.

-Gracias-dice Draco cuando el cliente se va.

-Si tu padre es Mister Pedazo de Carne, ¿tú eres Pedazo de Carne Junior o Pedazo de Carne II?-bromea Harry con Draco por lo que vieron esa tarde.

-Tendrán que dragar el río para encontrar tu cuerpo...-lo amenaza Draco.

En ese momento entra una chica rubia, de pelo rizado, y voz repelente, está con ellos. Se llama Nellie.

-¿Forrest Gump va en la sección de comedia o en la de drama?-pregunta Nellie al parecer ella también trabaja ahí.

-¿Cuántas veces vas a preguntármelo?-dice Harry algo cansado.

-En la sección de drama...-responde Draco.

-Gracias, Draco-se da media vuelta.

-¿Dónde tendrá el cerebro?-Harry le dice en voz baja a Draco.

-Disculpa, ¿qué acabas de decir?-dice Nellie volviéndose-¿Ese comentario desdeñoso y negativo estaba inspirado en mí? Porque, si es así, y corrígeme si me equivoco, quiero recordarte quién eres...

-Lo sé, el dueño de esto es tu padre...-dice Harry.

-Nooo... Me refiero más bien al gran universo rotatorio de la vida...

-Ja-ja-ja. ¿Y quién soy, Nellie?

-No eres nadie. De eso se trata. No estás, ni siquiera existes. Porque si existieras, tal vez debería devolverte los patéticos insultos que rumias entre dientes. Y, sin embargo, es un alivio saber que eres vapor-dice Nellie haciendo gestos con las manos-Fuffffff... fuuuffffff... Inexistente, NADA.

Una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, rondando los 40, entra en el videoclub. Es alta, delgada, y lleva una minifalda. Harry se queda embobado mirándola. Su nombre es Yolanda.

-Dios mío, al loro. Está que se rompe-dice Harry embobado con la mujer.

-¡Un poco de respeto, es la madre de alguien!-le reprende Draco.

-Pues sé de buena tinta que las madres tienen una vida sexual excelente...-dice Harry, Draco solo sonríe y Yolanda llega hasta ellos.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarte?-dice Draco.

-Sí, claro. Es la primera vez que vengo, y quiero alquilar un vídeo.

-Excelente, rellena esto y enséñanos una tarjeta de crédito-dice Harry entregándole unos papales, Yolanda los toma y comienza a llenarlos.-¿Eres nueva en el pueblo? Porque no te he visto antes por aquí...

-Sí, lo soy. Me llamo Yolanda. ¿Y tú?

-Harry. Encantado-tendiéndole la mano.

-Bueno, ahí tienes, Harry-dándole al papel.

-Vale, gracias-dice Harry cogiendo el papel-quizá podría ayudarte a encontrar algún vídeo ahora...

-Tal vez... Me apetece algo romántico.

-Tenemos las novedades en es...-empieza a decir Harry pero Yolanda lo interrumpe.

-¡Oh, no! Prefiero los clásicos, son mejores...

-Ahh... Los clásicos están en...-dice Harry embobado.

-¿Dónde tienes El Graduado?

Draco asoma la cabeza, sonriendo.

-¿El Graduado?... Esa es en la que...-empieza a decir Harry.

-La mujer madura, Bancroft, seduce al jovencito Dustin Hoffman...

-Ah... La buscaré-dice Harry más abobado aún. Pero en eso sale Draco.

-Precisamente, aquí está...-dice.

-Gracias.

-¿Necesitas alguna otra cosa?-pregunta Draco.

-Ahhh... No, eso es todo. Dime, ¿cuánto es?-pregunta Yolanda.

-Págala al devolverla. No olvides tú tarjeta...-dice Draco.

-Sí, aquí está-dice Harry extendiendo la tarjeta.

-Espero que te guste-dice Draco.

-Seguro-dice Yolanda volviéndose-ah, ha sido un placer, Harry...

-Sí-Harry se queda mirando a Yolanda irse, y Draco contempla la cara de alelado de Harry.

-Límpiate la baba-le dice Draco a Harry.

-Estaba ligando conmigo-le dice Harry.

-Se estaba QUEDANDO contigo...

-¡¡No! Se ve que le gusto...

-¡Le gusta Dustin Hoffman!-le dice Draco mientras se va a la trastienda.

-Yo...

Draco corriendo hacia su casa, con unas cintas de vídeo. Ve a Cho sentada en el muelle, y va hacia ella. Se sienta a su lado.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal está tu abuelo?-le pregunta.

-Sigue respirando. Ya es algo. Aunque mi abuela sí que es el desafío. Tiene la manía de rezar todo el rato, y resulta extraño, yo paso de la religión... ¿Qué tienes aquí, a ver?-le pregunta al ver las películas que lleva en la mano-"La Criatura de la Laguna Negra", "Humanoides del Pantano Profundo"...

-Las estudio. Estoy haciendo una película-le explica Draco.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Tan joven, y tan ambicioso.

-Tengo 15. Spielberg empezó a hacer películas a los 13.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué te atrae del cine?-pregunta Cho.

-Rechazo la realidad.

-Ah, claro.

-¿Quieres ver mi estudio?-le ofrece Draco a Cho.

Los dos entran a la habitación de Draco. La puerta se abre y entran él y Draco.

-Emmm... Deja que lo adivine-dijo Cho viendo la habitación decorada con carteles de películas-¿Fan se Spielberg?

-Digamos que, simplemente, le idolatro, sí.

-Muy revelador.

-Su carrera está reflejada en las paredes, todo está dispuesto en orden descendente de recaudación. Ahí van los grandes éxitos: Parque Jurásico, E.T., Tiburón y la serie de Indiana Jones. Y en la pared de aclamadas por la crítica, tengo La Lista de Schindler y El Color Púrpura... Ah, y también , por cuestión de humildad-dice Draco y abre las puertas del armario-tengo puestas las demás: 1941 y Always, en lugar discreto pero accesible...

-¿Te suena de algo la distorsión obsesiva de la realidad?-le pregunta Cho riendo.

-Voy más allá. Yo creo que todas las respuestas de la vida están reflejadas en alguna película de Spielberg. Es una teoría en la que trabajo. Cuando tengo un problema, veo la película adecuada de Spielberg, y llega la solución.

-¿Has considerado pedir ayuda médica?-le pregunta Cho a Draco y los dos ríen.

-Ingeniosa. Eso nos gusta aquí.

Hermione va hacia la casa de Draco. Sube la escalera, y se detiene un poco al oír la voz de Draco hablando con alguien.

-Te veo como una heroína, espontánea pero compleja, que resuelve la situación...-decía Draco a Cho.

-Ah, qué halagador...

-La asociación de críticos de Boston tiene un programa para cineastas jóvenes. Hay mucha competencia, dentro de dos meses termina el plazo.

En eso Cho oye una voz que viene de afueras. Es su abuela, que la llama.

-¡¡CHO!

-Ohhh...

Vemos a la abuela de Cho, desde su casa, esperando en el porche. Después, vemos a Hermione, todavía de pie sobre la escalera, ya arriba, que se reclina un poco hacia delante para que Cho no la vea, ya que Cho se ha asomado a la ventana lateral de la casa.

-Tengo que irme, o entrará en erupción.

-Te veré en clase.

-Adiós-se despide Cho.

-Adiós.

Cho sale de la habitación, por lo que Hermione entra por la ventana como si no se hubiera enterado de nada.

-¡Hermione, ¿dónde estabas? Ven, siéntate, mira esto.

Hermione, que está un poco seria, se sienta en la cama junto a Draco, el cual pone la televisión. En ella, sale su madre junto con un hombre, presentando los informativos.

-7725982. Vamos a verlo, Bob...

-¿Crees que mi madre se acuesta con ése?

-¿A qué viene eso?-pregunta Hermione extrañada.

-Mira-dice Draco mientras rebina la cinta.

-982. Vamos a verlo, Bob.

-Pasa algo con las bes, demasiado suaves-dice Draco luego imitando a su madre-"Vamos a verlo, Bbbooobbb..."

-Tú alucinas-dice Hermione que se ha acomodado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados-¿cómo va a acostarse con ese? Tu padre es un espécimen masculino perfecto.

-No sé, me da que están liados...

-Sólo buscas conflictos. Para ti todo es un guión en potencia. Acepta que tu vida es perfecta, Draco. Es una realidad.

Draco rebobina de nuevo la cinta.

-Vamos a verlo, Bob...

-La limpieza continúa...-dice Bob.

Draco rebobina.

-982. Vamos a verlo, Bob...

Draco rebobina.

En la casa de Cho. Ella entra en la habitación de su abuelo, el cual está en coma, tumbado en la cama. Se sienta en una silla.

-Buenos días, abuelo-dice Cho mientras mira la cicatriz que él tiene en el pecho, la toca. Su abuela entra.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunta su abuela.

-Ah... Estaba dándole los buenos días.

-Ya puedes desayunar.

-Me alegro de haber venido, abuela.

-Date prisa, o llegarás tarde el primer día.

Las dos están en la cocina. Y hay un par de huevos para que Cho desayune.

-Normalmente no tomo nada por la mañana, abuela. Te agradezco la molestia y eso, pero no me entra nada hasta medio día. Con un café tengo suficiente.

Pero su abuela le pone el plato de huevos de todas maneras.

-Bien, lo recordaré en un futuro-dice.

-Cuéntame algo de Draco, el vecino de al lado. Está diferente. Le recordaba más bajo y compacto.

-Aléjate de él, ese chico trae problemas-es lo único que le dice su abuela.

-Como todos. ¿Y qué pasa con la chica que vive junto al río? Mm, Hermione, creo que se llama.

-La chica que vive junto al río ha estado colándose por la ventana del dormitorio del vecino durante los últimos 10 años. Nunca van a la Iglesia, se podría decir que son elementos indeseables-dice la abuela mientras se pone a rezar.

-Ah... Bueno.

-Bendice la mesa-le dice su abuela a Cho.

-No déjalo, hazlo tú.

-Preferiría que lo hicieras tú.

-Gracias, abuela, pero no-dice Cho.

-¿No quieres dar las gracias al Señor esta mañana?

-Oye, abuela, no quiero entrar en esto. Acabo de llegar y soy propensa a las jaquecas. Pero no estoy muy interesada en la iglesia, la Biblia y la costumbre de rezar.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que no practico ninguna religión, abuela. Soy atea-dice Cho mientras la cara de su abuela cambia por completo.

Instituto de Oxford. Cho está metiendo y sacando cosas de su taquilla. Llega Nellie.

-Hola, soy Nellie.

-¿Nellie? ¿Como la de La Casa de...?

-Lo sé, lo sé. La Casa de La Pradera era para mis padres una serie de culto. Pero no preconcibas tus ideas, no me parezco en nada a ella.

-Yo soy Cho...

-...de Nueva York, ya lo sé. ¿Cómo está tu abuelo? Me tiene en vilo, seguimos rogando por él en la iglesia, ¿te va la fiesta?

-¿Cómo dices?

-La fi-es-ta.

-¿Me preguntas si me gusta divertirme o si me van la bebida y la drogas?-le pregunta Cho.

-Eso es subjetivo...

-Ohh... Me gusta reírme, pero sin drogas...

-Ja... Deberías ser tú la que se llamara Nellie. Hasta luego.

Cho se queda un poco cómo "¿Eh?". Pero en eso Draco aparece.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué tal todo?

-Creo que necesito un cigarrillo...

-¿Fumas?-pregunta Draco.

-Lo he dejado, pero estoy algo tensa.

-Lo disimulas muy bien.

-La negación es mi especialidad-le explica Cho a Draco.

-El primer día todos estamos tensos. Tranquila.

-Bien.

-¿Qué tal tu horario? El mío es un horror. ¿A quién tienes ahora?

-Emmm... A Brinson, Biología.

-Yo voy ahí también.

-¿En serio?-dice Cho contenta.

Harry, en su clase, haciendo el ganso con un libro encima de la cabeza. En eso entra Yolanda a la clase. Es su profesora. Harry se queda a cuadros.

-¡Yolanda!

-Hola Harry. ¿Por qué no me llamas Señorita Honda durante las horas de clase?

-Pues claro...-dice Harry mientras se sienta en su silla, y se muerde el labio inferior, mirando a Yolanda.

Cho entrando a clase de Biología. Hermione la ve entrar, y se pone la mano en la cabeza, y se escurre por la silla con la intención de que Cho no la vea. Pero no surte efecto. Cho se acerca.

-¡Eh, hola... Veo que tenemos una clase juntas...

-Aquí estamos...-Hermione sonríe, pero al segundo vuelve la cabeza y pone una cara de enfado, rabia y resignación...

Draco entrando en una clase. En ella está el profesor de la clase de Cine viendo una película. Draco va avanzando.

-Psicosis...-dice Draco.

-¿Conoces la película?-pregunta el profesor.

-Anthony Perkins y Janet Leigh, Universal, 1960. ¿Sabía usted que Hitchcock sorprendió a Janet Leigh con agua helada para que sus gritos fueran más convincentes?

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta el profesor sorprendido.

-Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y vas a estar en mi laboratorio de cine?

-Bueno, por eso estoy aquí. Parece que ha habido una confusión con mi horario. No me han admitido en su clase de cine.

-Será porque estás en primero...

-¿Qué pasa, eso es malo?

-Es una clase muy popular, hay una lista de espera. Y los cursos superiores tienen prioridad.

-Qué estupidez...-dice Draco.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Quién ha impuesto eso?

-Yo.

-Ah-dice Draco apenado.

-¿Por qué tanto empeño?

-Pasión, señor. Pasión pura y enloquecida. Mi vida es el cine-le explica Draco.

-Ah, entiendo.

-Lo siento, creo que no he hecho una buena entrada. Quiero ser director de cine, es la ambición de mi vida, siempre lo ha sido. ¿Cuántos alumnos tiene en su clase que puedan decir lo mismo? Esto es un pueblo, aquí no hay muchas oportunidades para mí. Usted tiene el poder. Invalide esa regla absurda que niega a los alumnos su educación.

-Eres muy convincente, Draco Malfoy. Pero la clase ya está completa. Ojalá pudiera hacer excepciones, pero sería injusto y problemático. Siento decirte que mi respuesta final es no...

-Pero...

-¡NO, y punto. No cambiaré de idea.

Mientras tanto en otra clase Cho y Hermione están saliendo de ella.

-¡Eh, Hermione, Hermione! ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

-Claro.

-¿Tú y Draco son algo?

-No, sólo somos amigos-responde Hermione.

-Espero ser tu amiga, también. Hoy mi abuela me ha prevenido contra ti, dice que sólo traes problemas.

-No es por nada, pero tu abuela está pirada...

-¿Por qué te tiene manía?

-Puedes elegir. Está mi padre, el infame convicto, o mi hermana, embarazada de su novio negro, o...

-¿Tu padre está en la cárcel?-pregunta Cho impresionada.

-Por tráfico de marihuana en cantidad superior a 100 kilos-le dice Hermione sonriente.

-Vaya. ¿Y dónde está tu madre?

-La apareció un cáncer y calló en seguida...-le dice Hermione ya no tan sonriente.

-Ah... ¿Vives con tu hermana?

-Y con el novio negro-dice Hermione pero se detiene-Le gustas...

-¿Al novio negro?-pregunta Cho sorprendida.

-A Draco-le dice Hermione muy seria, como amenazante-no le hagas daño...

Hermione sigue caminando, Cho se queda ahí.

Yolanda comiendo en su mesa en el salón de clases, en eso Harry entra en el salón de clases.

-Yolanda...-dice Harry pero se da cuenta de que no debería llamarla así, por eso se corrigió-Señorita Honda, jeje... ¿Qué tal El Graduado?

-Tal y como la recordaba...

-¿Hoy también quiere algo romántico?-le pregunta Harry.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?-le responde Yolanda con otra pregunta.

-¿Ha... Ha visto ya Verano del 42?

-Refréscame la memoria...

-Bueno, va de una mujer muy hermosa que seduce a un jovencito al fin de la adolescencia-le explica Harry.

-Es de mis favoritas...

-Puedo reservársela, si quiere...

-Resulta que esta noche voy a ver la nueva película del Rialto. Tiene buenas críticas...-dice Yolanda, el Rialto es el único cine que hay en el pueblo.

-¿A sí?

-Sí.

-Bueno...-dice Harry mienta camina hacia atrás y los alumnos empiezan a entrar a clases-a lo mejor me paso a verla-al seguir yendo hacia atrás, Harry choca con un chavo que entraba a clases.

-¡Eh, cuidado!

Harry y Draco van por los pasillos platicando de lo sucedido en el día de hoy.

-Amigo, la mujer del videoclub es mi profesora de literatura-le explica Harry a Draco-tú y yo vamos a ir al cine esta noche para acosar a un miembro del cuerpo docente.

-Negativo-le responde Draco.

-¿Qué? Por fin tengo la oportunidad de perder la virginidad en un sentido totalmente mítico.

-Harry, vete a casa y masturbate. No va a ocurrir con tu profesora.

-No esta noche, amigo, ese no es plan... Quiero ir familiarizándola con mi sonrisa, mi mirada, mis vellos rasgos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso!-dice Draco.

-Está demostrado que un alto porcentaje de maduritas se siente atraído por chicos que salen de la pubertad, les hace sentirse jóvenes-dice Harry haciendo cara de saber mucho pero al ver que Draco no le creía nada dice-. Lo leí en Cosmopolitan.

-¿Y qué haces tú leyendo el Cosmopolitan?-pregunta Draco extrañado.

-Oye, tengo tres hermanas con disfunciones menstruales. Cosmo es mi salvación...

-¿Y para qué me necesitas?

-¡Como apoyo moral, amigo, ten buen rollo! Puedes invitar a Miss Nueva York-al decir esto, los dos miran al frente y ven a un chavo hablando con Cho.-A menos que alguien se te haya adelantado... Vamos, hombre, lánzate, ponte en tu sitio, habla con ella. Eres tú quien debería leer Cosmo, reforzaría tu apreciación femenina... Venga...-le dice Harry a Draco mientras le dan un empujoncito par que este de decida.

-¡¡Draco! Hola, ¿cómo te va?-dice Cho alegre de verlo.

-Bien. Veo que ya conoces a Cliff...-le dice Draco mientras comienzan a caminar juntos.

-Sí, es buena onda...

-Sí... Es quarterback de día y travesti esquizofrénico de noche...-bromea Draco.

-¿De verdad?-pregunta Cho riendo.

-Es lo que llaman complejo de Tori Spelling. Su debilidad es la lencería. Yo te he avisado...

-¿Y cómo corre con tacones, mm?-pregunto Cho siguiéndole el juego a Draco.

-Oye, Harry ha organizado una salida al cine esta noche, nada especial, sólo unos amigos. ¿Te apetece venir?-le pregunta Draco y Cho sonríe.

Hermione va caminando por el muelle en eso Draco aparece, montando en bicicleta.

-¡Eh, Hermione! Hazme un favor...-le dice Draco a Hermione bajando de su bicicleta.

-Oh oh...-dice Harry preocupada de lo que le iba a pedir.

-Tengo una medio cita con Cho esta noche, vamos al cine con Harry. Ven con nosotros...

-Prefiero ir a un accidente aéreo...-dice Hermione sarcásticamente.

-Quedará muy raro si vamos dos chavos con Cho, te necesitamos...

-¿Para que parezca una doble cita?

-Sí, pero no. Harry tiene una misión pasional.

-¿Te ha dado un aneurisma? Ni hablar.

-No es una cita, cita. Sólo quiero que Cho se sienta cómoda.

-Mira, qué considerado...-dice Hermione.

-Anda, por favor... Porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa... Hermione... Porfa...-sigue diciendo Draco para poder convencerla.

-Mmm... Está bien...-termino por decir Hermione.

-Uyyy, gracias, gracias, eres la mejor-le dijo Draco abrazándola-. Sé que te preocupa nuestra relación, pero no va a cambiar nada. Podemos hablarlo todo.

Draco se sube a su bicicleta y se va mientras Hermione se queda pensativa.

En la casa de Cho... esta estaba pidiendo permiso para ir al cine...

-¿A dónde vas exactamente?-interrogaba su abuela a Cho.

-Bueno, Draco tiene una pistola, y vamos a atracar unas licorerías y hacernos unos tatuajes...-respondió jugando Cho

-¿Por qué tienes que hablar así, hija?

-Sólo intento establecer contigo una relación basada en el humor... Soy inofensiva, ya lo verás...

-Pero vuelve antes de las 10-le dijo su abuela.

-Mmm... Eso es sencillo. Te agradezco la concesión, creí que ibas a encadenarme a una silla o algo así.

-No digas eso, si te apetece ir al cine, hazlo, pásalo bien, claro que tendrás que acompañarme a la iglesia el domingo...

-Ahhh, había una contrapartida. Abuela, esa batalla no la vas a ganar-le explico Cho haciendo cara de indignación.

-Me temo que debo insistir.

-Soy firme en mis creencias, respétalas.

-Sé lo que pasó en Nueva York, ir a la iglesia te haría bien...

-¡Déjame decidirlo a mí! No creo que la iglesia sea el camino. Pero te prometo que mantendré una actitud abierta y que respetaré tus creencias mientras esté aquí.

-La decisión está tomada, harás lo que te diga, estás bajo mi tutela.

-Oye,-dijo Cho riendo-estoy intentando controlar mi naturaleza contestataria. Haremos una cosa, iré a la iglesia cuando tú digas "pene".

-Deja de hablar así-le dijo su abuela alterada.

-Sólo es una palabra, abuela. Clínica y técnica, "pene". –dijo Cho y luego haciendo una pausa continuo-Sabes que te quiero mucho, pero debes relajarte. Hasta luego.

Lucius en su casa, trabajando en la maqueta del restaurante que tiene en mente.

-Bueno, ya me voy-le avista Draco a su padre.

-¿Qué te parece? He pensado que las camareras deberían ir de submarinistas-le pregunta Lucius a su hijo sobre la maqueta.

-Es poco práctico. Creo que este asunto del restaurante acuático se te está yendo de las manos.

-Ah, aparta. Ya habla tu madre. Verla trabajar es de lo más estimulante.

-Me largo.

-Diviértete. Y póntelo-le da como una advertencia su padre a Draco.

-El tema del condón es prematuro...

-Nunca está de más.

-¿Pero qué les pasa a todos con el sexo? Nadie habla de otra cosa... Sexo, sexo, sexo... Pero, ¿qué tiene de especial?

-El sexo es una parte muy importante de los seres humanos...-le explica Lucius a su hijo.

-¿Por eso os lo hacen en la mesita de café? Si el sexo es tan importante, ¿por qué Spielberg no tiene una escena de sexo en ninguna de sus películas, mm? Lo mantiene donde debe estar, como debería ocurrir en la vida real-dice Draco en ese momento alguien toca a la puerta. -Volveré temprano.

En la casa de Hermione. Oscar está leyendo una revista (Bon Appetit), tumbado en el sofá. Dennis está pintando una maqueta de una casa, y Hermione sale.

-¡Eh, eh, un momento...-dice Dennis y la agarra del brazo.

-¡Llego tarde!-le dijo Hermione a su hermana. Pero Dennis no le hace caso y se saca del bolsillo un pintalabios.

-Tu actitud no tiene sentido-le dice Dennis mientras le pinta los labios a Hermione, mientras ella la mira con cara extrañada. -Frótate los labios así...-Dennis se frota los labios, y Hermione la imita-guárdate esto, y cada hora, más o menos, te retiras y vas a retocarte un poco-le ofrece el lápiz de labios y Hermione lo coge. -¿Entendido?-Hermione sonríe.

Draco, Cho, Hermione y Harry van caminando por una calle.

-¿Y piensas quedarte todo el curso aquí?-le pregunta Draco a Cho.

-Bueno, eso depende de mi abuela, en realidad. Y también de mis padres-dice Cho mientras Hermione los mira, de brazos cruzados.-Hermione, me encanta ese lápiz de labios, ¿qué color es?-dice Cho tratando de se amable.

-Rojo bruja. A mí tu color de pelo, ¿qué marca es?-dice Hermione enojada mientras Draco ríe tímidamente.

-Disculpa a Hermione, nació en un ESTABLO-se disculpa Draco.

-No, tranquilo. Hermione sólo me doy reflejos...

-Ahh... Y ¿qué, Cho? ¿Eres virgen?-sigue diciendo Hermione para atacar a Cho.

-¡Qué madura!-le dice Draco a Hermione.

-Es que Draco es virgen, y con dos vírgenes la primera experiencia puede ser un desastre, ¿no?-le dice Hermione a Cho, mientras Draco se cambia de lado al de Hermione y le dice.

-Te voy a matar...

-Sólo quería ayudar, no sé, ir al grano...-dice Hermione.

-No, déjala, Draco. Sí, soy virgen. ¿Y tú, Hermione, eres virgen?-le pregunta ahora Cho no se iba a quedar atrás.

-Oh, por dios, ¡claro que no! Me desfloró un camionero...

-¿¿Qué pasa contigo?-le dice Draco a Hermione enojado. Hermione le mira insinuante, sin decir nada. Draco se une a Cho y Harry, que están comprando las entradas. Hermione también se une, después.

En el interior del Rialto. El grupo entra y se sienta en una fila. Primero Harry, después Hermione, luego Cho y finalmente Draco. Harry ve a Yolanda llegar y coger asiento.

-Vuelvo en seguida-les dice a sus amigos.

Harry se levanta y se va. La película comienza. Hermione mira a Draco. Draco mira a Cho. Cho no mira a nadie, sólo a la pantalla. Draco acerca su mano a la de Cho, pero al final se arrepiente y retrocede. Hermione se da cuenta de este detalle. Observa la escena extrañada. La mano de Draco vuelve a la carga, toca un poco a la de Cho. Hermione observa muy atenta y preocupada. Cuando por fin la mano de Draco se abalanza a la de Cho, Hermione reacciona súbitamente.

-Oye, Cho, ¿a ti te gustan grandes?-le pregunta Hermione a Cho.

-Emm, ¿qué, disculpa?

-¿Hasta qué punto te interesa el tamaño?

-¡Hermione!-dice Draco.

-Bueno, no sé, como soy virgen, supongo que no lo he pensado, ¿qué prefieres tú, Hermione?-le dice Cho a Hermione.

-Yo prefiero una...-comienza Hermione pero Draco la interrumpe.

-¡Vente conmigo afuera! ¡¡Ahora!-le dice Draco a Hermione amarrándola del brazo y llevándola para afuera.

-¿Qué haces, Draco?

-¡¡Te voy a estrangular, yo te estrangulo!

-¿Ves qué dedos más largos tiene?-dice Hermione mientras los dos dejan la sala de cine.

Mientras tanto Harry llega a donde está Yolanda.

-Hola, Yolanda...

-Hola, Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-He venido a ver la película, con unos amigos...

-¡Ah, ya...! Me alegro...

-Pero puedo quedarme contigo. ¿Una galleta?-ofrece una galleta.

-No, pero...

-Ah, por cierto, Verano del 42 está reservada a tu nombre-le dice Harry.

-Harry, creo que no lo entiendes...

-¡¡No, no, de nada, de nada! Incluso podría pasarme a verla contigo, tal vez tú...-pero en eso un hombre llega con un vaso de palomitas.

-Harry, ¿no quieres volver con tus amigos?-le dice Yolanda a Harry.

-¿Quién es este tipo?

-Un amigo...

Pero una persona que había detrás se reclino hacia ellos.

-¡¡¡EH! Silencio.

-Lo siento...-dijo Yolanda.

-Yolanda, ¿te está molestando?-dijo el hombre que estaba acompañando a Yolanda.

-No, Benji-dijo Yolanda.

-¿Benji? La señorita Honda me ha invitado...-dijo Harry.

-¡No exactamente!-dijo Yolanda y luego le dijo a Harry-Harry, tienes que entender que sólo fui a alquilar una película...

-Voy a acompañarte a tu butaca...-dijo Benji.

Benji coge a Harry del brazo, éste se levanta rápidamente de la butaca, quitándose la mano de Benji de encima. Pero las palomitas que tenía Benji acaban por encima del hombre que antes se había quejado, que reacciona pegándole un puñetazo a Harry.

Mientras tanto Draco y Hermione a grito limpio en el hall del teatro.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca, cuál es tu problema!-le dice Draco enojado.

-¡¡¡Mi problema es que desde que apareció Doña Reflejos no me has dirigido ni una palabra...!

-¡¡Chorradas! Eso son chorradas y lo sabes...

-¡¡Lo que sé es que tienes toda la sangre en la entrepierna, y ahora pasas de los demás olímpicamente.

-¡¡Me gusta Cho, ¿te enteras! Demándame, creía que eras mi amiga, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

-¡¡Sí! Yo lo entiendo todo, me estoy hartando de entenderlo... Es lo único que hago-dice Hermione mientras se da la vuelta y pretende irse.

-¡Hermione!

-Se ve que nada te afecta, Draco. Vives tan apartado de la realidad que no ves más allá de tus narices.

-Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-¡De tu vida! Es un maldito cuento de hadas y ni te enteras. Sólo buscas conflictos para ese guión que estás escribiendo. Deja de vivir películas. Crece un poco-y Hermione se va.

Ahora en el jardín de casa de Cho. Draco y ella llegan, después de haber terminado de ver la película.

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta-se ofrece Draco.

-¡Oh, no! Mi abuela estará esperando con un rodillo..

-Ah, claro.

-Sí...

-Ya-dice Draco llegando hasta la valla.- Bueno...

-Bueno...-repite Cho.

-Ha sido una noche repulsiva.

-Aha-dice Cho, mientras Draco se reclina para besarla, pero elle en el último momento retira la cara.- Mira, todo esto, todo ha sido culpa mía. Ya sé que no soy la más poderosa del universo, pero me siento totalmente responsable de lo ocurrido...

-No, yo... metí la pata, lo fastidié, yo debería llevar una L aquí-dice Draco haciendo el signo de perdedor -loser- con los dedos, en la frente.

-¡¡No, no, no, eso no es cierto, Draco. Eres muy dulce, y avispado. Tienes un gran sentido del humor. Eres muy divertido, pero sin ponerte pesado. La verdad es que tienes... mucho talento. Y eres de tez clara, eso me gusta...-ambos ríen.

-Gracias...-le dice Draco

-No, gracias a ti. Las cosas no me fueron lo que se dice muy bien en Nueva York, y no sé, ahora tengo un poco de miedo. Pero gracias-dice Cho mientras la luces del porche se encienden y la abuela sale a él. -Oh, tengo que irme. Pero... gracias por todo, Draco...

-Oh, p-p-pero...

-Voy a imaginar que nos hemos besado, ¿vale?-dice Cho mientras va hacia su casa, Draco sonríe, y se vuelve de nuevo para mirar a Cho.

Harry va caminando por el muelle y Yolanda está cerca.

-Pero, ¿qué hace aquí?-se dice Harry a si mismo, mientras camina hacia ella.

-¡Harry, ¿estás bien!

-Sobreviviré...

-Espera, ¿podemos hablar un rato?-pregunta Yolanda.

-¿De qué?

Yolanda intenta tocar la herida ocasionada por el puñetazo, pero Harry le agarra de la muñeca y le baja la mano

-¿De El Graduado o de Verano del 42? ¿De cuál quieres charlar?-continua hablando Harry.

-Quiero aclarar de una vez este malentendido.

-Lo entiendo todo perfectamente bien, SEÑORITA Honda.

-De verdad que lo siento...-se disculpa Yolanda

-Eres una mentirosa, ¿no crees? ¿Cómo puedes decir que fuiste sólo a alquilar una cinta?

-Porque eso es lo que hice...

-¡¡Y una mierda! Lo cierto es que eres una mujer para caerse de espaldas que se siente algo insegura porque se acercan los 40. Y cuando un crío joven y viril como yo flirtea contigo, te gusta. Y lo acentúas, fantaseas sobre cómo sería pasar un rato con un joven que está a punto de ser un hombre. Porque eso te ayuda a sentirse más atractiva. El proceso hacia la vejez se hace así más soportable, ¿no? Pues que sepas que te lo has perdido, soy el mejor sexo que no tendrás jamás.

-Te equivocas en algo, Harry. No eres ningún crío...

Yolanda lleva sus manos a los hombros de Harry, y le da un beso apasionado. El "beso" continúa más apasionadamente, hasta que Yolanda se aparta.

-Oh, Dios, perdona... ¡¡Oh, Diossss!-es lo único que alcanza a decir Yolanda antes de salir corriendo. Harry se queda con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Nos vemos en clase, señorita Honda...

En la habitación de Draco. Él entra, enciende la tele, coge algunas cosas que había encima de la mesa y abre el armario para meterlas. Hermione está dentro de él...

-¡Hola! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

-Charlar con tu ropa...-bromea Hermione mientras va hacia la cama y se deja caer sobre ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta noche, Hermione?-le pregunta Draco.

-Se me ha ido la olla.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo entre nosotros?

-No tengo ni idea...

-Sé que tengo una vida increíblemente perfecta, y que no le doy importancia...

-Sí, eso es...

-Siento haberme portado como un macho insensible, creía que lo había superado. No quiero perderte, Cho. Nuestra amistad es lo único que me importa-dice Draco mientras se sienta en una silla-Cuando te vi con los labios pintados, pensé que estabas preciosa... Bueno, no dije nada, pero lo pensé.

-¿Sí?-dice Hermione extrañada y con una sonrisita, a la vez.

-Pero eso fue todo, Hermione. No fue nada más que eso...

-Cuando te vi intentar coger la mano a Cho, bueno... No es que esperara que me dieras la mano, pero, no quería que se la dieras a ella.

-¿Y qué pasa con lo nuestro? ¡¡Es todo tan complicado...!

-Estamos creciendo, eso es lo que pasa. Hasta Spielberg superó el complejo de Peter Pan...-dice Hermione mientras se levanta y se dispone a irse.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunta Draco.

-Ya no puedo quedarme a dormir. No podemos seguir hablando como hablábamos antes, no podemos decirnos ciertas cosas...

-No, eso no es cierto, ¡puedo contarte lo que quieras!

-¿Sí? ¿Con qué frecuencia te la masturbas?

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído... ¿Cuántas veces a la semana?

Hermione se queda esperando. Draco mira para otro lado, incómodo. Intenta decir algo pero no puede. Hermione baja la vista, parece que va a llorar. Un silencio mucho más que incómodo. Draco levanta la vista hacia ella, y...

-Buenas noches-le dice Draco.

-Nos vemos, Draco-dice Hermione levantando la visa, dándose media vuelta y saliendo por la venta.

-Nos vemos, Hermione.

Hermione sale por la ventana y baja la escalera. Draco se queda en su habitación, todavía sentado en la silla, y hace gestos de no estar de acuerdo con lo que ha hecho. Se levanta de la silla y se pasa las manos por el pelo. Hermione ya está en el jardín, mira hacia la ventana del cuarto de Draco, está muy seria, con los brazos cruzados. Draco está en su habitación, se da unos cuantos cabezazos contra la puerta del armario. Hermione corre por el muelle hacia la barca. Está llorando. Draco se sienta de nuevo en la silla. Hermione ha llegado a la barca y comienza a desatar el cabo. Sigue llorando. Vemos un primer plano de su cara. De pronto...

-¡¡¡Hermione!-le grita Draco desde la venta, y Hermione mira.-¡¡Casi siempre por las mañanas con el show de Katie Couric!

Hermione mira, sin entender lo que quiere decir. Después se da cuenta, y comienza a reír. Draco también. Sigue riendo mientras comienza a empujar la barca. Hermione comienza a remar y oye ruidos cerca. Es la madre de Draco bajándose de un coche conducido por un hombre. Es Bob, el otro presentador que trabaja con ella. Narccisa le da un beso a Bob, que es más que un beso. Hermione se queda perpleja. Mira hacia la ventana de Draco, para ver si éste se ha enterado, pero la ventana está vacía...


	2. Baile

-Sé lo que he visto, era horrible y enorme. Me atacó y sigue esperándome-dice Hermione.

-Puede que no te crea Estela, pero creo en ti-dice Harry mientras se acerca para besarla y Hermione se retira quejándose-¿qué, qué? ¡Venga ya!

-¡Corten!-dice Draco.

-Lo siento Draco. ¡Es que es repulsivo!-dice Hermione. Mientras en la habitación de Draco. Hermione para el vídeo.

-Hermione, tendrás que besarle-dice Draco mientras está terminando la cabeza falsa de Hermione.

-No puedo, no besaré a ese cretino

-Es una peli, interpretas a un personaje, no le estás besando a él

-Es una serpiente de las profundidades marinas. ¿Qué más da?-pregunta Hermione.

-Tú no sabes nada de su alter ego. Estás enamorada.

-Olvídalo

-La peli no funciona sin el beso. Es una historia de amor.

-¿No era una peli de terror?

-Es un homenaje con un profundo enfoque alegórico

-Pero es que es tan... imbesable.

-Hazlo por mí

-No quiero vomitar ante la cámara. ¿Por qué no le besas tú?

-Porque mis labios se reservan para alguien distinto

-¿Ya has besado a doña alguien distinto?-pregunta Hermione con un tono cinico.

-No hay que precipitar las cosas

-No esperes una eternidad Draco. Viene de Nueva York y allí ocurre todo más deprisa

-Pues seguro que le atrae conocer a un joven que no piensa en el sexo constantemente

-Si así duermes mejor...

-Hermione tú la oíste, lo confesó, dijo claramente que era virgen

-Pues ponte las pilas

-Cho es una mujer joven, brillante e inteligente que decide qué quiere hacer con su cuerpo

-No estoy sugiriendo correas con pinchos y gelatina. Sólo un beso

-Ya la besaré, tranquila, no te preocupes. La cuestión es si tus labios besarán los de Harry

-Yo voto por cambiar el guión

-Eso no está bien, porque tienes unos labios hechos para besar

-¿Qué?-pregunta Hermione confundida.

-Míralos-dice Draco enseñando la cabeza falsa-unos labios preciosos. No sé Hermione, ¿Por qué no intentas cerrar los ojos y pensar en otro?

Estamos en el instinto y por el megáfono se anuncia un baile para el sábado con motivo de la celebración de la victoria de un partido que todavía no se ha disputado.

-¿Señor Gold? Tiene un momento.

-¿Qué ocurre Draco?

-Bueno, he pensado lo que dijo y entiendo que no me deje ir a su clase

-Me alegra que lo meditaras

-Lo hice. Sin embargo estoy en un pequeño apuro: Tengo hora de estudio en la biblioteca a quinta hora y está desbordada, está abarrotada de gente, apesta a sudor y he hablado con el señor Gibber sobre mi hora de estudio y él cree que con su permiso podría pasar esa hora con usted

-¿A quinta hora? A esa hora es clase de cine

-¡Qué extraordinaria coincidencia!-dice Draco haciendose el sorprendido.

-No hablarás en clase, te sentarás al fondo en silencio, no participarás ni intervendrás en ningún momento.

-¡Genial, genial, muchas gracias señor Gold, eso es estupendo!

En la clase de literatura estan Yolanda y Harry. Ella acaba de entrar en la clase y Harry se encuentra sentado en la mesa de la profesora.

-Buenos días Sta. Yolanda-dice Harry.

-Buenos días Harry

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Bueno, esta no es tu clase, así que nos vemos luego-dice Yolanda mientras empieza a entrar la gente.

-No, tenemos que hablar ahora

-No tenemos nada que discutir-dice Yolanda con una sonrisa nerviosa-salvo los deberes, y no hay ninguno, así que vete

-Hay mucho de lo que discutir. Podemos empezar con lo del beso en la boca si quieres

-No sé de qué estás hablando. Harry INSISTO EN QUE TE VAYAS DE ESTA CLASE DE INMEDIATO

-Yo me siento tan confundido con esto como tú

-Harry, te lo ruego, no ha pasado nada, no hubo beso... por favor no...

-Tu lengua estaba en mi boca. No eres muy justa-Harry se va y Yolanda comienza la clase.

En el comedor estan Draco, Harry, Hermione y Cho.

-No voy a poder contar con el apoyo de la clase de cine como esperaba. Si queremos llegar al festival hay que trabajar horas extra. Rodaremos el fin de semana y Hermione, no hay nada más que discutir sobre los labios de Harry-dice Draco.

-No puedo más con lo del beso y ese rollo...-dice Hermione suspirando.

-Yo tampoco estoy muriéndome del gusto. ¡Ya somos dos!-dice Harry y Hermione le hace una burla.

-Hermione, se me ocurre una idea. Conozco la manera de hacerte la actriz más feliz del mundo ¿Recuerdas que te morías? ¿Por qué no te mueres antes? O sea, mañana

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunta Hermione a Draco.

-Mira, tu personaje muere en un ataque sorpresa pero tu preciosa prima llega de Nueva York, y en ese momento encuentra tu cuerpo mutilado

-Oye tío creo que eso e muy interesante-dice Harry.

-Espera un poco, yo voy a actuar en...-dice Cho pero es cortada por Draco que continua hablando.

-No, no, es perfecto, así se elimina lo del beso y tú te pones conmigo detrás de la cámara como debe ser

-Pero no habíais rodado ya un montón de material con ella

-Se puede incluir. Será mucho mejor, impredecible, nadie sabrá lo que va a ocurrir. Como Jannet Leight en psicosis

-Como Drew Barrymore en Scream, ¿eh?-dice Harry.

-¡Ah! Una copia de una copia-dice Hermione mirando a Harry con cinismo.

-Encaja muy bien con toda la obra ¿No creéis?-pregunta Draco.

-Tienes razón, es perfecto-dice Hermione sonriendo.

Esta Yolanda y Harry durante la clase de literatura.

-Puede alguien explicarme el estado mental de Catherinne cuando alejó de su lado a Hitcliff-dice Yolanda.

-Era su modo trágico y disfuncional de demostrarle su apasionado amor-responde una alumna.

-Sí, esa parece una interpretación evidente, sin embargo es algo más profundo que eso, por alguna razón esta historia se considera una gran novela de amor. Pero la realidad es que Hitcliff y Catherinne no deberían estar juntos, no eran el uno para el otro. Catherinne era un completo desastre y Hitcliff era un chico decente que tenía que aprender de la vida y que estaba mucho mejor sin una desequilibrada, estúpida y quejica siguiéndole todo el tiempo como un perrito. La historia era un error, no debería haber ocurrido. Brontë podría haberse ahorrado la tinta

A todo Harry la escucha desde el pupitre con cara de decepción.

Draco esta en la clase de cine.

-Bueno, hay que darse prisa si queremos ir al festival-dice el señor Gold.

-Podemos conseguirlo. El guión y el plan de rodaje están listos. Hemos trabajado en verano-dice Cliff.

-¿Habéis resuelto el problema del tercer acto?

-¿Señor Gold?-pregunta Draco levantando la mano.

-¿Sí Draco?

-¿Habla del festival de cine de Boston?

-Así es, tienen una categoría de vídeo juvenil.

-Vale-dice Cliff-el tercer acto. Acaban de lesionarme el brazo de lanzamiento en el partido. Tengo el hueso roto por tres sitios, pero no se lo cuento al entrenador porque no me dejaría jugar el partido de vuelta. Recordad, queremos que el público se pregunte ¿Puede hacerlo? ¿Ganará su equipo el partido más importante? Esto es autobiográfico. Si alguien tiene alguna pregunta yo lo viví. Podéis hablar conmigo ¿vale?

Ahora en los pasillos, junto a las taquillas, con Draco y Hermione.

-Hombreras de Gloria-dice Draco desesperado-crónicas de la última temporada de fútbol, y don Cliff quarterback en persona la ha escrito, la dirige y la protagoniza.

-Igual que Streissand-le dice Hermione.

-Esto es serio Hermione. Participarán en el festival, en mi festival. Es mi rival más directo.

-¿Una peli de deportes?

-Una peli de deportes vulgar y corriente

-¡Aaah!-dice Hermione suspirando-el símbolo de todo lo que odias. ¡Qué vida tan cruel!

Draco ve como Cho se acerca por el pasillo y de pronto se para a hablar con Cliff.

-Hola, soy Cliff-le dice a Cho.

-Hola, soy Cho

Draco y Hermione desde la taquilla.

-Esto no está pasando-dice Draco mirando hacia donde esta Cho y Cliff.

Vuelta a Cho y Cliff.

-Sé que ser nueva puede ser traumático. Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte, no sé, presentarte a gente... salir contigo-dice Cliff.

-Eres muy amable pero... ya te lo diré porque aún no estoy instalada del todo

-Claro, lo comprendo, ha sido un placer Cho.

-Lo mismo digo Cliff, diminutivo de Clifford.

Cho pasa sonriendo sin ver a Draco y a Hermione.

-Te lo dije Draco, en Nueva York van deprisa-le dice Hermione a Draco.

En la casa de los Malfoy con Lucius y Draco. Draco baja por las escaleras con la cabeza falsa de Hermione.

-¡Papá, papá! ¿Has visto mi cámara?-dice Draco.

-¿Vas a rodar hoy?

-Sí, decapitamos a Hermione

-Está en mi dormitorio, en la mesilla del lado de tu madre, pero cámbiale la cinta

-Hay personas a las que detienen por eso. Eee... una pregunta. Trata sobre la relación con una chica... y ni se te ocurra pensar que estoy pidiéndote un consejo de padre, o algo así porque no apruebo la vida sexual perversa que lleváis mamá y tú, pero tengo que reconocer que la falta de experiencia está dificultando cierta relación

-Bueno ¿Cuál es la pregunta?-pregunta Lucius.

-Mecánica del beso

-Desembucha

-Pues... Me interesa la técnica

-No hay ninguna técnica Draco, sólo se juntan los labios y ¡ala!

-¿Pero cómo es un buen beso?

-La primera vez que besé a tu madre...-empieza a contar Lucius.

-No entres en detalles

Mientras ellos platican Hermione se esta acercándose a la casa. Volvemos con Lucius y Draco.

-... y estábamos en el bote, a tu madre se le habían agrietado los labios y me pidió un poco de vaselina, así que la saqué y me puse un poco en los labios, me incliné hacia ella y la besé

Hermione entrando ya por la ventana de la habitación de Draco.

-La vaselina era muy ligera y fue cubriendo sus labios, fue una sensación increíble-se oye la voz de Lucius pero en el plano sólo sale Hermione acercándose al lugar donde se encuentran padre e hijo.

Draco y Lucius.

-Ya existía química ¿entiendes? Pero esa fue una de las cosas que lo fortalecieron. Fue inolvidable. Y lo más importante, romántico-dice Lucius.

-Creía que sólo pensabais en el sexo

-Todavía nos ponemos calientes-dice Lucius bromeando y Draco hace una mueca de asco-pero tiene que haber romanticismo, eso es fundamental. Y vaselina

Hermione se da cuenta del tema de la conversación y se sienta junto a la baranda de la escalera para seguir escuchando.

-Pero el beso en sí ¿cómo lo diste?-pregunta Draco.

-Toma prueba con esto-dice Lucius ofreciendole la cabeza falsa de Hermione.

-¡Noo!-dice Draco riéndose.

-¡Oh! ¡Venga! Este es un gran momento pade-hijo. Tú lo has provocado

Hermione sonriendo complacida y vuelta a Draco sosteniendo ya la cabeza falsa.

-Vale

-Ahora humedécete los labios y adelante

-Papá esto es ridículo. Déjalo

-¡Noo! Venga. El truco está en el labio inferior. Hay que mantenerlo relajado ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que dejar que tus labios se muevan solos. Conseguir que bailen con los de ella

-Vale

-Cierra los ojos

Hermione sigue los mismos pasos desde su escondite.

-¿Ha estado bien?-pregunta Lucius cuando su hijo termino.

-Sí

-¿Sí?

-Genial

-Olvida lo que ha pasado ¿vale?-dice Draco levantandose.

-De acuerdo

Hermione en la escalera. Esta a punto de bajar cuando se da cuenta de que Narcisa está hablando en susurros por teléfono escondida en el armario ropero. Se trata de una conversación muy íntima. Cuando la Sra. Malfoy se dispone a salir del armario se encuentra con Hermione y se asusta.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces?

-Estaba buscando a Draco. Tenemos que rodar

-¡Ah! ¡Genial!

-Me van a matar hoy-dice Hermione sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡Ah! ¡Genial! Hace mucho calor. Ten cuidado con el sol, ponte protector

-Hasta luego Sra. Malfoy-dice Hermione asintiendo.

-Hasta luego Hermione

-Sra. Malfoy

-¿Um?

-Lo sé todo-dice Hermione bajando las escaleras.

Pasamos al rodaje de la película. En la escena aparece Hermione en el embarcadero.

-¿Stephen? ¿Stephen?-pregunta Hermione.

De repente aparece el monstruo marino Harry y comienza a perseguirla ella se pone atras de una roca y por encima saca un mono con su cabeza falsa y Harry la parte en dos.

-Y... ¡Corten! ¡Maravilloso!-dice Draco.

-¡Chicos! Ha quedado muy bien-dice Cho.

-¡Perfecto! No podía haber salido mejor

-Hermione-dice Harry quitandose la cabeza de monstruo-mueres tan bien... Draco ¿Podríamos repetir otra vez esta escena? Es que me ha encantado

-¡No! Vamos atrasados. ¡Venga!-dice Draco y Hermione sonríe a Harry burlonamente.

Hermione y Cho. Cho ha seguido a Hermione hasta el porche de la casa, donde esta última se está limpiando la sangre artificial que se le ha quedado pegada al cuerpo.

-Te ayudo a limpiarte la sangre-dice Cho.

-Déjalo, yo puedo hacerlo

-No, no me importa. A ver…-dice Cho y empieza a ayudarla con un trapo-¡ah! Está muy pegada ahí ¿verdad?

-Yo puedo hacerlo

-Toma, tápate con esto-le da una toalla-así. Bonito pecho. No me malinterpretes, soy totalmente hetero, sólo es un comentario entre chicas. Tienes un tipo estupendo

-Soy demasiado alta

-No, no es cierto. Eres impresionante. Ojalá tuviera yo tu estatura y esas piernas largas. Mi cuerpo es horrible, soy bajita, mis caderas tienen una forma rara y tengo cara de pato. ¡Ah! y odio mi pecho

-¿Lo dices en serio?-pregunta Hermione.

-Sí, es normal odiar el cuerpo que tiene una

-No tienes cara de... pato

-Es lo más agradable que me has dicho desde que vine-dice Cho y Hermione se retira para que no siga ayudándola-si pretendes odiarme no te lo voy a poner fácil

De vuelta en el rodaje de la peli. En el plano salen Cho y Harry.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a encontrar a tu prima-dice Harry a Cho.

-Eres muy amable, te estaré siempre agradecida

Harry y Cho comienzan a besarse, hasta que Harry pone demasiada pasión.

-¡Eh! ¡Corten! ¡Harry! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunta Draco.

-La estoy besando. ¿Es que no se ve claramente?-dice Harry.

-Una laringoscopia. ¡Eso no es lo que he escrito! ¿Estás bien?-le pregunta Draco a Cho-¿te ha hecho daño?

-No

-¿Seguro?

-No, no, estoy bien-dice Cho sonriendo.

-Sólo es un beso Draco-dice Hermione.

-Sí, y sinceramente creo que deberíamos repetirlo. ¿A que sí?-pregunta Harry.

-No, no hay beso, corto esta escena. Se acabó

-¡Un momento, no puedes cortarla!-dice Hermione enojada, ya que cuando ella le pidio cambiar la escena no quiso y ahora si.

-Claro que sí. Ya lo he hecho, ¿vale? No funciona. No tiene sentido que nuestro personaje nuevo bese al novio de su prima muerta. El beso queda eliminado

-¿Entonces se acabó? Porque tengo planes para esta noche-dice Harry.

-Sí, se acabó

-Yo también debería irme ya-dice Cho-¡adiós chicos!

-¡Cho! ¡Espera!

-Y...-dice Hermione mirando a Harry-¿qué planes tienes para esta noche?

-Pues resulta que la mujer de mis sueños va a estar en el baile del instituto y pienso asistir.

-¡Qué suerte la suya!

Draco y Cho estan caminando hacia la casa de esta última.

-Y en honor al baile he alquilado Fiebre del sábado noche, Staying alive y Grease

-¿En lugar de asistir?-pregunta Cho.

-Sí, será una noche dedicada al arte de John Travolta. Bailaremos sin tener que mover los pies

-Yo no puedo Draco, lo siento

-¿Tienes un plan más tentador?-pregunta Draco.

-De hecho voy a ir al baile

-¡Ah!

-No sabía que ibas a organizar una noche de cine

-Tranquila. ¿Vas a... vas a ir sola?-pregunta Draco esperando un "si" como respuesta aunque es imposible.

-No, iré con Cliff Eliot. Pensó que sería una buena manera de conocer gente nueva

-Vaya

-Vamos Draco, no es una cita ni nada, sólo me pidió que fuera con él y le dije que sí

-Bueno, quizá me equivoque, pero esa es la definición de una cita, ¿no?

-Lo sé. Claro. Sólo quería ir porque soy nueva aquí y me apetecía. ¿Por qué no te pasas? ¡Podríamos bailar!

-No. Ya he quedado con Travolta., se puede enfadar

-Bien. Hasta luego-dice Cho.

-Hasta luego

Draco y Hermione en la habitación de Draco.

-Cliff Eliot. No lo entiendo, cómo puede sentirse atraída por él. ¿Qué es lo que tiene?-pregunta Draco.

-Podemos empezar con su torso e ir bajando

-No, no, más allá de su apariencia física. ¡No tiene nada aquí!-dice Draco tocándose la cabeza-es un cabeza de chorlito. No tiene neuronas. Su guión no podía ser más patético

-No es su talento para el cine lo que la atrae a ella

-Y me lo dice con toda naturalidad. Voy a ir con él. Como si no fuera a molestarme. Respeto su inocencia pero ha sido desconsiderada

-Muy desconsiderada-dice Hermione mofándose.

-En este momento estarán bailando. Estarán abrazados moviéndose al ritmo de una estúpida canción. Él le susurrará algo al oído, la hará reír y luego le apartará el pelo de la cara. Sus ojos se encontrarán y se moverán con torpeza y llegará el momento en que se incline sobre ella y le diga que ha sido una velada maravillosa. Le pedirá salir y ella le mirará con esa sonrisa sexi y burlona. No será burlona pero sí sexi y le dirá que sí. Luego se besarán, sus bocas se juntarán, sus lenguas se encontrarán. Ayyyy... ¡no lo soporto!

-¡Qué dramático eres!

-Es que no lo entiendo! No lo entiendo. ¿Qué ha hecho él que no haya hecho yo?

-La invitó a salir-responde Hermione simplemente.

-¡Voy al baile!

-¿Qué?

-Es mi único recurso

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Cho está allí

-En los brazos de otro hombre. ¿Por qué te atormentas así?

-Soy artista, atormentarse es imprescindible

-Piénsalo Draco, esta película que estás montando podría terminar mal

-Yo soy el que debería besarla, no un guaperas cualquiera. Conseguiré que mi labio inferior baile. ¡Esta noche pasará! Voy a besar a la chica!

-Esto es patético Draco. Pero no me perderé tu suicidio emocional. Así que... te acompaño

-Dame dos segundos para peinarme.

Hermione acercándose a la cocina, donde Lucius y Narcisa están hablando.

-Cariño ya te lo he dicho. Seguramente no hablaremos del telemaratón hasta que termine la cena. ¿Así que llegaré tarde, eh?-dice Narcisa dandole un besos-alrededor de la medianoche. Adiós

-Adiós

Narcisa se dispone a marcharse pero Hermione sale a su encuentro.

-Hola Sra. Malfoy

-¡Hermione! Me has asustado. Oye, tenemos que hablar

-¿Se acuerda de mi madre señora Malfoy?-pregunta Hermione.

-Quiero aclarar lo de esta mañana

-Mi madre era estupenda. Una mujer increíble. Pero mi padre a veces lo olvidaba. Desde que yo recuerdo la estuvo engañando una y otra vez. Destrozó su relación y prácticamente destruyó a nuestra familia

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso Hermione?

-Porque sus actos afectan a todos. Lo sufren aquellos que tiene alrededor y...

-No lo entiendes

-¡No! Usted no lo entiende! Mi madre tuvo cáncer y murió. Haga sus números. Sus razones para hacer lo que hace no pueden pesar más que el inmenso dolor que está usted generando

-¿Draco lo sabe?-pregunta Narsica y en ese momento Draco venia bajando las escaleras.

-¿Saber qué?

-Bailar. Le he contado a dónde vamos-dice Hermione.

-Claro que sé

-Ya, bueno, vámonos-dice Hermione pero antes de salir-que se divierta señora Malfoy.

En el baile estan Cho y Cliff en el baile.

-Por suerte celebramos la victoria-dice Cliff.

-¿Hiciste tú la jugada maestra?

-Bueno, ¿estás aquí no?-pregunta Cliff evadiendo la pregunta de Cho.

-Con esos comentarios me suelo largar, pero contigo no

-¿Ha colado?

-Sí, eres presuntuoso y amable. Una mezcla curiosa. Hay algo que no hagas bien?

-Sí, bailar, soy una nulidad

-Demuéstralo-dice Cho mientras lo arrastra a la pista de baile.

Harry y Yolanda. También en el baile.

-Hola Srta. Yolanda.

-Hola Harry. ¿Cómo está esta noche?

-¡Uf! Aturdido, perplejo, desorientado, confundido. Un mar de emociones

-Estoy de vigilante y tengo que... hacer mi ronda-dice Yolanda sin mirar a Harry.

-¿Quieres bailar Yolanda?

-No creo que sea una buena idea

-Claro que no lo es. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, ¿lo harías?

-Tengo que irme

Draco y Hermione ya en el baile.

-¡Oh! Qué pareja tan estupenda-dice Hermione viendo bailar a Cho y Cliff-¿cuál has dicho que es tu plan?

-A... aún no he llegado a eso

-Pues escribe algo pronto, porque ciertos moralistas llaman a eso caricias preliminares

-¿Bailamos?-le pregunta Draco a Hermione.

-No

-Claro que sí. ¡Vamos!-dice Draco mientras le toma la mano.

-Draco, esto es demencial

-¡Es fácil! Tú sólo da vueltas y mueve el culo hacia los lados-dice Draco pero en ese momento empieza a sonar música lenta-tu mano-y comienzan a bailar-la perdemos

-Estará con tu cerebro

-Se te da bien esto-dice Draco mirando a Hermione a los ojos, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca mientras que a cada momento se iban acercando más.

-¡Hola chicos!-dice Cho al verlos-habéis venido. ¿Conocéis a Cliff?

-Hola-dice Draco separandose de Hermione.

-¿Estamos juntos en clase de cine, no?-le pregunta Cliff a Draco.

-No exactamente, paso allí mi hora de estudio

-Pero Draco es un director con mucho talento-dice Cho.

-¿A sí? ¿Haces películas?-pregunta Cliff.

-Eso parece. Hasta luego-dice Draco mientras se alejan bailando.

-Ha ido sobre ruedas

Draco y Cho. Éste la sigue hasta los lavabos.

-¿Dónde estabas? He estado buscándote por todas partes-dice Cho sonriendo.

-Ya sabes, aquí, allí...

-Quería bailar contigo

-¿Qué pasa con Cliff?

-Bueno, si prefieres bailar con él-dice Cho bromeando.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

-¡Sólo es una canción, tres minutos sin preocupaciones, venga!

-Podría enfadarse, se supone que estás con él

-Olvídalo-dice Cho entrando al sanitario.

-Cho-la sigue hasta el baño de chicas y lo echan.

Draco y Hermione.

-Esto es muy violento. Vámonos-dice Hermione.

-No, disfruto de mi miseria

.Mientras te lamentas en el muelle, el pequeño USS Cho se aleja más y más en el mar. ¿No has tenido suficiente?

-No, todavía respiro

-Apenas conoces a esa chica

-Lo sé, por eso es tan mágico Hermione. Es verdad, Cho entró en mi vida hace apenas dos segundos, pero siento una fuerte conexión. Creo que estamos hechos para estar juntos. Llámalo complacencia o delirio de adolescente en primer grado, pero Hermione te lo aseguro, pasa algo fuerte entre nosotros

-Oye, no me asustes. Eres como Frankenstein o Hyde, tan pronto eres tú, Draco, como tu alter ego psicópata. Eres el monstruo marino de tu película

-Déjalo estar, no sé explicártelo mejor Hermione. Ella es un misterio, pero siento que la conozco de toda la vida. Me siento con ella como contigo, ella me desafía igual que tú, es... es como tú, pero además... es Cho

-Permíteme que te recuerde la historia de tu peli de terror alegórica. La criatura no consigue a la chica sino que tiene una muerte violenta, sangrienta, horrible. Descansa en paz Draco. Fue un placer

-¿Dónde vas?-pregunta Draco.

-¿Yo ya he muerto, recuerdas?

Hermione se va y Draco observa a Cliff y Cho que están bailando. De pronto se levanta de la mesa donde está sentado.

-Es hora de cambiar el guión-dice Draco caminando a donde estan Cliff y Cho-perdona-hablando a Cliff-quiero cortar esto

-¿Qué dices Draco?-pregunta Cho.

-Que me gustaría cortar esto y substituirte. Quiero darte gracias por haber hecho disfrutar a Cho al principio de la noche, pero he venido aquí en cuerpo y alma y ya me hago cargo yo

-¿Pero, de qué estás hablando?-pregunta Cliff.

-Sí Draco, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-De ti y de mí. De mí y de ella. Cliff sé que estás un poco confuso pero lo único que te digo es que Cho y yo tenemos una historia. Está un poquito en bruto y sin definir, pero es mi propósito aclarar la situación. Así que tengo que pedirte que te apartes para poder estar a solas con el objeto de mi deseo

-¿Cho, quién es este tío?

-¿Draco, qué estás haciendo?

¡Eh! Vas a tener que irte tronco. Esto... esto es demasiado-dice Cliff enojado.

-No, creo que tienes que irte tú. Yo me quedo

-¿Qué ocurre Cho? Prefieres... ¿prefieres estar con él? ¿Por qué no te largas, eh?

-¿Por qué no te largas tú?-pregunta Draco.

-¿Qué pasa si no?

-No he llegado tan lejos todavía

-Os diré algo, voy a poneroslo fácil, me largo yo-dice Cho separando a los chicos.

-Pe... pero

Draco, Hermione y Harry volviendo a casa juntos.

-Esta podría ser fácilmente la noche más horrible de toda mi vida. Soy imbécil Hermione, ¿cómo me has dejado hacerlo?-pregunta Draco a su mejor amiga.

-Sabía que me devolverías la pelota, que sería todo culpa mía

-Y Harry, mi amigo inexistente

-Lo siento pero tenía otro compromiso

-Por lo menos he vuelto, no te he abandonado-dice Hermione.

-¿Quién es esa mujer misteriosa a la que siempre te refieres?-pregunta Draco a Harry.

-Por suerte la mujer misteriosa es un misterio incluso para mí

-En este momento Cho estará apretando sus labios contra los de Cliff

-No sigas por ahí-dice Hermione.

-Bueno chicos, mi parada, hasta mañana-dice Harry despidiendose de sus amigos.

Harry y Yolanda en el muelle. Harry va caminando hacia casa y se encuentra con Yolanda mirando al agua.

-Esto no puede ser verdad. ¿Srta. Yolanda?

-Hola Harry

-Siento que me invade un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad

-Me pareció que sería apropiado-dice Yolanda sonriendo.

-¿El qué? ¿Intentar empezar de nuevo?

-Intentar cambiar el final. Harry, siento haberme comportado así. Esto es sin duda la cosa más absurda que he hecho en mi vida, por no mencionar que está castigado por la ley

-Sólo fue un beso

-No, fue más que eso. Oye, lo que hice fue un terrible error, y estoy aquí para explicarte el estado de confusión y desesperación en el que me encontraba, porque te mereces una explicación por mi comportamiento, y en lugar de contarte diez años de terapia, esperaba poder arreglarlo con una simple disculpa. Confío en no haber dejado ninguna herida profunda. Lo siento Harry, lo que hice estuvo mal y lo siento.

-Oye, ¿por qué tienes que cargar tú con la responsabilidad de esto? Puede que sólo tenga 15 años pero asumo de sobras las responsabilidades. Quizá no dentro del sistema judicial, pero sí frente a mí mismo. Mis labios también te besaron, no? Yo te devolví el beso

-Eso es justo

-¿Y sabes una cosa? No lamento lo que hice. No lo hagas tú tampoco

-Pero no puede volver a ocurrir. A partir de ahora nuestra relación será de profesor-estudiante. Debe quedar claro

-¿Y si me opongo a eso?-pregunta Harry.

-El tema no admite discusión. Tiene que ser de este modo Harry, por razones evidentes y por otras que no lo son tanto.

-Esto es tan injusto, yo, no soy muy bueno con las chicas y cuando por fin encuentro a alguien...

-Por favor, no digas eso. No te preocupes, eso cambiará, confía en mí. Buenas noches-cuando Yolanda se dispone a marcharse Harry la toma de una mano y terminan besándose.

Draco y Hermione caminando de vuelta a casa.

-Hermione, ¿tú qué crees? ¿Qué hemos aprendido hoy desde las nueve y veinte?-pregunta Draco.

-Um... que deberíamos quedarnos en casa los sábados y ver películas porque el mando de la vida real no funciona

-No funciona. Ya no será problema ahora que lo he estropeado todo con Cho. Oficialmente acabado

-Nunca empezó Draco

-Me siento como el monstruo de mi película. Hay algo dentro de mí que no logro controlar. Es como si no tuviera equilibrio, siempre estoy arriba o abajo, todo es blanco o es negro. En mi vida no hay nada correcto

-Estoy cansada para filosofar

-Si vuelvo a ponerme así, y seguro que ocurre antes de que termine el proceso de la adolescencia, encadéname enseguida a la cama y espera a que mi mente esté clara de nuevo

-¿Uso correas con pinchos?-pregunta Hermione.

-Si me explicas lo de la gelatina

-Tienes serrín en el coco, en serio, es verdad. No consigo entender cómo alguien tan avispado puede llegar a ser tan lelo.

-Dios mío-dice Draco mirando al frente. Cho está enfrente comprándose un perrito-¿qué hago?

-Tú sabrás

-Bueno, ya he hecho muchas tontería esta noche. Puedo rematarlo.

-Hasta que no quede nada en pie.

-¿Puedo luego ir a llorarte?

-Sí, cómo no.

-Deséame suerte.

-Suerte Draco. Ve a conseguir tu beso-dice Hermione, intentando sonreir pero muy forsadamente, Draco se acerca al muelle, donde Cho está mirando al agua.

-Empiezo a sentirme como tu televisor-dice Cho al ver a Draco.

-No sabía qué decir

-¿Lo digo yo? Estoy muy enfadada Draco

-Lo sé

-¿Qué esperas de mí?

-Saber lo que hay entre tú y yo

-¿Tengo que contestar a esa pregunta esta noche?

-Siento lo ocurrido Cho, yo, tenía miedo de convertirme en el amigo

-¡Oh Dios! ¡El amigo, qué horrible!

-Es horrible, no quiero convertirme en el amigo al que le cuentes tus aventuras con tu novio, no quiero llegar a esa situación, yo espero ser tu aventura

-¿Puedes ser las dos cosas?-pregunta Cho.

-No, al 50 no, demasiado complicado

-Deacuerdo. Estoy interesada

-¿En qué?

-En la aventura, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Podrías besarme

-Lo mío es muy típico Draco. En Nueva York iba muy deprisa, muy muy deprisa. No dejaba de tropezar y caer. Aquí siento que por primera vez en mucho tiempo camino con paso sereno. Tengo miedo de que si te beso me fallen las rodillas y vuelva a tropezar, y yo no sé si podría resistirlo ahora-dice Cho mientras mira una pareja que está en un barquito cenando y que de pronto se ponen a bailar al son de una radio-¿Quieres bailar?

-¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

-Llevo toda la noche queriendo bailar contigo. Oye, el beso es sólo el resultado final, no es lo que importa. Importan el deseo y la pasión

-Y el romanticismo

-Sí, el romanticismo

El capítulo termina con Draco y Cho bailando mientras Hermione les observa con cara apenada.


	3. Beso

Draco y Hermione están viendo una película tumbados en la cama. Draco para el vídeo en el momento en que los personajes se besan.

-El momento Hermione, estamos viendo mi futuro, mío y de Cho, sí, sin duda-decía Draco emocionado.

-¡¡Uhmm!. En blanco y negro, que retro-dijo Hermione.

-Habla de la apoteosis romántica, mi primer beso con Cho va a ser igual que ese.

-Un momento, ya empezamos, ¿todavía no has besado a esa chica?

-El beso no es lo importante, lo importante es el camino, crear y sostener la magia.

-¿Cho comparte esa opinión peliculera?-le pregunto Hermione.

-No es peliculera, es romántica.

-Es anticuada Draco, lánzate y bésala, coge al ascensor, sube al siguiente piso y bájate.

-No es tan sencillo Hermione, espero crear el momento perfecto, hay que planearlo todo bien, la música, la luz, el diálogo.

-No puedes hacer el guión de un beso-le dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Claro que sí.

-Eso no es la realidad Draco, las películas que ves son imágenes falsas que no existen fuera de los límites de Hollywood.

-No es cierto, son imágenes basadas en la realidad de la imaginación.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa super frase?-le pregunto Hermione.

-Todos creen que las películas son fantasías, pero no tienen porque serlo. "De aquí a la eternidad" puede vivirse, sólo hay que crearla, ese momento en la playa podría ser tuyo, tu podrías ser Debrah Carr.

-¡Uh! Pringada de arena, que bien-dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

-Oye, ese tipo de actitud impide que las historias románticas sean reales. Eres demasiado cínica.

-Vale.

-Vamos a dejar esta conversación.

-Perdona Draco, pero el romanticismo no viene con música de John Williams.

-Con un equipo sí.

-Y no viene con una noche estrellada o una puesta de sol. Y me ofende bastante esa mentalidad de cine que espera que me crea que Brad Pitt o Sandra Bullock van a caer del cielo y enamorarse de nosotros.

-No sabía que te gustaba Brad Pitt-le dice Draco sorprendido.

-No me gusta Brad Pitt, es un ejemplo.

-¿Sandra Bullock?-le pregunta Draco a Hermione.

-¡Draco!... Esas películas no son reales. No se besan con lengua. En la toma 22 la chica está aburrida, el chico es gay. Todo es mentira.

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, estás amargada, desilusionada, déjalo.

-Antes tú también estabas amargado y eras mucho más interesante.

-Pero ahora tengo magia-le dijo Draco.

-Esta fantasía cinematográfica a lo Peter Pan que estás viviendo será tu perdición.

-Algún día lo entenderás, Hermione. Sabrás lo que es suspirar por alguien, desearlo, querer besarlo y entonces vendrás a mí y me dirás, Draco tenías razón. Hermione sólo tienes que creer.

-Animo Draco, eres la última esperanza de Campanita-le dice Hermione mientras se va por la ventana.

Clase de cine, los alumnos están discutiendo sobre el rodaje de una película que están planeando, mientras Draco que está sentado en la última fila les escucha.

-A ver chicos, ¿qué ideas se os han ocurrido?-dice el profesor.

-¿Qué tal un espectáculo en la fiesta de la victoria al final del segundo acto?-dijo un chavo.

-Podría alguien, por favor, decirle a este retrasado mental que la discusión se limita a ideas ingeniosas no a idioteces-dice Nellie.

-Intentemos mantener el tono de la discusión de un modo correcto, Nellie-dice el profesor.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Al entrenador le da un ataque al corazón justo antes del partido-dice una chica.

-El entrenador no le importa a nadie. Tiene que ser algo más gordo-dijo Cliff.

-Hoy empezamos a grabar no teníamos que tener ya el guión-dice un chico mientras Draco hace un gesto de acuerdo con este último comentario.

-Sí, pero hay que resolver el final, hace falta algo al final del acto-dice Cliff.

-Y si introducimos en la parte final algún problema como drogas, alcohol, su novia que está embarazada...

-¡Un asesinato! Una muerte inesperada siempre funciona-dice Nellie emocionada.

-Chicos, chicos... Tienen que crear tensión dramática, hay una fórmula para hacerlo, es sencillo, no vieron Rocky o karate Kid. Esta película tiene que ocuparse de un perdedor, no del chico de oro. Plantear la superación de algún conflicto interno. El público tiene que entender por qué ganar es tan importante para él, qué se demuestra a sí mismo, preocuparos por él-dijo Draco arto de las discusiones. Todos los chicos se ríen, excepto Cliff y el profesor.

-Patético-dijo Nellie-profesor como productora voy a tener que insistir en que le haga callar-dijo mientras suena la campana de clases.

Harry entra en la clase donde está la Srta. Honda sola.

-He notado que no me has devuelto mi examen, ¿significa eso que querías verme después de clase?-dijo Harry al entrar.

-Significa que has vuelto a hacer un examen de primera.

-De primera... ¿igual que la carne de primera?

-De primera porque tu nota no puede ser peor, ¿sabes algo de Ethan Frome?

-Ummm... Sé que tiene una granja...-dice Harry cantando-y en esa granja tiene un...

-¡Basta Harry! Esto es serio. He oído a los otro profesores hablar de tu trabajo, de su ausencia más bien, lo dice todo el mundo, estás fallando-dijo la profesora.

-Tienes idea de lo difícil que es fallar, se gasta una considerable cantidad de energía.

-Lo haces a propósito-dijo Yolanda sorprendida.

-Pues claro, es un esfuerzo deliberado, es mi única esperanza de que cierta profesora me ayude con algunas clases particulares.

-La cuestión no es tu inteligencia, Harry.

-Claro que no lo es, mi problema es que tengo una obsesión y necesito mano dura, ¿tal vez alguien con un látigo?

-Harry, no podemos relacionarnos así.

-Oh, claro que no, sería un error, es tabú, pero si que puedes darme clases, eso es aceptable en nuestra relación profesor-alumno.

-Tengo una reunión después de clase, pero puedes venir a verme luego, a las seis.

-Síii...-dice Harry y sonríe y sale de clase.

Draco llega en bicicleta al restaurante de los Granger, pero antes vemos el interior de la heladería donde están Dennis, Hermione y Oscar.

-Me siento como si este niño se me hubiera liado en las costillas.

-¡Dios, estás enorme! ¿Por qué no te vas a casa?-le sugiere Hermione a su hermana.

-Nunca le digas a una embarazada que está gorda-dijo Oscar.

-Lo siento, no estás gorda Dennis, estás más bien monumental.

-Tu hermana me recuerda a una ballena barada-dijo Oscar.

-Oscar...-dice Hermione

-¿Es una broma verdad?... es una broma-dijo Dennis.

Aparece ahora el exterior de la heladería donde están sentados en una mesa Harry y Draco, Hermione se une a ellos.

-Es mi oportunidad, me admitirán en su clase si pruebo mi valía este fin de semana-decía Draco.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Harry.

-Estoy en el equipo de "Hombreras de gloria", tengo que ayudar a Nellie, es una prueba-dijo Draco.

-Sí, de pura humillación-dijo Harry.

-Si soporto sus abusos con actitud positiva, lo habré conseguido.

-La tabernera ha llegado-dijo Harry a Hermione, que se sienta con ellos.

-Pero esto arruina mis planes con Cho para el fin de semana-dijo Draco.

-Olvídate de ella un momento, y tu propia película, ¿qué pasa con eso?-le pregunto Hermione a Draco.

-Esperaba hacer las dos cosas. Ese era el plan, unir fantasía y realidad, demostrar que se puede crear una situación romántica.

-Deja ese rollo-le dice Hermione.

-Pero amigo, ¿de qué hablas?-le pregunta Harry.

-De la última escena de mi película. El monstruo muere, la bella mata a la bestia, etc. Penélope, nuestra heroína, le da el último adiós a la bestia. Iba a rodarla en las ruinas.

-Esa es propiedad privada, que no te cojan-dijo Hermione.

-Es la perfecta guarida de un monstruo, salvaje y romántica-dijo Draco.

-Un buen lugar para seducir a la hermosa actriz que interpreta a Penélope, ¡qué astuto viejo zorro!-dijo Harry elogiando a su Draco.

-¿Por qué haces que suene vulgar?-pregunto Draco.

-¿Toman algo o vinieron a infectar el local?-dijo Hermione.

-Yo quiero para llevar 10 de pescado con patatas, 3 de patatas y 12 de hamburguesas-dijo Draco.

-¿Y tú que quieres?-le pregunto Hermione a Harry.

-No sé, algo un poco sexy, molaría, tengo una especia de posible cita esta tarde.

-¡Oh! ¿Y quién es la pobre afortunada?-dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué es eso que pone a las mujeres calientes?-pregunto Harry ignorando a Hermione.

-¿Tu polo opuesto?-dijo Hermione bromeando.

-¿Te refieres a las ostras?-pregunto Draco.

-Ostras, 12 ostras, envuélvemelas-dijo inmediatamente Harry.

Hermione mira hacia atrás y se encuentra con un chico, ambos se miran durante algún tiempo.

-Podrías hacerlo ahora. ¿Hermione?... ¡Eh! ¿Hermione?. Hola, ¿Hay alguien en casa?-dice Harry.

-¿Quién es ese?-pregunta Draco.

-¿Quién?-pregunta Hermione

-El chavo que casi te parte el cuello-dijo Harry.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Draco.

-No le había visto nunca, será uno de esos niños ricos que bajan del yate de Papi y Mami-dijo Hermione.

-¿Es posible? Hermione se fija en el sexo opuesto. ¡Aleluya!-dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Cierra el pico-dijo Hermione enojada.

-Oye, disculpa joven, esta mujer cree que eres muy atractivo-dijo Harry gritándole al chico.

-¿Por qué no te callas?-decía Hermione intentando taparle la boca.

-Olvídalo Hermione, los tipos con yate no salen con camareras-dice Harry mientras Hermione vuelve a mirar al chico.

-Te voy a asesinar. Cuando estés dormido puede que te atraviese la sien con un punzón. Prepárate-dijo Hermione amenazando a Harry.

En el vestuario del instituto Draco prepara el vestuario para la película, cuando aparece Cho.

-Hola Draco.

-Hola, ¿qué haces tú aquí?-le pregunta Draco.

-Vivir una fantasía.

-No en serio.

-Cliff me ha dado un papel.

-No habrá habido un sofá de por medio-dice Draco interesado.

-Nooo, Cliff es un chavo decente. Tengo dos frases, "a por ellos" y "desde luego esos hombres son enormes".

-Pero, tú estabas en mi película, no en este homenaje al casco-dijo Draco enojado.

-¡Eh! Me alegro de verte-interrumpe Cliff.

-Hola-le contesta Cho.

-Justo a tiempo, vamos a empezar-dijo Cliff.

-Vamos a empezar-dijo una voz de lejos mientras Cliff se lleva a Cho.

-Gracias Daniel-dice Cliff a Draco confundiendo el nombre.

-Es Draco-dice Cho lo corrige.

La clase de la Srta. Honda, ella está con Harry que está leyendo el libro.

-¿Ha ido ya Ethan a la feria del condado?-dijo Yolanda

-Sí, sí, sí, ya ha ido.

-Que raro, no había ninguna feria cuando yo lo leí.

-¿Cómo eras en el instituto?-dijo Harry cambiando el tema.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Deportista, empollona, animadora...-le da opciones.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Yolanda interesada.

-Curiosidad.

-Era capitana de animadoras y tesorera y estudiaba cantidad-dijo Yolanda.

-¿Novio?

-Sí.

-Deportista.

-Centrocampista, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Yo te habría gustado?

-Shh... Harry... Estamos en el colegio, no estamos solos hay personas en el edificio.

-Sólo es una pregunta, si tú y yo hubiéramos ido juntos al instituto, ¿habrías salido conmigo?-pregunto Harry.

-Probablemente no, pero ha pasado el tiempo y he aprendido mucho, soy más lista. Por lo menos lo era hasta hace unas semanas-dijo Yolanda mientras le da unas hojas a Harry.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Harry.

-Preguntas sobre los dos primeros capítulos. Te propongo algo, contéstalas todas y puede que consigas una recompensa-dijo Yolanda.

-¿Sí?

-Sí...

Hermione está sacando la basura cuando ve a al chico que la estaba viendo en el restaurante en el muelle tocando el violín y se acerca. Cuando el chico se da cuenta de la presencia de Hermione deja de tocar el violín.

-Nada de aplausos, sólo dinero-dice el chico, Hermione hace la intención de irse-espera, oye no te vayas... Estabas espiándome.

-El muelle es de todos-responde Hermione.

-No, si no importa. Me llamo Anderson.

-Enhorabuena.

-¿Y tú tienes nombre o sólo la pose?

-Sólo la pose-le responde Hermione.

-Y dime, ¿a la gente le gusta?

-Me da igual.

-Bueno, ¿qué te trae por Londres? Pregunta difícil. Sí, lo sé, puedes hacérmela tú a mí.

-¿Qué te trae por Londres?-le pregunta Hermione.

-Pues mis padres son adictos a las antigüedades. Buscan una silla, parece ser que Paul Reber se sentó en ella-le explico Anderson.

-Bueno, eso explica lo de tus padres, pero, ¿y tú?

-Soy brumete y es mejor que un internado, allí lo único que ves son las caras de otros tipos, pero sólo estoy hablando yo, así que cuéntame...

-Soy Piscis, me gustan las Harleys, los pircing y los hombres tatuados.

-¿Estás con tus padres? ¿Tienen un barco?-le pregunta Anderson.

-Ah... Nos ha traído el chófer. Mamá odia navegar, no le gusta el sol, se suele quemar.

-¿Y tú?

-Me pongo crema-dice Hermione.

-No, que si te gusta navegar.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto Hermione.

-Es una encuesta, porque te quiero invitar a navegar conmigo mañana.

-No puedo-dice Hermione.

-Vamos, te enseñaré mis tatuajes.

-¿Un niño rico con tatuajes?-dice Hermione burlándose.

-Si vienes a navegar lo averiguarás. ¿A las doce?

-De acuerdo, tal vez-le dice Hermione.

-No podré soportar un tal vez si no llego a saber tu nombre.

-Debrah Car... soy, Debrah Carson.

La Srta. Honda y Harry continúan en clase, Harry está estudiando las preguntas sobre el libro.

-Listo, pregúntame-dice Harry convencido.

-Bien, empecemos con algo fácil, dime el nombre de la mujer de Ethan.

-Claro, Zena.

-Correcto-dice Yolanda.

-¿Qué me gano?-dice Harry.

-No tan deprisa, hay más, ¿cómo se llama el pueblo en el que viven?

-¿Puede ser Starfield?

-Muy bien.

-Vale. Estoy preparado-dijo Harry.

-Una más, ¿por qué crees que Ethan tenía tanto sentido del deber?

-Eh...-Harry no sabe que responder.

-Cita algunos ejemplos del texto para elaborar la respuesta.

El equipo de cine está intentando grabar la película en el instituto: Durante la grabación de la escena Draco comienza a hablar en voz baja sobre lo que le parece esta película.

-Tenemos que poner el ciento cien por ciento-dice Cliff.

-Ocho días a la semana-dijo Draco para sí mismo.

-Hemos trabajado muy duro-dice Cliff.

-¡Bien!-dice todos.

-En las duchas comunes...-dice Draco para sí mismo.

-Hagámoslo por el entrenador-dice Cliff.

-Le gusta mirar...-dice Draco para sí mismo.

-Vamos a enseñarles de lo que estamos hechos-dice Cliff.

-Un tópico más...-dice Draco para sí mismo.

-Vamos a acabar con ellos-dice Cliff.

-... y aquí viene otro-termina Draco.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-dice Nellie quien ha oído a Draco-¿va a tener alguien que hablar con el profesor sobre la actitud de alguien?

-¡Corten! ¿Qué pasa ahí?-dijo Cliff.

-Hazlo Nellie-dijo Draco.

-¡Oh! Lo haré, créeme, como productora le contaré exactamente como desbarataste el rodaje y retrasaste toda la producción.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a odiarme? Porque me lo he perdido, ¿qué he hecho?-dijo Draco.

-Es lo que no has hecho, no te has ganado un puesto aquí Draco, yo me he pasado todo el verano trabajando en el guión, no me hace gracia que tú te metas y lo destroces todo. No te odio Draco, pero esto es un negocio de lo más profesional, tienes que demostrar un poco más de gratitud. Pórtate mejor o vas a salir zumbando, ¿entendido?

-Vamos otra vez... vamos todo el mundo a primera-dice Cliff.

Vuelve a la clase donde se encuentran Harry y la Srta. Honda.

-...lo que explica las razones de ella para mantener a Ethan alejado de cualquier cosa más allá de su limitada visión de la vida con ella en la granja-dijo Harry terminando de explicar.

-¡Bien, bien, bien, bien.

-Y mi recompensa es...-dijo Harry contento.

-Me has pillado, no esperaba que llegaras a este punto.

-Así que Yolanda se ha marcado un farol

-La recompensa es tu educación-dijo Yolanda.

-No, no, no.

-Te daré algo, te lo debo-dice Yolanda mientras Harry se acerca a ella, y ella empieza a retirarse.

-No pasa nada-dijo Harry.

-Claro que sí Harry, aquí y ahora no, este es mi lugar de trabajo.

-Está bien. No hay bedeles, ni equipo de cine. Todo el mundo se ha ido a casa. Estamos solos.

-Harry-dijo Yolanda mientras Harry la abraza y ella se separa.

-¿Qué? ¿qué pasa ahora?

-Oye, tienes razón. Hagámoslo-dijo Yolanda mientras apaga la luz-dónde podríamos... ¡ah! Ya lo tengo, en mi mesa. Nuestra primera vez será en mi mesa. Desnúdate. Deprisa no tenemos mucho tiempo, bájate los pantalones.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo, ponerme a prueba para ver hasta donde llego-dijo Harry nervioso.

-No, no, no, va muy en serio. Anda bájatelos.

-No me engañas Yolanda. Yo... tú... crees que me achicaré que no querré llegar hasta el final.

-¿Tienes condones, Harry? Porque vamos a necesitarlos-dijo Yolanda empieza a desabrocharse la camisa-. En un instituto seguro que encuentras alguno.

-Yo...-dijo Harry.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, pues que este no es el sitio más romántico de la tierra.

-¿Esta es tu primera vez?-pregunto Yolanda

-Tú sabes que sí.

-Vete Harry. Busca una chica de tu edad. No una mujer de mediana edad perturbada.

-No, pero espera.

-No hay peros, mira... Esto no puede continuar así ni un segundo más. Es un tremendo error, espero que lo entiendas.

-Mírame. No paras de decir que esto es un error y quizás esta noche lo sea. Pero dejemos las cosas claras, creo firmemente que a veces es bueno cometer un error. Buenas noches-dice Harry mientras sale de clase.

Hermione va caminando por el muelle, va a encontrarse con Anderson.

-Debrah, Debrah Carson-decía Anderson.

-Anderson.

-Vaya, estás preciosa.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, ¿quieres subir? Ven, te ayudo-dijo Anderson, mientras Hermione sube al yate-mis padres conocen a unos Carson en Palm Beach, ¿hay alguna relación?

-No, nosotros solemos ir a Manhattan.

-¿A qué colegio vas?-pregunta Anderson.

-A Chote.

-Uh... es un rollo, ¿eh?-dijo Anderson.

-¿El qué?

-Un internado.

-Yo no lo veo así. A mí me gusta-dijo Hermione intentando convencerlo.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

-Es un privilegio ir allí. Piensa en las opciones. Podrías estar atrapado en un pueblo como este donde nunca pasa nada emocionante.

-No me refiero a la educación, sino al hecho de estar interno. Me parece antinatural que te separen de tu familia cuando tienes 12 años. No es justo.

-Sí, siempre pienso que me acostumbraré, pero no lo consigo.

-No sabía que navegabas.

-Soy una mujer con recursos.

Están Anderson y Hermione navegando, hasta que empieza la escena donde aparecen ellos dos en la playa jugando al frisbee.

-Mi padre se dedica a invertir, en realidad no trabaja, sólo hace dinero, ¿y el tuyo?-dijo Anderson.

-Es director ejecutivo de una gran compañía.

-¡Ah, sí! ¿cuál?

-Una multinacional de tampones.

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo es tu novio?-pregunto Anderson interesado.

-¿Es tu modo retorcido de preguntarme si lo tengo?

-No, he dado por hecho que lo tienes.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-El modo en que actúas. Pareces inaccesible. Emites una señal de radio. Si yo estuviera con alguien me gustaría que emitiera la misma señal.

-¿Y qué pensarías si se hubiera ido a navegar con un hombre misterioso?-pregunto Hermione.

-Lo aceptaría si no me mintiera, si no me lo ocultará. La verdad no hace daño, las mentiras sí. Lo más importante en una chica es la sinceridad.

Rodaje de "Hombreras de gloria" en el instituto, los chicos intentan grabar una escena con la cámara en movimiento, pero no consiguen hacer que la imagen deje de temblar por los movimientos de la cámara.

-Atención todos, podemos hacerlo, y... ¡Acción!-dijo Cliff.

-Misuko no lo veas como un equipo sino como una familia-decía un chico.

-¿Por qué, Tomoki?

-Si jugamos como una familia seremos capaces de acabar con Bristen.

-Así se habla, eso es lo que yo llamo orgullo de guerrero.

-¡Corten!-grita Cliff.

-Crees que podríamos conseguir que no sea un epiléptico el que lleve la cámara-dijo Nellie enfadada.

-Inténtalo tú, corre de espaldas con una portátil, a ver si lo haces mejor-dijo el chico que traía la cámara.

-Hay una técnica, si te sujetas el brazo...-dijo Draco intentando explicar pero Nellie lo interrumpe.

-¿He oído que hablas?-dijo Nellie.

-Lo hace bien-dijo entonces Draco.

-Necesitamos otra cinta, está en el laboratorio, ve a buscarla perrito Draco-dijo Nellie arrogantemente, mientras Draco va a buscar la cinta y en el camino se encuentra con Cho.

-Hola-dice Cho.

-Hola.

-¿Qué, ya están preparados para la entrada triunfal de las animadoras-pregunto Cho, ella esta vestida como animadora.

-Aún no han sacado una toma decente de la primera escena. Digamos que como director tu amigo Cliff es una calamidad.

-Bueno, no todos podemos ser genios.

-"Hombreras de gloria"... ¿Puedes decirlo sin reírte?-pregunto Draco burlándose.

-Difícilmente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? No te entiendo, a no ser que quieras ver mi humillación.

-Porque sabía que estarías tú. Sorpresa.

-Eh... si terminamos pronto te apetecería venir a rodar-le sugiere Draco.

-Por supuesto, quiero trabajar con un buen director.

-De acuerdo, si salimos de aquí algún día.

-Seguro-le dice Cho.

Hermione y Anderson están sentados en la arena de la playa, haciendo bloques de arena que intentan representar a la ciudad de Dallas.

-Este es el montículo cubierto de hierba y éste el Oswald, si el Oswald estaba aquí...

-¿Te has tragado esa teoría de la bala mágica?-pregunto Hermione.

-¿Qué dices? Insinúas que todos los miembros del comité Warren mentían.

-Sólo digo que Kevin Costner era muy convincente en JFK. Es que no me creo que leyeras el informe, ¿no tiene un millón de páginas?

-Soy curioso.

-Eres curioso y te encantan las maquetas de Dallas. Te cuento mi teoría sobre los ovnis.

-¿Sobre qué?-pregunto Anderson interesado.

-Sobre los ovnis. Como aparecen repentinamente destruyendo ciudades enteras-Hermione mira hacia atrás y ve el frisbee.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-Por ejemplo Dallas, el lugar De RossPerot y los Cowboys, nadie escapará-dice Hermione mientras ella y Anderson corren para coger el frisbee antes que el otro, y caen al suelo, Anderson está sobre Hermione, e intenta besarla, pero ella vuelve la cabeza.

-Tengo que irme, es tarde, mis padres están esperándome-dice Hermione apenada.

-¿Eso es verdad o intentas escabullirte de una situación romántica?

-Lo siento-dice Hermione.

-Cenicienta a casa-dijo Anderson mientras ambos se levantan del suelo.

-Lo he pasado muy bien hoy pero tienes que saber la verdad-dijo Hermione.

-Dímela.

-No soy Cenicienta, ni de lejos.

Rodaje de "Hombreras de gloria". El equipo de cine sigue intentando grabar la misma escena de antes sin éxito.

-Rodamos, a vuestros puestos chicas. Atención todos, es ésta, esta es la toma, lo presiento, y... ¡acción!-decía Cliff.

-Misuko no lo veas como un equipo sino como una familia-decía un chico.

-¿Por qué, Tomoki?

-Si jugamos como una familia seremos capaces de acabar con Bristen.

-¡Corten! Lo siento, vamos a repetirla-dijo Cliff.

-La magia del cine-dijo Harry que aparece sentado en una silla de ruedas.

-¡Harry!-dijo Draco.

-¿Qué hace tu amigo perdedor aquí?-pregunto Nellie.

-Bájate de ahí-le dijo Draco a Harry.

-La estaba calentando-dijo Harry disculpándose.

-Cliff, cariñito, no funciona, sé que querías movimiento en esta escena, pero, ¿Podríamos usar el trípode?-pregunto Nellie.

-Chicos, dejadme rodarla-dijo Draco suplicándole.

-Oye Draco, ya te lo he advertido-dijo Nellie.

-Eh, eh, eh, un segundo, si tienes una idea, dila, lo acepto-dijo Cliff, mientras Draco aparece grabando la escena sentado en la silla de rueda mientras Harry la mueve hacia atrás.

-Y... ¡Acción!-grita Cliff.

-Misuko no lo veas como un equipo sino como una familia-decía un chico.

-¿Por qué, Tomoki?

-Así se habla, eso es lo que yo llamo orgullo de guerrero.

-¡Pues adelante, hermano!

-¡Síiiii!-gritan los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Corten, corten! Genial, perfecta, perfecta-dice Cliff contento. Mientras todo el mundo aplaude.

En el restaurante de Hermione, Cho y Harry están sentados en la barra.

-Has estado genial, has dejado a Nellie con dos palmos de narices-dijo Cho feliz.

-Gracias, el buen cine no ha empezado-dijo Draco contento.

-¡Hola! A ver... ¿qué vais a tomar?-dijo Hermione llegando.

-Dos sandwiches de pavo y dos cocas-dijo Draco.

-El mío sin mayonesa-dijo Cho.

-¿Te pongo salsa de hierba sin calorías, va genial con el pavo-pregunto Hermione.

-Hecho-dijo Cho.

-Los sandwiches para llevar, trae las cocas. Rodamos esta noche en las ruinas, recuerdas.

-¡Oh, sí! Me daré prisa-dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Hermione?-pregunto Cho cuando Hermione se había ido.

-No lo sé, está muy rara-respondió Draco.

-Has llegado tarde. Oye, yo estoy a cargo hasta que cumplas los 18 o papá salga de la cárcel, lo que primero ocurra, y tenemos que ayudarnos la una a la otra. Así es como debe ser-dijo Dennis regañando a Hermione.

-Perdona, águame la fiesta, sólo intentaba tener un momento de felicidad en nuestra patética existencia. Puedes entenderlo-dijo Hermione mientras ve como Anderson llega al restaurante.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-que te ocurre le pregunta Dennis a su hermana.

-¡Dios! Nada-dijo Hermione mientras va corriendo a sentarse junto a Cho y Draco-¿Los acompaño, tengo un descanso.

-Claro-dijo Cho-¿Quién es ese?-pregunto viendo a Anderson

-Nadie-respondió Hermione.

-Pues es muy majo ese nadie-dijo Cho.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Draco.

-Hola Debrah-llego Anderson a saludar a Hermione.

-Hola-dijo Hermione.

-¿No ibas a reunirte con tus padres?-pregunto Anderson.

-¿Quién es Debrah?-pregunto Draco.

-Ella es Debrah-dijo Anderson.

-No, no lo es.

-Ah, no lo es, entonces con quien he pasado la tarde, ¿con una impostora?-dijo Anderson enojado.

-Es que en realidad no la llamamos Debrah, es Deb para nosotros-dijo Cho entendiendo perfectamente.

-Ah, ¿Son también de Nueva York?-pregunto Anderson.

-Un momento, ¿qué ocurre aquí?-pregunto Draco que aun no entendía nada de nada.

-Sí, sólo estamos de paso, Deb y yo vamos juntas al colegio, y tú eres...-dijo Cho siguiendo el juego.

-Anderson, he llevado a Debrah a navegar.

-Ahhh...

-Ah, te sientas con nosotros amigo de Deb que no habíamos visto nunca-dijo Draco.

-Quiero algo para llevar-dijo Anderson.

-¡Los sandwiches!-gritaba Dennis desde la cocina.

-Aquí la comida es buena, pero el servicio es algo deficiente-dijo Draco.

-¿Podrás salir esta noche?-le pregunto Anderson a Hermione.

-Tengo un torneo familiar de Scrubbel esta noche-dijo Hermione disculpándose.

-¡Eh, Hermione!-dijo Dennis.

-Tal vez pueda escaparme luego-dijo Hermione.

-Vale, ya sabes donde estoy.

-Planeta tierra llamando a Hermione-decía Dennis desesperada.

-Iré después del Scrubbel-decía Hermione.

-Oye, charada es una buena palabra que puedes utilizar en el juego-dijo Draco mientras Cho y Hermione le dan una patada.

-Me parece que he interrumpido algo-dijo Anderson.

-Aquí tenéis, son $75, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo, señorita?-dijo Dennis mientras le preguntaba a Hermione.

-No, pero gracias-respondió Hermione.

-Yo he hecho un pedido-dijo Anderson.

-Ahí está-dijo Dennis dándole un plato.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte-dijo Cho mientras Anderson se iba.

En el instituto, Harry va sentado en la silla de ruedas por los pasillos cuando ve a la Srta. Honda y el profesor de cine hablando.

-Estás de broma, es mi preferida, ¿la tuya no?-dijo el profesor.

-No, mi escena preferida es cuando Streissand se encuentra en la calle con Redford años después y hablan afablemente.

-Y con cordialidad, y entonces ella le retira el cabello de la frente igual que la primera vez que se encontraron.

-Uh... voy a por mis cosas-dijo Yolanda. Yolanda sale de clases y se encuentra con Harry que ha escuchado la conversación.

-Hola Yolanda.

-El Sr. Gold está a la vuelta de la esquina-dijo Yolanda preocupada.

-Lo sé, lo he oído, va a acompañarte a casa.

-El Sr. Gold es mi amigo.

-Oh, está claro-dijo Harry.

-Somos amigos, Harry.

-Sé lo que haces con tus alumnos, así que imagino lo que le espera.

-Oye, tienes que terminar con esto, empieza a estar fuera de control-dijo Yolanda.

-Está fuera del todo.

-Tengo que irme.

-Espera, espera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-pregunto Yolanda.

-A ti, te quiero a ti.

Mientras tanto Draco y Cho llegan a las ruinas.

-Se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí. El dueño murió y el hijo es un capullo. Si ves a alguien echa a correr-explico Draco.

-Estamos trasgrediendo, ¿eh?

-Sí, eso es.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Cho.

-La guarida del monstruo.

-No, en la realidad, es increíble.

-Lo construyó ese tipo para su esposa muerta, antes de que muriera, ella adoraba Grecia, era su lugar favorito, se puso enferma y dejó de viajar, así que él le trajo Grecia-le explico la historia Draco a Cho.

-Eso es romántico.

-¿Sí?-pregunto Draco contento.

-Sí, eso creo. Esto es una maravilla.

-Démonos prisa o no tendremos luz.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga?-pregunto Cho.

-Pues dame eso, siéntate aquí y mírame mientras creo el ambiente-dijo Draco mientras decora el ambiente con velas, sedas y música, para que sea más romántico-había pensado utilizar esto para la secuencia final, ¿qué te parece?

-Oh, es un poco cursi, la película es de terror-dijo Cho burlándose.

-Sí, pero piensa que el final es trágico. Mira, el monstruo ha muerto pero Penélope se ha enamorado de él, así que viene a su lugar secreto para despedirse. Es romántico. Así se compensa toda la sangre.

-Entiendo.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-¿Lista?

-Sí. Vale, entonces, cuál es... cuál es mi estado de ánimo-pregunta Cho.

-De nostalgia, de profunda tristeza. Piensa en lo que ha pasado. Acabas de descubrir que el monstruo que has matado era el hombre al que amabas, la víctima de un experimento que fracaso por completo. ¡Acción!-dijo Draco mientras comienza a grabarla con expresión triste-¡Corten! Perfecto.

-Bueno, ¿te ha gustado? Porque puedo...

-Que va, has estado fabulosa.

-Ya, la tristeza es mi especialidad. La repetimos no estoy muy segura...-dijo Cho.

-Ha sido perfecta.

-Tenía un buen director

-Y yo una buena actriz. Bueno...

-Bueno, eh...-dijo Cho.

-Es una pena desperdiciar una buena localización, la puesta de sol, la música, la luz de las velas...-dijo Draco mientras intenta besarla, cuando Cho lo aparta y se da cuenta de que Draco ha dejado la cámara grabando.

-Espera, espera, espera un momento, pero que estás haciendo-dijo Cho.

-Eh...

Hermione comienza a caminar por el muelle hasta legar al yate donde está Anderson tocando el violín.

-Eres un artista-dijo Hermione cuando llego.

-¡Hola! Confiaba en que vendrías-dijo Anderson mientras baja del yate-oye, me voy mañana, pero suelo ir a Nueva York con frecuencia. Te invitaré a cenar al Rainbow Room, bailaremos toda la noche.

-Yo bailo fatal y prefiero el Boulay, está en mi zona vivo en el Mitsory.

-Pero el Boulay no está... Te voy a dejar mi número-dijo Anderson mientras va a buscar un papel con su número de teléfono, mientras Hermione se da cuenta de que acaba de meter la pata.- Llámame, ¿lo harás?

-Sí-dijo Hermione mientras Anderson le acaricia el pelo y terminan besándose.

-¿Te acompaño a algún sitio?-le pregunta Anderson.

-No, tú tienes que quedarte aquí, bajo la luna, ese es tu lugar. Adiós.

Draco y Cho siguen en las ruinas, ya ha anochecido.

-Draco, estabas grabando un momento muy privado-le dijo Cho a Draco.

-No, Cho, por favor, déjame explicarlo, te lo explico, yo quería crear un momento perfecto entre nosotros, quería crear algo especial, digno de algo tan especial como tú.

-Draco, gastas demasiado esfuerzo, te empeñas en exceso.

-Ese es mi gran defecto.

-¿Por qué no dejas que los momentos sucedan? ¿Por qué crees que hay que hacer algo para que ocurran?

-No lo sé, yo no lo sé, sólo lo hago, no sé que más decir, salvo que mis intenciones son totalmente honestas. Jamás he conocido a nadie como tú Cho, me das miedo.

-¿Te doy miedo?-le pregunto Cho con demasiada curiosidad.

-Me encanta que me lo des, pero me pone nervioso y entonces hago alguna estupidez y luego gasto toda mi energía pensando en como parecer perfecto para que no pienses que soy un idiota. Pero me sale el tiro por la culata y parezco aún más idiota. Es un círculo vicioso. Ahora mismo estoy en la cuerda floja Cho porque me muero por besarte y me temo que si no lo hago pronto voy a explotar.

-Oye Draco, esto no me gusta.

-¿Por qué?

-Ahora tengo miedo yo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo del beso. Porque... porque le has dado a lo del beso tanta importancia que, que pasa si al final te decepciono Draco.

-Eso no pasará.

Hermione entra en el coche donde Dennis y Oscar la están esperando.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunta su hermana a Hermione.

-En ningún sitio-dice Hermione.

-Gracias por ayudarme hoy Hermione-le dice Dennis.

-Está simpática Dennis, ¿qué significa eso?

-Que te andes con ojo.

-Boulay, ese restaurante de Nueva York está en Mitsony

-No, no, no, está en Tribeca y lo cerraron hace un par de años, tenía un cocinero estupendo, ¿por qué?

-Por nada-dijo Hermione mientras mira el papel donde está el número del teléfono, y lo tira al suelo por la ventanilla del coche.

Draco y Cho siguen en las ruinas.

-Las bobadas que hago cuando estoy contigo, están aumentando. ¿Qué significa que no deje de hacer bobadas por la misma chica?

-Bueno, estoy segura de que es algo muy froidiano-dijo Cho mientras Draco oye un coche que para cerca y voces de personas se acercan.

-Oh, no-dice Draco.

-¿Qué? ¿qué?¿qué?

-Hay que esconderse. Vamos.

-¿A dónde?-pregunta Cho.

-No lo sé, deprisa.

-¿Quién viene?

-No lo sé-dijo Draco y el y Cho se esconden, pero no se dan cuenta que dejan la cámara grabando.

-Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?-le pregunta Cho a Draco.

-Quedarnos aquí.

-Esto es asqueroso, huele fatal.

-Lo sé, lo sé, shh...

-Aquí hay algo.

-Es sólo una especie de telaraña o algo así.

-¿Una telaraña?-dice Cho asustada.

-Shh...-le pide Draco mientras comienza a tocarle el pelo para quitarle lo que tiene en él, después Draco y Cho se miran y empiezan a besarse. Después la cámara nos muestra que las personas que se acercaban eran Harry y la Srta. Honda, que permanecen acostados en el suelo después de hacer el amor, mientras que la cámara de Draco lo ha estado grabando.


	4. Descubrimiento

Draco y Hermione están en la habitación de Draco, ordenando y revisando las cintas de vídeo. Draco está embelesado viendo un vídeo en el que aparece Cho.

-¡Oh, Dios! Es perfecta-decía Draco.

-¿Perfecta? Draco, me decepcionas-le dijo Hermione a Draco.

-Vamos, mira sus ojos, su pelo.

-Bueno, a la chica no le faltan atractivos físicos, pero no tiene nada original que la haga perfecta.

-Vale, tranquila.

-Su cara no tiene misterio, no dice nada, tiene el aspecto sano de la clase media alta newyorkina bien alimentada. Se lee todo su futuro en su cara.

-¿Seguro?-le pregunta Draco.

-Sí. Gracias a que tendrá unos resultados por encima de la media la admitirán en alguna pequeña universidad de Nueva Inglaterra. Se licenciará en Historia del Arte, volverá a Manhattan para casarse con un broker que conoció un sábado en una reunión para ver la final de la copa. Al año se irán a las afueras de Connecticut, restaurarán una granja y criarán a tres niños neuróticos.

-Has estado dándole vueltas a eso.

-Para nada, es evidente.

-Bueno Nostradamus, yo prefiero dejar que Cho me sorprenda.

-Tú mismo, sólo intento ahorrarte un poco de tiempo-le dijo Hermione.

-¿Me acercas esa cinta de ahí? Oye, acepto sugerencias para el regalo de aniversario de mis padres, no sé que hacer. ¿Qué se les puede regalar a dos personas que llevan juntas los últimos 20 años?

-Unas vacaciones por separado-bromea Hermione.

Draco pone la cinta que le ha dado Hermione y ambos se quedan sorprendidos al ver las escenas que se grabaron en el capítulo anterior de Harry y Yolanda haciendolo.

-Uhh, Draco sé que están cambiando tus influencias cinematográficas pero no sabía que estuvieras en la fase Rustin Myer.

-Yo no he filmado eso-le responde Draco igual de sorprendido que Hermione.

-Hemos encontrado el mejor regalo de aniversario. ¿Qué es esto?

-No lo sé, lo juro, yo no lo he rodado... oh, olvidé apagar la cámara cuando nos escondimos.

-Pues... tiene cierta calidad.

-Se puede ver.

-... sí

-Esa mujer me resulta familiar-dice Draco intentando recordar.

-A mí también, si le retiramos el pelo de la cara...

-Y la ponemos tras una mesa de instituto...

-Casi podría ser...-continua Hermione.

-¡La Srta. Yolanda!-dicen al mismo tiempo los dos.

Draco, Cho, Hermione y Harry están sentados en una mesa del restaurante de Hermione.

-Y ahí está, en la cinta, haciéndoselo con un tipo-decía Draco a todos.

-¿La Srta. Honda? ¿La Srta. Honda de literatura?-les pregunta Cho.

-Así es, la misma-dice Draco.

-Espera, de que estás hablando, ¿has grabado a Yolanda?-pregunta Harry preocupado.

-Sí-responde Draco.

-Oh, lo siento Harry, creías que estaba reservándose para ti, pero...-dijo Hermione intentando consolarlo.

-Estaba rodando en las ruinas con Cho, nos dejamos la cámara encendida cuando huimos, y el resto es pornografía fina.

-Eso, eso es muy extraño. No se puede distinguir quien es el tipo, ¿no?-pregunta Harry.

-Es el típico plano del hombro, no se le ve la cara-dijo Draco.

-Si, si estás pensando en localizarle, busca a un tipo de pelo castaño y cuello musculoso-dijo Hermione intentando describirlo, sin saber que se refiere a Harry.

-Vale Draco, creo que debería echarle un vistazo a esa grabación-dice Harry.

-Claro, te prepararemos un pase privado-bromea Draco.

-Para que puedas machacártela tranquilo-le dice Hermione a Harry.

-Es realmente interesante como conviertes tu represión sexual en humor-dice Harry.

-Bueno, me voy antes de que mi abuela denuncie mi desaparición.

-Te acompaño. Hasta luego chicos-le dice Draco a Cho.

-Draco no te olvides, quiero ver la cinta-dijo Harry antes de que Draco se marchara.

-Pervertido-dice Hermione.

-Mojigata-le responde Harry.

Draco y Cho, caminan cogidos de la mano hasta la casa de Cho.

-Harry habla mucho, pero toda su experiencia se limita a fanfarronadas-dijo Draco.

-Ya sabes lo que se dice, quien más habla es quien peor lo hace.

-Yo casi no hablo de eso.

-Lo sé, por eso sigo contigo-dijo Cho, están a punto de besarse cuando Cho ve a su abuela asomándose por la ventana-oye Draco, ahora no es el mejor momento para esto.

-Ya, no estamos solos.

-Es casi un menasse a trois. Considéralo así Draco, la represión hace crecer más y más el deseo. La próxima vez que no veamos nos daremos un beso titánico.

-Si sobrevivo a la espera-dijo Draco.

-No es una espera, es un hecho anticipado-dijo Cho que se aleja de Draco, decide que le da igual y vuelve para besarle-Al cuerno-mientras se besan la abuela de Cho mira sorprendida por la ventana.

Adentro en la casa de Cho su abuela está esperando a que Cho llegue.

-¿Haces esas cosas para molestarme, Cho?-le pregunta su abuela cuando esta entra a la casa.

-Sólo ha sido un beso abuela.

-Ah, sólo un beso, recuerdo un montón de problemas en Nueva York que empezaron con sólo un beso.

-No hay nadie que tenga una definición de problema tan amplia como tú.

-¿Y por qué crees que te enviaron tus padres aquí, hija?-le pregunta su abuela.

-Recuérdamelo otra vez, no he escuchado la lista de mis pecados desde hace unos 15 minutos.

-No hago esto para torturarte Cho, intento que no vuelvas a perder el buen camino.

-Sabes abuela, estoy harta de esto, de la manera en que nos hablamos, de estas conversaciones dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor del mismo tema diciendo una y otra vez las mismas cosas. Así que vamos a acabar con esto, lo que has visto entre Draco y yo, abuela, era sólo un beso-dijo Cho mientras sale de la cocina enfadada.

-Sólo un beso-repite su abuela.

Casa de los Malfoy. Lucius y Narcissa están hablando en el salón cuando Draco aparece.

-¿Cómo es que no te has dado cuenta antes?-le pregunta Lucius a Narcissa.

-No la había visto, de verdad, te lo juro-responde esta.

-¿En serio? Después de 20 años de matrimonio.

-No, todavía no, los hacemos el lunes.

-¡Eh, Draco! Escucha esto. Tu madre me ha dicho hace un momento que no se había fijado en mi cicatriz de la barbilla, ¿qué te parece?

-¿La que te hiciste en un accidente con la moto hace 10 años?-le pregunta Draco a su padre.

-Sí, gracias Draco, gracias, muchas gracias. Lo ves, mi hijo se conoce mejor mi cara que tú. Deberías llegar más temprano a casa, a la luz del día para variar-dijo Lucius que se acerca a Narcissa y ésta le coge por la camisa y le besa.

-No los molestare por mí, ya me voy-dijo Draco mientras se marchaba a su habitación pero al llegar a ella se encuentra con Harry que está buscando entre las cintas de vídeo de Draco-Harry, Harry, ¿qué haces?

-La cinta-responde este.

-¿Qué cinta? ¿La de la Srta. Yolanda?

-La cinta. Sí, la cinta de Yolanda.

-¡Para! No desordenes mis tomas. Dije que te la enseñaría, ¿no podías esperar?

-No, creo que no-responde Harry.

-Ya sé que te gustaba mucho, pero cálmate tampoco es para tanto. Es ésta, ¡cabra loca!

-Draco...

-¿Sí?

-Quizás no he sido sincero contigo últimamente, no es que te haya mentido, pero no te lo he contado todo.

-Adelante.

-Bueno, yo no tengo tanto conocimiento de mí mismo como tú, pero sé perfectamente como me ven los demás. Piensan que no consigo a la chica, que hablo de conseguirla pero que nunca me la llevo, cuando mucha gente habla así de ti, terminas creyéndotelo.

-Creo que me he perdido Harry.

-Esta vez he conseguido a la chica.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Draco sorprendido.

-Sí, ley de compensación, intervención divina, llámalo como quieras, pero la he conseguido.

-¿A quién? Oye, Harry, ¿a quién has conseguido?

-Amigo, no sé cómo contarte esto, pero el chavo de pelo castaño y cuello musculoso, el chavo que está con Yolanda... soy, soy yo.

-No...

-Sí, esta vez no hablo por hablar, aunque ojalá fuera así porque se me ocurren cerca de 40 razones por las que esta cinta arruinaría mi vida. Y la vergüenza es una de ellas porque a ningún chavo deberían pillarlo la primera vez en vídeo.

-¿Estás loco? Eh... no existen palabras para expresar como me siento.

-Pero ella me gusta Draco, en serio y no se trata sólo de sexo, de verdad. Quizás no haya muchas posibilidades y sea raro que esto llegue a funcionar, pero...

-¿Raro? Podría usar esa palabra, sí.

-Sí. Esto va a sonarte un poco extraño pero... en la cinta me... en fin, ¿te parece que lo hice bien? ¿Cómo lo hice? ¿di la talla, amigo?

-Sí, lo hiciste bien. Desde mi punto de vista, sí, diste la talla.

-Genial, gracias y guárdame el secreto.

-Vale-dice Draco mientras Harry sale de la habitación mientras Draco suspira.

Draco y Hermione caminan por la calle hasta llegar a una tienda, van a buscar un regalo para el aniversario de los padres de Draco.

-Cómprales unos candelabros bonitos, un marco para fotos, algo de artesanía-decía Hermione.

-¿Tú crees que les gustaría algo de eso?-le pregunta Draco.

-Draco, tus padres son blancos, acomodados y de mediana edad, se mueren por la artesanía.

-Tendrías que verles, es vergonzoso. Andan todo el día tonteando y haciendo el amor en el comedor. Reconozco que tengo envidia de mis padres y de su vida sexual.

-Eso por qué, ¿la rubita aún no ha caído? Pensaba que a estas alturas ya...

-Eres muy romántica, eh Hermione.

-Creo que no vas a llegar a ningún sitio como no te libres de la malvada abuelita-dijo Hermione mientras Draco ve a su madre y a Bob en la tienda y se acerca a ellos.

-¿Mamá?

-Me gusta más la otra-dijo Narcissa que aún no ha visto a Draco.

-¿Sí?-le pregunta Bob.

-Sí, más que ésta.

-¿Mamá?-vuelve a decir Draco.

-¡Draco!... ¡Hola!... ¡Hermione!... ¿qué estáis haciendo? Vaya, que sorpresa, ¿qué los ha traído por aquí?

-Hemos venido a hacer unas compras-le responde Draco a su madre.

-Oh, perdón, Draco éste es...-dijo Narcissa señalando a Bob.

-Bob Callinsworth.

-Sí, a las seis y a las once-bromea Draco.

-Sí-responde Bob.

-Y Hermione-dice Narcissa.

-Hola.

-Un placer-dice Hermione.

-Tu madre estaba ayudándome a resolver un pequeño problema de vestuario, según los ondeos les gusto a los espectadores pero no pueden aguantar mis chaquetas de sport. Me alegro de haberte conocido por fin Draco, tu madre me ha hablado mucho de tu película y me he convertido en admirador tuyo. Me encantaría verla cuando la acabes.

-Claro, vale, sí-dice Draco.

-Bob, deberíamos volver ya, nos esperan en el estudio-dijo Narcissa.

-Ah, sí, tienes razón, cuídense, ha sido un placer conoceros.

-Nos vemos luego.

-Adiós mamá.

-Adiós Hermione.

-La primera vez que vi a Bob en televisión me pareció un idiota, pero no sé, en persona no me parece tan mal, ¿qué opinas?-pregunto Draco a Hermione.

-Que acertaste la primera vez-le responde Hermione.

En la casa de Cho su abuela está en la cocina cuando aparece Cho.

-¿Puedo preguntarte?-pregunta la abuela.

-Tus temores son fundados, voy a ver a Draco... y nunca te lo había pedido antes, pero preferiría que me dijeras lo que estás pensando en vez de mirarme de esa manera, abuela.

-Ese muchacho sólo pretende una cosa de ti.

-No, no, eso no, Draco no es así, es muy curioso, sincero, romántico...

-¿Y qué pasa con esa chica? Se pasa el día entrando por la ventana de su cuarto, no quiero ni imaginarlo.

-Draco y Hermione sólo son amigos, y claro, puede que haya esa tensión sexual que es típica entre chico y chica que han sido amigos mucho tiempo, pero eso es todo. Y en cuanto a Draco y a mí, abuela, ayer presenciaste lo único que ha pasado hasta ahora.

-Entonces, ¿puedo suponer que sientes algo por él?

-Sí, puedes.

-Bien, eso no se puede evitar. Yo sólo espero que no cometas los errores que como las dos sabemos muy bien se suelen cometer a tu edad.

-Oye, siempre tienes que ganar el asalto final, ¿no?

-Cho, me exasperas, no todo lo que te digo es por criticarte.

-No, ya lo sé, a veces sólo para juzgarme.

La Srta. Honda está sentada en la mesa de un Café al aire libre, que está en frente del videoclub, desde donde viene Harry a hablar con ella.

-Hola Yolanda-dice Harry.

-¡Hola! Vaya, que sorpresa.

-Sí, te he visto aquí sentada y quería saludarte.

-Me alegra que lo hagas-dijo Yolanda.

-Ah, ¿qué lees?-le pregunta Harry.

-El programa de lecturas para el curso. Intento elegir un libro para nuestra clase. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-¿Qué tal algo con un poco de acción esta vez?

-¿Acción?-pregunta Yolanda sin entender.

-Sí, sexo. De que tiene miedo la Junta, somos prácticamente adultos, podemos asimilar el asunto, una novela picante no va a matarnos.

-Harry, todos los libros que vas a leer en este curso tienen sexo y los que leíste el año pasado también.

-Sí, pero no se trata de sexo real, advierten contra el sexo, dan sólo moralejas. No bromeo, es verdad, cada vez que en eso libros alguien practica el sexo le pasa algo malo. Romeo y Julieta tienen relaciones y luego van y se suicidan. La letra Escarlata, Ester Prinn lo hace y se convierte en una marginada de por vida. El... el griego este, hombre...

-Edipo-termina la frase Yolanda.

-Sí, ese, el chavo se acuesta con una y cuando se entera de que es su madre se le va la almendra y va y se saca los ojos. Así no es la vida real. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero de vez en cuando pasa que dos personas hacen el amor, disfrutan y después todo va la mar de bien.

-¿Tú crees que eso es posible?-pregunta Yolanda mientras Harry le coge la mano y se la acaricia y ella la retira al ver que están en un lugar público..

Draco y Cho están viendo las escenas grabadas de la película de Draco, en su habitación.

-¿Stephen?-pregunta Cho en la película en eso aparece el monstruo de la película y el personaje de Cho comienza a gritar, Draco para la película en ese momento.

-Muy bien, tu opinión, y se totalmente sincera-dice Draco, Cho se levanta de donde estaba sentada junto a Draco y se sienta en la cama.

-Pues es...

-Pero, pero antes de que la digas, tienes que saber que tu opinión significa mucho para mí, y que si no te gusta me voy a hundir en un pozo muy profundo.

-Sin contar con mi patético grito, creo que es muy buena. Muy prometedora, seguro que va a resultar genial.

-¿Genial?-pregunta Draco.

-Más que genial.

-Me queda acabar la sonorización. Mañana voy a la emisora de mi madre. Me dejan el equipo sin muchos problemas, así que... bueno, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

-Sí, suena muy bien-le responde Cho.

-¿Sí? ¿En serio?

-¿Por qué te sorprendes cuando digo que quiero pasar el tiempo contigo?-pregunto Cho interesada.

-No lo sé, será mi escepticismo natural.

-Pues pasa de él. No todo en la vida tiene que ser tan complicado-dijo Cho y Draco se levanta y se sienta junto a ella.

-En las películas antiguas, cuando dos personajes aparecían en la cama, uno de ellos debía tener un pie en el suelo. Nunca he entendido esa censura porque si los personajes son listos, aún así pueden hacer casi de todo-dijo Draco mientras la besa y abraza, empieza a echarla sobre la cama, pero en ese momento Cho le frena.

-Draco, Draco... tenemos mucho tiempo para demostrar que los censores se equivocaban, no sólo hoy. ¿De acuerdo?

-Vale.

Draco y Cho están en el estudio de grabación para terminar la película.

-Aaaa...-Cho intenta grabar el grito de la película.

-Muy bien genial, ¿lo vemos con las imágenes?-pregunto Draco

-Claro, sí. ¿Has visto a tu madre esta mañana?-pregunto un hombre que estaba ayudando a Draco.

-No, iré a verla luego.

-Ya, aquí está-dijo el hombre.

-Va la buena, con más terror y menos ira-le dijo Draco a Cho.

-Sí, más terror, menos ira. Aaaa... lo... lo siento Draco... yo...-dijo Cho

-Vale, vamos a descansar-dijo Draco.

Draco está sacando una bebida de la máquina para Cho en el pasillo de la emisora.

-Perdona si soy demasiado perfeccionista con esto, es que no puedo evitarlo-le decía Draco a Cho.

-No, me gustan los hombres con criterio.

-Vaya, ¿así como yo?

-Algo así. ¡Ah, Draco! Ahí está tu madre-dice Cho mientras Draco va a llamarla cuando ve que Bob y su madre empiezan a besarse.

-Vámonos-le decía Narcissa a Bob, ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta que Draco estaba viéndolos, Draco se queda sorprendido y paralizado.

Cho y Draco están sentados en un banco en el muelle. Draco sigue sin reaccionar.

-Oye, sé que ahora tienes la cabeza hecha un lío y no sé, tal vez, una de las cosas que se te ocurren es pensar lo injusto que es este momento en el que necesitas hablar con alguien y estás junto a casi una extraña, pero siempre tenemos algo que decirnos el uno al otro, aunque nuestras conversaciones sean un poco en broma, ya sabes divertidas y dulces, pero algo superficiales. Lo que intento decirte es que si quieres hablar con alguien de esto, hablar en serio, aunque no lo hayamos hecho nunca, me gustaría que contaras conmigo Draco-le decía Cho a Draco, el la mira, y se queda pensativo.

Draco está tocando la puerta de la casa de Hermione, y es ella quien abre la puerta.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro.

Draco y Hermione están sentados en un asiento que hay fuera de la casa de Hermione.

-Tendría que contárselo a mi padre, "papá, la mujer con la que vas a celebrar los 20 años de feliz matrimonio se acuesta con Bob". Parece ser que su olor a "aqua-velvet" era irresistible.

-Los dos sabemos que no es una buena idea Draco.

-¡Dios! Siempre he bromeado con que tenían una aventura, pero no hablaba en serio, ¿has visto la tasa de adulterio en esta ciudad? Tus padres, mis padres. Vivimos casi en una postal de Norman Rockwell, en casas con vallas blancas y vistas al río y en el fondo... ¿lo sabrá la gente?

-Siempre lo sabe todo.

-Nosotros no, ¿verdad? Hermione, yo no tenía ni idea, ¿y tú?-pregunto Draco mientras Hermione se queda callada y le retira la mirada-lo sabías, ¿Cómo... cómo no me has dicho nada?

-¿Para qué? ¿para que me odiaras por contártelo, sabes que habría ocurrido eso. Además, creía que ya te habías dado cuenta.

-¿Qué?

-Eres un chavo muy observador cuando quieres. Supongo que estarás de acuerdo en que ahora estás en babia.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto Draco confundido

-Te doy una pista, pelo negro, sujetador de la talla 90...

-Oh, esto no es una discusión sobre Cho, Hermione me has mentido-dijo Draco enojado.

-No sabía cómo...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cho te supone una amenaza?-le pregunta Draco a Hermione enojado.

-No me supone una amenaza, es que me aburre.

-Te aburre, y me has mentido para acabar con tu aburrimiento.

-Intentaba portarme como una amiga.

-No Hermione, lo que has hecho no es propio de una amiga, lo que has hecho y espero que te quede claro es destrozar nuestra amistad.

-No Draco, intentaba decírtelo, y no sabía como hacerlo.

-Te faltan las palabras Hermione, si no sabes que decir tranquila, tus actos son muy elocuentes. ¡Adiós! ¡Hasta luego! ¡Que te vaya bien la vida!-dijo Draco mientras se va dejando sola a Hermione.

Se ve como Harry llega en bicicleta hasta el videoclub, y al bajarse ve a Yolanda y al Sr. Gold sentados en la cafetería de enfrente, y ve como hablan y se divierten juntos. A Harry no le hace gracia verlos juntos.

La madre llega a casa y se encuentra con Draco.

-Ah, Hola Draco-lo saluda.

-Hola.

-No te vi ayer en la emisora, pensé que pasarías a saludarme.

-Se liaron algo las cosas.

-Sentí no verte.

-Ya-le responde Draco enojado.

-Cariño, ¿te preocupa algo?

-No, estoy bien.

-Ah, claro, pues yo no me lo creo, jamás se te ha dado bien disimular esa mirada de preocupación cuando algo te molesta. Déjame adivinar... una de las muchas mujeres que hay en tu vida te está volviendo loco.

-Sí, algo parecido.

Draco llama a la puerta de casa de Cho y su abuela abre la puerta.

-Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-pregunto la abuela.

-Pues en dos cosas. Primero, sé que no le caigo bien, que piensa que soy un loco por el sexo que quiere corromper a su nieta pero quiero decirle que no es el caso se lo aseguro.

-¿Qué es lo segundo?-pregunta la abuela.

-Que vengo a buscar a Cho.

-¡Cho!

Draco y Cho están en el exterior, Cho está sentada sobre una mesa de mármol mientras Draco da vueltas a su alrededor alterado.

-Puede que sea yo, que tenga ideas anticuadas sobre la fidelidad, que evidentemente he heredado sólo de mi padre. Oh, lo siento, ¿te aburro con esto?-pregunto Draco.

-No.

-Yo empiezo a aburrirme de mí mismo-dijo Draco mientras empiezan a pasar por ahí.

-No, claro que no Draco. Me alegro de que me cuentes esto, me sentí un poco herida cuando no quisiste decirme ni palabra y estaba segura que irías corriendo a hablar con Hermione.

-No volveré a cometer ese error. Hazme un favor Cho, prométeme que siempre serás franca conmigo.

-Vale.

-No es un comentario pasajero. Siempre he creído que los secretos destruyen, hieren, matan, dañan y quiero conservar lo nuestro, ¿vale? Nada de secretos entre nosotros. Nunca.

-Sí, sí bueno, si pero no crees que en algunas situaciones la gente prefiere no saber ciertas cosas-dijo Cho preocupada.

-No, incluso, si mi madre ya no está enamorada de mi padre debería habérselo dicho, en vez de engañarle...

-No me refiero a tus padres. Oye, nunca te has preguntado porque me vine hace 2 meses a vivir aquí de repente.

-Porque tu abuelo está enfermo y tu abuela necesita ayuda-le respondió Draco como si fuera lógico.

-Mi abuela ha sido enfermera durante 40 años, lo mejor que puedo hacer para ayudar es no estorbar.

-Entonces... ¿por qué viniste aquí?-pregunto Draco.

-Bien... sinceridad ¿eh?-dijo Cho.

-Sí

-Bueno, mis, mis padres no me enviaron aquí para ayudar a mi abuela, lo hicieron porque los tópicos sobre los adolescentes de la gran ciudad son ciertos.

-¿Qué tópicos?-pregunto Draco.

-Vamos, ya los conoces, crecen muy deprisa, llegan tarde a casa, salen con la gente equivocada, conocen el sexo antes.

-¿Y tus padres querían apartarte de esa gente?-pregunto Draco interesado.

-No, yo era esa clase de gente.

-¿En lo del sexo también?

-Sí-respondió Cho.

-Tenías novio, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no sólo lo hacia con él-dijo Cho sorprendiendo cada vez mas a Draco.

-Entendido, entonces imagino que debería olvidar todo eso de que eres virgen.

-Oye, quizás estoy siendo completamente autodestructiva porque me gustas y no sé si es el momento adecuado, pero lo cierto es que tú lo has pedido y tienes razón, deberíamos ser sinceros, tienes que saber con quien sales. Estás bien, verdad.

-Sí, bueno por el tono que usabas, creí que iba a ser mucho peor.

-Ya... ¿Draco?

-¿Qué?

-¿Me das la mano?

-Sí, claro-le responde Draco, aunque le da la mano, pero se le nota que está incómodo y enfadado.

Draco camina por los pasillos del instituto cuando Cho lo ve y le llama la atención.

-¡Eh! Te he echado de menos esta mañana-dijo Cho.

-Vine temprano, por la película y eso.

-Estaba pensando en saltarme las prácticas de periodismo para ir al cine-dijo Cho.

-Suena genial, pero voy retrasado con los deberes y me nota media no se lo puede permitir.

-Entonces te vendrá bien un descanso.

-De acuerdo, sí, te llamaré.

-¿Sí?-pregunta Cho algo preocupada.

-Sí, claro, sí.

-Draco, lo que te estuve contando ayer es...

-Cho, ahora tengo que irme pero hablaremos luego.

-Sí, luego.

Harry entra en la clase donde está Yolanda sola borrando la pizarra.

-La pregunta del día, ¿crees que si alguien tiene una aventura con varias personas debe contárselo a todas las partes en conflicto?

-¿Una encuesta informal, Harry?

-No. Estamos de acuerdo en que eso es importante con el SIDA y otras enfermedades, por no mencionar las implicaciones morales.

-Claro, tienes razón. Si tienes relaciones con alguien más me gustaría saberlo-dice Yolanda.

-¿Yo? No, no, no, no me devuelvas la pelota.

-¿De que pelota hablas?-pregunta Yolanda.

-De ese asunto.

-Pero, pero, ¿de cuál?

-Te gusta él o te gusto yo.

-Eres desconcertante cuando hablas como alguien de tu edad-dijo Yolanda.

-Ayer los vi comiendo juntos y ahora mismo estaban riendo en el pasillo y le acariciabas el brazo. ¿Con quién te vas a quedar? ¿Conmigo o con el Sr. Gold?

-Oye, no sabía que te preocupaba tanto Harry porque detesto que me obliguen a elegir, lo cierto es que Benji y yo tenemos mucho en común, nos gusta hablar de libros, y de autores, los dos adoramos la ópera, por no mencionar nuestros problemas con los hombres.

-¿Problemas con los hombres?-pregunta Harry confundido.

-Parece ser que a pesar de tu concienzuda investigación no te has dado cuenta de que yo no soy precisamente su tipo.

-Ah, ¿no?

-Al menos que creas que me parezco a Mel Gibson.

-¿El Sr. Gold es gay?-pregunta Harry mas sorprendido que antes.

-Shhh... no lo proclames.

-Entonces no lo entiendo, ayer en el Café cuando intente tocarte...

-¿Qué por qué estando en un lugar público donde estudiantes, o colegas, o padres podían vernos no te deje hacerlo? Harry, si te sientes confuso, si intentas darle algún sentido a lo que nos ha pasado, puedo decirte que yo también.

-¿Sí? ¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad.

Draco está recogiendo sus libros de su taquilla cuando Cho se acerca hasta donde está él.

-¡Hola! Me debes el 90 de una conversación-dijo Cho.

-Sí, supongo.

-Puede que sea por mi patética inseguridad, pero quería dejar en el pasado lo de anoche y asegurarme de que lo llevas bien.

-Lo llevo bien.

-¿De verdad?-pregunta Cho no muy convencida.

-Sí, además Cho es tu pasado, es algo inevitable, si me fastidiara no podría hacer nada al respecto.

-Puedes decírmelo.

-¿Decirte qué, Cho? Quieres que te diga algo y no sé que es.

-Deja que te eche una mano. Puedes contarme porque me estás evitando y que hay detrás de esa mirada, si es repulsión, celos o reproche porque sé que no me habías mirado así antes. Dime que te sientes incómodo, que necesitas un tiempo de separación porque te parece que no me conoces y que quizás nunca me has conocido y ahora voy a ponértelo fácil Draco, sólo dime si se me ha olvidado algo-dijo Cho, Draco la mira y no dice nada-no, creo que no.

Draco y Harry están en el videoclub.

-¿A ti te importaría?-le pregunta Draco a Harry.

-¿Por qué iba a importarme?-le responde con otra pregunta Harry.

-Porque no es virgen, porque se ha acostado con otros tipos.

-Oye, esto es lo que no entiendo para nada de ti, si la mujer que me vuelve loco viniera a mí y me confesara de repente que en realidad no es virgen... es que no ves lo que está haciendo por ti.

-No.

-No lo ves.

-Que no, amigo.

-Te esta enviando una señal Draco, te dice, oye entiendo que estés nervioso por lo de hacer el primer movimiento porque eres de esos románticos que ponen a las mujeres en un pedestal pero yo, voy a hacerte el mejor regalo que cualquier mujer deseable puede darle a un chico sin experiencia...

-¿Una señal?-pregunta Draco.

-Exacto, te está diciendo que lo desea tanto como tú, que la necesidad física es mutua.

-No se trata de sexo Harry, ¿y el romanticismo que, amigo? No tienes ni idea de lo que estoy hablando.

-Sí, la tengo-le dice Harry.

-No, porque lo que iba a decir antes de este sermón sobre el mundo según Harry, es que esto no tiene que ver con ninguna señal sino con una sola cosa.

-Sí, con que estás muerto de miedo. Escucha, Draco, la Cho Chang que te has inventado en tu fértil imaginación no existe del todo, te enteras, en tus películas puede ser lo que tu quieras, pero en la vida real hay que tirar los guiones.

-Eso parece.

-Mira, lo único que te digo es que te diviertas, la vida está llena de regalos inesperados.

-Sí, aunque prefiero seguir sin esas vueltas del argumento. La novia virginal...

-Que no es lo que se dice una virgen-le dice Harry.

-Y el futuro artista del instituto...

-Tiene una aventura con su profesora.

-También esta la pareja felizmente casada que celebra su 20 aniversario y que no es tan feliz como pensábamos.

-Sí, eso es un marrón. ¿Has hablado ya con tu madre?-pregunta Harry interesado.

-No, cambio de planes.

-Dijiste que hablarías con ella.

-Hablaré con mi padre.

La casa de los Malfoy. El padre de Draco se está arreglando la corbata, cuando llega Draco y apaga la música para poder hablar con él.

-¡Hola! No te he oído llegar-le dice su padre.

-No me extraña. Así que esta es la gran noche, ¿eh?

-¿Tienes idea de lo largo que son 20 años?-pregunta su padre a Draco.

-No.

-Y eso sin contar los 4 que estuvimos saliendo.

-Tengo que decirte algo-dice Draco seriamente.

-Nuestros amigos de la universidad van casi todos por su segundo matrimonio, nos casamos todos alrededor de los 20, un poco jóvenes para lo que se lleva ahora...

-Es posible que no sea la mejor ocasión para hablarte de esto-sigue diciendo Draco pero su padre lo ignora.

- ... pero después de 20 años diría lo mismo que dije entonces, no imagino la vida sin ella.

-Oye-dice Draco desesperado.

-¿Qué?-pregunta su padre.

-Debo contarte algo.

-Parece grave, ¿qué pasa?

-Sé que no es el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero...-empieza Draco pero su madre aparece en la habitación, se está poniendo los pendientes.

-Hola Draco. Estaré lista enseguida.

-Vale, cariño-le responde su esposo, Narcissa se acerca a Lucius y le besa para después salir de la habitación.

-Umm, Ah... Draco, venga, te escucho.

-Feliz aniversario, disfrútalo.

Cho llega al restaurante donde Hermione está haciendo las cuentas de la caja.

-Hola-dice Cho.

-Lo siento, vamos a cerrar.

-Espero que sobrevivas al susto, vengo a verte. Necesito un consejo.

-¿Y en qué me consideras una experta?-pregunta Hermione a Cho.

-En Draco Malfoy.

-Oye, estoy ocupada con las cuentas y el cierre, podríamos dejarlo para otra ocasión...

-Le he dicho que no soy virgen.

-Creo que tengo un minuto-le vuelve a decir Hermione ahora interesada en el tema.

Hermione y Cho están ahora sentadas en una mesa.

-Parecía decepcionado conmigo y por supuesto me enfade, y ahora no sé en que punto estamos.

-Bueno, te hablaré de Draco, tiene muchos recursos para su edad pero no es lo que se dice maduro. Vamos, que es el clásico hijo único, se enfada cuando algo no le sale como él quiere, lo ve todo blanco o negro, lo demás le desconcierta.

-Ya.

-En cuanto a mujeres ha habido papas con más experiencia, era un renacuajo hasta el verano pasado. Decir que tiene una vida sexual pobre es el eufemismo del siglo, es peor que eso, no existe. No envidio la tarea que tienes por delante.

-No intentas asustarme, ¿verdad?-le pregunta Cho.

-No, intento decirte que puede que los hombres que acaban siendo buenos fueran también unos peleles a los 15 años.

-¿Y qué harías tú?-le pregunta Cho a Hermione.

-Mmm, lo mismo que tú, sentirme herida, enfadada, confundida, pedir consejo a la gente, tal vez a quien no debía y esperar.

-¿A qué?-pregunta Cho.

-A que creciera, madurara, todo.

-¿Y cuánto tardará?

-No me preguntes a mí, puede que yo fuera estúpida y le esperara siempre-dijo Hermione.

-¿Te molesta la compañía?-pregunta Cho, mientras Hermione baja la cabeza y no dice nada.

Harry y Yolanda están tumbados en la cama de la habitación de Yolanda, Harry lee una revista mientras Yolanda escribe algo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Cuántos años tienes Yolanda? ¿Unos 35?

-Más o menos.

-Has estado con otros hombres, ¿verdad?

-Con varios, sí.

-¿Muchos?-pregunta Harry interesado.

-No muchos que me importaran.

-¿Y con cuantos de esos?

-¿Qué me importaran? ¿Quieres un número? Bueno, veamos, uno en el instituto, otro en la universidad y desde entonces yo diría que ha habido tres, pero nadie desde hace unos años.

-Ah... bien, genial, gracias.

-Harry.

-Sí.

-El del instituto, no fue en mis años de estudiante-dice Yolanda mientras Harry sonríe, entendiendo que se refiere a él.

Cho está junto a la cama de su abuelo, le tiene cogido de la mano, y empieza a hablarle.

-Hemos tenido otra semana muy atareada en Oxford, las últimas personas que yo creía que se pondrían de acuerdo en algo, lo han hecho, los dos, la abuela y Draco reconocen que soy una fulana. Entre tú y yo abuelo, no sé que es tan importante dentro de un par de años el 50 de la gente de mi edad conocerá el sexo y dentro de 5 años el 100 y a nadie le importará lo que hice, pero ahora mismo es una desgracia y es una mancha. Quien sabe puede que no se mire tan mal a las chicas de 15 años con pasado oscuro cuando tú despiertes.

Es de noche y hay luna llena, Draco está sentado en un banco en las ruinas cuando Hermione viene a hablar con él.

-¿Pasando el rato con los amigos?-pregunto Hermione.

-Sí, por eso no te he invitado.

-Baja el arma, vengo en son de paz. Vas a fastidiarlo.

-¿El qué?-pregunto Draco.

-Lo de Cho, ha venido a verme, le he dicho "Tranquila, volverá".

-Gracias, muy amable.

-Y que en realidad lo que te ocurre es que estás enfadado por lo de tu madre y tu padre.

-Enfadado con el mundo Hermione, soy un adolescente.

-Ahh, por cierto, me he hecho amiga de la rubita, así que si tienes mensajes que trasmitirle, dímelo y...

-Oye Hermione, te doy las gracias por lo que hayas hecho, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora... contigo.

-Vamos, pierdes la oportunidad de hablar de la chica de tus sueños, ¿no es lo que se hace con los amigos?-pregunto Hermione.

-Así es, pero dudo que tú y yo lo seamos.

-Bien, que curioso, han cambiado las tornas.

-No es sólo por lo de ayer, es por la semana pasada, el mes pasado y por lo que pasa últimamente entre nosotros. No nos llevamos tan bien como antes.

-¿Y nuestra amistad? ¿Crees que ya no somos amigos?-pregunta Hermione enojada.

-Ni idea. No lo sé, somos más, somos menos, yo... yo sólo sé que nada es como antes. Todo ha cambiado.

-Se llama evolución social Draco, lo que es fuerte crece y lo que no termina tras las vitrinas en las vitrinas de ciencia de los museos.

-¿Tú y yo vamos camino del museo?-pregunto Draco.

-No tengo ni idea. Te enfadas conmigo con mucha facilidad.

-Tú me criticas demasiado-dijo Draco y ambos se ríen-en algún universo alternativo debimos estar casados 50 años.

-Seguro que fue una boda preciosa.

-La mejor.

-Vinieron nuestros amantes.

-Sí, Cho estaba a mi lado, claro.

-Y al final de la noche, llegó la pregunta, a quién llevarse a casa, a la amante o a la esposa.

-Um, un dilema-dijo Draco mientras seguían bromeando.

-Pero fascinante, estabas frente a frente con el dilema considerando tu elección, tus ojos se movían despacio de ella a mí, y otra vez hacia ella.

-Y luego hacia a ti

-Si, pero yo estaba con un tipo rico en el bar.

-Hasta que don dinero se propasó y tuve que ir a rescatarte.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Hermione y Draco asiente con la cabeza-no recuerdo esa parte.

-Yo sí, del todo como si fuera hoy. Sí, tuve que ir a rescatarte.

-¿Estuviste a la altura? ¿Dejaste de lado el análisis racional de la situación y de tus actos? Dime, ¿nos salvamos el uno al otro esa noche?-Hermione se queda mirándolo y Draco se queda pensativo.

-Todo está algo borroso en ese punto, no lo recuerdo muy bien, no sé decirte.

-Bueno, cuando por fin lo recuerdes, quiero que me digas lo que ocurrió.

-Serás la primera en saberlo-dijo Draco.

-Vale. Buenas noches Draco. Estoy cansada de esta doble charla-Hermione está a punto de irse cuando se vuelve hacia Draco-Draco.

-Sí

-No importa que pasara en la boda, seguro que disfruté contigo la vida hasta el final.

-Sí-dijo Draco cuando Hermione se ha ido-yo también.


	5. Huracan

Draco y Hermione están en la habitación de Draco en su noche de cine. Se nota que hay un fuerte aire, que tira al suelo la foto de Steven Spielberg que Draco tiene en su mesita. Hermione coloca bien la foto mientras Draco se levanta a cambiar la película.

-Bueno, se acabó Twister, ¿ahora, cuál?-pregunta Draco a Hermione.

-Voto por "la aventura del Poseidón".

-Ya, pero "El coloso en llamas" tiene más víctimas famosas.

-Sólo se queman, en "la ventura del Poseidón" las muertes son mejores. Todo está boca abajo-dijo Hermione.

-Ya es la hora, vamos a seguir con el tema de las catástrofes-dijo Draco y luego cambia de canal, y aparecen las noticias del tiempo meteorológico.

-Buenas noches desde el centro meteorológico, donde seguimos la evolución del huracán Chris, que sigue ganando fuerza hacia la costa, se ha declarado el estado de alerta en las zonas costeras e incluso en los centros educativos, las autoridades han suspendido las actividades docentes mañana en Yarmeth, North Falma y Oxford.

-¡Premio!-dice Draco contento, al ver que su pueblo mencionado en la lista.

-¡Sí!-dice Hermione los dos se alegran y chocan las manos.

-Sí, bien-vuelve a decir Draco, en las noticias aparecen ahora presentando la madre de Draco y Bob.

-Gracias, Hall. Bueno Bob, creo que mañana va a ser un buen día para quedarse en la cama-dice Narcissa.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Narcissa.

-¡Dios! ¿Pueden ser más descarados? Que Narcissa, ¿qué opinas de la situación en Bosnia? ¿Echamos un polvo después de la emisión?-dijo Draco apagando la televisión furioso.

-¿Ella sabe que lo sabes?-le pregunta Hermione a Draco.

-No.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Mi padre no lo sabe.

-Bueno, ¿Paul Newman o Gene Hackman?-dijo Hermione preguntando acerca de la siguiente película que verán.

-Eh... Hermione, ¿lo dejamos, estoy cansado.

-Vale, de acuerdo-dijo Hermione mientras comienza a ponerse los zapatos-tienes que resolver esto, Draco.

-Todo se ha pospuesto, por el huracán. Mi vida incluida.

-Tu vida es un huracán.

-Metáforas no, es tarde.

-Hasta luego.

-Hasta mañana Hermione.

-¿Draco?

-Sí.

-Abróchate el cinturón, va a ser una vida turbulenta-cuando Hermione se va Draco vuelve a poner la tele y ve a Narcissa y a Bob, presentando las noticias.

Se ven unas imágenes del fuerte viento que hace en Oxford y de cómo la gente se prepara para el huracán. Se ve a Draco guardando las sillas, para pasar después a la cocina de los Malfoy, Narcissa está hablando por teléfono, cuando Lucius entra.

-Si fuera el concurso de pasteles de Oxford, sí que sería tu hombre, ¿no? No, no es que me ponga sarcástica, intento ser periodista. Vale, si alguien me necesita estaré aquí, remendando calcetines-dijo Narcissa cuelga el teléfono-Ah... increíble.

-Supongo que no te dejan cubrir lo del huracán-dijo Lucius.

-Claro que no, me falta cierto apéndice entre las piernas que parece ser imprescindible para informar sobre el mal tiempo.

-Pues mi apéndice y yo estamos encantados de que te quedes aquí, a salvo-dijo Lucius mientras la besa, Draco entra en la cocina.

-Aquí están las linternas, las velas y las pilas-dijo Draco.

-Gracias Draco. Oye, voy a ver como están Cho y la Sra. Chang y a invitarlas a capear aquí el temporal.

-Vale-dijo Draco mientras su padre se iba-mi padre es un gran tipo, ¿eh? Quizás como Tom Hanks o Harrison Ford, algo idealista pero resistente.

-Sin la menor duda-le responde su madre.

-Y es fiel. Más que fiel.

-Mnn, hm.

-¿Quién cubre lo del huracán Chris?-pregunta Draco a su madre.

-Ah... Bob lo cubre.

-Ah, ese Bob parece que está de moda.

-Es un gran tipo.

-Papá es el gran tipo, Bob es el presentador.

-Cariño, ¿está todo sujeto en el porche?

-Voy a comprobarlo. A prepararse para el huracán "Bob".

-El huracán Chris-lo corrige su madre.

-Oh, es verdad. Chris es el huracán, Bob el presentador-dice Draco, Narcissa se queda pensativa y preocupada.

-No pasa nada.

Harry y Daniel están sacando los carteles de "no nadar" del coche para ponerlos en la playa en previsión del huracán.

-Quiero que conste que estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad-dijo Harry enojado.

-¿Por qué no paras de lloriquear? ¿eh?-le pregunta Daniel quien al parecer es un policía.

-No hay clase, es mi única oportunidad para dormir, ver la tele, disfrutar de la tormenta.

-Eh, órdenes de papá-le dice Daniel a Harry.

-Ordenes de papá, lo dices como si fueras un perrito faldero-le responde Harry a su hermano.

-Te la estás buscando.

-Uhhh... que varonil, Daniel.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Daniel, vas a tener que aprender a asimilar esos rebatos de hostilidad. Hermano, cualquier terapeuta te dirá que no son más que simples tácticas represivas para ocultar tu homosexualidad latente.

-Que sea guapo, no significa que sea gay, te puedo asegurar que soy heterosexual.

-Umm, en serio, creo que tu colección de CDs lo contradice, Barbra Straissand, la banda sonora de "Los Miserables"...-dijo Harry.

-Tengo una interesante y sutil complejidad.

-Oye, Daniel, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación, estoy de tu lado, quiero que tu vida sea feliz y... fructífera.

-Las mujeres flipan con mi colección de CDs-dijo Daniel mientras Harry se ríe.

-Entonces, dime, ¿por qué elegiste un trabajo en el que hay que vestirse como los Village People?

-Decidí llevar este uniforme porque nuestro padre, el jefe de policía de Oxford, me inculcó el sentido del deber y la fe en la justicia.

-Claro y eso no te deja asumir tu condición, te entiendo Daniel, seguro que hay grupos de apoyo para un policía gay-dice Harry mientras Daniel lo agarra de la camiseta enfadado.

-¡Oye Harry! ¡Yo no soy gay!

La casa de los Granger. Dennis y Oscar están discutiendo sobre el bebé.

-¡Que tontería! Estábamos de acuerdo en esto-dijo Oscar.

-Es una mutilación-le respondió Dennis.

-Sí, ya.

-Los estudios demuestran que el trauma de ese corte en los genitales puede tener efectos permanentes.

-Créeme, si hubiera sido un trauma para mí, seguro que lo recordaría-dijo Oscar.

-El prepucio del niño no tendrá ninguna importancia si se nos lleva el huracán-dijo Hermione.

-Es sólo un aviso, esas cosas nunca llegan tan al norte-dijo Oscar.

-Yo voto por ir a casa de Draco-dijo Hermione.

-Oye, creo que no es mala idea.

-No cambies de tema. A ese niño, shhh-dijo Oscar hace el gesto de cortar-, le vamos a circuncidar.

-No, de eso nada.

-Aunque estés embarazada, no te saldrás siempre con la tuya.

-Espera y verás.

Harry está en la playa, colocando las banderas de peligro, cuando ve a Yolanda en su casa de la playa, preparándose para la llegada del huracán. Harry va hasta allí.

-¡YOLANDA! Hola Yolanda-dijo Harry contento.

-¡Hola!-le responde Yolanda mientras Harry se acerca para besarla-no, no, no-mientras Daniel aparece.

-La parte de atrás ya está. Harry, échame una mano.

-He-eh, ¿qué tal Harry? Tu hermano me está ayudando a reforzar mi casa-dijo Yolanda.

-Ah, sí. Es un gran tipo.

-¿Cómo vas con los deberes? Espero que esta tormenta te de la oportunidad de ponerte al día con las lecturas.

-No creo, éste es un vago. No ha abierto un libro desde tercero-dijo Daniel mientras reía.

-¿En serio? Pues debe saber que su hermano va bastante bien, agente Potter.

-Por favor, llámeme Daniel-dijo Daniel.

-Ohh, de acuerdo-dijo Yolanda.

-Y usted se llama...

-Srta. Honda está bien-responde Harry antes que Yolanda pueda.

-O Yolanda, como prefiera-dice Yolanda. Hay un relámpago y Yolanda se asusta-lo siento. Odio las tormentas. La... la verdad es que siempre me han dado miedo.

-Habrá que hacer algo al respecto-dice Daniel mientras Yolanda se ríe y después mira a Harry, que está celoso y enfadado.

En el porche de los Malfoy, Draco continúa colocando las sillas cuando llega su padre acompañado por la abuela de Cho y Cho.

-He pasado más tormentas en mi vida de las que pueden imaginar-dice la abuela.

-Pero estaremos tranquilos si se quedan aquí con nosotros-dice Lucius.

-Si es la voluntad del Señor, que vuele mi casa.

-Abuela, se me olvidaba, el Señor mandó un fax cuando estabas fuera, dijo algo del Apocalipsis-dijo Cho mientras su abuela y Lucius entran en casa y Cho se queda en el porche con Draco.

-Hola forastero-dijo Cho.

-Hola. He oído que tu abuelo ha vuelto al hospital. Lo siento.

-Ah... sí, para hacerle más pruebas pero está bien. Aunque mi abuela está de los nervios-dijo Cho, Cho se acerca a Draco y éste comienza a volver a colocar las cosas para evitarla-¿Y a ti como te va?

-Bien-dijo Draco.

-Vale, ¿te echo una mano con algo?-pregunto Cho.

-No, no hace falta. Gracias.

-Estás muy distante Draco.

-No.

-No es una crítica, más bien es una observación. ¿Hablamos de ello?-dijo Cho.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo, ni con lo nuestro es que tengo un montón de problemas en la cabeza. En serio.

-Claro-dijo Cho mientras entra en la casa.

En el salón de los Malfoy están Lucius, Oscar, la abuela, Dennis, y Cho. Por la tele están dando las noticias sobre el mal tiempo.

-Mar gruesa y temporales con abundantes precipitaciones en toda la región, las zonas costeras estarán en alerta máxima...-decían en las noticias.

-Bueno, que todo el mundo se ponga cómodo. Prepararemos algo de comer-dijo Lucius.

-Son ustedes muy amables, se lo agradecemos-dijo la abuela.

-No hay problema. Sra. Chang, ¿conoce a...

-Ya lo sé. Ella es Dennis, la hermana soltera de Hermione.

-Y éste es Oscar-dijo Dennis.

-Mmm-dijo la abuela ni siquiera le mira y se retira.

Narcissa está hablando por teléfono con Bob, medio escondida en las escaleras. Mientras está hablando Draco la ve, él está arriba, y empieza a bajar las escaleras.

-Oh, gracias Walter, ¿debo recordarte quien ganó el EMI regional y el micrófono de oro? Tengo más premios y trofeos que tú-Narcissa se ríe-serás malo. Ten mucho cuidado ahí fuera. Quiero que vuelvas de una pieza. Um, de acuerdo-Narcissa empieza a lanzarle besos por teléfono cuando siente los pasos de Draco detrás de ella-te llamaré luego-Narcissa cuelga y mira hacia atrás.

-Tengo un nuevo premio para ti, mamá, aunque no es un trofeo, es una A de adúltera, tienes que cosértela aquí-Draco señala al pecho-. Enhorabuena.

Narcissa sube las escaleras detrás de Draco.

-Draco, Draco, cariño, quiero hablar contigo.

-Dime de qué, ¿del tiempo?-pregunta Draco irónicamente.

-Cielo, sé que ahora mismo estás muy furioso y está muy justificado que lo estés...

-Ahórratelo.

-Por favor, escúchame cariño. Yo quiero mucho a tu padre y sé que ahora te parecerá hipócrita pero lo que está pasando entre mi y Bob...

-Bob y yo, al menos dilo correctamente.

-Si me dejas tal vez pueda ayudarte a entender esto.

-¿Entender qué? ¿La compleja mente de una adúltera? ¿Existe alguna razón por la cual se pueda romper los votos del matrimonio? Para mí está muy claro, ¿no crees?

-No, no lo está. Hay razones.

-Razones, ¿cuáles, ¿el aburrimiento quizás? ¿por qué no dices lo de ya tengo 40 y soy egoísta porque mi vida está pasando?

-¿Me vas a dejar explicártelo?-le pregunto su madre.

-Sí, mamá. Hazlo, explícalo, confiésalo, pero a la persona adecuada. Yo soy el hijo, recuerdas, aquí falta un personaje, creo que está abajo y tiene un nombre, marido, esposo, compañero, media naranja, ¿te empieza a sonar?

Draco se va y llega enfadado a su habitación dando un portazo, allí está Cho.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunta Cho.

-No lo entiendo, mis padres son como dos conejos que se pasan el día metiendo, creí que con eso sería suficiente, pero papá no debe estar a la altura, claro-Draco empieza a lanzar los dardos a la diana que hay colgada de la puerta.

-Draco, estas cosas tienen poco que ver con el sexo.

-¿Es que el compromiso de la monogamia es un concepto jurásico? ¿Ya no es razonable pensar que dos personas pueden bastarse la una a la otra toda su vida?-pregunta Draco.

-No lo sé-responde Cho.

-¿Será químico? Quizás hay algún desequilibrio hormonal por el que te tiras a los compañeros de trabajo. Quizás no sea sólo Bob, puede que se lo haga con todo el equipo de noticias.

-Tu madre es una buena mujer.

-Ahh-dice Draco y se ríe-. Tú la defiendes, normal, tiene sentido.

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunta Cho.

-Me has oído.

-Sí, te he oído y más vale que te expliques ahora mismo, antes de que te arranque la cabeza.

-Sólo digo que tú comprenderás que una mujer necesite varios hombres a la vez.

-¿Por qué en Nueva York me he acostado con casi todos?-pregunto Cho enojada.

-Yo, yo, yo no he dicho eso.

-Algunos no somos tan perfectos como tú, no somos personajes de un guión de Spielberg, muchos vivimos en la realidad-Cho se va enfadada y Draco se tira a la cama.

-¡Dios!-Draco oye que alguien estornuda en el armario-Oh no, no puede ser-se levanta y abre el armario y encuentra a Hermione sentada allí-Ahh.

-Tranquilo, sólo pasaba por aquí-dijo Hermione.

-No puedo escapar, ¿qué estabas haciendo ahí?

-Volver atrás en el tiempo. ¿Recuerdas como jugábamos ahí de niños? Representábamos escenas de "Tiburón".

-Ahora no, Hermione.

-Venga. Tú serás el capitán Cooper y yo el sheriff Brody. Nos sabemos los diálogos.

-Ya no somos niños.

-¿No te molaría? Ahh, vale. Es como lo de dormir juntos, ya somos unos ancianos y no está en la lista. Sé que sigues enfadado porque te oculté todo. Aunque no lo admitas. Te quedan restos por toda la cara.

-Vete Hermione, mi diarrea verbal está hoy fuera de control.

-Sé por lo que estás pasando Draco, buscas repuestas, quieres saber por qué le engaña, pero... es todo muy relativo Draco.

Draco hace un gesto dando a entender que Hermione no le comprende.

-Déjame ofrecerte la única migaja de sabiduría que puedo aportar. En lugar de preguntarte porque tu madre hace cosas horribles, puedo sugerirte que te arrodilles y agradezcas que tienes madre.

-¡Hermione!

-Perdona, lo había olvidado, no hablábamos de mí-dice Hermione se va enfadada.

Hermione está sentada en las escaleras cuando Narcissa sale del salón cerrando la puerta y se sienta con ella.

-Creo que... ufff, esto es realmente jo... ah, todas las frases que se me ocurren terminan con palabrotas-dijo Narcissa.

-Bueno, por mi no se corte, he oído muchas-le dijo Hermione.

-Soy una adulta, se supone que debo dar ejemplo.

-Aún así yo las diría si fuera usted.

-He sido muy egoísta.

-Parece ser cosa de familia.

-Pero se va a acabar-dice Narcissa mientras Hermione siente con la cabeza.

La casa de la playa de Yolanda. Harry y Daniel se han quedado con Yolanda a pasar la tormenta allí. Yolanda llega de la cocina con una bandeja, Daniel y Harry están sentados en la mesa.

-Son muy amables al quedarse-dice Yolanda.

-Espera, quito esto-dice Daniel, y el y Harry cogen el florero de la mesa, ambos quieren quitarlo de allí-ya lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tengo.

-No me había dado cuenta de lo asustada que estaba, jamás pensé que un huracán así pudiera llegar tan al norte.

-Bueno, soy un agente de la ley, mi deber es proteger a los demás, así que...

-Mientras no tengas otra cosa mejor que hacer...

-No-responde Daniel. Se oyen unos ruidos de algo rompiéndose.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunta Yolanda.

-Umm, no lo sé, vuelvo enseguida.

-¿Crees que debes salir?-pregunta Yolanda.

-Va. Es mi trabajo, Yolanda-Daniel sale afuera con el abrigo por encima.

-Tu hermano es encantador-le dice Yolanda a Harry.

-Es de la otra acera.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Yolanda.

-Oh, sí, es gay pura sangre, al cien por cien. Pero prefiere ocultarlo, es agente de la ley en un pueblo pequeño y...

-¿Y tus padres lo saben?-pregunta Yolanda.

-Mis padres siguen negándolo, es una situación muy tensa. Pero, ¿cómo te va a ti, Yolanda?-Harry se levanta hacia ella, para abrazarla.

-No, estate quieto. Ni se te ocurra con tu hermano, el policía ahí fuera. ¿Has olvidado que esto es un delito?

-Así es más emocionante, ¿no?-pregunta Harry-te he echado de menos.

-Yo también a ti-ellos se besan-ya, ¿contento?-Yolanda se da la vuelta, pero Harry la coge del jersey y la vuelve hacia él.

-Ven aquí.

-Ah, no, no, no, déjame, en serio, en serio-ambos empiezan a juguetear y Harry empieza a hacerle cosquillas.

-¿Tienes cosquillas? ¿eh?-los dos terminan cayendo al suelo y tiran con ellos el mantel y todo lo que había encima de la mesa.

-No era nada, sólo...-en ese momento entra Daniel empapado, que ve a los dos tirados en el suelo, Harry está sobre ella. Harry ayuda a levantarse a Yolanda mientras Daniel se queda sorprendido.

La cocina de los Malfoy, Lucius está trabajando en la maqueta del restaurante que quiere abrir cuando llega Draco a hablar con él.

-¿Pasa algo, Draco?-pregunta su padre a Draco mientras Narcissa entra en la cocina cerrando la puerta.

-Pasa algo muy malo. Lucius hay algo que debes, bueno, hay algo que... debo contarte-dice Narcissa.

-Los dejo solos.

-Oh, no Draco. Somos una familia, esto tienes que oírlo.

-¿Qué pasa Narcissa?-pregunta Lucius, Draco cierra la otra puerta de la cocina.

-Oh, vaya, por donde empezar. Um, sabes que me encanta mi trabajo... que siempre he querido ser una Diane Sawyer o una Barbra Walters... ya han pasado 20 años y ya no voy a poder ser ni Diane Sawyer ni Barbra Walters, eso ya lo sé porque no era más que un sueño y está bien, lo he aceptado, todavía me gustaría ser como Chony Jones o Sally Jesse Raphael, pero...

-¿Qué te ocurre Narcissa?

-Dios, me estoy perdiendo. Además quien veía esos programas, van todos de lo mismo, una persona hiere a otra y luego salen en televisión con su coeficiente cero para darle al moco, para lloriquear delante de gente, no quiero hacer juicios morales pero siempre me he preciado de no ser esa clase de persona, esa clase de persona que acaba en un programa de charlatanes, mentirosos, y...

-Narcissa.

-Y gentuza y...

-¿Qué pretendes decir?-pregunta Lucius.

-Lo que pretendo decir es que, los últimos dos meses, los últimos 62 días, cada vez que he vuelto tarde a casa, cada vez que he puesto una excusa para salir de casa, cada vez que no estaba contigo, es que estaba viéndome con otro, otro hombre, acostándome con otro hombre-Lucius se queda mirándola paralizado, sin saber como reaccionar-no voy a insultarte pidiéndote disculpas, esto, esto va mucho más allá del perdón. Sólo creí que tenías que saberlo, Lucius. ¿Lucius?-pregunta Narcissa, hay un fuerte trueno y después un apagón.

-Pilas, tenía que haber comprado más pilas. Draco-dice Lucius a su hijo.

-Lucius-dice Narcissa.

-Draco, Draco, lleva estas velas, y las linternas a la otra habitación, ¿quieres? Vamos. ¿Dónde está el farol? Lo llené de queroseno esta mañana y ahora no aparece.

-Lucius, di algo por favor-Narcissa empieza a llorar mientras intenta que Lucius reaccione y le diga algo, le toca la camisa, pero él la rechaza.

-Lo tenía delante y ahora ha desaparecido. ¿Dónde está?-Lucius comienza a subir el tono de su voz, más enfadado, Narcissa sigue llorando-¿Dónde se ha metido?-enfadado tira la mesa de un golpe y la maqueta que estaba encima-no llores-ilumina la cara de Narcissa con la linterna, Narcissa intenta retener el llanto-no puedes llorar-Lucius se va, dejándola sola, Narcissa comienza a llorar con más fuerza otra vez, pero entonces la abuela de Cho entra en la cocina.

-¿Va todo bien por aquí?-pregunta.

-Sí, todo va bien-Narcissa intenta secarse las lágrimas lo más rápido que puede-creo que hay más velas arriba.

La casa de Yolanda. Harry, Yolanda y Daniel están en el salón al lado de la chimenea, Yolanda está sacando unos juegos del baúl.

-Eres un patoso inaguantable. Yolanda tienes que disculpar a mi hermano, hace años que tenemos que aguantar a este imbécil descerebrado-dice Daniel-es la vergüenza de la familia. De verdad que lo siento.

-No pasa nada, Daniel, ha sido culpa mía, me tropecé con él, yo, yo soy la patosa.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-pregunta Daniel.

-Unos juegos para hacer más llevadera la tormenta.

-¿No has jugado nunca al juego del si?

-No, ¿cómo es?

-Es una forma estupenda de conocerse mejor, yo te hago una respuesta, como si sólo pudieras comer una cosa durante el resto de tu vida, ¿qué sería? Tú contestas y luego preguntas algo.

-Vale, ¿quién empieza?-dice Yolanda

-Prefiero el monopoly, tiene más sentido-dice Harry.

-Es una buena forma de conocerse mejor, eso es todo. Vamos a ver, si tuvieras que elegir una ciudad para vivir el resto de tu vida, ¿cuál sería?-pregunta Daniel a Yolanda.

-Fácil. Nueva York, mi ciudad natal. No hay ciudad como esa.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste?-pregunta Daniel.

-Ah, bueno, porque tenía que salir de allí, tengo un ex-marido problemático. Nueva York era pequeña para los dos.

-Pues te aseguro que si yo fuera tu ex-marido, ahora mismo estaría lamentándome-dice Daniel y los dos se ríen.

-Es mi turno. Daniel si pudieras actuar en Broadway en un musical, ¿cuál sería y qué personaje elegirías?-pregunta Harry.

-Fácil, Tony, West Side Story-dice Daniel.

-Me encanta-dice Yolanda.

-¿Sí?

-Somewhere es mi favorita.

-La mía también-dice Daniel.

-Vi esa película 10 veces cuando era una niña.

-¿10 veces? Yo 15-dice Daniel se puede ver como Harry está incómodo y celoso.

Cho sale al porche encendiendo un cigarrillo, allí encuentra a Hermione que está sentada en el suelo viendo al padre de Draco que esté encerrado en el coche en medio de la tormenta.

-Hola Hermione. Menuda tormenta.

-Hace frío, ¿eh?

-Ahí dentro también. Necesitaba respirar un poco. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-pregunta Cho.

-Estaba viendo al Sr. Malfoy.

-Um, hoy si que ha saltado la mierda, ¿eh?

-¿Y Draco?-pregunta Hermione.

-No lo sé, me da igual. Necesito una pausa.

-El problema es su ego. Se pregunta ¿cómo es posible que haya habido alguien antes que yo, ¿estaré a la altura?

-¿De verdad, es tan típico?-pregunta Cho a Hermione.

-Seguro que ahora mismo hay una cinta métrica en su cuarto.

-¿Y dónde estará la marca?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Vamos, ¿Draco tendrá una pistola o un rifle?

-No tengo ni idea-responde Hermione riendo.

-Venga ya.

-Draco hizo mal en volcar su ira en su madre y en ti.

-Te has enterado.

-Lo oí involuntariamente-dice Hermione.

-Supongo que ya no soy la reina virgen de las fantasías en color de Draco Malfoy.

-Ya, creo que Draco está ahora en una de las encrucijadas decisivas de su vida.

-Dime quién no.

-Teniendo en cuenta su altura, su peso y el número que calza, yo diría que está por encima de la media.

-Ahh, o sea que lo has pensado, ¿eh?-dice Cho y Hermione sonríe.

La casa de Yolanda. Harry, Yolanda y Daniel están jugando ahora al monopoli.

-Un hotel en Charles Placer, 750$-dijo Harry.

-Sí, si, sí. ¿y qué te parece Gypsy?-dijo Daniel a Yolanda.

-Oh, me encanta, ¿viste la versión de Beth Midler en televisión?-pregunto Yolanda.

-Claro, estaba genial, pero creo que prefiero a Ethel Murman.

-Sí, ¿y a chorus line?

-Te toca a ti-dice Harry señala a Yolanda.

-Yolanda, ¿te apetece salir conmigo algún día? Podríamos ir al cine. En el Rialto hacen una noche de clásicos los miércoles, ponen muchos musicales antiguos, es genial-le dijo Daniel a Yolanda.

-Claro, me encantaría-dice Yolanda, Harry parece cada vez más incómodo y enfadado.

-Sí, bien, será una noche perfecta, una cena romántica. Dejaré a mi hermanito en casa y tendremos la oportunidad de... no sé conocernos más íntimamente, ya sabes, una cita en serio.

-No sería una cita en serio-dice Yolanda.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunta Daniel confundido.

-Bueno, ya sabes, porque lo sé todo-dijo Yolanda, ahora le toca a Harry sonreír.

-No será porque soy demasiado joven, por favor, no me salgas con la edad, ya tengo 24 años, casi 25-dijo Daniel.

-No, no, no, no es por eso, es que sé que eres... gay.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú le has dicho que soy gay?-dijo Daniel mientras Harry hace gestos de no saber nada al respecto.

-No, me lo he imaginado. En Nueva York vivía en Christopher Street, tengo un buen radar-dijo Yolanda.

-¿Se lo has dicho tú no? Dile que no soy gay-le dice Daniel a Harry.

-Tiene un buen radar-le responde Harry.

-Yolanda, yo no soy... gay.

-No es malo ser gay.

-Eso es lo que intento decirle yo, Yolanda-dice Harry mientras Daniel saca su pistola y apunta a Harry, Yolanda se asusta.

-Muy bien, vas a decirle ahora mismo que no soy gay.

-Chicos, chicos, eh.

-Tranquila Yolanda, hace estas cosas a menudo.

-Díselo, ahora.

-Sí, de acuerdo, no es gay-dice Harry retirando la pistola de Daniel.

-Así me gusta-Daniel guarda su arma-. ¿A quién le toca?

Lucius permanece en su coche en medio de la lluvia, cuando Narcissa entra en el coche.

-Es Bob, ¿a qué sí?-dice Lucius, Narcissa se queda callada-la verdad es que te vi, fue en el embarcadero del puerto y estabas con aquella amiga tuya, la que nunca se callaba, hablaba, hablaba y hablaba sin parar, no consigo recordar su nombre, era uno de esos nombres de telecomedia como Agha, Lexus o Doria...

-Phoebe.

-Ah, Phoebe. En cuanto Phoebe nos presentó, tuve claro que te amaba. Bueno, fue rápido, ¿no? Porque el amor llega así de rápido, es como una decisión, el amor es una decisión que se toma, y la tomé en aquel instante, allí mismo. Lo que pretendo decirte es que nuestro amor apareció enseguida y ha durado, a capeado el temporal, pero igual de rápido que tomé la decisión de quererte hace 20 años, voy a tomar otra, la de no seguir queriéndote. Ahora he decidido odiarte.

-No, Lucius, no, no lo hagas.

-Ya está hecho, así de sencillo. Así que te sugiero que salgas del coche porque sino te voy a sacar yo a la fuerza-dice Lucius, Narcissa sale del coche llorando, Lucius se va con el coche y ella se queda allí parada bajo la lluvia.

Se muestran una serie de escenas del día siguiente, la tormenta ya ha pasado y con las imágenes se oye las noticias que dan la información sobre el huracán.

-Buenas noticias para los residentes de la zona, el huracán Christopher ha cambiado de rumbo inesperadamente y sólo ha causado daños moderados en Oxford y sus alrededores y ahora que ha pasado la tormenta, supongo que por fin podemos decir adiós definitivamente al mal tiempo.

Daniel y Harry están ayudando a Yolanda a poner de nuevo las cosas a la normalidad después de la tormenta.

-Oh, de verdad, muchas gracias de nuevo, ha sido un día muy interesante-dice Yolanda.

-Y tanto-dice Harry.

-Siento el numerito de la pistola-dice tratando de disculparse Daniel.

-Tranquilo-le dice Yolanda a Daniel.

-Pero sigo queriendo salir contigo.

-No. Voy a serte sincera, ahora salgo con alguien-dice Yolanda y Harry sonríe.

-Oh, está bien. En fin, venga renacuajo-le dice Daniel a Harry.

-Señor, sí señor.

Draco sale al porche y ve a su madre pensativa y triste sentada allí, pero no le dice nada y vuelve a entrar en casa, entonces se encuentra con Cho.

-Me voy Draco. Pero antes de irme hay algunas cosas...

-Cho, te debo una explicación.

-No, no, escúchame Draco, por favor. Parece que hoy es el día de las verdades, y ahora me toca a mí. Perdí mi virginidad a los 14 años con un tipo mayor que me emborrachó, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, pero después del primer susto, tomé la píldora y use condones. Bueno, casi siempre, algunas veces, no lo sé, todo es tan borroso-Cho se da la vuelta y le da la espalda a Draco-. La verdad es que estaba bebiendo mucho, perdía la conciencia y todo eso-Cho respira hondo-me sumergí en el sexo muy pronto, y eso no se lo deseo a nadie, porque conocer el sexo tan joven no suele ser una buena idea. Al final me pillaron con un chavo en la cama de mis padres, la niña de papá fornicando delante de sus propios ojos. Aún, aún no puede mirarme a los ojos y decidió mandarme a 300 kilómetros para no tener que hacerlo, pero Draco ya no soy aquella chica, en realidad nunca lo fui y tampoco soy tan pura e inocente como tú crees, soy algo entre medias y sólo pretendo, sólo intento aclararme.

-Cho, no tienes que hacer esto, no eres, no eres tú, son mis estúpidas paranoias. Mis padres tienen una vida sexual explosiva y supongo que lo he tomado como medida de la felicidad.

-Sexo no es igual a felicidad.

-Cho, lo sé, eso lo sé ahora.

-Perdona, por haberte mentido. Pero no quiero disculparme por mi pasado, he aprendido de él, soy mejor persona y él me ha traído hasta aquí. Aquí puedo empezar desde cero, es mi ocasión y me gustaría que tú formaras parte de eso.

-Con una condición-le dice Draco.

-¿Cuál?-le pregunta Cho.

-Que me perdones, porque Cho, mi comportamiento ha sido inaceptable y no merezco una chica tan apasionada, abierta, sincera y maravillosa como tú-Cho entre lágrimas abraza a Draco.

El porche de casa de Yolanda, ella sigue colocando las sillas cuando Harry vuelve, esta vez solo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está tu hermano?-le pregunta Yolanda a Harry.

-Ah, le he despistado.

-Es tarde, Harry.

-Una pregunta más del juego del si. Espera, ya está, ya. Si pudieras cambiar algo en tu vida, ¿qué sería?-pregunto Harry.

-No me habría casado con un agente de bolsa abusivo. Misma pregunta, contesta tú.

-Bueno, sería mayor. Para poder hablar a todo el mundo de la extraordinaria mujer de la que me estoy enamorando. Um, ¿de verdad creías que ibas a ponerme celoso flirteando con Daniel?

-¿Flirteando? Yo no flirteo-dice Yolanda mientras Harry la abraza por detrás.

-Porque si es así es del todo innecesario. Me pongo celoso de todos los hombres que entran en tu campo de visión, que han notado el olor de tu pelo y se han apretado contra ti.

-Esto se complica, Harry. Vamos a tener que dejarlo, es muy peligroso.

-Venga. No me digas que no es excitante.

-Ah, Harry.

-Espera, espera. Sólo una pregunta más. Si pudieras hacer cualquier cosa ahora mismo, dime que sería-pregunta Harry, Yolanda le mira y después le agarra y le lleva dentro de casa.

Lucius vuelve a casa en el coche, cuando llega Narcissa sigue sentada en el porche, la mira y se queda sentado en las escaleras.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-pregunta Lucius.

-Prepárate, si pensabas que no podía ser peor lo es. Mis razones son absurdas. No tengo razones, no. Un día me desperté y me di cuenta que mi vida era perfecta, todo lo que había deseado cuando cumplí 6 años se había hecho realidad y descubrí que conseguir la perfección es algo de lo más inquietante, me sentí inquieta, como haces cuando todo es perfecto, cuando todo es exactamente como siempre has querido que sea. Tengo el hogar perfecto, una carrera, una maravilla de hijo, un marido que estimula mi alma, mi mente, mi cuerpo cada día de mi vida. No deseaba nada. Supongo que me sentí vacía al no desear. Y entonces me propuse volver a desear. Sí, me lo había propuesto y vaya si lo he conseguido, porque ahora deseo, deseo recuperar todo lo que he perdido. Lucius, de verdad que lo siento.

-Shhhh... Quedémonos aquí sentados, no quiero hablar más.

-De acuerdo-dice Narcissa.

Hermione está sentada junto a la ventana, en la habitación de Draco. Draco entra.

-Esperaba que estuvieras aquí. Hermione, te debo una disculpa, he sido inconsciente, insensible y egoísta hasta el exceso, pero si me dejas rectificar mi actitud beligerante, te prometo que voy a hacer lo que sea para ser un amigo digno de ti.

-No ha estado mal del todo. Siento haber usado la carta de mi madre, la tenía en la manga y era demasiado fácil, hice mal.

-Yo no sé que haría si perdiera a mi madre.

-Duele Draco. Una nace, muere y comete un montón de errores entre medias, ¿no? Lo curioso es que desde que no está, no puedo recordar un mínimo error suyo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Quiero ser un buen amigo, dime que hago.

-Sólo por esta noche, ¿podemos parar nuestro ascenso hacia la madurez, por favor?-dice Hermione, Draco mira hacia el armario y coge la mano de Hermione para llevarla hasta él.

-Ven. Vamos-ambos saltan por encima de la cama y Draco abre el armario, después ambos entran y empiezan a imitar a los personajes de "Tiburón".

-Vale. ¿Qué? Ah.

-Sheriff Brody mide 7 metros. Creo que ha venido a buscar su almuerzo-dice Draco imitando a un personaje.

-Tengo que captar la cabeza de ese bicho.

-Sonríe hija de perra.

-Este barco se nos ha quedado pequeño.


	6. Bebe

La habitación de Draco, Hermione y Draco están sentados en la cama en su noche de cine, la película que estaban viendo se ha terminado y Draco corta el vídeo.

-Muy bien, buena película. Muchas gracias, tengo que irme.

-Tranquila, ¿qué prisa tienes?-le pregunta Draco a Hermione.

-Siento aguarte la fiesta, pero Dennis sale ya de cuentas y necesita más ayuda en casa.

-Vamos. Oscar puede ocuparse de lo que haga falta. Además, sólo hemos visto una película y siempre vemos varias en las noches de cine.

-Siempre hay una primera vez-dice Hermione, vemos a Cho que está a la izquierda de Draco sentada en una silla y que no había visto.

-Ah, una noche con muchas novedades.

-Cho, ¿a qué te refieres?-le pregunta Hermione.

-Oye, es más que evidente, aunque hemos hecho todo lo posible por ignorarlo, se nota que he interrumpido una reunión muy personal y está claro que mi presencia los hace sentir incómodos, así que... Hermione tú quédate a ver otra película, me, me voy yo.

-No tienes por que hacer eso-dice Draco.

-No, no importa. Además, tú y yo hemos decidido tomárnoslo con más calma. Unas horas sin vernos no van a matarnos. Y la abuela está en pie de guerra, en cuanto vea que se marcha Hermione, empezará a desconfiar de que nosotros nos quedemos solos. Así que me voy.

-Oye, no te vayas por mi culpa, no quisiera fastidiarle la noche a nadie-dice Hermione.

-No, no es por tu culpa, no te lo tomes como algo personal.

-Solucionado, siguiente cuestión, ¿qué vamos a ver? Ah...-empezó a decir Draco.

-Eso no es una solución. Hermione, si nos quedamos las dos nos vamos a sentir tan incómodas como hasta ahora.

-Pero, a ver si me aclaro. La noche de cine se ha reducido a lo siguiente tú-dice Draco señalando a Cho-no te quedas si ella se va porque tu abuela no lo permitiría y no te quedas si ella se queda porque es violento.

-Sí-dice Cho.

-Y tú-señala ahora a Hermione-no te quedas si ella se va porque sentirías que la has echado y no te quedas si ella se queda porque te fastidiaría la noche de cine.

-Aprobado-dice Hermione.

-Como esta es mi casa y yo no puedo ir a ningún sitio, según mis cálculos sólo veo una opción-dice Draco.

-Adiós Draco-dice Hermione y Cho al mismo tiempo.

-Un momento-dice Draco.

-Hasta mañana-dice Hermione.

-Duerme bien-le dice Cho.

Hermione se va por la ventana y Cho por la puerta de la habitación, Draco se queda solo.

-Es sólo cine, ¿por qué es tan complicado?-se pregunta Draco.

Casa de los Granger, Dennis está sentada leyendo un libro, Oscar llega y le da los buenos días.

-Buenos días, cariño-le da un beso es la frente-¿Qué tal estamos esta mañana?

-Bueno, si te sientes con ganas de vomitar, hinchado e irritable, creo que nos sentimos exactamente igual.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, cumples el día 22, en menos de una semana habrá terminado todo.

-¿Una semana? Que no dure una semana más. Es inhumano, no duermo, tengo las piernas como globos, me está matando la espalda y tengo náuseas 23 horas al día. El periodo de gestación de los murciélagos es de 2 meses. Dos meses, eso es justo, razonable. ¿Por qué yo no puedo parir un murciélago?-pregunto Dennis.

-Porque estamos, casi seguros, de que eres humana-dice bromeando Hermione.

-¿Aún vives aquí?-pregunta Dennis a su hermana.

-Desgraciadamente. ¿Cuándo tienes la entrevista?-pregunta Hermione a Oscar.

-Después del trabajo. En el restaurante francés de Hyannis-le responde Oscar.

-Si no te gusta estar aquí Hermione, nadie va a impedir que te vayas. En muchos estados ya te considerarían adulta-dice Dennis.

-Que gracia, porque a ti no.

-¿Oscar?

-Vamos, Hermione, tu hermana no se siente muy bien hoy. Se un poco más tolerante con ella, ¿vale? Oye, sé que la matriarca se ha pasado últimamente pero dentro de nada tendrá al bebé y te prometo que volverá a ser la de siempre.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa-dice Hermione.

La habitación de Cho. Su abuela está recogiendo la ropa de la cama, cuando ve un calendario en el que hay el dibujo de un desnudo.

-En nombre del cielo, ¿qué es esto?-dice asustada su abuela.

-Un calendario, abuela.

-Un calendario indecente.

-No, un calendario de arte. Y antes de que te enfades, que sepas que estas fotografías están en las mejores galerías del mundo.

-No me importa donde estén, en mi casa no miramos hombres desnudos.

-Pero le rezamos a uno-dice Cho jugando.

-Oh, no te atrevas a compararlo, niña. ¡Ay, Dios mío, Cho! ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ¿La chiquilla que yo conocía, que llevaba a la catequesis cuando venía a visitarme en verano y que sentía respeto por la Iglesia y por sus enseñanzas?

-Que ha considerado todas las posibilidades de la existencia de un origen divino y no las encuentra convincentes. Y que aunque respeta a todos los que optan por creer en un ser superior, ella no lo cree. Simplemente ha crecido abuela.

-Puede ser o puede que sólo crea que ha crecido.

Harry y Yolanda están junto al coche de ella, en la entrada del instituto.

-Salgamos este fin de semana, solos tú y yo-le dice Harry a Yolanda.

-Eso es lo que hacemos siempre.

-No, no salimos, nos encerramos. Primero, inventamos excusas para que pueda pasarme por tu casa el viernes, luego cerramos puertas y echamos persianas para que nadie del pueblo pueda vernos juntos. Sé que tienes problemas para reconocer que tenemos una relación, pero admite que hay algo entre nosotros.

-Sí, hay algo, es verdad-dice Yolanda.

-Vale, pues comportémonos como corresponde, saliendo fuera, en público, juntos, como una verdadera pareja.

-Harry, eso es precioso, pero poco práctico.

-No tiene por que ser en Oxforda, podemos irnos hasta Providence, ¿de acuerdo? Cenamos, vamos al cine, allí nadie nos conoce, seremos como cualquier otra pareja típica que disfruta del sábado noche. Bueno, ¿qué dices? ¿Saldrá conmigo Srta. Honda?-Yolanda sonríe.

Draco y Harry están en los lavabos del instituto, Harry le está hablando a Draco de su relación con Yolanda.

-¿Te ha dicho que irá a Providence contigo?-le pregunta Draco.

-Bueno, no ha dicho que sí, pero tampoco que no. Sólo me ha dicho, me gustaría Harry, pero no puedo. Oye, según mis planes, ella estará en el bote en cuanto consiga el carnet de conducir-dice Harry mientras mira entre los lavabos para asegurarse que están solos.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunta Draco.

-Hay que tener todas las precauciones posibles con esta información.

-Te compadezco, todo el tiempo intentando sacar a la Srta. Honda del dormitorio.

-Oye, esta relación no se limita al sexo, aunque por suerte lo hay a raudales-dice Harry mientras la campana de clases suena.

-Me voy, no quiero que tu novia crea que le doy plantón. Ten mucho cuidado con esto, amigo.

-No te preocupes.

Cuando ellos se van, se ve que había un chico en unos de los lavabos, subido encima de baño y fumando, él ha estado escuchando toda la conversación de Draco y Harry.

Cho camina por el exterior del instituto cuando Draco se une a ella.

-No ha sido fácil pero voy a tener un descanso de las penas maritales de mis padres. Lucius y Narccisa se van a una terapia de pareja y este fin de semana la mansión Malfoy es mía, así que...

-Eso está bien, pero...

-¿Cómo que bien? Esperaba algo un poco más ilícito que eso-dice Draco.

-Oye, circula un rumor extraño sobre Harry por el instituto, ¿lo has oído?-le pregunta Cho.

-¿Cuál? ¿Qué por fin a entregado algún trabajo a tiempo?

-No precisamente y no se trata sólo de Harry, también de la Srta. Honda.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-pregunta Draco preocupado.

-Digamos que para ser profesora y alumno su relación es más cercana de lo normal, tan cercana que está considerada ilegal en 35 estados.

-Habrá que cortar eso de raíz, ¿quién te lo ha contado?

-Mejor pregunta quien no me lo ha contado. Lo comentan todos, es público.

-Hay que encontrar a Harry-dice Draco, sale corriendo hacia el edificio.

-Espera Draco. ¿Es cierto? ¡Draco!

-Te lo dije un día, no te puedo mentir, así que hazme un favor, olvida que me lo has preguntado.

Draco y Cho están en el pasillo del instituto cuando Hermione se une a ellos.

-Chicos, no os van a creer lo que he oído-dice Hermione.

-Algo me dice que sí-dice Draco. Ven a Harry que está al final del pasillo, Draco le grita para llamarle la atención-¡Ehhh!-pero antes de que Harry llegue hasta ellos, una chica le dice lo que está pasando en el oído, Harry y Draco se miran preocupados.

Harry y Draco están en el cuarto de mantenimiento del instituto.

-Hermione me ha dicho que según ha oído, Kenny Leaverton estaba fumando en los servicios. Lo oyó todo-le dice Draco a Harry.

-Ya, bueno. Eso encaja. Mi vida iba demasiado bien, alguien tenía que fastidiarla.

-Vamos, Harry, no es tan malo.

-De verdad que aprecio tus esfuerzos Draco, pero te aseguro que sí es tan malo, seamos sinceros, es peor, es un cataclismo. Este es uno de esos raro hitos que parten tu vida en dos, en lo que pasó hasta ese momento y en lo que viene después. Mi único consuelo es la débil esperanza de que esto no alcance a Yolanda. Así que si me dejas solo un momento, me gustaría inclinar la cabeza sobre el pecho y compadecerme a mí mismo, de verdad, te lo agradecería mucho.

-Oye Harry, desde luego esto no es bueno, pero todavía está en tus manos controlarlo.

-No es el momento para un sermón a lo Obe- Wan.

-No, escúchame. Ahora mismo la única cosa peor que un rumor es un rumor que se alimenta, si sales por esa puerta con la cabeza gacha y cantando el pobre de mí, admitirás que es verdad. Pero si entras en las aulas como si esa fuera la cosa más ridícula que has oído en tu vida, puede que todo esto termine y quede olvidado a sexta hora.

-Eso, eso puedo hacerlo. Puedo estar tranquilo, despreocupado...-dice Harry.

-Sí.

-Una sonrisa, un guiño, un paseo tranquilo por los pasillos, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si me diera igual.

-Sí.

-Claro que sí.

Harry sale del cuarto y empieza a andar por el pasillo, todo el mundo le mira y empieza a cuchichear a su paso, él intenta parecer despreocupado y alegre, mientras Draco le mira desde atrás, pero cuando llega a la esquina, su rostro cambia de expresión, suspira y se echa la mano a la cabeza.

Yolanda está dando clase de literatura.

-Romeo y Julieta, quizás representen el ejemplo más claro de análisis del tema del fruto prohibido que estudiaremos este año.

-No, ya no-dice un chico de la clase y el resto de la clase se ríe, en ese momento llega Harry apresuradamente.

-Sr. Potter, llega tarde-dice Yolanda.

-Acabaría muy cansado anoche-dice otro chico la clase se vuelve a reír, el primer chico que ha hablado que está detrás de Harry le pregunta.

-Resuelve una apuesta, ¿son de silicona?-pregunta.

-Basta de comentarios Sr. Twitchel, hablaremos después de clase.

-¿Me lo promete?-dice el chico emocionado.

-Muy bien, tranquilos. Por dónde íbamos...

-El fruto prohibido-dice un chico la clase vuelve a reír y Yolanda mira a Harry.

Harry está sentado en un banco al lado del puerto, Hermione llega y se sienta con él.

-Hola, ligón.

-Puedes seguir tu camino, no me lo voy a tomar mal-dijo Harry.

-Oye, aunque no lo parezca no vengo a burlarme de ti. No sé si el rumor es cierto, exagerado o si es una extravagante maniobra para parecer más atractivo a las chicas pero, quiero decirte que entiendo lo que debes estar pasando...

-No, yo dudo que sepas lo que estoy pasando-dice Harry riendo.

-Déjame ver. Te miran por los pasillos y en clase, eso está claro, y hablan a tus espaldas, unos y desconocidos pronuncian tu nombre y en poco tiempo eres víctima de una paranoia sea verdad o no, tú piensas que todo el mundo habla de ti. Imagínate si hubieras hecho algo peor.

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunta Harry.

-Como vivir con tu hermana soltera y embarazada y su novio negro, mientras tu padre cumple condena por traficar. Piénsalo Harry, la verdad es que tenemos algo en común, somos tema de chismorreo para estos mojigatos. Y por desgracia para ti, ahora eres la mejor historia.

-Genial, ¿y qué puedo hacer?-pregunta Harry.

-Lo mismo que yo hice, rezar para que aparezca una historia mejor.

Cho y Draco caminan hasta casa.

-La abuela se enfrenta a mis opiniones, haciendo como si no existieran, lo cual por supuesto me enfurece, entonces empiezo a hablar de manera más emocional que racional, y me pongo brusca, a la defensiva, dándole más de una razón para que no considere mis puntos de vista. Estamos encerradas en un horrible círculo vicioso.

-Pero tendrás que hacer algo, no puedes pasarte los tres años de instituto ignorándola.

-Tú crees, vaya ese era el plan A-dice Cho mientras su abuela está esperándola en la puerta-um, ahí está, como un reloj, siempre vigilando mi modo de vida libertino. Ah, nos vemos esta noche.

-Vale-Cho entra en casa, mientras Draco se va.

-La cena es a las seis, lávate las manos y a la mesa, por favor-le dice la abuela.

-Claro.

Dennis está intentando arrancar el coche, pero una rueda está atascada en el barro. Hermione llega entonces.

-Dennis, Dennis.

-Hermione, como me alegro de verte.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunta Hermione preocupada.

-No, en realidad no es nada. Iba de camino a la clínica. He tenido un pequeño contratiempo.

-¿La clínica? ¿Pero tenías cita hoy?

-No la tengo, mi próxima cita es el 22 cuando salgo de cuentas, pero creo que a ver que cambiar los planes.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Hermione.

-Porque creo que me he puesto de parto-Dennis comienza a tener dolores.

-Oh, Dios mío. Hay que mover la furgoneta.

-Está todo controlado, pero necesito una ambulancia y nuestro teléfono no funciona lo que se dice muy bien en esto momento.

-¿No?-pregunta Hermione.

-No.

-Dios.

-Lo que significa que el teléfono más próximo es el de Draco. Necesito que me lleves allí volando.

-La casa donde vive Draco es la más cercana, pero no es lo más conveniente, sólo hay una... manera de poder llegar.

Se ve a Hermione y Dennis en la barca cruzando el río, Hermione está remando.

-No te preocupes Dennis, llegaremos.

-Al ritmo que vas Hermione, creo que pronto vamos a ser tres. Vamos dame eso-Dennis coge los remos y se pone en el lado de Hermione y Hermione en el de Dennis-Dios, remas como una niña, sabes. Creí que eras una remera consumada.

-Sí, y yo creía que tu ibas a parir la próxima semana en un hospital.

-Ohh-se queja de dolor Dennis.

-Dios mío, Dennis. El bote está haciendo agua.

-No es el bote Hermione.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?-pregunta Hermione mientras Dennis sigue con los dolores.

Draco está en su habitación llamando por teléfono a Harry, Hermione llega corriendo a pedirle ayuda.

-¿Harry, no está? Dígale que me llame en cuanto llegue. Gracias.

-¡Draco!

-Hermione, me alegro de verte, estoy preocupado por Harry, no consigo encontrarle.

-No hay tiempo para charlas. Dennis va a tener el bebé.

-Genial, enhorabuena-dice Draco contento.

-En tu jardín.

-¿Qué?

Hermione, Dennis y Draco están ahora en el salón. Draco está llamando por teléfono al hospital para pedir una ambulancia.

-Vale. Bien, bien. Entiendo. Si por favor, espero.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunta Dennis.

-Buenas noticias, hay una ambulancia, malas noticias, está atascada en Duxsbury.

-¿Duxsbury? Eso está a una hora de aquí.

-Un accidente de tráfico, un parto no es la máxima prioridad hoy, pero van a decirme cuanto tardará.

-Un hospital con una sola ambulancia y ni un médico en 5º kilómetros, otros de los encantos de vivir en medio de ninguna parte-dice Dennis.

-Sí, sigo aquí. ¿Cuánto?-pregunta Draco.

-¿Dónde está Oscar? ¿Le has encontrado?-pregunta Dennis a Hermione.

-No, he llamado a la heladería y ya había salido para Hyannis.

-Van a mandar la ambulancia lo más rápido que puedan pero no pueden asegurarnos nada, eso es todo-dice Draco, Dennis le pide el teléfono a Draco y empieza a hablar ella.

-Escúcheme funcionario de mierda, le habla la futura madre, tal vez no sea la clase de contribuyente que merezca atención rápida ante un caso así, pero tengo un zapato lleno de líquido amniótico, mi pelvis baila la rumba y corro peligro de muerte si me atienden en el parto dos adolescentes. Así que deje de poner excusas, ya está usted moviendo su maldito culo y trayendo una ambulancia antes de que mi feto se licencie-Dennis cuelga el teléfono cabreada.

-Impresionante. Ya se habrán puesto en camino-dice Hermione.

Harry está en la puerta de la casa de Yolanda esperándola.

-No vamos a tener esta conversación-dice Yolanda.

-¿Qué conversación?-pregunta Harry.

-Esa en la que intentas consolarme y pedirme disculpas, esa en la que me explicas que tú no eres culpable de haber abierto tu bocaza.

-No, no lo soy. Sólo se lo dije a Draco, no sabía que Leaverton estuviera en el servicio.

-Había un límite muy claro dentro de esta relación, Harry. No era el sexo, ni la relación íntima, sólo una, no podías hablar de ella. Ni contárselo a tus amigos, ni fanfarronear con tus compañeros...

-Yo no...

-Aunque ahora me pregunto si la discreción es un concepto demasiado adulto para ti.

-Espera, escucha Yolanda. Yo sólo quiero que consideres mi versión de la historia, oye, no es lo que tú piensas.

-No dirás nada que no haya oído en la sala de profesores. Oh, sí, es verdad, ya estamos en boca del personal docente, por lo tanto es sólo cuestión de tiempo que se enteren en administración y luego el consejo escolar y tal vez si tenemos suerte el fiscal del distrito.

-Yolanda, lo siento, yo no...

-Harry, esta mañana creo que tú sugeriste que hiciéramos las cosas que hacen las parejas, se me ocurre algo que encaja perfectamente, vamos a romper.

El salón de casa de los Malfoy. Dennis cada vez tiene contracciones más fuertes.

-¿Dónde está la maldita ambulancia?-pregunta Dennis desesperada.

-Ya viene Dennis, ya viene-dice Draco, Hermione coge a Draco del brazo y lo retira del lado de Dennis para hablar con él.

-No podemos contar con Oscar, ¿qué vamos a hacer? No estamos preparados para atender un parto ni siquiera lo hemos dado en la clase de biología.

-Tiene que haber alguien en el pueblo que sepa resolver esta situación, ¿no?-pregunta Draco, Hermione se queda pensando y da con una respuesta que no le gusta para nada.

Cho está en su habitación estudiando, abre el cajón de la mesa y encuentra una Biblia. Cho baja hasta la cocina con la Biblia en la mano para hablar con su abuela.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Cho.

-La edición King James del antiguo testamento. Los que más me gustan son los últimos capítulos.

-¿Sabes lo que me gustaría a mi abuela? Que respetaras mi intimidad y mi derecho a tener mis propias ideas.

-Ahhh-dice simplemente la abuela.

-Oye, ya sé que ser atea es una de las cosas peores que podrían ocurrirle a una nieta tuya, pero no te lo tomes como algo personal, y no sólo no tengo fe en Dios, tampoco tengo fe en el hombre desde hace días.

Hermione toca la puerta de la casa de la abuela y ella abre la puerta.

-Oiga, sé que no le caigo bien y que odia a mi familia, sé que tiene 80 razones por las que Dennis y Oscar le parecen pecadores, pero ahora mismo, mi hermana está ahí al lado en casa de Draco a punto de dar a luz y de esas 80 razones no se me ocurre ninguna de la que el bebé sea responsable, así que si recuerda que como enfermera juró ayudar a los necesitados, se lo agradecería.

Harry está caminando cuando su hermano llega con el coche de policía y para el coche justo donde está él.

-Genial-dice Harry.

-Bueno, escucha esto. Estaba en Carlton cortándome el pelo cuando un hombre a mi lado empezó a hablar de un rumor que circula por todo en instituto sobre un muchacho que se acuesta con una profesora, entonces pensé, bueno, si de por medio hay sexo no puede ser mi hermano Harry. Luego el hombre dijo que parecía que el chico se lo había inventado todo, que todo era un cuento y entonces me dije a mí mismo... Bingo.

-Oye, eso, eso es fascinante Daniel.

-Y lo único en lo que podía pensar, me daban náuseas pensándolo, era en la pobre y dulce Yolanda, debe de estar destrozada. Vamos, Harry porque no me dices a que viene todo esto, eh, ¿cuál ha sido el motivo, aburrimiento? O sólo... ¿querer llamar la atención?

-En realidad sabes que ha sido, creí que venía bien que la gente se enterara que al menos una persona de nuestra familia tiene relaciones heterosexuales y oye Koji, sólo por curiosidad, se te ocurrió tal vez por un momento defenderme o apoyarme en esa conversación o en nuestra familia están prohibidas esas cosas.

-Oh, eso es muy bueno, Harry, sí. Seguro que los miembros del consejo escolar se sentirán tan conmovidos como yo. Ah, no lo sabías, parece que tus mentiras han llegado al final de la cadena, el inspector Steven ha convocado una reunión del consejo para discutir los cargos a presentar contra la Srta. Honda, seguro que requerirán tu presencia. Que curioso, eh Harry, pero algunas personas de aquí se creen lo que cuentas, te toman en serio.

-Tú no desgraciadamente.

El salón de los Malfoy. Draco está convenciendo a Dennis para que le deje grabar el parto en vídeo.

-Mira, ahora mismo, Oscar va de camino a un restaurante francés al otro lado del condado y lo único que el nacimiento de su primer hijo sea un recuerdo inconsistente es este instrumento. ¿Lo harás por Oscar?-pregunta Draco a Dennis.

-De acuerdo, pero yo hago el montaje final.

-Hecho-Draco empieza a grabar y Hermione llega con la compañía de la abuela y Cho.

-Dennis, he traído ayuda.

-Por favor, no me digas que has hecho lo que creo que has hecho.

-Conflicto, perfecto-dice Draco grabando.

-¿Con qué frecuencia tienes contracciones?-pregunta la abuela.

-Hermione-dice Dennis.

-¿Qué? Es enfermera, puede ayudarte-dice Hermione.

-También es una racista que odia todo lo que se refiere a mí, a mi novio y a nuestro futuro hijo.

-Va todo bien-dice Cho.

-Sólo es un parto casero imprevisto, no hay de que preocuparse-dice la abuela.

-¿Usted cree? Pues yo no estaría tan segura-dice Dennis.

-Chicas, retirad esa mesa de ahí. El pulso es fuerte, la temperatura está bien, chicas llevemos a Dennis a aquel sillón, venir a ayudarme.

-Vale, ya está, ya está-dice Cho.

-Con cuidado, calma, calma. Eso es, eso es, tranquila, tranquila.

-Esto no me gusta nada-dice Dennis.

-Sr. Malfoy, haz algo útil y trae unas toallas y sábanas limpias, por favor.

-Sí-le dice Draco.

-Eso es, calma, calma, tranquila, mantén la respiración, respira con calma, eso es. Cojines-Hermione hace caso y va en a por varios cojines.

-¡Ohhh! ¡ohhh!-dice Dennis

-Gracias, Hermione-dice la abuela-Bien... bien... ahora, voy a proponerte un trato. Este va a ser un gran día para ti. Y como tu enfermera, puede que sientas una abrumadora gratitud hacia mí cuando todo haya terminado, pero te prometo que no me aprovecharé de tu debilidad post-parto y resistiré cualquier impulso de compartir esa experiencia si me haces un pequeño favor a cambio.

-Vale, ¿cuál?-pregunta Dennis.

-¡Cierra el pico! ¿y esas toallas?-dice la abuela.

Harry llega al ayuntamiento de Oxford. Harry sube las escaleras y allí se encuentra con Yolanda que está sentada con alguien más.

-Yolanda escucha...

-¿Sr. Potter?-dice la persona que estaba al lado de Yolanda-No nos conocemos, soy Mónica López, la abogada de la Srta. Honda.

-¿Abogada?-pregunta Harry.

-Atendiendo al consejo legal. Ha decidido no discutir el caso con usted.

-¿Caso? ¿Qué caso? ¿De qué está hablando? Yolanda, yo...

-Sr. Potter, le ruego que por favor evite comunicarse directamente y que cuando desee hablar con ella en el futuro se ponga primero en contacto conmigo, yo le trasmitiré la información pertinente, ¿ha quedado claro?

-Sí... ¿Mónica?

-Sí, Sr. Potter.

-Dígale a su cliente que lo siento.

Draco está grabando el parto y se da cuenta de que Hermione no está bien, la graba y le hace un primer plano.

-Ha tenido la última contracción a los 60 segundos exactamente-dice Cho.

-Bien, estás completamente dilatada, querida. Ha llegado el momento de empujar.

-¿Empujar, qué?-pregunta Dennis.

-Al bebé, querida-dice la abuela, Draco se acerca a Hermione y se sienta con ella.

-Todo saldrá bien, Hermione.

-Sí, lo sé.

El consejo escolar esta reunido en el ayuntamiento para preguntarle a Yolanda.

-Se ha convocado esta reunión y le hemos pedido que viniera ante nosotros esta tarde, Srta. Honda, porque nos hemos encontrado frente a un rumor repetido. Un rumor muy inquietante que sin duda habrá oído.

-Sí, lo he oído-responde Yolanda.

-Entonces, déjeme ir al grano Srta. Honda. Harry Potter es su estudiante, uno de sus estudiantes de clase de literatura.

-Sí, lo es.

-Ha habido acusaciones a cerca de una relación sexual entre usted y el Sr. Potter. Por favor, perdone mi ingenuidad al preguntar, Srta. Honda. ¿Son ciertas estas acusaciones?

-Bueno, verá...-empieza a decir Yolanda.

-No, no lo son-interrumpe Harry.

-Sr. Potter tiene que esperar hasta que le citemos.

-Oiga, no, no es que quiera interrumpir, pero si me conceden un momento podrán irse a casa a cenar.

-Bien, Sr. Potter, ¿qué es lo que desea decir?

-Ya sé que el origen de todos estos rumores me señala a mí y supongo que eso tiene sentido porque... míreme, soy un mal estudiante que se sienta en la clase de la Srta. Honda cada día soñando siempre con lo mismo, deseando desesperadamente ser más interesante, más sofisticado y como 15 años mayor, porque entonces y sólo entonces tendría la posibilidad de que ella dejara de mirare como a uno más de sus alumnos y sólo entonces ese rumor podría ser cierto. Bueno, no me entiendan mal, me siento muy halagado de la seriedad con la que se han tomado esas acusaciones pero, yo más bien las atribuiría a la imaginación adolescente. Espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo.

-Corríjame si me equivoco Sr. Potter, pero para que conste, ¿está diciendo que niega las acusaciones mencionadas?

-Sí, para que conste señor, para que lo ponga donde quiera. La Srta. Honda es mi profesora y para desilusión mía... absolutamente nada más-dice Harry.

La casa de los Malfoy. Dennis sigue de parto, Hermione la mira sentada en el sofá, está asustada, preocupada e inquieta. Draco lo está grabando todo. Dennis está gritando de dolor.

-Sí, eso es. Eso es. Sigue Dennis. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-Abuela, tengo que hablar contigo. Mira, hay muchísima sangre-dice Cho.

-¿Qué? ¿Ha dicho sangre?-pregunta Dennis.

-¡Shhh! Tranquilízate-dice la abuela.

-Tiene miedo de decirme que algo va mal. Si algo va mal quiero saberlo.

-No te preocupes no va nada mal. Te lo aseguro, lo que Cho ignora es que la sangre es algo normal en cualquier parto. Vamos, lo último que debemos permitir es que te preocupes ¡Cho, una sábana limpia, ahora!

-Lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿verdad?-pregunta Dennis.

-Lo estás haciendo genial, todo va muy bien, no estaría filmando si no fuera así, estoy haciendo una película-dice Draco mientras Hermione no lo aguanta más y sale del salón.

-Abuela, está perdiendo mucha sangre, no entiendo mucho de esto pero sé lo que significa tanta sangre. Abuela.

-Sí, de acuerdo, hay más sangre de lo normal, pero no hay evidencias de desgarro en el cuello del útero o desprendimiento de placenta...

-En, en cristiano, abuela.

-De acuerdo, en cristiano. Necesito tu ayuda Cho, necesito que dejes de lado tu actitud y tus dudas y que me ayudes a sacar al bebé antes de que Dios no lo quiera pierda más sangre y empeore la situación. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo, Cho? ¿Crees que podrás depositar un poco de fe en mí? Porque si puedes, te aseguro que no habrá mejor momento para hacerlo que éste.

La abuela y Cho vuelven al lado de Dennis que cada vez tiene más dolores y está más cansada.

-Muy bien Dennis, respira y empuja, respira y empuja.

-Dios, tiene muchos dolores-dice Cho.

-Lo está haciendo muy bien.

Hermione está sentada fuera de casa, con el rostro triste, cabizbaja y pensativa, Draco sale de casa y se sienta junto a ella.

-¡Eh! Verás la cara de mi madre cuando le diga lo que ha pasado en el salón. No le va a pasar nada a Dennis, Hermione. La abuela suele ser terrible pero cuando se trata de emergencias médicas es muy eficaz.

-Lo sé, Draco-dice Hermione y suspira-para tu información, no estoy aquí fuera porque esté preocupada por lo que ocurra, me preocupa pero...

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta Draco.

-No es nada. Estoy, estoy bien, es una estupidez.

-No, no es una estupidez Hermione. Puede que a veces no estemos de acuerdo, pero nunca dices estupideces.

-Una pregunta Draco, dime, ¿a quién te recuerda Dennis?

-Esa es fácil, a tu madre.

-A veces es sólo un parecido fugaz pero hay otras en las que Dennis dice o hace algo y es como si mamá no hubiera muerto. Cuando se puso enferma le daban quimioterapia, tenía dolores horribles, yo volvía a casa y me sentaba a su lado, no había oído nunca unos gritos así, yo rezaba a todo poder superior para no volver a oír nunca más esos gritos, alguien me debió de escuchar, un día dejé de oírlos.

-Hasta hoy-dice Draco.

-Sí.

-Cuando tu madre estaba sufriendo tanto, ¿por qué te sentabas a su lado?

-Vamos, Draco. Ella me necesitaba, nunca me lo dijo pero yo sabía que me necesitaba.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Dennis no te necesita?-pregunta Draco.

Yolanda sale de la sala del consejo aliviada y Daniel sale detrás de ella.

-Yolanda-dice Daniel.

-Ah. Hola.

-Sé como debes de sentirte con Harry ahora mismo con los problemas que te ha causado. Pero no soportaría que pensaras que toda la familia Potter está cortada por el mismo patrón. Ese chico ha supuesto una pesadilla para todos desde niños. Problemas por aquí, jaleos por allá.

-Pues deberías de estar orgulloso-dice Yolanda.

-¿Por qué? No te sigo Yolanda.

-Por como ha evolucionado, de un niño revoltoso a un joven sensible, inteligente y amable. Y Daniel, Srta. Honda.

Se ve como Yolanda sube a su coche y se va mientras Harry la ve desde lejos.

El salón de los Malfoy, Dennis sigue de parto, Dennis cada vez está más agotada y con menos fuerza.

-Eso es, empuja. El bebé empieza a asomarse.

-Dios mío, ya le veo la cabeza-dice Cho emocionada.

-Eso es, casi hemos terminado. Un poquito más. Eso es un empujoncito más, casi has terminado-dice la abuela.

-Vamos Dennis, uno más, puedes hacerlo.

-No lo sé. Estoy muy cansada-dice Dennis.

-Querida, puedes y lo harás.

Hermione vuelve al salón y se sienta junto a Dennis, Dennis la mira y Hermione le da la mano. Draco está grabando y Dennis saca las pocas fuerzas que tiene para continuar empujando.

-¡Ya sale! Es niño-dijo Cho.

-¿Sí? ¿Y está bien?-pregunto Dennis.

-Mucho mejor que bien. Está sano, es precioso. Y es todo tuyo-dice la abuela. Todos están emocionados y felices.

Harry camina hasta casa de Yolanda, ella está sentada en el porche bebiendo una copa de vino tinto.

-¿Podemos hablar o tengo que llamar a un abogado?-pregunta Harry.

-Hola, Harry. Si has venido para disculparte otra vez no hace falta. Te agradezco profundamente lo que has hecho.

-Bueno, en realidad tenía la esperanza de que aquello de querer romper fuera sólo producto del calor del momento, porque Yolanda esto no va a volver a pasar. De ahora en adelante, no voy a decirle nada a nadie, ni a Draco ni a nadie. Te aseguro que no va a volver a ocurrir.

-Claro que no, no voy a permitirlo.

-Vale, bien. Yo tampoco.

-A lo mejor no me he expresado con claridad. No volverá a haber habladurías porque no habrá tema del que hablar. Me marcho de Oxford. Lo cierto es que ya he enviado la renuncia al director Geiger y debería estar en casa de mi hermana, mañana por la noche.

-No has perdido el tiempo, ¿eh?

-Sabías que este día era inevitable.

-Oh, no estoy de acuerdo contigo Srta. Honda, ni en un millón de años se me habría ocurrido.

-Me refiero a que el final era inevitable. Tal vez cuando te graduaras o tal vez cuando yo encontrara a alguien de mi edad, o tú encontraras a alguien de la tuya. Pero tú sabías que nuestra relación y todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros tenía el tiempo contado. Entiéndelo Harry, me importas mucho, mucho más de lo que nunca habría imaginado y deseado-Yolanda se levanta-pero, tengo 36 años y quiero tener niños antes de que sea tarde, bueno quiero ser su madre no su novia. Oye, no por ser mayor que tú y parecer más madura voy a saber qué decir ante estas situación mejor que tú, así que por favor, digámonos adiós ya, antes de ponerme trascendente, sentirme herida y ser demasiado sincera-Harry le coge la mano.

-¿Un beso de despedida?-pregunto Harry.

-Oh, no lo sé, creo recordar que todo este lío comenzó con un beso.

-Bueno, creo que resistiré a uno más.

-Yo no sé si podré. Ven-Yolanda le abraza y le besa la frente acariciándole la cara.

-De acuerdo. Espero que lo pases-dice Harry.

-Y tú en el instituto-dice Yolanda, Harry se va dejándola allí, Yolanda mira como él se va.

La casa de la abuela y Cho. La abuela está en la cocina escribiendo algo cuando llega Cho.

-Buenas noches.

-Oh, buenas noches, Cho.

-Un día largo, ¿eh?-pregunta Cho.

-Un buen día-dice la abuela, Cho empieza a irse, pero su abuela la llama-¡Oh, Cho! Que no nos digamos ciertas cosas la una a la otra, no significa que no las sintamos. Cho, después de lo que has vivido hoy aún puedes decirme sinceramente que no crees en Dios.

-Oh, bueno no sé si creo en Dios, pero creo que empiezo a confiar en el ser humano.

La casa de los Granger. Dennis, Oscar y el bebé están sentado en el sillón. Cuando Hermione entra en la habitación.

-Eh, Hermione, ven aquí-dice Dennis, Hermione se sienta con ellos y Dennis le da el bebé en brazos-Así. Tiene los ojos de mamá, ¿has visto?

-Sí, me di cuenta en seguido-dice Hermione.

Harry pasea por la playa de noche, va a lo lejos la casa de Yolanda y a ella en la ventana con la luz encendida, Yolanda apaga la luz.

-Adiós Yolanda-dice Harry y se da la vuelta y sigue caminando por la playa.


	7. Detencion

El dormitorio de Draco, Hermione y Draco están acostados en la cama mirando

una película cuando Draco para el video.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta Hermione.

-Yo no soporto esta película.

-Sí, pero hemos estado mirándola para una hora y media, me parece que quisiera ver lo que pasa

-Cuando las películas son poco realistas me deprime. Me da un dolor de cabeza, yo, no puedo mirar-dice Draco.

-¿Poco realista? Draco tu película favorita es E.T.

-¿Y?

-Un alien con un dedo grasoso que come Reeses Pieces y pasea sobre una ¿bicicleta?-pregunta Hermione.

-Pero la emoción es realista. En esta película, venga, ¿una muchacha tiene que decidir entre dos tipos que se arrastran en una carrera? Ella está de acuerdo con salir con cualquiera que tenga el automóvil más rápido.

-Bien, odio interrumpirlo, Draco, pero un automóvil rápido puede encenderte realmente.

-Bien, por qué no arman una pelea. Cualquiera que tenga los bíceps más grandes gana.

-Bien. Déme el control remoto-dice Hermione, Draco lo toma y lo pone fuera del alcance de Hermione-démelo.

-Yo no quiero mirar la película-dice Draco.

-Tú lo estás pidiendo-dice Hermione mientras se tira encima de él y luchan divertidamente-venga. Démelo. Eres un pedazo de...-se detienen y se quedan en silencio brevemente-¿Sabes? ¿Esto realmente te perturba, no?

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Draco confundido.

-Sí.

-Bien, ilumíname.

-Por que razón a las muchachas les atraen chicos sólo por sus características superficiales-dice Hermione, mientras Draco menea la cabeza como diciendo no-así son ellos. Les gustan las muchachas de Nueva York, con pelo rubio, labios carnosos, brazos óseos, y grandes pechos. Pero va de ambas maneras Draco, va de ambas maneras.

-Cho no tiene pe...-el quería decir pechos grandes, pero se detiene-brazos óseos.

-Tu no puede resistir la idea de que si una muchacha tiene que escoger entre dos chicos, ella no escoja al tonto que la corteja con flores y poemas, ¿Sabes? Ella podría escoger simplemente el tipo con el automóvil más rápido, los bíceps más grandes, o palanca de mando... más grande

-¡Palanca de mando más grande!-dice Draco.

-Sí.

-En primer lugar, a las muchachas les atrae el romance más que nada.

-Sí, si, si-dice Hermione mientras hace un gesto sarcástico-mantén viva la esperanza .

-Segundo, yo no compito con otros tipos. ¿Acaso ves que Harry y yo peleemos por una chica?-pregunto Draco.

-Bien, como digo, no te gusta perder.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunta Draco.

-Bien, Harry tiene bíceps más grandes.

-¡No, él no los tiene!-dice Draco.

-¿Estás seguro? Además pienso que si los tiene. Así que permítame seguir tu regla. Si a las muchachas le atrae el tipo romántico, ¿por qué Cho no quiere tener sexo contigo?

-Cho quiere tener sexo conmigo, ella sólo...

-Ella no ha conseguido al chico.

-Miremos la película Hermione.

-Yo pensé que estaba dándote un dolor de cabeza.

Draco mira fijamente la televisión enojado, Hermione lo mira y cierra sus ojos. Draco mira a Hermione y se tira hacia atrás, enfadado.

En el pasillo de la escuela. Lavander, una estudiante de la escuela, se le cae el material de su exposición y lo recoge apresuradamente.

Hermione está dando una presentación a cerca de los faraones de la antigüedad.

-Los Showguns en Tokogala separaron la iglesia del estado.

Lavander camina hacia el aula (llega atrasada a la clase).

-Sr. Douglas, es que mi automóvil se dañó, disculpe. Yo lo siento mucho-dice Lavander mientras camina a su asiento.

-De cualquier manera-continua Hermione-, el Oko era donde los Showgun guardaban su harem. Aquí habitaban 600 mujeres al servicio de un solo hombre.

-¿Qué? ¡600!-pregunta un estudiantes llamado Enrique.

-Sin embargo, desde que el emperador estaba en Kioto...-continuo Hermione sin hacerla caso a Enrique. Pero Enrique levanta su mano.

-¿Dijiste que 600 nenas estaban al servicio de un tipo?

-Bien, yo no dije nenas, pero sí-dice Hermione.

-¿Quieres decir servicio sexual?-vuelve a preguntar Enrique.

-Shh. Shh. Shh. ¡Enrique!-regaña el maestro a Enrique.

-Sí. Los Showgun escogen a una de las 600 concubinas.

-¡Esto si es intenso!-dijo Enrique.

-Sin embargo, como estaba diciendo, desde que el emperador estaba en Kioto-dice Hermione mientras Enrique levanta su mano de nuevo.

-Hola. Aquí.

-Sabes, yo contestaré las preguntas después de la presentación, Enrique.

-Bien. ¿Ahora, las concubinas lo hacían con el Showgun? ¿O él las escogía?.

-Bien, era un gran privilegio ser escogida por el Showgun-dijo Hermione.

-¿Así que cada nena quería un pedazo de él, no?

-Ninguna de ellas querían un pedazo de él.

-A mi si me parece-dijo Enrique.

-Bien, te parece eso porque tienes un IQ bajo-dijo Hermione enojada.

-¡Ohhhhh!-dijo toda la clase como diciendo te ofendieron Enrique.

Draco camina hacia el pasillo y ve que Harry y Cho hablan.

-Nosotros lo llamamos Oompa Loompa-le decía Harry a Cho.

-¿Oompa Loompa? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Cho.

-¿No sabes lo que es un Oompa Loompa ? ¿La fábrica de Charlie y el Chocolate? ¿Los pequeños enanos verdes que revolvían el chocolate?-dice Harry mientras Cho comienza a reír-lo juro-en eso llega Draco.

-Hola-dice Draco y Harry y Cho todavía estaban riéndose-¿Qué es tan cómico?

-Nada. Nada-dice Harry.

-¿Qué es tan cómico?-vuelve a preguntar Draco.

-No es nada, Draco. Olvídate de eso-dice Cho.

-Bien.

-Venga, hombre. ¡Esta es su clase favorita del día ...gimnasia! Sabes, pienso que vamos a jugar con la pelota hoy. Sabes, con ese aro en el aire y esa pelota-dice Harry.

-Bien. Yo sé jugar al básquetbol, hombre-dijo Draco.

-Por supuesto que lo sabes. Simplemente no tropieces con la pelota y no te pegues con un palo de béisbol-dice Harry mientras Cho empieza a reírse.

-Bien, chistoso, te veré después en el gimnasio-dice Draco.

-Roger el tramposo. Nos vemos Cho.

-Adiós Harry.

Harry se aleja. Draco y Cho caminan juntos.

-Ah, yo tengo ahora Salud con Sr. Pickering-dice Cho enojada-. Otra persona en Oxford que tiene un rencor inexplicable hacia mi.

-Te ves increíble hoy-le dice Draco y la besa en la mejilla.

-Bien, gracias.

-¿Así que de qué hablaban anteriormente?-pregunto Draco.

-No era nada, Draco. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que era.

-Bien.

-Me alegro que sea viernes. La escuela me est enloqueciendo. Hagamos algo loco este fin de semana como rafting o saltar de un avión desnudos. Nos divertiremos-dice Cho emocionada.

-¡Bien!-dice Draco mientras se besan.

-Te veré después-dice Cho.

-Adiós-dice Draco mientras Cho entra a clases.

Mientras tanto en los vestidores de los chicos.

-¿Sabías que las porristas están haciendo piruetas en el gimnasio? ¿Cómo se supone que juguemos pelota con una distracción así?-decía Harry.

-¿Harry, de qué estaban hablando Cho y tú?-pregunto Draco.

-Si que eres insistente.

-Bien, como no me lo dices creo que estabas hablando basura sobre mi.

-Hey, no habla basura, recíclalo-dijo Harry bromeando.

-De cualquier manera Cho ya me dijo lo que estaban hablando .

-Lo hizo-dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Si.

-¿Lo hizo?-pregunto Harry.

-Yep.

-Bien, supongo que eso esta bien . Yo quiero decir, Oompa Loompa no es el peor apodo.

-¡¿Le dijiste que me llaman Oompa Loompa!-grito Draco enojado.

-No es gran cosa. Alguien le hubiera dicho tarde o temprano. ¡Hey! Ella pensó que era lindo. Realmente lindo. Draco, ya no eres un pequeño Oompa Loompa . Eres un Oompa Loompa grande, malo, varonil-dice Harry mientras Draco lo empuja-. Bien. ¡Terminó la paz!-dice mientras se coloca en una posición de fu de kung, alejándose. Y Draco cierra su puño.

En la clase de salud, de Cho.

-Anoche, su tarea era seguir leyendo el artículo acerca de la eutanasia. ¿A alguien le gustaría hacer un comentario sobre el artículo?-dice el maestro y Cho levanta su mano-¡Daniel!-dice el profesor ignorando a Cho.

-Los doctores se suponen que curan, no matan-dice Daniel.

-Sí. Ayudar a decidir sobre su propia vida es completamente incompatible con la labor del médico.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo-dice Cho.

-Señorita Chang. Yo no sé cómo son las clases en Nueva York, pero aquí a Oxford. se levanta la mano.

-Lo siento, es que yo pensé que ésta era una discusión.

-Usted no esta de acuerdo-dice el profesor.

-Sí, lo hago. Si un doctor puede ayudar a alguien a morirse con dignidad, yo pienso que es una locura como sociedad, colocar en la cárcel al doctor.

-¿Morirse con dignidad?-dice el profesor enojado-¿Es este un eufemismo para el asesinato y suicidio?

-No. Si ellos están muy adoloridos o si es sólo es una cuestión de tiempo. Lo que quiero decir, ¿No cree que en este punto es cuando la vida no tiene ningún valor para vivirla?

-La vida es el regalo más precioso de Dios y es su decisión cuando acabar con ella.

-Oh, por favor-dice Cho harta.

-¡Ya basta!-grita enojado el maestro.

-Para alguien que espera la muerte en su cama, la vida no es un regalo, la vida es una...¡porquería! disculpe intento decir simplemente que si alguien...

-Este no es Times Square Señorita Chang. Nosotros no usamos ese tipo de palabras aquí. Usted se ganó una detención el sábado. ¿Alguien más?-pregunta el maestro.

Y en el comedor de la escuela Hermione esta sirviendo algo para comer.

-Pescado-decía Hermione a la cocinera. Mientras Enrique y otro tipo entran en la fila sin formarse-hey Enrique hay una fila y empieza detrás de ahí.

-¿Miren quien es? Me gustó tu exposición hoy, Hermione. Lo pensé mucho después. Era muy... estimulante.

-Bien, fuiste de gran ayuda.

-Amé cuando me llamaste tonto. Yo amo cuando las nenas me fastidian. Me enciende.

-Wooo. Esto le parecerá un insulto pero el hecho de que consumas esteroides no significa que puedes moverte al lugar que quieras en la fila. Sabes, las personas esperan. Lo que haces es rudo.

-¿Oh, me puse delante tuyo?-pregunta Enrique burlándose.

-Sí, lo hiciste.

-Oh , chicos. Dios, me siento terrible. Pero tu entiendes, Es muy amable de tu parte el haberme informado.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunta Hermione confundida.

-Nosotros somos como los Showguns y esta escuela es nuestro castillo. Cualquier cosa que queramos, nosotros lo conseguimos.

-Oh realmente.

-Y puedes ser mi sirvienta o mi concubina. ¿Cuál de las dos serás?-pregunta Enrique acercándose a Hermione ella lo golpea, le tira su bandeja al otro chico y lo patea de nuevo. Enrique está en el suelo adolorido.

-Nunca-dice Hermione.

En el Gimnasio.

-¡Vayan a las duchas chicos!-dijo el maestro de gimnasia.

-Hey Draco, juguemos un poco uno-a-uno-dijo Harry.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-le pregunto Draco.

-Porque quiero hacer un gran papel ante las señoritas. No pudiste jugar nada sentado en la banca-dijo Harry.

-Gracias por el tip de sexo Casanova. Tengo hambre, hombre. Necesito almorzar.

-Sólo van a ser un par de puntos hombre, yo COMPRARÉ tu almuerzo.¿No te enloquezcas y te compraré una copa de frutas, bien? Bien, bien, yo compraré tu almuerzo. Vas primero-dice Harry mientras empiezan a jugar y Harry encesta-¡Él dispara, él anota! La muchedumbre grita salvajemente. Sabes, Draco, realmente voy a patear tu trasero.

-Si quieres impresionar a las porristas, encesta tiros libres o algo, yo me largo de aquí-dice Draco fastidiado.

-No me abandones. Te necesito. Me haces parecer bueno.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?-pregunto Draco.

-Bien, tu ligas peor que yo. Era un chiste, estoy bromeando. Todavía puedes patearme. Los milagros pasan todo el tiempo. Venga Oompa Loompa.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-pregunta Draco enojado

-Yo dije pásame la pelota Oompa Loompa, dios...-dice Harry mientras gira hacia las porristas-¡Hey señoritas! Realmente amo lo que hacen-luego se da la vuelta y Draco le tira la pelota de básquetbol en su cara.

-¿Qué diablos?-pregunta el entrenador.

-Oh. ¿Qué pasó?-dice alguna de las porristas.

-¿Que hiciste Draco? Mañana pasarás todo el día en detención-dice el entrenador.

Draco y Cho van bajando las escaleras.

-Ninguno de nosotros merece estar aquí-decía Draco.

-Bien, yo no lo pienso así, creo que si lo mereces-le dijo Cho a Draco.

-¿Merezco estar aquí?-pregunto Draco enojado.

-Draco, lo que quiero decir es que tú golpeaste a Harry en la cara con una pelota de basketball. Le rompiste la nariz.

-Yo no rompí su nariz.

-Harry es tu mejor amigo .

-Desde que perdió su virginidad tiene una estúpida actitud conmigo.

-Yo pensé que dominabas tus instintos animales-dice Cho.

-Lo hago. Pero a veces parece como que si ellos me controlan, como cuando estoy junto a ti.

-Vamos, no queremos llegar tarde-dice Cho mientras entran a la biblioteca y ven a Harry ahí también.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?-pregunta Draco.

-Oh mi Dios, Harry, mírate-dice Cho viendo la cara de Harry, tenía la nariz un poco morada.

-¿Cómo está tu nariz?-pregunta Draco.

-Rota, gracias-dice Harry.

-Oh, Dios si que debe doler-dice Cho y se acerca para tocarlo.

-¡Oh eh!-dice Harry dando a entender que le duele.

-¡Oh disculpa! Disculpa. Oh, esto realmente apesta.

-Háblame sobre eso-dice Harry.

-¿Así que, por qué estás en detención?-pregunta Cho a Harry.

-Es, uh, es una larga historia .

-Tenemos 8 horas para estar aquí-dice Draco.

-Oh, va a ser divertido. Los tres sentados haciendo nada. Justo como todos los sábados-dice Cho y de pronto se oyen voces hablando.

-Oh mi Dios, me parece escuchar a Lavander-dice Harry.

-¿Quién es Lavander?-pregunta Cho.

-¿Nunca has escuchado sobre Lavander?-pregunta ahora Harry.

-La muchacha es del infierno, literalmente-dice Draco. En eso Lavander y la bibliotecaria caminan hacia ellos.

-Usted me está tratando como una delincuente juvenil-le dice Lavander a la bibliotecaria.

-Esto es política escolar, Lavander-dice la bibliotecaria.

-Sí, pero yo podría estar afuera haciendo cosas buenas por Oxford, me gustaría ayudar a los inválidos y recoger basura-dice Lavander mientras los ve a todos-oh, grandioso.

-Siéntese, Lavander, y piense mientras se encuentra en la detención del sábado-dice la bibliotecaria.

-Pero yo podría hacer eso en casa. Usted podría ponerme bajo arresto en mi casa. Yo puedo simplemente estar en mi cuarto y puedo pensar, pensar, pensar sobre la mala persona que soy-dice Lavander.

-Lavander... cállese. Hola todos y bienvenidos al sábado de detención. La detención no es acerca de diversiones y juegos. La detención es un castigo. Siéntese, Lavander. Les exijo ahora que se queden todos en la biblioteca hasta las 5:00. Mientras están aquí deben estar pensando sobre lo que hicieron para estar en detención en primer lugar y qué pueden hacer para mejorar su conducta. Alguien falta...-dice la bibliotecaria mientras Hermione camina detrás de ella.

-Soy yo, ya estoy aquí-dice Hermione.

-¿Hermione?-pregunta Draco.

-Eh todos. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Esto es una fiesta sorpresa?-bromea Hermione.

-Oh sí. Sorpresa. Rompa la piñata-dice Harry refiriéndose a su nariz. Y Hermione toma asiento.

-Tome asiento, llega tarde. Como ya lo saben soy la bibliotecaria. Tengo trabajo importante por hacer en el cuarto audio/visual. Si por alguna razón yo tengo que salir de ahí y disciplinarlos, ocuparán el resto del día ordenando libros y archivando las tarjetas de la biblioteca. ¿Cuál es el programa? Ustedes van a pasar el resto del día juntos. Después de 8 horas, van a estar como en familia.

-¡¿8 horas! Vamos a asesinarnos-dijo Lavander.

-Bien, pero nada de sangre en los libros-dijo la bibliotecaria mientras sale y Lavander saca goma de mascar.

-¿Alguien quiere algo de chicle?

-De hecho, si-dice Draco.

-Sí-dice Hermione.

-Sí, bien. ¿Oh Dios mío Harry, que le pasó a su pico?-pregunta Lavander burlándose-¿Tuviste un accidente de tránsito mientras rascabas tu nariz?

-Realmente nada. El zoquete aquí a mi derecha-dijo Harry señalando a Draco-me tiró una pelota de básquetbol a mi cara.

-Bien, Debería agradecerle. No pareces peor que antes. ¿por eso estás aquí Draco? ¿Intento de homicidio involuntario?-pregunta Lavander mientras Draco cabecea-¿Por qué estás aquí Harry? Aparte del hecho de dañar el equipo de la escuela con tu cara.

-Él no lo ha dicho-dijo Draco.

-Oh, debe ser vergonzoso. ¿De hecho debe ser otra historia cocainómana sobre dormir con la maestra?

-No. No es tu problema-dice Harry.

-Oh, me enloquece tu secreto. Si nos lo dices, yo te daré un pedazo chicle-dice Lavander mientras le ofrece chicle pero Harry no hace caso-oh, estás tan bien. OK. Guarda tu aburrido secreto. ¿Tú Cho? ¿Cuál es tu crimen?

-Yo dije porquería en clase. Justo al Sr. Pickering . Él tiene toda esa mentalidad de pueblerino como muchas personas de por aquí.

-Oh, lo siento mucho. Debe ser tan duro para ti aguantar a estos simplones-dijo Hermione.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir-dice Cho.

-¡Debo ser una real perra para eso!-dice Hermione.

-¡Rrrrear! ¡Pelea de gatas! Señoritas a sus esquinas-dice Lavander bromeando-¿Y tú Hermione? ¿Que haces aquí? Yo no estoy sorprendida. Quiero decir, parece que el encarcelamiento es de familia.

-Vete al infierno-le dice Hermione a Lavander.

-Yo pienso que tu eres la perra Lavander-dice Cho.

-Bueno Srta. Gran Manzana. Si quieres continuar con este rebaño de ovejas negras no te detengo-dice Lavander.

Mientras el tiempo transcurre, y todos están súper aburridos.

-Yo golpeé a Enrique-dijo Hermione finalmente.

-¿Tu fuiste quien aporreó a Enrique?-pregunto Cho.

-¿No, es por eso que salió de la escuela temprano?-pregunto ahora Lavander.

-Sí.

-Oh, venga. El es un baboso, incluso para ti. Quiero decir, Enrique es como el rey de la escuela y un zorro total. ¿Por qué me trajeron con todos estos ofensivos violentos?-pregunto Lavander.

-¿Qué hiciste Lavander?-pregunto Draco.

-No va por ahí, Draco-dijo Lavander.

-Nosotros le dijimos-dijo Cho.

-Miren, yo no quiero dañar su mente-dijo Lavander.

-¿Pienso que no podemos manejar esto, bien?-pregunto Harry.

-Pienso que tu no puedes, Pinochito-dijo Lavander burlándose de la nariz de Harry.

-Golpéame-dijo Harry.

-Bien. ¿Alguna vez han oído del cuarto de limpieza?-pregunto Lavander. Draco y Harry cabecean-¿En su vida han oído acerca del éxtasis?-sigue diciendo Lavander mientras todos saben de que se trata-¿Han oído hablar de una orgía?-Harry pone cara de gracioso-eso es todo lo que puedo decirles. Bastaba con decir que algunas personas en esta escuela no tienen miedo de experimentar con un poco de placer erótico. Pero no lo comenten. Esto es todo lo que yo puedo decir. Disculpen.

El tiempo sigue pasando.

-Saben que la hermana mayor de mi mejor amiga de Nueva York, fue niñera de Ally Sheedy-dice Cho, Ally es una artista muy famosa de Estados Unidos.

-Ohh, ¿quieres decir que conoces a alguien que conoce a alguien que conoce a Ally?-dijo Hermione burlándose.

-Sí, Cho, eres tan fascinante-dice Lavander.

-Oh, bien, nosotros no podemos agradarte Lavander y revolcarnos en algún oscuro cuarto.

-¡Señora Tringle! ¡Señora Tringle!-dice Lavander llamando a la bibliotecaria.

-¡Oh, ahí viene!-dice Cho y la bibliotecaria está mirando la televisión y Lavander sale detrás de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta la bibliotecaria.

-Mi vejiga está a punto de estallar. Por favor, ¿me da permiso para ir al baño?-pregunto Lavander.

Todos van hacia los baños.

-Estoy sorprendida de que ella no nos halla seguido hasta el escusado-dijo Lavander-puedo estar equivocada, pero aquí se siente algo de tensión sexual. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Ahora todos están de regreso en la biblioteca.

-Estoy tan aburrida-dice Lavander.

-¿Bien, donde está tu éxtasis Lavander?-pregunta Harry-tu y yo podemos simplemente ir al cuarto de limpieza y tu sabes...

-Yo no tengo nada y si lo tuviera no lo gastaría en Rodolfo el apestoso reno de nariz roja.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a unirte a Rodolfo y sus perversos juegos de reno?-pregunta Harry.

-Hey, ahora tengo una buena idea , juegos. Nosotros podemos jugar algo-dice Lavander.

-¿Realmente? ¿A qué quieres jugar? ¿Ponerle la cola a tu trasero, huh?-pregunta Harry.

-Nosotros podemos jugar verdad o reto. ¿Por favor? Yo seré su mejor amiga. Bien, Yo iré primero. Draco. Puedes preguntarme algo. Yo diré la verdad-dice Lavander.

-Olvídalo-dice Draco.

-Vamos, Draco. ¿No hay nada hayas querido preguntarme alguna vez?-pregunto Lavander.

-¿Realmente eres una alien y de qué planeta eres?-pregunto Draco bromeando.

-No y Tierra. Bien, mi turno.

-Espere un minuto-dice Draco.

-No, ésa era su pregunta.

-Esa no era una pregunta, era un chiste.

-Mira hay reglas en este juego y su turno terminó, ahora es mi turno. ¿Bien... .Harry? ¿Verdad o reto Harry?

-Bien Lavander. Recuérdalo, yo voy luego.

-¿Oh, estoy tan asustada, verdad o reto Harry?

-Atrévase ...verdad ...Yo no me preocupo.

-Bien, verdad. ¿Harry, por qué estás en detención?-pregunta Lavander.

-Bien, uh, es justo, uh, yo quiero un reto.

-Oh vamos Harry, simplemente dinos-dice Hermione.

-Eh. Yo quiero un reto.

-Eres un semejante tramposo. Bien, reto. ¡Yo te reto a besar los labios por 10 segundos de ...Cho!-dice Lavander.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Draco enojado.

-Estamos esperando-dice Lavander emocionada.

-Esto es tonto-dice Harry.

-Sí nadie quiere jugar este juego-dice Cho.

-Yo si quiero. Y Harry dijo reto, mejor haga lo que ella dice-dice Hermione.

-Bien. ¿De que me preocupo?-pregunta Harry y ellos dos se besan ante los ojos de enojo de Draco-bien, Hermione, Srta. "mejor haga lo que ella dice". ¿Qué será verdad o reto?

-No, dijiste...-dice Hermione.

-Ah-ha-ha-ha. ¿Verdad o reto?-pregunta Harry.

-Verdad-dice Hermione.

-Bien. ¿Quién te gusta?

-¿Quién me gusta?-vuelve a preguntar Hermione.

-Muy simple. ¿De quién está enamorada? La verdad.

-¿Dije verdad? Yo quise decir reto-cambia de parecer Hermione.

-Eres una chica tan... ¿No puedes manejar la verdad?-pregunta Lavander.

-Yo haré algo. Yo subiré a través del conducto de ventilación o iré a apagar a la Sra. Tringle-dice Hermione.

-Bien, perfecto. Entonces siguiendo con el tema de los besos, Hermione a que no te atreves a besar los labios durante 15 segundos de ... Draco Malfoy-dice Harry poniendo un castigo.

-No. De ningún modo-dice Hermione.

-¡Harry madura!-le dice Draco a Harry.

-No, tienes que hacerlo, Hermione-dice Lavander.

-Dijiste que harías algo-le dice Harry a Hermione.

-Bien. Draco, venga-dice Hermione.

-Yo tomaré el tiempo-dice Lavander mientras los dos se besan-13 ...14 ...15...-y ellos se detienen-¿Nos estamos divirtiendo, no? Así que su turno. Entiérrala. Entiérrala.

-Bien, Cho. ¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-¿De todos los chicos de Oxford, es Draco por el quien se siente más atraída?

-¿Es Draco el que más le gusta? Por supuesto.

-No, yo no le pregunté si él es el que más le gusta, yo pregunté si él es el que más le atrae-dice Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir con atrae?-pregunta Cho.

-Ella quiere decir atraído. Físicamente atraído-dice Draco.

-¿Él es el chico que más la calienta? ¿Quiero decir, cuando miras Draco realmente te hace vibrar? O te gusta su personalidad, pero en términos de lujuria preferirías a alguien más como Harry-dice Hermione.

-No, me gusta Draco.

-¿Sí, pero lo deseas?-pregunta Hermione.

-Esa es una pregunta tonta-dice Cho.

-¿Por qué es una pregunta tonta?-pregunta Draco.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con la pregunta-dice Harry.

-Es tonta porque... es tonta porque la respuesta de eso es... obvia. Yo deseo a Draco. Yo ardo por Draco. Quizá si tú agotaras menos el cronometro... olvídalo-dice Cho.

-¿Qué? Vamos, Cho, dímelo, yo puedo manejarlo.¿Qué tienes que decir?-pregunta Hermione.

-Quizá si no perdieras el tiempo merodeando entre Draco y yo, podrías tener tu propio novio-dice Cho enojada.

-Oh sí, recorrería cielo y tierra para llamar a uno de éstos cerdos de Oxford mi novio y ser una porrista que se contonea y se divierte con toda la escuela. Sí, tener sexo con Enrique en el piso del cuarto de limpieza. ¿No sería eso grandioso?-dice Hermione enojada con Cho.

-Justo como una verdadera lesbiana-dice Lavander.

-Sí deseo ser lesbiana. Y Cho yo no estoy merodeando entre tu y Draco-dice Hermione.

-Bien ¿nos atrevemos?-pregunta Draco tratando de calmar la pelea.

-¿Para hacer que?-pregunta Harry.

-Síganme, es hora de descansar de esta cárcel-dice Draco. Todos salen y pasan por donde esta la bibliotecaria que está mirando telenovelas.

-Ahora nos van a agarrar-dijo Lavander.

-No, no nos agarrará. La Sra. Tringle está allí mirando los episodios de Días de Nuestras Vidas qué ella grabó durante toda la semana, probablemente ella no saldrá en una hora y media, así que nosotros debemos tener una hora de libertad-dijo Cho.

-¿Sin embargo, exactamente para que vamos a salir?-pregunta Hermione.

-Bien yo sugiero que juguemos un nuevo juego. Este es amistoso, diversión para toda la familia, la aventura se llama Adivina mi Trasero-dice Draco.

-¿Adivina mi Trasero?-pregunta Lavander confundida

Harry que se sienta en una fotocopiadora que hace una copia de su trasero desnudo.

-Esto se siente bien-dice Harry.

-Bien, Harry es hora de que se suba los pantalones. Bien, ahora es tiempo de jugar Adivina mi Trasero-dice Cho.

-Todos se ven iguales-dice Lavander.

-No, si se percatan bien tienen diferencias sutiles-dice Cho.

-Este es tan gallardo y bonito. Debe ser el mío-dice Lavander.

-¡Y este tiene que ser de Harry!-dice Cho.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta Draco.

-Simplemente puedo decirlo-dice Cho.

-Ella lo ha probado-dice Harry bromeando.

-No me enfermes-dice Draco.

-Oh por favor, ella no puede ayudarse. Mi trasero, realmente, es como un imán, las nenas casi no pueden mantener sus ojos alejados-dice Harry mientras las muchachas ríen.

-Para hombre, eres patético-le dice Draco.

-¿Simplemente tienes celos?-dice Harry.

-¿De ti? No.

-Draco, eso es tan obvio. Eso es el por qué tiraste una bola de básquetbol a mi nariz y es por eso que has actuado como un puerco.

-¿Yo? ¿He estado actuando como un puerco?

-Draco, no te perturbes-le dice Cho a Draco.

-Eh, simplemente tienes celos de mí. Tú tienes celos de mí porque yo soy mejor atleta. Tienes celos de mí porque tengo una mejor vida sexual.

-Sí, Harry, eres un Don Juan.

-Por lo menos mi apodo nunca fue Oompa Loompa.

-La realidad de esto Harry es que no eres bueno en nada. Eres un fracaso total por no mencionar que eres el hazmerreír de la escuela entera.

-Vamos chicos, paren-dice Cho.

-¿No podemos llevarnos todos bien?-pregunta Lavander.

-Sabes, nunca supe lo que le hice a tu ego de macho por perder un juego del básquetbol-dice Harry.

-Yo no perdí ese juego.

-¿Quieres una revancha?-pregunta Harry.

-Te patearé el trasero en cualquier momento, en cualquier parte.

En el gimnasio Draco y Cho platican.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-pregunto Cho.

-No voy a permitirle que tire sus insultos a expensas mía. El tipo tiene sexo una vez y piensa que es Will Chambers-dice Draco enojado.

-¿Esto es sobre...? ¿Sexo?

-No. Pero esto es un poco humillante. Soy el único con novia y él está dándome tips de sexo.

-Draco esto es tonto, no tienes que hacer esto.

Hermione y Lavander están caminando en los gradas.

-Hmm, esto debe ser interesante-dijo Hermione.

-Bien, Oompa Loompa. Éste es tu momento de verdad-dijo Harry burlándose.

-Si yo gano tienes que decirnos por qué estás en detención-dice Draco.

-¿Yo? ¿Perder en esto? Vamos, compañero. Venga-dice Harry mientras los dos empiezan a jugar.

-Harry se supone que tienes que encestar. Mi perro juega al básquetbol mejor que ustedes dos-dice Lavander molestando.

-Esto es ridículo. ¿Quiero decir, qué hace que los chicos tengan la necesidad de competir por todo?-pregunta Cho.

-Oh sí, nosotros las hermanas nunca competimos por nada. Draco, buena canasta-dice Lavander.

-¿No piensas Cho que debes ir por algunos pompones? Alienta a tu macho-dice Hermione a Cho.

-Bien Hermione, me rindo, tú ganas. Yo he intentado agradarte.¿no hay nada que pueda hacer yo?-pregunta Cho enojada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Cualquier cosa. Me agradas-dice Hermione.

-Vamos, Hermione, no soy una tonta. Todos tus comentarios de pequeña arpía no me pierden. ¿Quiero decir, que te hecho yo? Todo lo que he hecho es una prueba de que quiero ser su amiga-dice Cho.

-Ustedes no pueden ser amigas mientras sigan luchando por el mismo chico. Hermione, es obvio que estás enamorada de Draco-dice Lavander.

-Estás equivocada-dice Hermione tratando de parecer sincera.

-Yo vi un beso que podría encender el océano atlántico. No me digas que me equivoco. Ese beso fue intenso. Bien, las dejo para que hablen un poco. Tengo sed. Voy a conseguir un poco de agua-dice Lavander levantándose para ir por agua.

-Hermione, yo se que esto tiene que ser...

-Mira, no quiero hablar sobre esto contigo-dice Hermione.

-Lo sé. Está bien. Lo entiendo.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así?-pregunto Hermione.

-¿Así cómo?-pregunto Cho.

-Tan buena. Dios. Sería un poco más fácil si fueras una mala chica, eso es todo.

-Bien, supongo que podría intentar ser más mala-dice Cho mientras Hermione le da una mirada. Y Lavander ve el reloj que esta pegado a la pared y...

-¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos que volver ahora mismo a la biblioteca!-dice Lavander preocupada es demasiado tarde y la bibliotecaria ya habría terminado de ver su novela.

-De ninguna manera-dice Draco mientras se distrae y Harry encesta.

-¡Sí!-dice Harry.

-¡Eso no es justo!-dice Draco enojado.

-Chicos, en serio, si nosotros no movemos nuestros traseros fotocopiados a la ¡biblioteca en los próximos dos minutos nos condenamos!-dice Lavander.

-Muchachas, por aquí es más rápido-dice Harry mientras ellos van corriendo por el pasillo y ven a la bibliotecaria que está esperando por ellos en la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¿Denme alguna razón del por qué no debo de pedir detención para todos el próximo Sábado?-pregunto la bibliotecaria mientras todos están de nuevo en la biblioteca.

-Sí. Nosotros estábamos hambrientos. Señora Tringle, usted no puede encerrarnos en la biblioteca sin comida. Yo soy un miembro de Amnistía Internacional-dice Lavander.

-¿A qué fueron al gimnasio? ¿A comer básquetbol?-pregunto la bibliotecaria.

-No. Nosotros no sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo. Estábamos delirando-dice Lavander.

-Lavander si yo escucho una palabra más de usted...

-Señora...-dice Lavander de nuevo pero ahora Harry cubre su boca.

-Estas tarjetas necesitan ordenar-dice la bibliotecaria mientras toma unas tarjetas y las tira por todo el piso-gastarán el resto de la tarde en coloca las tarjetas alfabéticamente. Si aunque sea una tarjeta no está en orden, los veré el próximo sábado aquí en detención. ¿Entendieron?

La bibliotecaria sale y Harry, Cho, Hermione y Draco empiezan a recoger las tarjetas.

-¿Lavander vas a ayudar o no?-pregunta Draco.

-Oh, no puedo. Yo tengo el síndrome del túnel del carpo.

El tiempo transcurre. Hermione le da sus tarjetas a Harry y Harry los toma y se los da a Draco.

-Ohh. El último-dice Draco suspirando.

-Gracias a Dios-dice Cho. Y la bibliotecaria llega a donde están ellos.

-¿Cómo van esas tarjetas?-pregunta.

-Oh, bueno. Lo hemos terminado Señora Tringle-dice Lavander.

-Son las 4:30 . Aún les queda media hora de castigo-dice la bibliotecaria.

-Señora Tringle. Oh usted tiene unos ojos bonitos. ¿A pensado alguna vez usar lentes de contacto?-pregunta Lavander.

-Lavander, no tienes que adularme. Usted ha cumplido su tiempo en detención. Tengo la esperanza de que hayas aprendido algo. Los atrasos excesivos no tienen que ser tolerados aquí en Oxford-dice y ella sale..

-¿Atrasos excesivos?-pregunta Draco.

-¿Qué pasó Lavander con el éxtasis?-pregunto Hermione.

-¿Y la orgía en el piso del cuarto de limpieza?-pregunto Cho.

-Lo supe desde el principio. Lo vi a través de su rutina de mujerzuela escolar. Eres una mentirosa-dice Harry.

Era obvio que la razón por la cual Lavander estaba ahí era por que había llegado tarde a clases, no por el éxtasis.

-Como si lo hubieras sabido-dice Lavander.

-Oh, por favor. No eres más que un engendro blanco, la niñita del Country Club con problemas de insignificancia-dice Harry.

-Oh no. Harry. Nunca podré mostrar mi cara en público. Gran cosa. Yo intentaba hacer el día más interesante simplemente. La pregunta es ¿por qu estás en detención?-pregunta Lavander.

-¿Saben qué? ¿No van a comentarlo, bien?-pregunta Harry.

-No puedo esperar Harry. Debes pagar algo-dice Draco.

-Me enferma tu actitud hacia mí-dice Harry enojado.

-Yo quiero confiar en ti, Harry.

-¿Quieres confiar en mí? En mí como para robarte a tu novia o algo así..

-Yo no lo pondría de esa manera. Pensé que harías cualquier cosa por sexo.

-Eso apesta, Draco. ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?

-¿Qué se supone que piense? ¡Besaste a mi novia!

-¡Era un reto!-dice Cho metiéndose en la pelea.

-Gracias-dice Harry.

-Ustedes estaban disfrutándolo-dice Draco más enojado.

-Bien, yo no lo estaba. No te ofendas-le dice Cho a Harry.

-De ninguna manera-responde Harry.

-Todo esto es por lo de Oompa-Loompa-dice Draco.

-Oh, para el amor de Dios, Draco. Has llevado las cosas fuera de proporción.

-¿Quizá si, bien? Pero no entiendes. No lo haces. Esas dos palabras, Oompa Loompa. Yo ODIO esas palabras. Es como si cada inseguridad que yo tengo existiera dentro de esas dos palabras. Y cuando me llamas así estás exponiéndome por no ser ningún Sr. Atleta. Por no ser sexualmente experimentado. ¿Yo soy virgen, bien? Yo no soy ningún Amo del Sexo como tú.

-¿Amo del Sexo? Por favor dime que estás bromeando Draco. Bien, ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy aquí?

-Sí.

-Todos tienen que jurar que esto no saldrá de esta habitación.

-Lo juro-dice Hermione.

-Lo juro-dice Cho. Mientras Harry apunta a Lavander

-Lo juro-dice Lavander mientras por atrás cruza sus dedos.

-Bien. Ayer, después de que me rompiste la nariz con eso del básquetbol, las porristas estaban siendo muy amistosas conmigo. Curando mi nariz, abrazándome y todo eso. Yo me puse un poco excitado-explica Harry algo apenado.

-Oh no-dice Hermione imaginando lo sucedido.

-Yo fui al baño para, uh, aliviar la tensión-sigue explicando Harry-Sí y el entrenador entró para inspeccionar mi nariz...

-¿Vio más que tu nariz, no?-pregunto Lavander.

-Sí, bien, ¿es innecesario decir más del por qué estoy aquí?

-Esa es la historia más avergonzarte que he oído-dice Lavander asombrada.

-Gracias. ¿Así que ahora podrías de dejar de tirar pelotas de basketball a mi cara, Draco? Pienso que es obvio de que no te voy a robar a tu novia. Quiero decir, por lo menos tienes una novia. Yo no tengo nada.

-Tienes tu mano-dice Lavander.

-Tienes razón. Yo he estado descargando mis frustraciones contigo. Supongo que simplemente yo estoy buscando alguna razón del por qué...-dice Draco.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué que?-pregunta Cho.

-Por qué no me quieres-dice Draco a Cho.

-Hey, Draco. Tu me gustas.

-Sí pero eso no es suficiente para mí. Yo deseo que me quieras.

-Tu eres como un Dios para mí Draco, y yo que ni siquiera creo en Dios. Esta escuela no me ha dado la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Me parece que aquí todos me odian y yo no sé por qué. Si es porque soy de New York, o porque yo diferente. Parece que aquí mi vida es simplemente una gran detención de la que no puedo escapar, pero entonces, pienso en ti. Y sobre cómo yo he encontrado a un chico que es tan romántico, y tan atento, y quién me gusta, y quién yo quiero tanto. Draco debido a ti es que olvido los malos días. Y si piensas que yo quiero que seas algún gran amo del sexo, entonces estas loco.

-Yo entiendo que quieras tomar las cosas despacio, lo entiendo. Y yo no quiero apresurarla. No quiero ser ese tipo. Pero soy humano, yo tengo hormonas. Y si dijera que yo nunca he pensado en tener sexo contigo, yo, estaría mintiendo. Este pensamiento cruza por mi mente aproximadamente mil veces al día-dice Draco.

-¿Solo mil? Eso no es nada.

-Harry, yo he sido realmente un imbécil. Siento lo de tu nariz-dice Draco a Harry.

-Siento haberlo llamado Oompa Loompa, hombre. No debe sorprenderte. Considerado que yo soy un fastidio-dice Harry.

-No eres un fastidio-le dice Draco.

-Sí, yo soy fastidio y todos lo sabemos-dice Harry mientras Lavander asiente con la cabeza-pero Draco, eres mi amigo, hombre. Yo no quiero ser un fastidio.

-¿Sabes desde cuando todos se obsesionaron con el sexo? Ahora, t también, Draco. Si estás preocupado de que todos sean más experimentados, puedes descansar en paz porque tienes una amiga que probablemente irá a la tumba virgen-dice Hermione, refiriéndose a ella.

-Hermione es solo cuestión de tiempo-le dice Draco.

-¿Hasta cuando? Hasta que a mi cerebro le de un cortocircuito y empiece a acostarme con cada tipo que tenga un auto rápido y grandes bíceps-dice Hermione burlándose.

-Antes tú encontraras a la persona correcta-dice Draco.

-La tengo-dice Hermione.

-¿Hermione?-pregunta Draco.

-Disculpa Draco . Yo no sé qué me está pasando. Tengo todos éstos sentimientos. Estos sentimientos raros. Y no sé decirlo y no puedo decirlo. Quiero decir, tú sabes todo de mí, todo. Y todavía no puedo decir esto. Yo no puedo. Me siento muy sola.

-No estás sola-le dice Draco.

-Sí lo estoy.

-¿Hermione, ahora estoy aquí contigo, bien? Nada que puedas decir va ha cambiar esto. Quizá si simplemente dices estas cosas entonces saldrán afuera y tus sentimientos ya no te presionarán. Podrías liberarte.

-Yo no puedo. No puedo. Si digo estas cosas, yo ya no puedo regresar. Todo cambiará y no puedo hacer eso. Yo no puedo.

Pero en eso llega la bibliotecaria e interrumpe todo.

-Bien, todos, felicitaciones. Se ha terminado el tiempo. Ahora pueden ir a casa.


	8. Novio

Draco está solo en su habitación, intentando encontrar en la tele algo bueno que ver, cambiando continuamente de canal.

-La he visto... No la vería ni cobrando...-dice Draco mientras cambia de canales-Reposición... Teletienda... Italiano... Japonés... ¿Libanés?... Canal para adultos codificado-Draco intenta hacer un esfuerzo para intentar verlo pero al no conseguirlo vuelve a cambiar de canal-clásicos del cine americano.

Hermione entra por la ventana, muy cansada.

-Hola, Hermione-dice Draco.

-Hola. Te acuerdas de aquel hombre que mató a no sé cuantos y se libró porque alegó privación de sueño-dice Hermione.

-Sí, estaba pirado. Se cargó casi a medio restaurante.

-Pues necesito a su abogado.

-Déjame adivinar tu sobrinito sigue confundiendo el día con la noche.

-Te lo juro Draco, el bebé de mi hermana es la semilla del diablo, es verdad llevo días sin dormir, mis notas están por los suelos... um, la semana pasada me pillaron roncando en clase historia.

-Um, qué bonito. Pues, quédate aquí.

-¿Seguro?-pregunta Hermione.

-Claro. Pero nada de roncar.

-Draco, ¿aún sigues colgado con las películas clásicas? Date una vuelta por la sección de novedades.

-He visto dos veces todo lo que hay en el videoclub y créeme en la tele no hay nada mejor.

Harry está en un banco en la calle, hablando con un vagabundo.

-¿Sabe? Este pueblo es la viva encarnación del aburrimiento total. A parte del escándalo sexual protagonizado por un servidor, aquí no pasa nada. Ah... Dios. Se lo juró algún día este pueblo va a desaparecer del mapa por falta de interés-Harry se levanta del banco, le da una patada a una lata y comienza a cruzar la calle, pero un coche viene a toda velocidad y está a punto de atropellarlo, Harry vuelve hacia atrás para evitarlo-¡Eh, cuidado, hombre!

El carro se adelanta un poco y después de marcha atrás hasta Harry.

-Oye, chaval, quizás puedas ayudarme.

-¿Enseñándote a conducir?-le pregunta Harry.

-No, pero eres muy gracioso. Busco el instituto.

-¿El de Oxford?-pregunto Harry.

-Sí. Vas a ayudarme o le pregunto al capitán Ahab.

-Oh, sí, sí, sí. Lo siento. Atento, sigues por esta calle como un kilómetro, ¿vale? Giras a la izquierda en Glen Street y ¿sabes, quizás deberías apuntártelo.

-No, está todo aquí-dice el chavo mientras apunta con el dedo a su cabeza.

-Bien, he-he, cuando llegues al primer stop después de la rotonda, giras a la izquierda, verás el instituto.

-Vale.

-Espera, se me ocurre algo, yo voy hacia allá ahora mismo, así que si tú quisieras llevarme sería un placer hacer de copiloto-dice Harry.

-¿Con un conductor tan temerario como yo? Vamos... ¿te parece inteligente?-dice el chavo mientras arranca el coche y está apunto de pillar el pie de Harry.

La casa de los Granger. Hermione se da prisa para prepararse e irse a clase. Dennis está en la habitación acostando al bebé en la cuna.

-Ven-dice Dennis a Hermione.

-¡Oscar, tengo que secarme el pelo!-dice Hermione mientras toca la puerta del baño, desiste y empieza a peinarse el pelo mojado en el tocador-Oye, este es mi tocado-le dice a Dennis.

-Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo.

-Uhhh...

-Estás hecha un asco-le dice Dennis a Hermione.

-El despertador humano me ha tenido en vela toda la noche, me he dormido y no he repasado el examen de italiano.

-Oye Hermione, sé que esto ha sido una locura desde que nació Alexander, pero para Oscar y para mí es el primero y el aprendizaje está siendo lento, pero te prometo que todo volverá a la normalidad en cuanto pasemos este periodo de reajuste.

-¿Y cuando será eso?-pregunta Hermione.

-Dos o tres años como mucho.

-Maravilloso.

Hermione y Draco están sentados en unas escaleras del instituto. Draco le está ayudando a repasar el examen de italiano de Hermione.

-El mío fratelo es molto bello-dice Hermione.

-Cierto, sí-dice Draco.

-Gracias Draco, te lo agradezco mucho.

-No hay problema pero tendrían que enseñar frases más útiles.

-Y... ¿dónde está tu novia?-pregunta Hermione.

-No lo sé, no la he visto. Mucha atención, ah... la bicicleta de mi tío es de México-dice Draco siguiendo enseñándole a Hermione italiano.

-La bicicleta del mío gio es de Méjico-repite Hermione.

-Exacto, eres buena.

-Oye, no cuentas mucho últimamente, ¿van bien a Cho y a ti? ¿van bien las cosas con ella?

-Van genial-dice Draco aunque no muy convencido.

-Mnnn... he... eh.

-Bueno, reconozco que ha habido problemas pero sí todo va genial.

-Bien, me alegro-dice Hermione y la campana de clases suena.

-Andiamo-sigue Draco hablando en italiano.

-Sí, andiamo.

Hermione y Draco se levantan de las escaleras para ir a clase, Cho llega bajando las escaleras.

-Hola, tenía ganas de verte-dice Cho.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?-pregunta Draco.

-Bien.

-Vamos.

-Bonito chaleco.

-Gracias. Tu libro, buena suerte, ¿vale?-le dice a Hermione.

-Gracias-Hermione se queda un poco atrás apartada, se le nota incómoda y aislada.

Cho mira a la puerta del instituto y ve que un chavo entra el mismo que casi atropella a Harry.

-¿Qué? ¿Te acompaño a clase de matemáticas?-le pregunto Draco.

-Ah, lo cierto es que... vaya, he olvidado algo. Nos vemos luego, eh Draco.

Hermione desde lejos se queda en la puerta de clase observado la situación, se ha dado cuenta de que Cho está mirando a al chavo que entro.

-Sí-dice Draco.

-Sí, te veré en clase, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale.

-Adiós.

-Adiós-dice Draco.

Cho se acerca al chavo, quien la estado mirando, una vez que Draco se ha ido, Hermione entra en clase ahora.

-Billy, ¿qué...? ¿qué diablos haces aquí?-pregunta Cho enojada.

-¿Así saludas al amor de tu vida?-pregunta Billy.

-Oh, perdona, am... hola Billy, vete, haz el favor.

-Venga-Billy intenta besarla.

-¡No!

-Vamos, Cho. He conducido viajado mucho para verte.

Draco no se ha ido y presencia la escena desde una esquina.

-¡Billy! Tienes la menor idea de lo que haría mi abuela si se entera de que estás aquí. Si mis padres me mandaron a Oxford fue precisamente para alejarme de ti, Billy, han cambiado las cosas, yo he cambiado, aunque no te lo creas ya no soy la misma persona que conociste...

-Muy bien, muy bien, pues cuéntamelo. Oye, date una vuelta conmigo y me cuentas todos tus progresos, ¿eh?-dice Billy, Cho no parece muy convencida, Draco sigue viéndolos desde lejos-vamos dos minutos, ¿es demasiado pedir?

Billy se va hasta la puerta y la abre esperando a Cho, Cho finalmente acepta ir con él.

-Está bien Billy, pero voy a contar el tiempo-ellos se van y Cliff se acerca a Draco y le llama la atención.

-Draco-dice Cliff.

-Eh... Hola.

-Estoy buscando a Cho, no sabrás que tiene a esta hora.

-No, no, lo siento-dice Draco.

-Dale un mensaje, dile que el sábado voy a hacer una cena en casa y que me encantaría que viniera. También puedes venir tú.

-Claro, suena, suena genial.

-Y otra cosa, no sé si tú puedes ayudarme, Cho no tiene novio, ¿no?-pregunto Cliff.

-Eh... sí. Sí, sale conmigo.

-¿De verdad?-pregunta Cliff sorprendido.

-Sí.

-Vaya, eso es estupendo.

Lucius y Narccisa están en la cocina. Lucius está leyendo el periódico y Narccisa está repasando posibles actividades para hacer juntos.

-¿Qué tal las clases de vela? Um... ¿o de esgrima? No, no, no, no, no, mejor submarinismo, ¿te gustaría eso?-pregunta Narccisa.

-Um... es caro. Las botellas y los trajes no son baratos y el instructor te clava 40 pavos a la hora. Aunque tú mantienes a la familia, así que es más bien cosa tuya, ¿no?

-Pues a mí me apetece hacerlo. El doctor Keenan quiere que experimentemos cosas nuevas que no hayamos hecho ninguno de los dos.

-Vale, ¿y por qué no lo has dicho? Nunca hemos probado el intercambio de parejas, no crees que eso está más a tono con tus aficiones?-pregunta Lucius.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de castigarme?-pregunta Narccisa.

-Cuando consiga no vera mi mujer desnuda jugando al... Cuando deje de doler-Lucius vuelve al periódico mientras Narccisa se queda mirándolo.

Cho y Billy están junto al coche de Billy al lado de casa de Cho.

-Billy, estar aquí ha sido bueno para mí, así que quiero encontrar el modo de pedirte con delicadeza que... que te vayas.

-Vale, pero échame una mano Cho, estoy demasiado cansado para volver esta misma noche y no tengo pasta para pagarme un hotel, encuéntrame un sitio para dormir y me largaré mañana mismo-dice Billy mientras Draco llega en ese momento.

-¿Va todo bien?-pregunta Draco a Cho.

-Eh... ¿Draco? Hola. Sí, todo va bien, estaba sólo...

-Hola, ¿qué hay? Billy Conrad-dice alzando su mano.

-¿Qué hay?-Draco y Billy se estrechan la mano.

-Billy es un amigo de Nueva York. Ah... ¿podemos hablar un momento Draco?-pregunta Cho.

Draco y Cho se retiran de Billy para poder hablar a solas.

-Oye, ya sé que es un poco extraño, pero crees que Billy podría quedarse esta noche en tu casa-le dice Cho.

-¿Quedarse en mi casa? Ni siquiera le conozco, acabo de verle, es un desconocido pera mí, no sé nada de él.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres saber?

-No sé por donde empezar, en primer lugar, ¿es sólo un amigo o es algo más que eso?

-En primer lugar creo que ya te he hablado de Billy-dice Cho.

-Así que es él, el tipo con el que te pillaron tus padres, ¿no?-pregunta Draco enojado.

-Sí, pero ya no hay absolutamente nada entre Billy y yo. Le he contado sobre nosotros y sabe que estoy contigo, pero sigue siendo mi amigo y sería fabuloso que le dejaras pasar la noche en tu casa. Créeme Draco, si Billy significó alguna vez algo para mí, tú significas 10 veces más. Por favor, hazlo por mí.

Billy ha sacado la mochila del coche y se acerca a Draco y Cho, le cuelga la mochila a Draco en el hombro.

-Gracias, señor-dice Billy.

-No hay problema.

-Gracias Draco-Cho le da un beso en la mejilla, Draco y Billy se van hacia casa de Draco, Draco suelta la mochila de Billy y se la cuelga a él del hombro enfadado.

Billy y Draco están en la habitación de Draco.

-Esto debe ser extraño para ti, ¿no?-le pregunta Billy a Draco.

-¿El qué?-pregunta Draco.

-Tenerme aquí, que el ex de tu novia comparta tu habitación. Tiene que ser todo un flipe, amigo.

-Es sólo hasta mañana así que...

-Ah, sí, claro, eso dijo Cho, hasta mañana, ¿no? ¿Y tú de qué vas? ¿Eres un pirado del cine?

-Algo parecido, sí.

-Ooohh...-Billy encuentra un muñeco de E.T.-¿Y esto? Mira que bonito.

-Es de coleccionista. Si piensas quedarte otro día, debería saberlo y Cho también.

-¿A ver que te parece? No pienso irme mañana, no tengo la mínima intención de irme hasta que Cho te deje plantado y vuelva conmigo. Así que la cuestión es... ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿decirle a papá que me eche? ¿O piensas echarme tú personalmente, eh?-Billy se ríe-amigo, ten sentido del humor, tranquilo. Alucino, te has quedado de piedra. Sí, puede que me vaya mañana pero para aprovechar el tiempo, tú y yo deberíamos disfrutar de esta nueva amistad. Seguro que te mueres de ganas por saber cómo era Cho en Nueva York, así que dispara, anda pregunta.

-Ya sé lo tuyo con Cho y como era su vida en Nueva York. No tengo intención de sacarte información, no siento curiosidad, me lo ha contado todo.

-Te ha contado los titulares, la pillan en el catre, la mandan aquí para alejarla de mí, etc., etc. ¿pero te contó los detalles? ¿Llenó las lagunas que pueden enriquecer la historia? Porque yo diría que hay mucho que no sabes Draco, apuesto a que no sabes ni la mitad.

Draco entra en casa de Hermione, ella está sentada leyendo un libro, la cuna del bebé está junto a ella.

-Hermione, necesito hablar contigo. Mi vida se está convirtiendo en un chiste malo de una comedia patética...

-¡Shhhh! ¡shhhh! Si le despiertas acabo contigo-dice Hermione refiriéndose al bebe-. ¿Cuál es el gran problema?

-Recuerdas que ayer te dije que entre Cho y yo todo iba de maravilla, pues ahora es un desastre, su ex-novio de Nueva York está aquí y se ha quedado en mi casa.

-¿Es el chavo bueno que apareció ayer por el instituto?-pregunta Hermione.

-No me ayudas-le dice Draco.

-No es para tanto. Se supone que estás con Cho, son una pareja, ¿no?

-Sí, claro.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Hermione.

-Bueno, es que mister moderno llega al pueblo y lo de ir a la bolera suena un poco rollo de repente.

-Draco, ir a la bolera es un rollo siempre.

-Oye, Billy está en mi casa y no lo aguanto, pero si le echo pareceré mezquino e inseguro y si le permito quedarse seré un pringado. No sé-dice Draco enojado.

-Bueno.

-Mis problemas de pareja vienen de familia.

-Draco, siento decepcionarte pero tus problemas no son tan originales, los divorcios y las disfunciones son habituales aquí.

-Las disfunciones dan igual, pero el divorcio... ¿cuánto dolor y humillación puede soportar una relación antes de llegar a un punto sin retorno?

-¿Estamos hablando del padre o del hijo, quizás?-pregunta Hermione.

-Ah...

-Um, Draco, relájate, no pienses en ello, no le des vueltas, cuando quieras darte cuenta tendrás problemas mucho más gordos.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunta Draco.

-Pues claro.

-Ya, ¿resistiré?

-Todo va a salir bien-dice Hermione, Draco sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

-Va. Gracias, eres la mejor-Draco le da una palmada a Hermione en el hombro y sale corriendo, Hermione suspira. Draco da un portazo y el bebé se despierta y comienza a llorar.

Draco y Cho están caminando y hablando.

-Oye, quería, quería decirte Draco, lo mucho que te agradezco tu generosidad y que le dejes un sitio para dormir.

-No ha venido para ver como las hojas cambian de color, ¿verdad? No, claro que no. Quiere que vuelvas con él. No sé si piensas que soy super maduro o que no me entero de nada, pero esto es realmente...

-Mira Draco, le he dicho que entre él y yo todo ha terminado, le he contado lo nuestro, ya lo sabe.

-Pues no ha pillado el mensaje y tú tampoco pones mucho empeño.

-Oye Draco, yo no quiero mentirte, sí, Billy sigue sintiendo algo por mí. Tampoco tuvimos la oportunidad de despedirnos, mis padres me sacaron de Nueva York tan rápido que no pudimos hablar y...

-Se supone que querías alejarte de los tipejos que conocías allí.

-Sí, pero Billy no es de esos tipejos, es el único que me ha tratado con respeto, él... me trató bien.

-¿Quieres volver con él?-pregunto enojado Draco.

-Ah...

-Te lo estás pensando, ¿eh?

-No, no es tan sencillo. Estoy confusa, ¿entiendes?

-Cliff nos ha invitado a una fiesta, quiero que vengas conmigo, quiero que todo sea como siempre y que Billy se largue.

-Oye, no es tan fácil, no puedo echarle así.

-Claro, siempre te ha tratado con el mayor respeto, pero según creo Cho, yo también y que recibo a cambio, al tipo que se lo ha hecho contigo desde Battery Park a la cama de tus padres como compañero de habitación.

-Draco, vamos, eres muy injusto, no sigas. Esta no es la situación más fácil del mundo para mí, sabes. Imagínate que de repente aparece una ex-novia tuya en el pueblo y lo pone todo patas arriba, ¿cómo te sentirías?-pregunta Cho.

-Oye Cho, eso es imposible, entiendes, porque yo no tengo ninguna ex-novia. Tú eres mi chica, la primera y la única y sólo intento evitar que la ex de Billy se convierta también en mi ex.

-Lo que yo siento por ti no ha cambiado, Draco, ¿es qué no lo ves? Sólo quiero que lo entiendas.

-Por desgracia, lo entiendo.

Harry está en el videoclub, sentado y con los pies encima del mostrador, cuando Hermione llega al videoclub.

-Hola. Quiero alquilar "El paciente inglés".

-¿Puedo sugerirte algo que no sea un muermazo absoluto?-pregunta Harry.

-No, la pusieron anoche y el bebé se durmió, parece ser lo único que funciona porque el bebé no duerme y si el bebé no duerme yo no duermo y si no duermo me irrito, me cabreo y pierdo mi buen humor habitual. Así que Harry, si hay en ti un solo gramo de decencia humana, me alquilarás esa película y traerás 180 minutos de paz a mi vida, por favor.

-De acuerdo, pero en mi modesta opinión no necesitas un videoclub sino una farmacia.

-Por cierto, el ex de Cho está merodeando por Oxford, ¿ya has conocido al apuesto joven?-pregunta Hermione.

-Ah, sí, el tipo es un primor, casi pierdo las piernas bajo sus llantas de aleación.

-¿Qué crees que pasará? ¿Volverá con él? ¿Regresará a Nueva York?

-No sé, no tengo ni idea. Pero si Cho dejara a Draco por Billy el niño, cierta persona que yo me sé se alegraría.

-Se ve que no me conoces, yo no me interpongo en el camino del amor, pero si Cho tiene algo todavía con ese tipo, y parece que lo tiene... ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

-Oye Hermione, jamás me ha interesado especialmente tu vida porque francamente tu vida no es especialmente interesante pero hay una cosa que me gustaría saber. Yo creo que estás disfrutando del hecho de que el ex de Cho esté aquí, ¿no?-pregunta Harry.

-Es intrigante Harry, vamos, hasta te deberías reconocerlo.

-¿Sabes lo que creo? Que esta es la oportunidad que estabas esperando para separar a Cho y a Draco, ¿verdad?

-No Harry, eres... no... no, no, no, no, no es nada de eso. No tienes ni idea de...

-Ya. Los tres somos amigos desde niños y yo me he mantenido a un lado como simple espectador hasta ahora pero vamos a dejar las cosas claras, tú tienes una obsesión hormonal galopante por nuestro amigo Draco y no ves el momento de hincarle el diente a basa de bien, ¿a qué sí? ¿eh?

-Muérete Harry.

-Te pille. ¡Eh! Devuélvela rebobinada-dice Harry, Hermione se va y sin mirar hacia atrás le hace un gesto con la mano.

Narccisa y Lucius llegan a casa discutiendo.

-Las instrucciones eran bastantes sencillas. No se pararse nunca, más de un metro del compañero-dice Narccisa.

-Mira, que ironía, me echas la bronca por alejarme un poco de ti-dice Lucius mientras Draco está en su habitación y oye toda la discusión.

-El instructor dijo que si había un escape en la botella y se acababa el oxígeno o si me quedaba en algas...-dice Narccisa.

-Era una piscina, Narccisa, ¿qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir? Um, ¿qué nos demos un cabezazo contra la pared?

Draco se levanta de donde estaba sentado y entreabre la puerta para poder oírles mejor, sigue mostrando a Draco mientras se sigue oyendo la discusión entre Narccisa y Lucius.

-No se trata de eso. Oye, esto no puedo hacerlo yo sola, si vas a luchar contra esta terapia a cada momento entonces... los dos estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Dímelo Lucius porque si va a ser así, entonces podemos acabar de una vez.

El restaurante de los Granger, Hermione está muy ocupada sirviendo las mesas, todo el mundo la calla, y se le nota que está muy cansada y atareada.

-¿Qué desea tomar?-pregunta Hermione a una mujer.

-Ehh, vamos a ver, ehh... um... me parece que esto no...

-Sabe, todo está buenísimo-dice Hermione desesperada.

-Hermione, mesa 5-le dice Dennis.

-Vale, ya voy.

-Señorita, creo que voy a tomar una taza de café de momento...-le dice la mujer a la que Hermione esta atendiendo.

-Muy bien enseguida.

-... y luego...-dice la señora pero Hermione se va a atender otra mesa.

-¿Qué desean tomar?

-Ya hemos pedido-dice el hombre mientras, alguien la llama desde otra mesa.

-¡Señorita, oiga, señorita!

-Esta es la mesa 8, te he dicho mesa 5-le dice Dennis a Hermione.

-Vale-dice Hermione.

-Señorita el café.

-Nos atiende por favor.

-Sí, en seguida. Ah...-dice Hermione mas que desesperada.

-Oiga, ¿podría...

-Sí, un segundo-dice Hermione mientras en ese momento Harry llega.

-Hola Hermione-dice Harry sonriendo.

-Gracias Satán por rematar este día enviando a uno de tus discípulos para acabar conmigo.

-Oye, ¿qué vas a hacer esta noche?-le pregunta Harry a Hermione.

-Perdone, yo no he pedido esto-dice un hombre en una mesa.

-Olvida lo que te dije antes, estoy buscando acompañante y como no tengo ninguna, he pensado en ti-dice Harry.

-Oh... oh.

-¿Qué, te apuntas? ¿Te cuelas conmigo en una fiesta, eh?-pregunta Harry.

-Vaya, aunque el plan del siglo y muy divertido, estoy ocupada.

-Señorita, puede...

-Vamos, Hermione, lo pasaremos bien-le dice Harry.

-Ya...-le dice Hermione a Harry mientras recoge una mesa-cuando haya acabado de servir el millonésimo plato de marisco y de recoger cientos de mesas, cuando quite la mierda de las freidoras, estaba pensando que podría robar las propinas, volar a las islas Caimán y abrir allí una cuenta, ¿qué te parece la idea?. Lo siento.

-Oye, Hermione, cuándo fue la... está bien, vale, vale, te ayudo, espera. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste a divertirte un rato, eh?

-No preguntes.

-Además, Draco también va a estar allí.

-Qué ilusión-dice en tono irónico.

-Solo, Hermione-dice Harry mientras Hermione baja la cabeza y sonríe.

-Vete-le dice Dennis le quita el delantal a Hermione.

-Esto está hasta arriba-dice Hermione.

-Sarah vendrá a ayudarme.

-Me necesitas, no va a poder con esto.

-Divertiros-dice Dennis.

-Gracias. Vamos-Harry la coge del brazo y se la lleva-vamos, venga. Eres un cielo, Dennis.

Draco está en su habitación cambiándose de jersey, está enfadado, su padre llega a hablar con él.

-¿Draco?

-¿Sí?

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo te va?-pregunta su padre.

-Eh... de pena. ¿Y a ti?

-De pena. Atascado en lo que el doctor Keenan denomina la cuarta etapa.

-¿La cuarta etapa? No sé si preguntar cómo es la quinta.

-En fin, y de lo tuyo... ¿dónde está Billy el niño?-pregunto Lucius refiriéndose al ex de Cho.

-Supongo que paseando por ahí con su ex-novia, que resulta ser mi novia actual, lo que significa entre otras cosas que tendré que ir a la barbacoa yo solo mientras Cho pasa la tarde con mi nuevo inquilino. ¿En qué etapa nos pondría el doctor Keenan?

-En la del instituto.

-Reconócelo papá, somos dos ejemplares de buen tipo, un personaje que dejó de ser deseable hace casi medio siglo.

-Draco, soy la última persona que debería aconsejar a nadie sobre temas amorosos, sin embargo, parece que todas las relaciones producen cierta cantidad de decepciones e inseguridad y dolor. Si alguien no ha sufrido nunca o es que tiene mucha suerte o es que está muy solo. El truco es seguir tirando.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Draco.

-Comprometiéndose, llorando, tomando clases de submarinismo, es diferente para cada uno.

-¿Y eso funciona?

-No tengo ni idea, hijo. No tengo la menor idea.

Cho y Billy están hablando al lado del puente

-Sabes las ganas que tengo de cogerte en brazos, llevarte hoy mismo a Nueva York conmigo.

-Acabaría dando media vuelta y regresando aquí. Este es mi hogar.

-Entonces, es verdad, tú vas a dejarme por un tipo que tiene un muñeco de E.T. en la cama.

-Es una pieza de coleccionista, Billy.

-Es un muñeco-dice Billy enojado.

-Oh, Billy, me alegro de volver a verte, pero tengo que ir a es fiesta...

-Sí, ya.

-... y encontrar a Draco, le debo más o menos 400 explicaciones.

-Vale, pero antes de irte, ya que no sabemos cuando nos veremos si es que nos vemos, por los viejos tiempos que pasamos juntos, qué tal un último beso.

-¿Si accedo luego te irás?-pregunto Cho.

-Sí, palabra de Boy Scout

Cho le besa y frena en seguida antes de que Billy siga.

-Que te vaya bien, Billy-Cho se va y le deja solo.

La fiesta de Cliff. Se ven unas imágenes de la gente que está en la fiesta jugando, hablando, bebiendo, bailando, etc. Después se ve que Hermione que está algo aburrida.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te dije? ¿A qué es una fiesta genial?-le pregunta Harry.

-Oh, sí, la mejor de mi vida. Cuando quieras podemos hacer la ola.

-Um, Melissa Five está ahí, la chica de mis sueños, ¿qué tal estoy?-le pregunta Harry a Hermione.

-Como la foto de antes en un anuncio de lifting.

-Tranquila nena, los celos no conducen a nada-le dice Harry mientras se va.

Draco llega a la fiesta, Hermione le ve y sonríe. Draco también la ve y se acerca a ella.

-Buena fiesta, eh.

-Que sí, la mejor de mi vida-dice Hermione.

-Me lo paso como nunca desde que estoy en el equipo de fútbol-dice Draco jugando con Hermione.

-Y a mí lo de ser animadora me ha abierto muchas puertas.

-¿Tomamos algo y pasamos por el videoclub?-le pregunta Draco.

-Ya era hora de que lo dijeras.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Draco va a por las bebidas y Hermione sonríe ilusionada. Mientras Draco está cogiendo las bebidas, Cho llega a hablar con él.

-Hola-dice Cho.

-¡Hola, has venido!-dice Draco sorprendido.

-Sí, he venido. Estoy sola y siento mucho lo que ha pasado, siento haberte tratado así. Mira, fui idiota, fue una estupidez, cree...-Draco la interrumpe besándola-anda, vamos a hablar.

Hermione sigue esperando a Draco cuando un chico se acerca a ella con una bebida.

-¿Quieres?-le pregunta el chico.

-No, gracias.

-Tengo una de más, así que...

-Lo cierto es que mi amigo va a traerme una, gracias-dice Hermione.

-Ah... sí, ¿quién es tu amigo?-pregunta el chico.

-Draco Malfoy, no le conoces.

-Claro, Draco, de primero, ahora mismo va hacia la playa con una chava.

Hermione mira hacia atrás y ve a Draco y Cho yendo juntos hacia la playa, Cho está cogida del brazo de Draco.

-¿Quieres?-vuelve a preguntar el chico.

-Vale-Hermione coge el vaso y empieza a beber.

Draco y Cho caminan por la playa mientras hablan.

-Draco, lo siento, sé que debería haber hecho las cosas mejor, pero desde que apareció Billy mi sentido común ha brillado por su ausencia-dice Cho mientras Billy llega por detrás hasta alcanzarlos-he faltado a clases...

-No seas tan dura contigo misma, ¿a qué lo es, ¿no crees que es demasiado dura?-pregunta Billy llegando a donde están.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿No le habías dicho que se fuera?-pregunta Draco enojado.

-Sí, claro, te lo juro, te dije que...

-Simplemente me tomé la libertad de leer entre líneas-dice Billy.

-Hombre, ¿de qué estás hablando?-pregunta Draco.

-Digamos que como estudioso de los besos de despedida, éste tenía mucho más de beso que de despedida.

-Espera, ¿le besaste?-pregunta Draco enojado.

-Era un beso de despedida, Draco, sólo un beso de despedida.

-Si eso era todo lo que era, cogeré mis cosas y me iré, pero dímelo Cho, dime que ese beso sólo quería decir adiós.

Hermione está bailando con un vaso en la mano, está borracha y Harry llega para evitar que beba más, le quita el vaso de las manos.

-No es que me importe pero deberías controlar lo que bebés-dice Harry.

-Harry, nunca te lo he dicho, pero eres un amigo increíble, sólo estoy...

-Oh, vale, vale, gracias, sí.

-¿Te está molestando, Cloe?-pregunta un chico.

-Oye, sólo un par de cosas, primero no se llama Cloe, sino Hermione, y segundo no, no le estoy tirando los tejos, sólo soy su amigo, Dios sabe por qué...-le dice enojado Harry al chico.

-Gracias por la información, nos vemos amigo. Ven, demos una vuelta-dice el chico a Hermione.

-Adiós-dice Hermione, mientras se va con el chico.

Ahora afuera en donde están Draco, Cho y Billy.

-Dile que ese beso no significó nada-dice Draco.

-Draco, tienes que entenderlo. Mira, esta es una situación muy complicada, creo que...

-¿Qué pasa? Tu vida es un caos tan absoluto, que eres incapaz de contestar a una simple pregunta.

-Oye amigo, ya lo ha hecho, pero creo que su respuesta no te ha gustado-dice Billy contento.

-¿Por qué no te callas? Esto es entre Cho y yo, no es asunto tuyo-dice Draco.

-Pues es eso no estamos de acuerdo Draco, porque no sólo es asunto mío sino que soy fundamental en esto, si en algún momento ha habido un tercer elemento prescindible en este escenario me parece que eres tú. Cho y yo tenemos una larga historia, estaba conmigo mucho antes de que entrara en tus fantasías.

-Contigo y con muchos otros-dice Draco, cometiendo un terrible error al haber dicho eso.

-Draco, yo puedo haber cometido mil errores, pero al menos no vivo en un mundo fantástico donde todo es puro...

-Cho, perdona, no quiero intercambiar insultos, sólo quiero saber dónde estoy, uno de los dos tiene que irse, ¿quién? ¿él o yo? ¿quién es el que sobra en este escenario?-pregunta Draco.

-Creo... que soy yo-responde Cho y se va.

-¡Cho!-grita Billy.

-¿Ya estás contento?-pregunta Draco a Billy.

-Bastante, la verdad, ¿y tú?-le dice Billy.

En otra parte de la playa, el chico que está con Hermione intenta aprovecharse de ella, que está completamente borracha.

-Ah, ah... estás intentando que...-dice Hermione.

-Calla, ¡sh!... calla.

-¿Estamos bailando?-pregunta Hermione.

-Haremos lo que tú quieres que hagamos cariño.

-Hermione, despídete de este violador tan simpático-dice Harry llegando de nuevo a la escena.

-Otra vez tú, no quiere irse, vale-dice el chico.

-No quiero irme, ¿vale?-dice Hermione.

-Vamos vaquero, se acabó la fiesta-dice Harry.

El chico se da la vuelta hacia Harry e intenta darle un puñetazo, pero Harry lo esquiva y termina siendo él quien le da un puñetazo que lo tumba al suelo. Harry se hace daño en la mano al darle el puñetazo.

-¡Oh, Dios!-dice Harry.

Draco llega corriendo.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Draco a Harry.

-Sí.

Hermione no puede más y se cae al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio, Draco va a cogerla.

-Hermione.

-Draco, gracias, eres mi héroe-dice Hermione, claro que quien la salvo fue Harry.

Harry y Draco están llevando a Hermione hasta su casa. Hermione continúa medio inconsciente apoyada en Draco.

-Esta no es una de las cosas más inteligentes que has hecho-dice Harry.

-Te calles-le dice Hermione.

-No hagas ruido, si Oscar la ve así, se la carga-dice Draco.

-Lo sé, quedaros aquí. Yo iré abriendo camino, ¿podrás controlar a la juerguista?

-Sí, ten cuidado, no despiertes al bebé.

Draco y Hermione se quedan en la puerta mientras Harry entra. Hermione apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Draco y Draco la coge por el brazo para poder llevarla dentro.

-¡Cuidado! Paso a paso.

-Sí, paso a paso.

Harry llega a la habitación del bebé y pisa sin querer un muñeco con sonido, el bebé se despierta y empieza a llorar, corriendo apaga el comunicador.

-¡Uh! Eh... Hola hombrecito, porque no haces lo que tu tía, Hermione la borracha y te quedas dormidito, eh-le dice Harry al bebe.

Mientras, Draco acuesta a Hermione en el sofá.

-Eso es, eso es, ¿estás bien? Levanta los pies. Ah... Hermione, ha sido una semana muy dura para ti. Siempre intentas resolverlo todo tú sola. Um... ¿por eso te has emborrachado? ¿querías escapar de tu vida por un día?

-Salsa tártara a la mesa 5, por favor.

Harry intenta varias cosas para que el bebé vuelva a dormirse.

-¡Shh...! Shh-chh. Vamos, pequeñazo, vamos, ¿quieres esto? Aquí tienes, toma, shhh... ¿y esto? ¡Oh, Dios! Tiene que haber algo que le de sueño a este niño-Harry se queda pensando y se da cuenta de algo.

Volemos con Draco y Hermione.

-Quizás sea el peor momento para contarte esto, pero... eh... no, es el momento perfecto. Me doy cuenta de lo confusas que son las cosas ahora mismo entre ambos. No puedo explicarme nuestra relación, probablemente tú tampoco, pero...-Draco le acaricia el pelo y se lo pasa por detrás de la oreja-sólo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo siempre que me necesites, sólo tienes que silbar.

Hermione medio dormida, le acaricia la cara a Draco, se incorpora un poco y le besa para asombro de Draco. Después Hermione vuelve a dormirse, y Draco se queda sorprendido. La escena vuelve a Harry, quien está contándole a Alexander la historia del paciente inglés para que se duerma.

-Entonces, el tío que llega a ser el paciente inglés y la chica están en la cueva. Ella le mira y empieza "Oh. No por favor, no me dejes, prométeme que pronto volverás" y él se gira... eh, atiente, atiende. Él se gira y le dice "tranquila querida, volveré a por ti". A menos que derriben los nazis mi avión, me queme la cara y quede irreconocible después de cortarle a William Dafoe los dedos. ¿Qué te parece?-pregunta Harry al bebe.

Draco llega para avisarle.

-Todo listo, vámonos.

-De acuerdo. Duerme bien, enano-dice Harry.

Narccisa está recogiendo el equipo de submarinismo en el porche. Lucius sale de casa.

-Supongo que el submarinismo no era tan buena idea después de todo-dice Narccisa.

-Ya, bueno, no, no creo que el submarinismo ni el esquí acuático ni el puenting sean la clave para resolver nuestros problemas.

-Lo sé, sólo pensé, que si hacíamos algo nuevo...

-No estoy seguro de que hacer cosas nuevas sea la solución puede que hayamos olvidado algunas cosas antiguas. Narccisa, te quiero y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario. Así que... ¿por qué no empezamos con algo sencillo? Algo para lo que no haga ninguna falta reguladores o paracaídas o botellas de oxígeno.

-Claro-dice Narccisa mientras Lucius pone la radio-¿Cómo qué?-pregunta.

-Ven aquí-Lucius le tiende la mano para bailar con él.

-Eh...-suspira. Ambos empiezan a bailar y Narccisa intenta besarle pero entonces Lucius la para.

-Todo a su tiempo, Narccisa-los dos continúan bailando.

Draco y Harry vuelven a casa por el río en un bote. Draco está remando y Harry está sentado en frente de él.

-Amigo, Hermione estaba hecha polvo esta noche. Empezó a hablar como si estuviera en el restaurante, me besó, se dio media vuelta y se quedó frita-dice Draco.

-Espera, ¿qué te besó?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo te besa tu tía en acción de gracias o te besó, besó?-pregunta Harry interesado.

-No, me besó, besó-Harry se ríe-pero no significó nada, estaba completamente pasada. Es evidente que me confundió con Brad Pitt, lo cual es comprensible.

-Oh, Draco mi buen amigo e ignorante amigo, un día de estos, vas a tener que reconocer una verdad gigantesca, amigo mío no te confundió con nadie, esa chica tiene la cabeza en las nubes un cuelgue contigo absolutamente brutal, ¿te enteras?

-Vamos-dice Draco riendo-Harry, Hermione y yo estamos muy bien juntos, y es genial tener a alguien que conoces tan bien, que ni siquiera hay que decir las cosas la mayor parte del tiempo, el otro, simplemente lo entiende y así son las cosas con Hermione y conmigo, es genial, alucinante, pero no es, pero no es amor.

-Ya, claro. No crees que resulta extraño que en mitad de un desastroso fin de semana con tu novia Cho, estemos tú y yo aquí sentados hablando de tu amiga Hermione.

-Amor es lo que siento por Cho, eso es... es excitante, es nuevo, desconocido y... sí, a veces se descontrola pero... créeme hay diferencias entre la amistad y el amor.

-Ya, y estás seguro de que conoces la diferencia.

Harry le hace dudar a Draco y se queda callado durante un momento.

-No, no, no, no sabes de lo que estás hablando.

Cuando Draco llega a su habitación, Billy está recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?-pregunta Draco.

-Sí, he pensado en disfrutar de los paisajes de la costa, creo que son espectaculares en esta época del año.

-Supongo que no me habrás robado nada, además de la novia, claro.

-Relájate, quieres. Tú ganas, he hablado con Cho y según parece no está tan confundida como crees, así que al final el buen chico se lleva a la chica. Más te vale tratarla bien.

-Lo haré.

Billy se va y Draco va a cerrar la ventana y cuando lo hace ve a través de ella a Cho que está sola en el muelle. Draco baja hasta el muelle para ir con Cho.

-Para ser un tipo que se considera dramáticamente bueno, pido disculpas a menudo. Siento lo que te dije antes, la inseguridad es lo que...-dice Draco.

-Oye, ¿recuerdas, recuerdas que siempre tenías curiosidad sobre como era mi vida en Nueva York? La verdad es que no era tan diferente de cómo es ahora. A parte de lo geográfico sigo siendo la misma cría estúpida de antes, que encuentra más fácil refugiarse en una relación que vivir por sí misma.

-Eso no es cierto. Este asunto de Billy te ha liado, ahora que se ha ido el fantasma del pasado podemos volver atrás.

-¿Volver a qué? Draco, tengo 16 años, nunca me he quedado un sábado en casa, nunca he ido a una fiesta del instituto sin pareja. Mira soy, soy mona, tengo suerte, soy muy afortunada y... y sigo siendo infeliz la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿tú lo entiendes? Hoy le he dicho a Billy que habíamos acabado.

-Lo sé, me lo ha contado.

-Y ahora, tengo que decirte lo mismo a ti.

-¿Qué? Cho...

-Oye, sé que te critico por vivir en un mundo fantástico, lo sé, pero lo cierto es que te envidio Draco. Todo es tan nuevo para ti, está tan intacto, yo cambiaría en seguida toda mi experiencia por un solo gramo de tu idealismo y ojalá tuviera una forma mejor de decirte esto, pero...-Cho comienza a llorar.

-Oye, esto puede funcionar, podemos arreglarlo, sé que podemos...

-¡No, no, se acabó! ¡No! Se acabó.

-Cho, sé que podemos, Cho estás muy nerviosa, vete a dormir, hablaremos de esto por la mañana, no tenemos porque decidirlo ahora, yo...

-Draco por favor, ¡escúchame! ¡Escúchame! Tengo que, tengo que dar varios pasos atrás, tengo, tengo que intentar vivir mi vida durante un tiempo, yo...

-No puedes hacer que me enamore de ti y luego... echarte atrás en cuanto...

-Te echare de menos.

-Ya claro.

-Estaré durmiendo a 20 metros de ti y será como si estuviera a kilómetros. Me arrepentiré de mi decisión a todas horas, me daré de golpes contra la pared y... cuando vuelva arrastrándome a ti, tendrás todo el derecho a decir, lárgate Cho, ahora mismo estoy con otra y no necesito que...

-Con otra que me aprecie, con otra que no venga arrasando con su pasado disfuncional por volver loco al vecino de al lado, con otra que pueda mantener una relación comprometida y que por desgracia no se parecerá en nada a ti.

Draco se va enfadado, pero por un momento para y mira hacia atrás, a Cho. Está a punto de decirle algo, pero decide no hacerlo y se va. Cho se gira y ve como se marcha Draco.


	9. Viaje

Draco está mirando por la ventana con un rostro triste y nostálgico. Hermione está en la habitación con él.

-Draco, la vecinita te ha plantado. Nadie ha muerto, tienes que superarlo.

-Sólo hace 48 horas, todavía no he alcanzado los límites establecidos de angustia.

-No es cuestión de tiempo, Draco, es una cuestión de grado, no has comido, miras su casa como si fuera a desaparecer y vas por el instituto espiándola, es retorcido. Me da miedo preguntarte que película has traído hoy.

-Sid y Nancy-responde Draco.

-Ahí está, tú problema es que disfrutas con esto-dice Hermione, mientras Draco se aparta de la ventana.

-Me resulta difícil plantear estrategias depresivas creativas desde que sé que lo que le disgusta de mí es justo todo lo que yo soy. No basta con que aprenda a bailar o me corte el pelo.

-Draco, te ha dejado a ti, no a tus ideas.

-Ha rechazado el romanticismo, la sinceridad y el respeto. Cuanto más veo a Bill cerca de su casa más lo creo.

-Sí, se ve que todo te la recuerda.

-Normal-dice Draco.

-Draco, la conoces hace sólo 3 meses, como es posible que todo te la recuerde.

-Mira, yo... no lo sé, Hermione, no puedo explicártelo, pero es así-Draco se tumba en la cama.

-Vale, vamos a ver la película, esta conversación se está haciendo demasiado dolorosa-Hermione enciende la tele y aparece el vídeo que Draco grabó durante el primer capitulo cuando Cho sale del taxi. Draco cierra los ojos y se tapa la cara con un cojín y empieza a gimotear. Hermione cambia de canal.

Bill está llevando una escalera que pone junto a la ventana de la habitación de Cho para poder entrar por ella. Cuando Bill entra en la habitación no hay nadie, curiosea un poco y se acuesta en la cama, cuando oye a Cho y a su abuela hablar fuera.

-Abuela, ¿has visto mi camiseta verde, me parece que hace falta plancharla.

-Sí, querida. Creo que la he visto dentro de tu armario.

La abuela entra en la habitación, en un primer momento no mira hacia la cama y no se da cuenta de la presencia de Bill.

-Oh, te la has dejado encima de la coqueta-al darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación, la abuela se da cuenta en ese momento de que Bill está allí-¡Cho! ¿Podrías venir aquí por favor? Tráeme el teléfono. ¿Y tú jovencito?

-Bastante cómodo, gracias-responde Bill.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta la abuela.

-Bill.

-Bill... ¡Oh, sí! Ya había oído hablar de ti.

-Aquí tengo el teléfono. Ah... ¿pero qué estás haciendo aquí?-dice Cho entrando a la habitación.

-Se dice que has plantado a Draco, así que puede que estés buscando a alguien que le reemplace.

-Si no estás fuera de mi casa dentro de dos minutos llamo a la guardia nacional. Luego quiero hablar seriamente contigo-dice la abuela.

-Encantado de conocerla-dice Bill mientras la abuela se va de la habitación.

-Ah... creí que te ibas-le dice Cho a Bill.

-Bueno, ya tenía el coche cargado y me iba a ir, Cho, pero entonces me llegó la noticia y pensé que tal vez sería mejor quedarme un poquito más.

-Pues voy a ponerte las cosas claras de una vez. Que haya dejado a Draco no significa que el puesto esté vacante y que pretenda cubrirlo.

-Digamos que ha aparecido un tipo, alguien con quien tenías una conexión especial, yo podría creer que estás abierta a la posibilidad, ¿no?-pregunta Bill.

-Y yo diría que no. Pero además me gustaría añadir ni loca y en la vida-Bill se va hacia la ventana.

-Solías ser divertida.

-No, solía ser débil y vulnerable.

-La próxima vez que cambies de personalidad, avísame. Me ahorraré la gasolina-Bill sale por la ventana.

Draco camina por la calle para ir al instituto, en el camino se encuentra con Bill, que está sentado sobre el capo de su coche comiéndose una manzana.

-Empiezo a pensar que no fuiste sincero con lo de que te ibas-dice Draco.

-Eh... el hombre que andaba buscando.

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerte esta vez, Bill? ¿Alojamiento u otra ocasión para que me arruines la vida?-pregunta Draco enojado.

-Oye, a pesar de las apariencias, tú y yo, tenemos muchas cosas en común.

-Sí, nos ha roto el corazón la misma chica, pero, ¿sabes qué? Cho no cambió de estado para huir de mí.

-Dale tiempo-dice Bill, Draco comienza a alejarse-si yo viviera a 50 metros de ella, te juro que me volvería completamente loco-Draco para y sigue escuchando a Bill-miraría a su ventana preguntándome qué está haciendo, si está hablando por teléfono con quién habla, si está escuchando música a quién le recuerdan esas canciones, si todavía piensa en mí.

-Y si es así, piensa en mí la mitad de lo que yo pienso en ella-Draco se da la vuelta hacia Bill.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? Puntos en común, pero la buena noticia es que hay un remedio para todo eso.

-¿Sí? ¿Cuál es?-pregunta Draco.

-No me entiendas mal, Cho es estupenda, pero la última vez me di cuenta de que no era la única. ¿No te lo crees? Oye, ven a dar una vueltecita conmigo, te demostraré que es verdad.

-¿Una vuelta por dónde?

-Providence, conozco un club allí, un poco antro pero muy apropiado por un pequeño detalle, está situado entre dos colegios mayores femeninos. ¿Lo coges? Se llena de universitarias.

-¿Yo puedo entrar? No soy mayor de edad.

-Conozco al portero.

-Además las clases...-Draco sigue poniendo excusas.

-¿Y qué te espera allí? ¿Un día más pensando en Cho? Dónde está, cuándo la verás, con qué jugador de fútbol estará comiendo...

-Lo voy cogiendo. Creo que tienes razón, es lo que necesito, alejarme de ella, alejarme de aquí, es más, se asustará cuando no me vea, dejemos que se preocupe por mí un rato.

-Eso es.

Hermione está caminando por la calle de camino al instituto cuando un chico que conduce un jeep para ante ella.

-Hola. Warren. Voy al instituto, ¿te llevo?-pregunto Warren.

-Ah... no, gracias. Estoy esperando a Ted Bundy-dice Hermione.

-He... Ted es un hombre con suerte.

-Ted Bundy está muerto. Era un asesino...

-En serie. Sí, lo sé. Alegó que la pornografía fue la responsable. Sube, necesito la insignia Badge-dice Warren.

-¿Y qué insignia es esa?-pregunta Hermione.

-Servicios a la comunidad. Diré que eras ciega y desvalida.

-Seguro que la conseguirás tarde o temprano.

-Exacto, ¿qué dices? Vamos, ¿me echas una mano? Venga-dice Warren. Hermione sonríe y acepta a subir al coche con él.

Warren y Hermione van en el coche. Se ve como Hermione está subida sobre el asiento del jeep sintiendo el viento después baja y se sienta poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Tienes frío o es que te alegras de verme?-pregunta Warren.

-Tenías que hacerlo, tenías que estar a la altura de tu reputación. ¿Eres consciente de que tú solito alimentas un estereotipo?-pregunta Hermione.

-Oh, ¿qué debo contestar para tumbarnos juntos en la arena?

-Oye, si acostarme contigo terminará con el hambre en el mundo, las enfermedades y la guerra, o si trajera un nuevo siglo de las luces, ni aún así...

-Oye, hablas demasiado, no te lo han dicho. Así está mejor. ¿Eso es todo lo que haces con tu novio Draco, utilizando el término general, hablar?

-No hace falta que utilices el término, Draco no es mi novio.

-Ya, la verdad es que lo entiendo. No sabe jugar al béisbol.

-Eh, no existe una relación entre un buen lanzador y la abundancia de esperma.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Es evidente que eres virgen-dice Warren.

-Ha... ¿Y tú cómo sabes que Draco y yo no lo hacemos desde hace años? Por lo que has oído podríamos dar conferencias sobre el Kama Sutra.

Warren se ríe y carraspea un poco.

-Oye, puede que sea virgen pero créeme es porque quiero.

Draco y Bill van por el pasillo del instituto.

-Podrías haberme esperado en el coche-dice Draco.

-Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie que estamos juntos-llegan hasta donde está Harry en su taquilla, Bill le saluda-Eh...-después se pone a hablar con dos chicas que hay al lado mientras Draco y Harry hablan.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunta Harry.

-Nos largamos a un club de Providence en unos minutos.

-Ah, por fin sale tu gemelo diabólico, es un placer largamente esperado-Harry mete en la taquilla los libros que estaba sacando.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta Draco.

-¿Haces pellas para ir a un club y me preguntas que hago? Voy contigo, no me perdería esto por nada.

-¿Bill?-pregunta Draco.

-Vale-dice este.

-Genial, ¿qué, vamos?-pregunta Harry.

-Sí, entrego mis deberes y nos largamos-dice Draco se va a entregar los deberes dejando a Bill y a Harry.

-Sí, por el lado salvaje-dice Harry.

Cho y Hermione vienen juntas por el pasillo.

-Oye, he oído algo esta mañana que creo que tú...-dice Cho, llegan hasta donde están Harry y Bill-aún a riesgo de ser repetitiva, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunta Cho a Bill.

-Los chicos tienen que resolver algunas cosas antes de irnos. Buenos días-dirigiéndose a Hermione, quien sonríe irónicamente.

-Bill, ¿de qué hablas?-pregunta Cho.

-Hablo de Harry y Draco y de mí juntos en un pequeño viaje. Gracioso, pero en medio de toda la confusión, Draco y yo tenemos de repente puntos en común.

-No me gusta nada lo que oigo, Bill. Draco no necesita que le deprimas más de lo que ya está.

-Lo único que ha ocurrido es que Draco estaba quejándose de no tener oportunidades por aquí y yo... le he hablado de cierto sitio que conozco.

-¿Qué clase de sitio?-pregunta Hermione.

-Pues uno en el que las mujeres ganan su dinerito y... son especialmente amables.

-¿Le llevas a una casa de citas?-pregunta Hermione enojada.

Draco sale de clase y desde lejos le hace señales a Bill y a Harry para indicarles que ya está preparado para irse.

-Por aquí viene su santidad-dice Bill, Cho y Hermione miran hacia atrás y ven a Draco-bueno, chicas, tenemos que irnos. Creo que San Draco se muere de impaciencia, así que vámonos.

-Increíble-dice Cho.

Harry y Bill van hacia Draco dejando a Hermione y Cho solas y sorprendidas.

-Oye, no iremos a un... ya sabes-dice Harry.

-No, les tomaba el pelo-dice Bill. Harry y Bill se unen a Draco-andando ligón.

Volemos con Hermione y Cho.

-Oh, lo cierto es que nunca he tenido mucha fe en los hombres, pero... no sé, creí que Draco era diferente-dice Cho sorprendida.

-Sí, es diferente, pero no tan diferente como quisiéramos.

-Ya. Escucha Hermione, ¿conoces a ese jugador de fútbol, Warren?-pregunta Cho.

-¿Por qué?

-No te has acostado con él, ¿no?

-He... eh. Sí, lo hice con Warren, justo después de frotarle la espalda a toda la armada, ¿cómo se te ocurre preguntármelo siquiera?

-Él está diciendo por ahí que sí.

Hermione se queda sorprendida y suena la campana de clase.

Draco, Harry y Bill van en un ferry para llegar hasta Providence.

-Voy a bajar a beber algo-dice Bill.

-Vale. Nosotros nos quedamos aquí-dice Draco.

-Muy bien, una vez más. Tú no eres el tipo de hombre que hace algo malo sólo para sentirte bien-le dice Harry a Draco.

-Hay que vivir con las contradicciones.

-¿Quieres un ejemplo de lo que te digo, he, he, he... ¿qué es lo primero que hiciste? ¿La primera cosa que hiciste antes de iniciar este pequeño viaje? ¿Te acuerdas? Sabes perfectamente lo que fue. Fuiste a entregar tus deberes amigo. Eh, no es precisamente el comportamiento de un rebelde. Pero no pasa nada por eso. Te preocupa lo que la gente piensa de ti. Eres el niño bueno de los Malfoy, y a ti te gusta ser el bueno.

-¿Y tú eres distinto?-pregunta Draco.

-Eh... por favor. Habla con el consejo del instituto y echa un vistazo a mi expediente. No hay comparación entre tú y yo, Draco. Todo el mundo sabe que tú eres el bueno de la película. Bill es el malo.

-Enhorabuena, eso te convierte a ti en el feo-dice Draco.

La cafetería del instituto. Hermione se acerca decidida a la mesa donde está sentado Warren con algunos compañeros.

-Y se puso muy cariñosa...-le decía Warren a sus compañeros.

-Tenemos que hablar-dice Hermione llegando con él.

-Necesita hablar-se burla Warren.

-Suerte, amigo-le dice un chico que estaba con el en la mesa.

Warren se ríe y se levanta de la mesa para ir con Hermione a parte para hablar con ella.

-Bueno, no fue inolvidable, Warren.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Warren.

-El sexo. De hecho, no puedo recordarlo porque no me refrescas la memoria.

-Pues fue estupendo, es serio. Aunque al final no pudiste resistirlo.

-¿Qué pasa dentro de esa cabeza retorcida?-pregunta Hermione enojada.

-Oye, saca provecho de esto.

-Explícate.

-Nuestra reputación. Yo tengo una que mantener y tú tienes una con la que acabar.

-Ah, ¿qué la gente crea que lo hemos hecho será bueno para mi preciosa reputación?

-Bueno, ¿tú sabes que en el béisbol hay ligas mayores y menores?-pregunta Warren.

-Sí.

-Piensa que esta es tu señal para entrar en el juego. Se acabo lo de recoger bolas perdidas con patosos y aspirantes.

-Eres un tipo asqueroso. Sí tú compites en las grandes ligas, me retiro del béisbol.

-Escucha, jamás te dije que seríamos novios-grita Warren para que todos en la cafetería lo escuchen.

Todo el mundo se da cuenta, incluida Cho, que también está en la cafetería. Hermione ve como todo el mundo se queda mirándola, mira enfadada a Warren y sale de la cafetería, Cho se levanta de la mesa y sale detrás de Hermione.

Hermione está sentada en las escaleras, cuando Cho llega para hablar con ella.

-Nunca llegué a creérmelo-dice Cho.

-Claro, pero lo preguntaste.

-Lo hice porque estaba preocupada, Hermione. Pero me habría apostado el cuello a que era mentira. Además, yo... ah...

-¿Además qué?-pregunta Hermione.

-No sé, yo... te he imaginado siempre con alguien diferente, alguien como...-Cho se queda callada y Hermione hace un gesto de resignación-no sé, sólo con alguien diferente.

-¿Qué camine erguido?

-Sí, con el pulgar opuesto y todo lo demás, y con un poco más de sensibilidad que Warren.

-Sí, bueno, mi experiencia es que te dejan tirada también los sensibles.

-Lo sé, Hermione tal vez Draco no se...

-No digas ni una palabra de Draco. Y respecto a Warren y sus patéticas fantasías, ¿qué daño pueden hacerme en realidad? Aquí la mitad de las chicas son groupies de fútbol, qué más me da que también me llamen así.

-Quizás esté traspasando mis límites, pero... creo que conozco un modo de devolvérsela.

-¿Sabes hacer budú o algo parecido?-pregunta Hermione burlándose.

-No hablo en serio. Los chavos como Warren llevan demasiado tiempo saliéndose con la suya. Así que... qué dices Hermione, ¿te apuntas a la revancha?-pregunta Cho.

-Ah... está bien, te escucho.

Harry, Draco y Bill siguen en el ferry.

-Míralo así. Recuerdas que cuando un dibujo animado quiere tomar una decisión se le aparece un angelito bueno en un hombro y un diablillo en otro-dice Harry a Draco.

-Sí.

-Pues yo no tengo a un angelito bueno, Draco. Te tengo a ti.

-Ya, no vas a conseguir picarme. Ahórrate el esfuerzo.

-Chavos, les juro que hablan como mis padres. A ver que hacen los dos gemelos Deliverance-dice Bill se refiere a dos tipos que está viendo y que no paran de molestar a una anciana que está metida en un coche.

-Oye, tengo que recordarte que envolví en papel del water la casa del entrenador Rollin-dice Harry.

-Confundes la diversión con una travesura adolescente-dice Draco.

-¿Travesura adolescente? ¿Es que me presento al Senado? Oye, resígnate Draco, para conversaciones de nivel eres el mejor. Eres mucho mejor con la verborrea que con los verbos.

-¿Verbos?-pregunta Draco.

-La acción, divertirse, ir de jarana, fiesta.

-¿En qué año exactamente fiesta pasó a ser verbo?-pregunta Draco de nuevo.

-El año en que tú y yo entramos en el instituto. En esta ocasión tienes que confiar en mí, a veces la amistad significa meterse en movidas juntos, sin hacer juicios, ni preguntas y sin analizar todo lo que pasa.

-¿Crees que no soy capaz de eso?

-Digamos que no tengo pruebas de lo contrario.

-No me gustan esos tipos de ahí-dice Bill refiriéndose a los tipos que molestaban a una ancianita.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunta Draco.

-Andan molestando a todo el mundo, desde las gaviotas hasta los ancianos. No me parece muy divertido-dice Bill.

-Bueno, ¿les damos una sorpresa, ¿qué tal un plátano en el tubo de escape?-pregunta Harry.

-Yo prefiero rajarle las ruedas o algo así-dice Bill.

-Vaya, qué imaginación-dice Draco.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?-pregunta Bill.

-Sí, se me ocurre.

-Oh, sí, me muero por verlo-dice Harry.

-El angelito bueno, Harry. ¿Habéis visto American Grafitti?-pregunta Draco.

Bill y Harry se miran pensando a lo que se refiere Draco.

El instituto. Hermione está haciendo unas fotocopias cuando aparece Lavander (la misma chava con la que se quedaron castigados en la biblioteca, capitulo 6).

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es la señora de Warren-dice Lavander.

-Te has enterado.

-Es un notición, y esto es un instituto.

Hermione empieza a fingir que se siente muy triste y dolida y se retira el pelo de la cara.

-Me juró que no lo contaría, Lavander. Me dijo que me quería-dice Hermione muy triste.

-Lo que los chicos dicen por pillar cacho es una lista de mentiras.

-Añade no necesitamos protección a la lista.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Lavander sorprendida.

-Ah... he sido tan... estúpida.

-Pero, ¿qué quieres decir?-pregunta Lavander.

-La cosa empezó cuando no hacía más que llamarme, parecía tan dulce. Una vez él ganó una rana de peluche en Coney Island y me la regaló después. La primera vez que lo hicimos lloró.

-¿Warren?-pregunta Lavander, Hermione asiente con la cabeza aparentando estar compungida.

-Luego la tira de papel se puso azul.

-¿Azul?-vuelve a preguntar Lavander, Hermione vuelve a asentir con la cabeza haciendo como si fuera a comenzar a llorar-¡Dios mío!-Lavander cierra la puerta para que nadie más se entere-¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Estás embarazada.

-Lo sé.

-Pero, pero, ¿lo sabe Warren?-pregunto Lavander más que sorprendida.

-Le ha dicho a sus amigos que es mi problema, mío y ya está.

-Ah... es un cabrón asqueroso.

Hermione asiente con la cabeza gimoteando.

-Ese tipo me da náuseas.

Lavander sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Cuando Lavander se ha ido Hermione deja de fingir y hace un gesto como si estuviera satisfecha con su pequeña actuación y continúa haciendo las fotocopias.

El ferry donde van Draco, Harry y Bill, se ve a los dos tipos de los que se quejaban antes bebiendo cerveza, mientras que en la parte de atrás del coche, Draco está amarando las ruedas traseras del coche, mientras Harry y Bill están metidos en el coche esperándole. Cuando Draco termina pasa por el lado de los dos tíos intentando disimular y se mete después en el coche de Bill y esperan hasta que el ferry se acople para poder salir con el coche.

-¡Ahora, Harry, ahora!-le grita Draco, Harry les enseña el culo a los tipos que están detrás.

Harry alza las manos y empieza a gritar. Cuando los dos hombre arrancan el coche que está amarrado, se les caen las ruedas traseras y entonces Draco mira hacia atrás, levanta las manos y grita en señal de triunfo.

-¡Ah... Sí!-dice Draco contento.

El club donde Bill tenía pensado llevar a Harry y Draco. La escena comienza con la imagen de una chica que está sentada en la barra.

-Bueno Draco, ¿has elegido ya compañía para esta noche?-le pregunta Bill a Draco.

-He... eh, ¿qué? ¿Por qué ya? No, estoy jugando al billar-le responde Draco.

-Hay un orden de prioridades, seguro que Harry abandonaría el billar por los negocios-dice Bill.

-Ah... ah. Elige tú mismo. Rubia de la barra, morena que está al lado de la máquina de discos o la de los pantalones de cuero del futbolín-dice Harry mientras tira y mete la bola de billar-¿Otra?

-Genial, una jugada maestra-dice Bill.

El instituto. La Sra. Tringle les habla a los alumnos sobre la feria que se está celebrando en el instituto.

-Muy bien, pueden prestarme un poco de atención por favor. Quiero agradeceros a todos que hayan contribuido a preparar la feria de esta noche. Nos veremos aquí dentro de un par de horas.

Todo el mundo empieza a despedirse y a irse, pero la Sra. Tringle llama la atención de Hermione para que se quede a hablar con ella.

-Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-pregunta la Sra. Tringle a Hermione.

-Claro-dice Hermione cuanto toda la gente se ha ido ya y ellas se sientan para hablar.

-Hermione, en un sitio como éste es difícil guardar un secreto.

-Sí, dígamelo a mí.

-Y las chicas de tu edad a menudo cometen errores.

-Sí, bueno, pero los chicos también cometen errores a menudo.

-Cierto, pero el precio que pagan parece ser mucho menor. Pasarás por momentos difíciles y quiero asegurarme de que estarás preparada.

-¿Cómo dice?-pregunta Hermione.

-El curso sobre vida familiar puede ofrecerte información muy útil.

-Pero, ¿no es la clase en la que tienes que tratar a un saco de harina como si fuera un bebé?-pregunta Hermione de nuevo.

-Eso es parte de ella, la tarea a la que te enfrentas, parece manejable ahora pero la crianza de un niño está llena de pruebas y preocupaciones.

-E... espere, prefiero pensármelo-Hermione se levanta y se va.

Se ve una pegatina puesta en el casillero de Warren que dice: "Cualquiera puede tener un hijo, sólo un hombre puede ser padre". Warren llega al casillero y ve la pegatina, la arranca y cuando abre el casillero ve que dentro han metido a un bebé de muñeco, unos patucos y un biberón. Warren los quita de allí y cierra el casillero enfadado.

El club. Bill trata de convencer a Draco para que se lance con alguna chica.

-¿Has visto como Harry ha puesto el ojo en tres chicas? Sabe que todo esto es cuestión de números-dice Bill.

-¿Números?-pregunta Draco confundido.

-Sí, una cuestión de probabilidades. En 15 segundos puedes adivinar si una mujer quiere verte desnudo. Si la respuesta es no, ahuecas, qué más da, hay muchas más mujeres, pero por eso tienes que preguntar a varias. Cuando hayas cerrado el trato, aprietas el gatillo, ¡pugg!

En eso una chica cruza al lado de Harry.

-Hola... Bueno, deseadme suerte, chicos. Allá voy-dice Harry mientras los deja.

-¿Cuál te mola muchacho? Date prisa, no tenemos toda la noche-le pregunta Bill a Draco.

Draco se fija en una chica que lleva una camiseta en la que por detrás pone: "La amenaza del cine".

-La encontré-Draco deja a Bill y se acerca a ella-Ah... Hola, me llamo Draco.

-Oh... tú eres Draco, vaya, genial, alucinante. Me alegro-dice la chica irónicamente.

-Yo, yo, sólo quería decirte que comprendo que esta situación es absurda y ridícula. En realidad, pensé en enviarte una copa o decir algo más inteligente, cuál es tu signo... Pero luego pens que ser directo era mejor, empezar con "me llamo Draco". Bueno, no es que mi nombre fuera a impresionarte, pero tenía la esperanza de que me dieras el tuyo también.

-¿Se te ocurrió por un momento que quizás no me interesa?-pregunto la chica.

-Ah, no, claro. Pero el ciego optimismo es uno de mis defectos.

-¿Uno de tus defectos? ¿Son muchos?-pregunta la chica.

-Veamos, está mi... insensata ignorancia del peligro, mi tedioso romanticismo y la manía de seguir hablando cuando a la persona a la que intento impresionar no le intereso.

-Me llamo Niña, pregúntame por la Pinta y la Sta. María y me largo de aquí corriendo.

Draco sonríe. La escena vuelve a Bill, quien está viendo a Draco desde la barra, Harry se une a él.

-¿Has encontrado a alguien especial?-le pregunta Bill a Harry.

-Ah... sí, pero ella no. ¡Eh...! Fíjate en Draco, es una monada.

La escena vuelve a Draco y Niña.

-Aquí hay muchas mujeres, ¿por qué a mí? ¿has visto mi luz interior o algo mucho más básico?-pregunta Niña.

-Ha sido por la camiseta.

-¿En serio? Y ni siquiera tiene escote. Dime, ¿qué eres tú? ¿Una especie de cinéfilo?

Casa de de la abuela. Cho está comiendo en la cocina cuando Hermione toca por la ventana para saber si puede entrar, Cho le hace una señal con la mano para que pase.

-Ah... pasa-dice Cho mientras Hermione entra en la casa por la puerta de la cocina.

-Hola-dice Hermione.

-Hola. ¿Cómo se encuentra la futura madre?-pregunta Cho jugando.

-En realidad no muy bien. Oye, sólo he venido para decirte que olvidemos esta historia.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-pregunta Cho.

-Porque es demasiado, no quiero estar en medio. La Sra. Tringle quiere que me apunte a las clases de maternidad y familia. Sí, y Williams, el chico adventista, se ha ofrecido en matrimonio. Aunque lo peor es lo que están haciéndole a Warren.

-Espera, espera un momento, las dos sabemos que ese chico se merece todo lo que le pase.

-Tal vez... No lo sé, yo...

-Hermione, ese tipo te ha faltado al respeto, ¿vale? Eso duele, yo lo sé.

-Ah... de eso va esta movida.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta Cho.

-No estás preocupada por mí, sólo buscas una situación de venganza que canalice tu ira contra los hombres. ¿Draco era eso para ti? ¿Un memo con el que desahogarte por los hombres que te han tratado mal?

-Oye, no lo hagas, no conviertas esto en una discusión sobre Draco.

-No sé como se me ocurrió escucharte, Cho. No me lo explico, Draco es el primer chavo decente con el que has salido y mira lo que has hecho, arrojarle a los brazos de una prostituta.

-Hermione, ¿quieres saber la verdad? ¿saber lo que ocurre? Pues lo que ocurre es que desde que Draco y yo rompimos tienes miedo y no lo reconoces.

-Oh, venga ya.

-Tienes miedo porque ya no te quedan excusas. No puedes echarle la culpa a los demás y ahora que Draco te trata como la buena y comprensible Hermione, la excepcional Hermione, no vas a poder seguir odiando a Cho, y así seguirá tratándote.

Hermione no responde y se va.

El club. Draco y Niña continúan charlando animadamente.

-Scorsese, Kubrick, esos son directores, no puedo creer que Spielberg te alucine. Ese tipo hace cuentos de hadas.

-Pero el cine es por naturaleza evasión, si quieres realidad mira por la ventana-dice Draco.

-Um, vamos. Fabrica basura.

-Sus películas han recaudado más de un billón de dólares.

-No puedo creer que equipares las modas con la calidad artística. ¡Qué pasada! Según eso, deberíamos estudiar... Ace Ventura en la facultad de cine.

-¿Estás en la facultad de cine?-pregunta Draco, en ese momento llega Bill a donde están.

-Draco, ya tienes el... el batido de chocolate que pediste en la barra. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas, preciosa?-pregunta Bill.

-Niña.

-Puedes llamarme Colón, vale-dice Bill.

-Draco, este sitio empieza a estar abarrotado. ¿Nos largamos de aquí?

-Sí, venga.

Draco y Niña se van dejando allí a Bill. Bill le llama la atención a Draco, el cual mira hacia atrás y Bill le hace el gesto de disparar una pistola.

Draco y Niña salen del club.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho, de verdad. Bill a veces se pone muy pesado, él se cree... hace más frío que antes, parece que está helando. Es de Nueva York, Bill, él es el que nos ha traído aquí.

-Uh... um.

-¿Facultad de cine, eh?-pregunta Draco de nuevo.

-Draco, ¿estás haciendo algo que no quieras hacer?-pregunta Niña.

-No.

-Porque has hecho una personificación de Rain Man muy convincente. Sólo vamos a ir hasta mi coche.

-Ya, ¿y luego?-pregunta Draco.

-Luego, me voy a mi casa. He utilizado la primera persona del singular, no tengo por costumbre ser el instrumento sexual de hombres que necesitan demostrarse algo.

-No es nada de eso.

-Vamos, tus amigos no nos quitaban ojo, menos rellenar apuestas han hecho del todo.

-Puede que sea verdad, tienes razón. Ah... una chica me ha plantado-dice por fin Draco.

-Vaya, la noche empieza a aclarar las cosas.

-Dijeron que la mejor forma para olvidarme de ella, sería...

-Acostarte con una extraña-termina Niña.

-Sí, bueno... así es, pero...

-No creo que eso sea nada sano.

-Lo siento, pero mientras hemos estado ahí dentro hablando casi una hora, se me han olvidados los problemas con ella y... por primera vez en tres días no me he sentido tan mal-dice Draco.

-¿Les, les impresionaría a tus amigos que no volvieras hasta mañana?-pregunta Niña.

-Creo que me harían una estatua.

-Te propongo algo, ven conmigo. Nos dormiremos viendo la tele, con un fan de Spielberg no puedo correr ningún riesgo. Deprisa, vámonos antes de que una voz en mi cabeza me diga lo contrario.

-La chica de la que te he hablado, aún quiero que vuelva y... quizás estoy haciendo una tontería, pero creo que no estaría bien-dice Draco.

-Bueno, no sé si estoy ofendida o si acabo de recuperar de repente la fe en los hombres-dice Niña, Draco la besa y Niña sonríe-llámame si no se atiende a razones-Niña se mete en el coche.

-Adiós.

La feria del instituto. Hermione está leyendo un libro, Erika la está viendo desde lejos. Seguimos a Lavander que llega hasta donde está Cho, que también está mirando a Hermione.

-¿Te la imaginas con una bola de billar en el útero? Qué numerito-dice Lavander a Cho.

-¿Qué dices? Creí que estaba...

-Lo sé. Un toque de humor de la chica, pero que ha conseguido que Warren tenga que ir esta tarde a un cursillo acelerado sobre anticonceptivos-dice Lavander.

-Vaya, genial. Le será útil.

-¿No lo entiendes? Warren no necesita tomar esas clases. Lo que has oído era la mentira de una patética adolescente que intenta pescar un novio popular. Además, Warren no fertilizaría ni a un geranio.

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunta Cho.

-Hoy he hablado con mi amiga Miyako. Salía con Warren, estuvo con él seis meses. Le preparaba galletitas cuando él tenía algún partido, compró un vestido carísimo para un baile al que él nunca la llevó...

-Oye, ve al grano-la interrumpe Cho.

-Según Miyako, Warren tenía otro defecto importante como novio. Tiene cierta dificultad para reaccionar en una zona un tanto desafortunada.

-Ah... ah...-Cho deja a Lavander y va hacia Hermione para contarle lo que le ha dicho Lavander, mientras que Lavander las ve sonriendo. Cuando Cho se lo ha dicho a Hermione se puede ver como Lavander se ríe.

Draco vuelve al club después de despedirse de Niña, y se une a Bill y Harry que están en la barra.

-Pero bueno...-dice Harry al ver llegar a Draco.

-¿Pero qué haces otra vez aquí? ¿No has apretado el gatillo?-pregunta Bill.

-Supongo que no-responde Draco.

-Pero si la tenías en el bote. Oye, un pequeño consejo para el futuro, tener suerte se limita a una simple cuestión, Beatles o Stones-dice Bill.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Draco.

-¿Quieres cogerla de la mano o pasar la noche con ella? Y algunas mujeres te dirán que quieren un Beatle, pero hazme caso, en realidad quieren algo más material-dice Bill.

-Gracias, lo tendré presente Bill.

-Um, eh, chicos, larguémonos de aquí-dice Harry.

-Es gracioso, al verte con esa chica entiendo porque has perdido a Cho-le dice Bill a Draco.

-No te entiendo, tú hiciste que rompiéramos, misión conseguida, ¿ahora te molesta que no haya funcionado tu plan?

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Bill.

-¿Crees que no sé porque querías que ligara esta noche? Para ir corriendo a chivarte a Cho y convencerla de que todos los hombres son unos cerdos menos tú.

-Para saber tanto eres un poco inútil.

-Me basta con saber que no es mi estilo, pero sí el tuyo. Y tienes un estilo patético. Oye, si de verdad quisieras lo mejor para Cho la dejarías en paz de una vez.

-Esas fueron las mismas palabras que utilizó su padre cuando me dijo que la enviaba fuera. ¿No te parece gracioso que hablas igual que él, a mí sí-dice Bill.

-Es mejor que hablar como el perdedor de su ex novio.

-Lamento que pienses así, Draco. Y como dos chavos geniales como ustedes no querrán estar con un perdedor como yo, les diré algo. Feliz viaje de vuelta a casa-Bill les deja algo de dinero encima de la barra y se va.

-¿No crees que podías haber esperado a estar en Oxford para la pelea final, Draco?-pregunta Harry enojado.

Hermione está sentada en unas escaleras del instituto en frente de al casillero de Warren, él llega a su casillero y la abre.

-Eh, Don Juan, ¿tienes un momento?-pregunta Hermione.

-Oye, ha sido un día muy largo.

-Oh, me muero de pena.

-Mira, sé que no estás muy contenta conmigo, pero tengo una idea. Para acabar con una mentira lo mejor es hacerla cierta, quizás tú y yo podríamos-dice Warren.

-No, me temo que iba a emocionarme con algo que según he oído es bastante decepcionante.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Warren.

-Conozco tus informes, y te dejan por los suelos.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de amenaza?

-No, sólo un aviso. Si una persona dice algo es un rumor, si lo dicen dos, va a misa. Pero seguramente no piensas salir ya con nadie, así que...

-Está bien, ¿qué quieres?-pregunta Warren.

-Que lo desmientas todo.

-Vale. Sólo para que lo sepas, la razón por la que te llevé esta mañana fue porque... eres muy interesante.

-Oh.

-Oye, el sábado por la noche tengo planes, pero puedo cambiarlos. ¿Qué me dices? En público, oficial. Podemos intentar una cita.

-Oh, sí, claro. Ah, sí, tú recógeme después de mi lobotomía.

Harry y Draco están sentados en la parada del autobús, esperando para volver a casa.

-Bueno, querías salir de Oxford para olvidarte de Cho, ¿ha funcionado?-le pregunta Harry Draco.

-No. Quizás durante un rato.

-¿Voy a tener que esperar a que amanezca para que me cuentes lo que pasó con esa mujer?-pregunta Harry interesado.

-No pasó nada, la acompañé hasta el coche, sólo eso, no pasó nada más.

-Vale, y sólo llevas esa marca de carmín porque está de moda, ¿verdad?-dice Harry mientras Draco se ríe y Harry le da un codazo-¡anda!-Harry se ríe y Draco se limpia el carmín de los labios.

Hermione llega al porche de casa de Cho con un poco de helado. En el porche está Cho leyendo un libro y Hermione toca a la puerta exterior.

-Hola.

-Hola-Hermione entra en el porche-. Oye, tengo helado y me siento antisocial, ¿te apuntas?

-Sí, sí, claro-dice Cho mientras Hermione se sienta junto a Cho.

-La información de Warren me ha sido muy útil-dice Hermione.

-Bueno, parece que ya está circulando por ahí que se ha retractado públicamente.

-Bien. En un instituto las noticias vuelan.

-Um, con galletas.

-Sí.

-Oye, ¿tú qué crees Hermione? ¿Hay algún modo de evitar que Draco se interponga entre las dos?

-Sí, seguro. Sólo está enamorado de una de nosotras.

-Tienes razón-dice Cho, Hermione se queda mirándola pensativa con el rostro triste-debe ser bastante más llevadero que ser el objeto de su capricho, ¿eh? Aunque dudo que a partir de hoy ninguna de las dos recibamos sus atenciones.

-Sé a que te refieres, es verdad. Imaginar a Draco tan... hombre, es... llevo todo el día sintiendo náuseas-Hermione se queda paralizada y mira a Cho-. Tú crees que ahora estará...

-Ah... um...

-Uh...

Hermione está en la habitación de Draco, sentada junto a la cama esperándole. Parece preocupada y pensativa. Draco llega muy cansado.

-¿Qué? ¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas?-pregunta Hermione.

-He sido una máquina de sexo imparable, ya me conoces-Draco se quita el jersey y los zapatos-¿Y tú qué tal?

-Oh, me tiré a una figura del deporte y me quedé preñada, lo normal.

Draco le toca la cabeza a Hermione en señal de aprobación y se acuesta en la cama.

-Genial-dice Draco.

-¿Fue todo diversión limpia y pura, Draco?

-Eh... no del todo.

-Cuéntamelo.

-Lo haré, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, Hermione. Pero ahora estoy muy cansado, llevo 24 horas sin dormir.

-No importa. Puedo esperar, tranquilo.

-Vale. Eh, esta noche por un rato no me he acordado de Cho. Ha sido como mirar el mundo sin orejeras.

-Um...

Draco se da la vuelta en la cama.

-No puedo más-dice Draco mientras se acomoda y se queda dormido en seguida. Hermione le tapa con la manta y se queda mirándolo suspirando.

-Sí, puedo esperar.

Hermione se queda allí sentada viendo como Draco duerme.


	10. El susto

Draco y Hermione están viendo una película de miedo tumbados en la cama, en al habitación de Draco. La película que ven es "Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado". Hermione está medio encogida y asustada. Draco sonríe al verla así.

-Ay, ¡Dios mío!-dice Hermione.

-¡Abre la puerta, por favor!-en la película.

-Venga-dice Hermione.

-¡Ah...!

El asesino de la película ataca a la chica y Hermione gira la cabeza para no ver lo que pasa, Draco se ríe.

-Eres una miedosa-le dice Draco.

-Y tú un cerdo. Ya está, se acabó-los dos se lanzan a la vez a por el control de la tele.

-No, de eso nada-dice Draco.

-Dámelo, te he dicho que me lo des.

-Trae.

-¡Dámelo!

-Vale-dice Draco.

Hermione se sale con la suya y se hace con el control para apagar la tele.

-Esta película apesta-dice Hermione.

-¿Pero qué dices? Es estupenda.

-Oh, sí, claro. La siguiente. No me gusta ver estas ridículas películas de miedo cargadas de ket-chup, ¿vale?-dice Hermione.

-Bueno, usted perdone, pero yo pensé que al ser viernes 13 mañana, se imponía un pequeño maratón de terror-dice Draco.

-Eres un rollo, Draco, como esas películas. Siempre estás fascinado con el lado oscuro, te encanta dar sustos, sobre todo a mí.

-Sube la adrenalina. Además, esas películas son ejemplos positivos de gente normal que supera sus miedos y triunfan sobre el mal.

-Deja eso para la clase de cine, esas películas son innecesariamente violentas y completamente inútiles para la sociedad.

-Mojigata.

Hermione vuelve a encender la tele en el canal de las noticias.

-Ampliaremos el tema durante el informativo, también veremos...-en la televisión, noticias.

-Ya hay bastante sufrimiento en el mundo como para tener que recrearlo en el cine. No necesito para nada ver a un tarado con una máscara despedazar chicas-Hermione le da a Draco una máscara que había encima de la cama-el mundo real ya da bastante miedo.

-La policía teme que el asesino de mujeres haya vuelto a actuar. El cuerpo de la adolescente Amanda Ferris apareció en Londres esta mañana, podría ser ya la quinta víctima del asesino en serie que ha estado aterrorizando el norte de...-en la televisión.

-Aha... Lo ves. A eso me refiero, ahí está el ejemplo, ¿por qué tenemos que aguantar esas películas que nos recuerdan lo demente que está el mundo? Um...

-Tienes labia, Hermione. Y tu argumento es sólido pero te alejas del tema en cuestión.

-¿Cuál?-pregunta Hermione.

-Que eres una chica que se muere de miedo por las esquinas.

-Vete al cuerno. Paso de ti-Hermione cambia de canal donde están echando "Jerry Maguire"-perfecto-Draco sonríe. Se ve la imagen de la película y luego la imagen vuelve a la cama, y se ve que Draco a desaparecido, Hermione mira hacia Draco y se da cuenta que no está-Vale, Draco. ¿Dónde estás, pesado? ¡DRACOO! No me estás asustando, no. Draco, eres de lo más predecible, te lo juro, eres como tus películas-Hermione agacha la cabeza y mira debajo de la cama y de repente sale Draco con la máscara e iluminándola con la linterna.

-¡Wooooaaa!-grita Draco, Hermione se queda asustada-. No Hermione, tú eres la predecible.

-¡Draco! Te voy a... matar-Hermione cae de la cama sobre Draco para atacarle jugando.

-No, no me mates, no me mates.

-No voy a dejar ni rastro.

El instituto. Harry y Draco entran en el instituto y andan por el pasillo hasta llegar a sus casilleros.

-Dime, ¿Cuál es tu plan maquiavélico?-pregunta Harry.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Vamos, hoy es viernes 13, tú noche favorita y tus padres están fuera. ¿Qué malo de película vas a ser? ¿Michael Myers o la madre de Norman Bates?

-Esta noche no va a ser así. Mi vida ya no es una película.

-Espera, ¿he oído lo que he oído?-pregunta Harry sorprendido.

-Pues sí. Paso de convertir mi vida en una película porque, sabes qué, siempre es decepcionante. Cuando empecé a salir con Cho, pensé, de ahora en adelante todo va a ser un gran romance épico. Tortuoso, apasionado, romántico y con un final feliz. Y ni por asomo. Personajes faltos de inspiración, escenas de amor algo chapuceras e insulsas y un final que desde luego no fue feliz. Ni siquiera fue trágico, se diluyó.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas decir, Draco? Vamos, es viernes 13 y tenemos a un asesino haciendo de las suyas cerca de Oxford. ¿Esta noche será como todas?

-Sí.

-Vamos, ¿sin espiritismo ni cadáveres saliendo de los armarios?

-No.

-He, he, muy mal amigo-dice Harry mientras abre su casillero y de repente sale de ella una calavera con luz roja en los ojos. Harry sorprendido se asusta.

-He, he, he... ¡Inocente!

Cho entra en clase, detrás de ella llega Cliff para hablar con ella.

-¡Hola, Cho!

-Hola Cliff, ¿qué haces aquí? Esta no es tu clase.

-Ya, ¿quieres... salir esta noche?-pregunta Cliff para ir directo al grano.

-Ha, ha... no pierdes el tiempo.

-Porque tengo prisa.

-Am... Oye, Cliff no sé. Me cuesta salir con tíos después de lo que pasó la última vez, así que...-empieza Cho.

-Es que el chavo con el que salías no era divertido.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? Draco es divertido, probablemente es el chavo más original e imaginativo de este planeta.

Hermione llega a la clase y pasa por delante de ellos.

-Si piensas eso, ¿cómo es que no sigues con él?-pregunta Cliff.

-Es una larga historia.

-¿Y qué hay de esta noche?

Hermione se ha sentado en una mesa y sigue viendo como hablan Cho y Cliff, ella empieza a sacar las cosas de su mochila.

-Pues, umm... sí, ¿por qué no? Ahora mi vida social es algo defectuosa, así que... ¿a qué hora?

-¿Te recojo a las siete?-pregunta Cliff contento de haber logrado su meta.

Hermione saca un libro de la mochila, y con la mochila saca una serpiente de plástico, en un primer momento Hermione se asusta y tira la serpiente lejos.

-¡Ah...!¡Dios mío!-grita Hermione. Cho coge la serpiente del suelo.

-Ya, déjame adivinar, ¿Draco, eh?

-Yo le ahogo.

-Tienes que admitir que el chico tiene sentido del humor.

-Pero yo también lo tengo-dice Cliff intentando llamar la atención de Cho.

-Sí, lo sé, ya lo sé-dice Cho. La campana de clase suena y Cliff se apresura.

-Nunca llego tarde. Ah, oye, ah-Cliff empieza a andar hacia atrás y se tropieza con una chica-. Perdona. Te veo luego.

-Sí.

-Esta noche, ¿vale?

Cho se sienta en su mesa y le devuelve la serpiente a Hermione.

-Gracias-dice Hermione.

Harry, Hermione y Cho están comiendo en la cafetería.

-Mi hermano está al tanto, es policía. Dice que todas las víctimas son chicas de nuestra edad. El hombre asedia a sus víctimas con cartas y llamadas antes de rebanarles el cuello con un cuchillo y arrancarles el corazón-dice Harry.

-No me lo creo-dice Hermione asustada.

-No es broma, colecciona corazones. No lo dicen en la tele porque es morboso, pero es cierto.

-Que triste, lo que busca realmente ese hombre es amor-dice Cho.

-Ya, esa será su defensa cuando le atrapen-dice Hermione burlándose.

-Uh-uh, si le atrapan, Hermione-Harry mira a Draco que viene por la espalda de Hermione con una bandeja-el hombre siempre ataca a 200 km. del lugar anterior, Oxford puede ser su próximo objetivo-Draco se va acercando a Hermione con una bandeja en la mano-no bajes la guardia, Hermione. Puede estar detrás de ti-Draco llega justo detrás de Hermione, se agacha y le da un susto.

-¡Buuupp!-grita Draco.

-¡Ahhhhh...!-Hermione se asusta y después gira hacia atrás para darle a Draco, mientras Draco se ríe-Draco, ya vale-Draco se sienta en la mesa junto a ellos-Vas a mandarme al manicomio, te lo juro.

-Reconoce que te encanta-dice Harry.

-Bueno, esta noche hay sesión en mi casa y esta vez van a alucinar en colores.

-¿Tu vida vuelve a imitar a las películas?-pregunta Harry.

-Las malas costumbres tardan en morir. ¡Y los amigos mueren aún más despacio!

-¿Qué tienes planeado?-pregunta Hermione.

-Ah... tu corazón lo resistirá. Eh...-Draco hace como que saluda a alguien para distraer al resto y que miren para otro lado, para así poder sacar un dedo de plástico-¿Todo el mundo se apunta?-Draco pone el dedo entre las patatas fritas de Harry.

-Eh, la verdad es que he hecho planes con Cliff esta noche, yo no iré-dice Cho.

-¿De verdad?-pregunta Draco.

-Sí, eso, ¿eso te molesta?

-¿Debería?-pregunta Draco.

-No lo sé.

-No, no me molesta. ¿Te molesta a ti que no me moleste?

-¿Debería?-pregunta ahora Cho.

-No lo sé-dice Draco. Harry sigue comiéndose las patatas sin darse cuenta del dedo y pendiente de la conversación entre Draco y Cho.

-No, no, eso no me molesta-dice Cho. Harry coge el dedo.

-Que bien, que nadie esté molesto-dice Hermione.

Harry se lleva el dedo a la boca y cuando se da cuenta lo tira rápidamente, mientras Draco se ríe.

-¡Oh, mierda!-dice Harry.

-Gracias Draco, gracias por dejarme respirar-dice Hermione.

-Vale, vale, ha estado bien. Tarado-dice Harry.

-¿Yo no soy digna de un susto?-pregunta Cho.

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunta Draco.

-Ya van dos, a Hermione y a Harry. Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no?-pregunta Cho.

-Sí. Es que pensé que esto del terror no te iba.

-La verdad es que no me va, pero no sé.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Ah... pasadlo bien.

-Tú también-dice Draco. Mientras Cho se va.

-Hasta luego-dice Harry mientras aprovecha la distracción de Hermione para poner el dedo de plástico en su comida. Harry y Draco esperan a que Hermione lo coja sin decir nada. Hermione lo coge y se lo lleva a la boca.

-¡Uhhh!-Hermione se asusta y Draco y Harry comienzan a reírse-¡Harry, eres idiota!-Hermione le tira el dedo a Harry-son repugnantes-Draco y Harry continúan riéndose y chocan las manos.

La clase de cine del Sr. Gold.

-Hitchcock. En Halloween siempre llena la pantalla para mantenernos en guardia. Enfoca a los actores de forma que haya algo más en la imagen, a veces es sólo la rama de un árbol. De nuevo ahí se ve su genio-dice el maestro, la campana de clase suena y todo el mundo empieza a levantarse de sus asientos-¡Uf! Con esto acaba la clase dedicada al viernes 13, volveremos con David Lean el próximo lunes. Hasta entonces.

Draco sale de clase cuando Cliff le llama para hablar con él.

-¡Draco, eh! Espera.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Draco enojado, obvio Cliff va a salir con Cho.

-Es un momento. Quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Cuál?-pregunta secamente Draco.

-Necesito un consejo. Voy a salir con Cho esta noche, es mi última oportunidad y me gustaría que saliera bien. ¿A dónde a llevo?

-Prefiero estar al margen.

-No, vamos, échame un cable. Quiero que sea una velada increíble. Tú conoces a Cho, ¿qué cosas le gustan? Quiero algo que sea imaginativo y original y según ella eres experto en esas mierdas.

-¿Eso dijo? Pero, ¿qué dijo exactamente?

-Venga amigo, ayúdame, ¿qué le gusta? ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunta Cliff desesperado.

-Bueno, qué le gusta a todo el mundo, le gusta pasarlo bien, divertirse.

-Se más concreto. Mi concepto de diversión puede que no sea el de Cho.

-Lo pensaré.

-Piensa, piénsalo. Pensar es bueno, es bueno.

Cho está abriendo su casillero y se encuentra un sobre con una nota, la abre y ve que dice: "Vas a morir esta noche". Cho se asusta y se queda preocupada, cuando por detrás llega Cliff que le toca el hombre y Cho se asusta a no saber en un principio de quien se trataba.

-Hola.

-¡Oh, Dios! Me has asustado. Oye, mira esto-dice Cho enseñándole la nota.

-¿De quién es?-pregunta Cliff.

-No lo sé. Creo que... ¡ah! ¿Sabes? Draco lo habrá metido en mi casillero.

-¿Pero cómo sabes que ha sido Draco?-pregunta Cliff.

-Vamos, esto, esto huele a Draco.

-Bueno, yo te protegeré. Te veo luego.

-Sí. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-Es una sorpresa pero te prometo que va a ser original e impredecible-dice Cliff mientras se va y Cho sigue mirando la nota preocupada.

Cho está en la cocina de su casa cortando algo cuando el teléfono suena. Ella deja lo que está haciendo para coger el teléfono.

-¿Diga?-pregunta Cho por teléfono.

-Hola-dicen por el teléfono con voz susurrarte.

-¿Quién es?

-Dime tu nombre y yo te daré el mío.

-De acuerdo Draco, ya leí tu nota, me siento muy integrada, muchas gracias, déjalo ya.

-¿Quién es Draco?

-Entiendo, sí, conozco esta película.

-Vamos dime tu nombre.

-Drew Barrymore-dice Cho jugando-si quieres seguir vamos directamente al grano. ¿Cuál es tu película de terror favorita?-pregunta Cho.

-Viernes 13, ¿y la tuya?

-Los diez mandamientos. ¿Contento? ¿Qué? ¿Eres el famoso asesino? ¿Estás esperándome fuera para arrancarme el corazón?-pregunta Cho sin tomar en serio la llamada.

-Puede ser.

-Te daré un consejo, busca un corazón mejor. El mío está partido.

-¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?

-No, es completamente autoinflingido.

-Lo siento.

-Y yo.

-Quizás pueda ayudarte.

-Oye Draco, ya hemos llegado bastante lejos con esto, vale.

-Otra vez, ¿quién es Draco?-dice la voz en un tono mas amenazador. Cho empieza a asustarse y se asoma por la ventana.

-Ya vale, ¿dónde estás? ¿Afuera?

-Eso sería demasiado previsible. Estoy mucho más cerca que eso.

Cho se aleja de la ventana y coge el cuchillo. Está asustada.

-Se acabó. Ya basta.

-Registra la casa.

-Draco, ¿no estarás en casa? Porque si estás tienes suerte de que mi abuela se haya ido.

-Ese Draco será todo un perdedor, ¿no?

-Pues no lo es, ¡te enteras! Está pirado pero en el buen sentido.

-¿Cómo está tu abuelo?

Cho muy nerviosa y asustada empieza a ir a la habitación de su abuelo, con el cuchillo en la mano.

-Oye, Draco. Draco, esconderte en la habitación de mi abuelo, ya es demasiado-cuando Cho llega a la habitación donde está su abuelo, ve que la ventana está abierta, y va corriendo a cerrarla-muy bien, lo has conseguido, contento Draco. Estoy oficialmente asustada. Vale, ya-Cho empieza a andar y tropieza con unas pastillas que están caídas en el suelo. Cuando Cho se agacha a recogerlas se da cuenta que la puerta del armario está abierta, Cho la abre del todo de un golpe para ver si hay alguien-¿Dónde estás?

-Hagas lo que hagas, Cho, no mires debajo de la cama-dice la voz, Cho está realmente muy asustada.

-Abuelo...-Cho va y mira debajo de la cama donde está su abuelo y cuando está agachada la mano de su abuelo cae sobre su cabeza-¡Ahhhh! De acuerdo, sabes qué, Draco, esto ya no tiene maldita la gracia.

-¡Deja de llamarme Draco!

-Entonces, ¿quién eres?

-Adivina.

Cho escucha ruidos en la puerta. Sale corriendo de la habitación y ve como están intentando abrir la puerta.

-¡¿Quién está ahí! ¡He dicho qué quién está ahí!

Cho muy asustada da unos pasos hacia atrás y ve como la puerta de la cocina está abierta, Cho se asusta aún más y corre para cerrar la puerta, cuando alguien la toca por la espalda. Cho se da la vuelta gritando.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Nooo!-grita Cho mientras se da cuenta de que es su abuela.

-¿Cho? Soy la abuela, no tenía llave de delante, ¿quién está al teléfono?

-¿Quién es?-pregunta Cho todavía alterada y nerviosa.

-Lo sabrás pronto Cho. Pronto.

Draco está colocando un muñeco ahorcado en el porche de casa para prepararlo todo para la noche. Hermione llega al porche, y Draco corriendo tira el muñeco para esconderlo y que Hermione no lo vea, pero Hermione se ha dado cuenta.

-Tal vez, lo he visto.

-¿El qué?-pregunta Draco intentando no parecer sospechoso.

-Una de tus bromitas para esta noche.

-No sé de que hablas. Si te refieres a mi fascinación por el terror, que sepas que en este último año he madurado.

-Ya, ¿y qué hay detrás del sofá?-Hermione va hacia el sofá para descubrir que es lo que ha tirado Draco, y Draco la para.

-Eh... nada.

-¡Eh! Vamos déjame ver.

-Nada.

-¡No me empujes! Y no pienses que me has engañado con el discursito "no sé de que hablas, soy un hombre maduro" Te tengo calado Draco, más que eso.

-No hay nada que temer-dice Draco mientras afuera se oye el claxon de un coche-ahí está Harry, vámonos.

-¿A dónde?-pregunta Hermione.

-A comprar comida para esta noche.

-¡Oyy...!-Hermione mira al coche como si no estuviera de acuerdo con la idea.Harry sale del coche y da unas palmadas en el techo del coche y dando un grito-no me gusta ir en coche con él, es un peligro público.

-Soy buen conductor. No se preocupen. Todos bordo-dice Harry contento.Se meten en el coche y se van.

Harry, Draco y Hermione llegan al supermercado en el coche. Harry conduce rápido y arrebatado. Da un frenazo parando justo en frente del supermercado y todos se van hacia delante del impulso.

-Enhorabuena, eres el peor conductor del mundo-dice Draco.

-No te he oído, Draco-dice Harry mientras mira hacia Hermione que está en el asiento trasero-¿Puedes cuidar el coche?

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Hermione mientras Draco sale del coche.

-Es que no puedo apagar el motor, bueno sí, pero es una lata porque no tengo las llaves-le dice Harry.

-Ah, ya, lo olvidé, lo has robado-dice Hermione.

-Eh, a la familia se le pide prestado. No se le roba-Harry sale del coche dejando allí a Hermione.

Harry y Draco entran en el supermercado y allí hay una pareja discutiendo.

-¿Quién coño te has creído que eres?-dice la mujer.

-¡Cállate, cállate!-dice el hombre.

-¡Yo no soy propiedad tuya!

-¡No me toques, no me toques!

-¡Estás loco, te enteras, estás loco!

-¡Quítate de mi vista! ¡Zorra!

-Te voy a arrancar los ojos, cabrón. ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Suéltame!

Draco y Harry miran toda la pelea.

-¿Hacemos algo?-pregunta Harry.

-Discusión doméstica, no te metas.

-¡Eh... suelta! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Déjame en paz!-siguen discutiendo los dos. El chavo se cansa de seguir pelando y la deja allí-¡Eh...! Eh, eh, ¿a dónde te crees que vas?-pregunta la mujer

-A ti que coño te importa. Me largo-él sale del supermercado.

-¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Eres un maldito cabrón y te odio!-coge algo y se lo tira-¡Cerdo!-Draco y Harry siguen mirándola, cuando ella se da la vuelta y los ve como miran-hola chicos-se acerca a ellos-¿Una fiesta?

-Ah... pues sí-dice Harry nervioso.

-Una fiesta de la de leche y galletas, ¿verdad?

-No tiene porque serlo-dice Harry.

-Ha... no me lo digas, no tenéis veintiuno.

-Casi, dentro de un par de semanas-miente Harry.

-He, he, ¿les consigo una botella de vino?-pregunta la mujer.

-Sí, estupendo-ella coge una botella de vino y la mete en su bolso-¿No vas a pagarla primero?-pregunta Harry.

-¿Y renunciar a la juerga?-ella se acerca a Harry y le da una palmada en la mejilla-te veré fuera-Harry sonríe.

Hermione sigue esperando en el coche, se adelanta al asiento delantero para poner la radio, pero no funciona. Cuando se vuelve hacia atrás, hay un hombre misterioso en la ventanilla del coche. Hermione al verlo se asusta.

-¡Ah! Vaya-dice Hermione mientras el hombre le pide que baje la ventanilla con signos.

-Hola.

-Hola-dice Hermione.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta el hombre.

-Hermione.

-Hola Hermione, soy David. Me he perdido, iba de camino a Providence y he cogido el desvío equivocado.

-¿Providence? Te has perdido, eso está claro.

-¿Puedes indicarme el camino adecuado?-pregunta David.

-Claro, eh, tienes que coger... Elmer Street que es esa calle y seguir todo resto hasta la autopista-él no deja de mirarla y Hermione se siente incómoda.

-Oh, te miraba demasiado. Tienes unos ojos de lo más intenso. ¿Jamás te lo ha dicho nadie? Son penetrantes.

-Gracias-dice Hermione bajando la cabeza y sonriendo.

-Ah, qué cansado estoy. Llevo todo el día conduciendo. ¿Hay algún hotel por aquí?-pregunta el hombre.

-Oh, sí y no está muy lejos.

-No conozco nada de esta zona-dice David mientras Draco sale del supermercado con la compra y ve a David y a Hermione hablando-¿y tú?-Draco se acerca-¿Vives por aquí?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?-pregunta Draco a David.

-No, chavo. Nada. Gracias por todo Hermione.

-Buena suerte-dice Hermione. David se va y Draco sube al asiento trasero del coche con Hermione.

-¿No sabes que no hay que hablar con extraños? Ese podría ser el asesino.

-Se ha perdido, quería indicaciones.

-Por favor, es el truco más viejo del mundo. Luego estás en el bosque, amordazada y con un corte en el cuello.

-Eres un paranoico.

-Pero los asesinos en serie suelen ser hombres blancos de esa edad. Cuidado, estamos en los noventa.

-Ya te vale.

Harry espera fuera del supermercado a la mujer de antes para que le de la botella de vino.

-Aquí tienes-dice la mujer.

-Excelente. Cabernet sobena, mi favorito. Oye, mi colega ha montado una sesión de espiritismo en su casa, a lo mejor te apetece apuntarte-dice Harry mientras el hombre de antes llega para llamarla a ella.

-¡Úrsula!-grita el hombre.

-Me encantaría-dice Ursula.

-¡Entra en el coche!-dice el hombre mientras ella no le hace caso.

-Tu carro, ¿dónde está?-pregunta Ursula.

-Allí.

Los dos salen corriendo huyendo del novio de ella, y él les persigue. Corriendo Harry y Úrsula se montan en el coche.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-¡Deprisa chicos, cerrar las puertas!-todos se apresuran a echar el seguro de las puertas, mientras el novio de Úrsula intenta abrir el coche.

-¡Vamos Harry, date prisa!-dice Hermione asustada.

-¡Abre la puerta, ahora!

-¡Acelera, rápido!-dice Hermione.

-¡Vamos, vamos!-dice Ursula.

-¡Sal del coche Úrsula!

-Vale, vale, vale, ya voy-Harry arranca y da marcha atrás.

La casa de la abuela y Cho, alguien toca a la puerta y se ve como Cho llega a la puerta y la abre. Es Cliff que viene a recogerla.

-¡Cliff! Las siete en punto, como un reloj-dice Cho sorprendida.

-Una dama no debe esperar-responde Cliff.

-¿Tú eres Cliff?-pregunta la abuela.

-Hola Señora, tenía cartas en el porche-Cliff le da las cartas a la abuela.

-Gracias, Cliff. He oído hablar mucho de ti. Quarterback, estás en el cuadro de honor, y te veo todas las semanas en la iglesia del Nazareno.

-Abuela, se te cae la baba.

-¿Verdad que Cho está guapa esta noche?-pregunta la abuela.

-Sí, desde luego.

-Chicos, divertiros y tráela antes de media noche o se convertirá en calabaza.

-Muy bien, lo haré. Le prometo que cuidaré de ella.

-Adiós-dice Cho. La abuela cierra la puerta y deja a Cho y Cliff-le gustas. No, no es buena señal.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Cliff.

-Ah... Oye, hace fresco, voy a por una chaqueta.

-No vamos lejos, no son más de 25 metros.

-¿De verdad? ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunta con curiosidad Cho.

-A casa de Draco, va a hacer espiritismo.

Úrsula está en el salón de los Malfoy, mientras que el resto de los chicos, Cho, Harry, Cliff, Hermione y Draco la ven asomados desde la cocina.

-Que casa más chula. Ah... palomitas-ella coge un bote y al abrirlo de repente salta un rollo de serpentina, ella se asusta y empieza a gritar-¡Ahhhh! ¡Ah, dios mío! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!-los demás también empiezan a reírse extrañados-¿Quién ha hecho eso?

-Draco. Demasiado fácil-dice Hermione.

-Tranquila. Me gustan los sustos. Mi novio Eddie me da unos sustos de muerte.

-Me lo imagino-dice Harry.

-Quiero una copa-Úrsula saca la botella de vino de su bolso y se dirige a la cocina.

-Servios lo que queráis-dice Draco.

Todos se van hacia la cocina, menos Draco que entra en el salón y Cho que se acerca a él.

-Oye, gracias por la llamada-dice Cho.

-¿Qué llamada? Oh, tenía que llamarte.

-Sí, y la nota en mi taquilla fue una genialidad. Un poco fuerte pero a ti te gusta el realismo.

-¿Qué nota? ¿Qué, qué llamada?-pregunta Draco super confundido.

-Draco, vamos, no te hagas el tonto, intentas asustarme.

-Que va, ¿por qué iba a hacer algo así.

-Porque es, es lo tuyo. Hoy es viernes 13.

-Pero yo utilizo serpientes de broma y siento no haber planeado nada para ti, sé que no te gusta.

Draco se va hacia la cocina.

En la cocina Úrsula abre la nevera, a su lado está Harry.

-Um, bueno, aquí no hay nada. ¿Hay sacacorchos? No está frío necesitamos hielos-Úrsula abre el congelador y al hacerlo encuentra una cabeza de plástico que está con el cerebro abierto y que parece ensangrentado por todas partes, Úrsula se asusta y grita-¡ahhhh!-se da cuenta de que es una broma-¡Ja, ja, ja! Esto es como el túnel del terror.

Ahora todos están en el salón, donde Draco ha bajado las luces y prepara una mesa pequeña para el espiritismo, Hermione trae las palomitas.

-Gracias. Hermione, trae el libro, está en el armario del pasillo-dice Draco, Hermione asiente con la cabeza y le da las palomitas a Cho

-Ah, toma-Cho le da las palomitas a Cliff para ir con Hermione.

-Gracias por invitarme, esto es perfecto-dice Cliff a Draco.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunta Draco.

-Es la cita más original que he tenido. ¿Cuántos chavos llevarían a una chica a casa de su ex-novio?

-Es clásico.

-Creo que estoy empezando a gustarle.

-Enhorabuena.

Hermione y Cho van al armario.

-Hermione, es cosa mía o esto, esto es realmente mosqueante. ¿Salgo con un chavo y venimos aquí? Venga, ¿de quién ha sido la idea?-pregunta Cho a Hermione.

-¿De Cliff?

-No, no, él no tiene tanta inventiva. Está claro que es obra de Draco.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunta Hermione mientras abre el armario y de él sale un muñeco esqueleto, Cho y Hermione se asustan.

-¡Ahhhh!-gritan las dos al mismo tiempo.

Están todos en el salón sentados en el suelo rodeando la mesa. Úrsula coge el libro y empieza a hablar.

-Espíritus, ¿están con nosotros?-Harry empieza a reírse de la situación.

-¡Ohhh! ¡Ahhhh! Espíritus venid a nosotros. ¡Uhhhh!

-¿Eres un médium o algo así?-pregunta Cliff.

-Canalizo espíritus, tengo un par de espíritus de hermanas que ocupan mi cuerpo en ocasiones-dice Ursula.

-¿Dian y Layota?-dice Draco y los demás se ríen.

-Ya sé lo que podemos hacer. Invocar a las víctimas del asesino en serie. A lo mejor le identifican. Podríamos llevarnos la recompensa-dice Harry.

-¿Saben que primero asedia a sus víctimas? Suele establecer contacto con notas y llamadas-dice Draco.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Ursula.

-Sí. Eso hizo con la chica de Carolina, le enviaba notas y un día la siguió hasta su casa, la espiaba por la ventana. Empezó a llamarla haciéndose pasar por otro-sigue diciendo Draco.

-Que morboso. ¿A ti te han llamado, no?-pregunta Cliff a Cho.

-¿Alguien te ha llamado?-le pregunta ahora Harry a Cho.

-Sí, y se llama Draco.

-Cho, te juro que yo no he sido.

-¿Por qué no terminas la historia?-pregunta Hermione a Draco.

-Si no te gustan estas cosas.

-Tengo alguna contradicción patológica. Continúa.

-Vale. El caso es que la llamó y supo que iba a estar sola esa noche. En su pueblo nadie cierra las puertas, desconectó la luz de la casa, cortó el teléfono, pasó por la puerta delantera, subió hasta su habitación mientras dormía y le arrancó el corazón con un corte limpio.

-¡Ayy...!-grita Hermione.

-¡Ahhh...!-grita Cho.

-Utiliza un escarpelo por eso creen que puede ser médico-sigue contando Draco.

-¿Sabéis por qué es tan siniestro?-pregunta Ursula.

-Porque es cierto-dice Cho.

-Uno piensa que esas cosas nunca pasan, pero entonces van y ocurren-dice Harry.

-Sé una historia. También es cierta. Una mujer con un bebé sale a coger moras, deja al bebé en la parte de atrás del coche con la puerta abierta para oírle si llora. Se pone a recoger moras tan tranquila que a la media hora se da cuenta de que el bebé no ha hecho el menor ruido-dice ahora Cliff-. Va corriendo al coche y descubre que una serpiente se ha metido por la boca del bebé. Sólo se ve la cola.

-¡Ahh!-hace un gesto de repugnancia Cho.

-Entonces se pone histérica, agarra la cola y tira de ella y salen también las tripas de su hijo.

-Eso no es terrorífico es una guarrería-dice Cho.

-Es asqueroso-dice Hermione.

Hay un pequeño silencio incomodo para todos.

-Yo sé otra historia. Trata de un chico joven, que va al supermercado y se pone a hablar con una mujer. Ella está bien, quizás un poco loca, pero es mona-dice Ursula-. Y se la lleva a casa de un colega donde han montado una especie de fiesta morbosa y lo que ninguno de ellos sabe es que la mujer está algo tarada, está tocada de la olla, como resultado de años de abusos y que en el bolso le gusta llevar un enorme cuchillo porque a veces para divertirse le encanta rebanar cuellos y ver hasta donde salpica la sangre. Ha...

Todos se quedan paralizados y asustados sin dejar de mirar a Úrsula, de repente hay un apagón y todos empiezan a gritar.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado? Esto no me gusta-dice Ursula.

-Draco, vuelve a dar las luces-dice Hermione asustada.

-No he sido yo, habrá sido un apagón.

-Un apagón en el momento justo. Que coincidencia, Draco. Voy a llamar a la compañía de la luz-dice Cho mientras coge el teléfono y no da señal-ah... Imaginároslo, no hay línea.

-A mí no me mires, yo...-intenta defenderse Draco.

-Genial, no hay teléfono ni luz. Quizás sea el asesino-dice Harry.

-O Draco el estrangulador-dice ahora Hermione.

-Déjalo ya, amigo, estoy empezando a asustarme, vale-dice Harry a Draco.

-¿Está cerrada la puerta?-pregunta Hermione asustada.

-Deberíamos mirar-opina Cliff.

-Hermione, Harry vallan a comprobarlo. Cho, tú y Cliff traed linternas del armario de arriba, vale-dice Draco.

-Eh... ¿Tú a dónde vas?-le pregunta Ursula a Draco.

-A ver la caja de fusibles. Quédate aquí.

-No, no, yo voy contigo.

-Bueno-dice Draco no muy convencido.

Harry y Hermione van a la puerta a comprobar si está cerrada.

-Lo ha conseguido, estás muerta de miedo-le dice Harry a Hermione.

-Que va, para nada.

-Venga ya, deja de alucinar, es uno de los numeritos de Draco, no hay ningún psicópata en esta casa.

-Claro que sí, esa mujer. Harry, has olvidado lo que pasó con Yolanda. Esto puede terminar aún peor. Esa fijación materna tuya acabará con nosotros-dice Hermione.

-No sé, yo creo que es muy sexy. Además le gusto.

-Está como loco, mira lo del cuchillo en el bolso. Reconócelo Harry, tienes muy mal gusto para las mujeres.

-Oh, Hermione, viniendo de ti eso duele.

-¿A qué te refieres, payaso?-pregunta Hermione burlándose.

-¿Qué hay de tu gusto, Hermione? Te irás a la tumba suspirando por tu mejor amigo. Un chavo tan bobalicón que no sabe que estás alelada por él, mañana, tarde y noche.

-No estoy alelada por él, Harry.

-Sí, sí, ya, negación, negación-dice Harry mientras escuchan un ruido en las escaleras-¿Vemos que es?-pregunta Harry.

-Por supuesto-responde Hermione. Los dos se acercan a las escaleras-no tendrás miedo, ¿no?

-¿Miedo?-pregunta sorprendido Harry y comienza a subir por las escaleras cuando de repente aparece una guillotina. Los dos se asustan y gritan.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ah...!-los dos gritan al mismo tiempo.

El piso de arriba. Cho camina por el pasillo buscando a Cliff.

-¡Cliff! ¡Cliff!-grita Cho, mientras Cliff sale de una de las habitaciones dándole un susto-¡Ahhh! Me has asustado.

-Lo siento-dice Cliff disculpándose.

-Ah... mierda. Por, por un momento creí que eras esa chiflada.

-Está fatal, a qué sí.

-Creo que esto es una broma.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Cliff a Cho

-Vamos, estoy segura que va a salir algo del armario, una serpiente o un cadáver-dice Cho mientras Cliff abre el armario y no ven nada extraño.

-Falló tu teoría-y cuando alumbra más arriba con la linterna ven que hay un cristal donde hay escrito: "Vais a morir esta noche".

-Ves, ves lo que te digo. Draco lleva haciéndome esto todo el día. Primero la notita en mi casillero, la llamada telefónica.

-¿Cómo sabes que era él?-pregunto Cliff.

-Ah, ¿quién si no?-le responde Cho con otra pregunta.

-Bueno, y si Draco no tiene nada que ver, y si hay un psicópata que está esperando para matarte.

Draco y Úrsula están viendo la caja de fusible alumbrados tan solo por un mechero.

-Uf, aquí hace frío. Sujeta esto-dice Úrsula le da el mechero a Draco, y abre el bolso. Al hacerlo Draco se asusta y se teme lo peor. Úrsula se da cuenta de que Draco está asustado, cuando ella saca del bolso un simple pañuelo que se pone sobre el cuello-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué iba a sacar un cuchillo?

-Ja, ja, ja, no... claro que no.

-Yo no apuñalo a la gente, cojo una pistola y les vuelo la cabeza. Je, je, je, estoy tomándote el pelo, cielo.

-Eh... eres buena actriz.

-Tiene gracia que lo digas, durante un tiempo quise ir a Hollywood...-dice Ursula mientras que afuera ahí alguien que les observa-pero ya sabes, conocí a Eddie.

-¿El del supermercado?-pregunta Draco.

-Sí, ese hombre es un lunático. Ha estado en prisión.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Draco.

-Por agresión, le cogió la cabeza a un tipo y se la estampó contra un muro. El tipo acabó con un ojo colgando de la órbita. Es un monstruo. Pero, es mi monstruo. El amor es un cabrón muy complicado.

-Sí, y que lo digas.

-Sabía que había algo. Tengo un rollo extrasensorial muy desarrollado. Noté que habías roto con una de las chicas de ahí dentro. Sentí emociones. Pero tranquilo, ella te ama-dice Ursula.

-Tú que sabrás.

-Noto que te desea. Y llevas toda la noche asustándola, así que tú también la deseas.

-No la he estado asustando, sólo he asustado a Hermione.

-Sí, la morenita chispiante. Lo suyo funcionará.

-Mi ex-novia es Cho, no Hermione-le explica Draco a Ursula.

-Entonces es que salías con la equivocada.

-Hermione y yo somos grandes amigos, nada más-dice Draco y luego revisa los fusibles-no entiendo nada, puse un temporizador para que cortara la luz a las once, pero...

-Así que el apagón era una broma.

-Sí, pero es como si alguien hubiera roto los fusibles-dice Draco y los dos oyen un ruido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunta Ursula.

-Volvamos al casa.

Draco y Úrsula llegan al salón, donde están Harry, Cliff y Cho sentados agachados en el suelo, asustados y muy cerca los unos de los otros.

-¿Dónde estaban?-pregunta Harry a Draco.

-Intentando arreglar la luz. ¿Y Hermione?-pregunta Draco al no verla.

-Se ha ido por allí a buscaros-dice Cho.

-¿La dejaron sola?-Draco coge una de las linternas que tienen ellos y empieza a andar por el pasillo para buscar a Hermione-¡Eh, Hermione! ¡Hermione!...-Draco oye un ruido dentro de un armario-¿Hermione?-Draco abre la puerta y de ella sale cayendo al suelo Hermione, que tiene manchas como si fueran de sangre, Draco se asusta mucho-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Dime algo!

En el suelo se ve una sombra de alguien acercándose, Draco se da cuenta y se da la vuelta alumbrándole con la linterna.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-grita Draco muy asustado.

Se ve que quien se está acercando es alguien con una máscara y un cuchillo amenazándole, Hermione que está en el suelo debajo de él comienza a reírse.

-Ja, ja, ja...-se empieza a reír Hermione.

Cho se quita la máscara y los demás se acercan, todos se están riendo.

-Vale, muy gracioso-dice Draco enojado.

-Te la he dado, Draco-dice Hermione.

-Eso ha estado mal. Ha estado muy mal.

-Tú puedes asustarnos, pero nosotros a ti no-le reclama Hermione a Draco.

-El nivel de susto es diferente, yo pongo a muñecos no a Hermione degollada. Hay una diferencia.

-Buuu...-dice Hermione-Cho tuvo la idea y francamente es buena.

-¿Fue, fue idea tuya, Cho?-pregunta Draco a Cho.

-Eh, tus notas y tus llamadas no eran artículos de broma, vale. Eran de lo más real y muy terroríficas la verdad.

-Cho, no tengo ni idea de que estás hablando. Yo no te he mandado notas ni te he llamado.

-¿Hablas en serio?-le pregunta Cho.

Draco abre los brazos en señal de que piense lo que quiera, y después sube por las escaleras.

Draco está en su habitación cuando Cho sube a hablar con él.

-Muy bien, mírame fijamente a los ojos y dime que no has intentado asustarme.

-No he intentado asustarte-dice Draco mirándola a lo ojos.

-Júralo por Dios.

-Pero si tú no crees en Dios.

-Entonces quién ha sido.

-El asesino, yo que sé, Cho.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?-pregunta Cho.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no has intentado asustarme? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no me consideras de tu pandilla?

-Cho, has roto conmigo, está claro que pasas de mí y de todo lo que me rodea, así que sí, digamos que te tache de la lista.

-Entonces, ¿por qué nos invitaste?

-Pues no lo sé, para ayudar a Cliff. Para superar lo nuestro.

-O para verme-le dice Cho, mientras Draco le acaricia el pelo.

-No me gustan como están las cosas Cho-ellos se acercan y se dan un leve beso pero rápidamente se retiran.

-No es buena idea, no-dice Cho.

-No, no lo es.

-Tengo que irme.

-Vale.

-Pero, Draco. Pase lo que pase entre nosotros, no quiero que vuelvas a tacharme de tus listas, vale.

-Considérate destachada.

-La próxima vez asústame, de acuerdo.

-Tranquila, no te librarás-dice Draco mientras Cho sale de la habitación.

Harry y Úrsula están en el porche, apoyados en la puerta.

-¿Tienes miedo?-le pregunta Harry a Ursula.

-Me estoy meando en las bragas-dice mientras se ve que hay alguien fuera viéndolos.

-Oye, puedo parecer joven, pero ya he estado con mujeres mayores-Harry se queda parado un momento y mira afuera-¿Has oído eso? Hay alguien entre los arbustos-siguen mirando y de repente en la puerta del porche aparece Eddie gritando furioso.

-¡Eres una puta!-grita Eddie.

-¡No te me acerques! Harry dale-Ursula se pone detrás de Harry para que la defienda.

-¿Quién yo?-pregunta Harry asustado.

-¡Vamos, mátale!

Cliff abre la puerta de la casa sin saber lo que está pasando fuera.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Cho?-pregunta Cliff.

-¡Adentro, adentro!-Harry y Úrsula corren dentro con Cliff, cerrándole la puerta a Eddie y haciendo fuerza para que no entre.

-¡Voy a mataros a los dos!-sigue gritando Eddie.

-¡Promesas, promesas!-le dice Ursula desde adentro de la casa-Harry te va a machacar.

-No, no, no, no-dice Harry.

-Es mi nuevo hombre y me protegerá.

-No, no, no le digas eso-dice Harry. Draco y Cho bajan desde arriba, y Hermione llega desde el interior de la casa.

-¿Pero qué pasa?-pregunta Draco.

-Que su querido novio está fuera-dice Harry señalando a Ursula.

Eddie rompe el cristal de la puerta, todos se retiran de ella, y Eddie introduce la mano para intentar abrirla desde dentro.

-Se ha vuelto loco, yo me largo-dice Ursula.

Se ve desde dentro que la sombra de Eddie se aleja de la puerta.

-Pretende entrar-dice Draco.

-Las puertas-dice Cliff. Todos corren hacia diferentes lugares.

Hermione y Cho cerrando una ventana por la que ven a Eddie. Draco cierra el cerrojo de una de las puertas cuando oye un ruido de las escaleras metálicas.

-¿Qué hace? ¿Trepar por la pared?-pregunta Draco.

-Eddie está cachas, pero no es Spiderman-dice Ursula.

-Está subiendo por tu escalera-dice Draco a Hermione.

-Entrará por tu ventana-dice Hermione.

-Ve a casa de Cho, llama a Daniel-dice Draco a Harry hace caso y se va. Draco, Cho y Cliff entran el la habitación de Draco.

-La ventana está abierta-dice Draco.

-Ha entrado-dice Cliff mientras salen de la habitación corriendo.

Harry abre la puerta para ir a casa de Cho y entonces se encuentra de repente con Eddie, que entra y coge a Harry por el cuello.

-¿Quieres robarme a mi mujer?-le pregunta Eddie sujetando el cuello de Harry.

-No señor, no-dice Harry casi sin poder hablar.

-¡Despídete!

Hermione llega por detrás y le da en la cabeza con una sartén, Eddie suelta a Harry y se da la vuelta.

-¡Estás muerta!-le dice Eddie a Hermione.

Hermione vuelve a darle con la sartén y Eddie cae al suelo, una vez que ha caído Hermione empieza a darle repetidamente.

-¡Eh! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Déjale en paz! ¡Déjale en paz!-dice Úrsula mientras retira a Hermione y evita que le da más golpes-¿Eddie? Di algo mi amor.

-Lo siento cielo-dice Eddie a Ursula.

-Eddie, ¿estás bien? Voy a llevarte a casa.

-Lo siento.

Llegan entonces Draco, Cliff y Cho.

-Te quiero, Úrsula.

-Y yo a ti. Voy a sacarte de aquí en seguida-Ursula levanta a Eddie del suelo como puede-estos críos son muy raros. Um... siento los destrozos, trabajo en la bolera de Saleman, si vienen les haré descuento en los zapatos-Úrsula cierra la puerta de casa de un golpe y se va con Eddie.

-Gracias-dice Draco sarcásticamente.

Cliff y Cho caminan desde la casa de Draco hasta la casa de Cho y la abuela.

-Uh, ha sido una verdadera pesadilla-dice Cho.

-Creí que te gustaban los sustos.

-No, la verdad es que no hay nada que me guste menos.

-¿Seguro? Pues eso no es lo que me dijo Draco-dice Cliff preocupado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta Cho.

-Sabes lo que siento por ti, no Cho. Bueno, ¿sabes lo que siento por ti?

-Ah...

-Me gustas. Creo que eres genial.

-Gracias. Yo también creo que eres genial.

-Ah, no es cierto.

-Lo digo en serio, creo que eres un chavo estupendo.

-Tenía la impresión de que te gustaba Draco porque es creativo y... quizás yo te parecía demasiado soso o poco original.

-No, yo no, no pienso eso.

-Fui a ver a Draco y le pedí consejo.

-¿Le pediste consejo a él?-pregunto Cho sorprendida.

-Y él me dijo que te encantaban las bromas y que si te daba un buen susto... te impresionaría.

-Un momento, ¿fuiste tú quien me llamó esta tarde?-Cliff asiente con la cabeza-¿Y las notas? ¿Tú me dejaste esas notas?-Cliff vuelve a asentir-Draco te dijo que lo hicieras.

-No, no. Se me ocurrió a mi solito, no esta mal, eh.

-Cliff... Oye, para serte sincera, ahora mismo no me interesa salir con nadie. Mi vida amorosa se ha estrellado y ahora estoy recogiendo los trozos, pero si saliéramos querría que fueras genuino, no un clon de Draco.

-Ya, supongo que es una idiotez intentar ser original copiando a otra persona.

-Sí.

Cho y Cliff llegan a la puerta de la casa de la abuela y Cho.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado. ¿Puedo darte un beso de despedida?

-La verdad es que...-dice Cho mientras Cliff la interrumpe besándola, entonces la abuela abre la puerta y los ve.

-Oh, lo siento.

-No es nada, no es nada, abuela.

-No, no, no, no. Por mí seguid, no quiero interrumpir. Hola, Cliff.

-En seguida paso-le dice Cho a su abuela.

-No, tranquila. Tómate tu tiempo-dice la abuela mientras entra en casa y cierra la puerta.

-Creo que a mi abuela le gustas, ¿no te interesa?

-La verdad es que estoy colado por otra.

-Ah... Buenas noches.

Cho llega a la cocina donde está su abuela sentada en la mesa.

-Ah... Buenas noches, abuela.

-Un buen chico ese Cliff. Me gusta.

-Sí, es encantador. Me voy a dormir, abuela.

-Oh, tienes una carta-dice la abuela, Cho coge la carta se da la vuelta y empieza a abrirla, cuando de repente salta un click y ve una nota que pone: "Feliz viernes 13, Draco"-¿Qué es querida?

-Oh, oh...-Cho vuelve a colocar el click en la carta-En realidad es para ti-Cho le da la carta-buenas noches-Cho se va y la abuela empieza a abrir el sobre.

-¡Ohh...!-dice la abuela al abrir el sobre.

La habitación de Draco, Draco sostiene uno de los muñecos cadáveres que ha utilizado durante la noche para asustar a Hermione. Hermione está sentada en la cama, lleva puesta una sudadera de Draco porque se ha tenido que cambiar su ropa porque estaba manchada desde que le dieron el susto a Draco.

-Te he dado un buen susto con esta monada-dice Draco.

-Sí, pero no como el que yo te he dado a ti-le dice Hermione sonriendo.

-No me he asustado.

-Oye, vi la cara que pusiste cuanto me viste en el suelo-Hermione trata de imitar su cara-¡Ohhh! No sé, por un momento pensé que te pondrías... triste si yo muriera-dice Hermione mientras Draco la mira.

-Eso es ridículo.

-Oh, ¿no te pondrías triste? Gracias.

-¿Estás tonta? Sería algo inconsolable-dice Draco, Hermione le mira fijamente sorprendida-Hermione, si tú murieras yo... no sé lo que haría. Es la peor desgracia que puedo imaginar-Hermione deja de mirarle y sonríe bajando la cabeza-¿Y que hay de mí? ¿Llorarías si yo muriera?

-Oh..,-Hermione asiente con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Te quedas a dormir?-pregunta Draco.

-¿Te importa? Con toda esa movida tengo un poco de miedo.

-Ha sido divertido, ¿no?

-Sí, pero el viernes 13 ya ha pasado. Dejemos de jugar con la muerte, ¿podemos simplemente irnos a dormir como si el mundo fuera un lugar seguro y feliz?

-Claro, Hermione.

Hermione retira las sábanas de la cama y se encuentra con un montón de arañas de plástico. Hermione mira a Draco.

-Gracioso. Muy gracioso-Hermione retira las arañas y los dos se meten en la cama y Draco enciende la tele, y pone las noticias.

-Las autoridades creen haber detenido al asesino múltiple conocido como el asesino de mujeres, se llama David Blanchard. El sospechoso fue detenido merodeando por una zona residencial de Odiaba-sale la imagen de el asesino y se ve que es el mismo hombre que se acerco a Hermione en el supermercado-cuando la policía registró su coche encontró pruebas que le vinculan con los asesinatos que han aterrorizado la costa este durante los últimos meses. Le ofrecemos más información sobre la detención del asesino en el informativo, Bob-Hermione y Draco muy sorprendidos se miran el uno al otro como si estuvieran pensando en lo que podría haber pasado-y ahora más noticias locales...


	11. Cita doble

Draco y Hermione están en la habitación de Draco. Los dos están sentados en la cama hasta que Draco se levanta.

-Te has dado cuenta de que han pasado casi dos semanas y que ella no ha hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por estar juntos... sólo pasar algún tiempo juntos... ir a ver una película. ¿No crees que es extraño? Porque a mí me resulta algo extraño-decía Draco mientras se levanta.

-¿Ha roto contigo, verdad?-pregunta Hermione.

-Claro que sí, pero es que... las cosas se pueden llevar de otro modo y yo creí que Cho no sería tan distante.

-Oye, no pareces un chavo decepcionado por los hábitos de ruptura de Cho, pareces un chavo que no asimila que se ha acabado.

-Ah...-Draco gimotea y se echa sobre la cama.

-Aunque te sonará a chino, no me entiendas mal, no puedes vivir en el pasado, tienes que prepararte para la vida después de Cho.

-Algo me dice que Hermione tiene una teoría.

-Ahí va. Tienes que concentrarte en tres áreas. Primero, el qué dirán.

-¿O sea?-pregunta Draco sin entender.

-De aquí al final del semestre vas a ser el chavo al que Cho abandonó, para muchas serás un artículo usado y también habrá algunas que sentirán penita por ti y te ofrecerán su simpatía. Mi consejo, evítalas.

-Eh, eso es fácil, siguiente.

-Los otros chavos.

-¿Los otros chavo?-pregunta de nuevo Draco, sin entender.

-Tienes que estar preparado para la posibilidad de que Cho empiece a salir con otros. Encontrártela en clase con su nuevo novio, verla desde está ventana cuando paseen cogidos de la mano por el jardín y le de un beso de despedida a un chavo al que consideras intelectual y físicamente inferior a ti, no podes...

-Ya está Hermione-interrumpe Draco a Hermione-ya me ha quedado muy claro. ¿Qué, qué es lo tercero?

-Cho y tú.

-¿Cho y yo?

-Sí. La conversación inevitable, me sorprende que aún no la hayas tenido. Ella te, te preguntará si crees que pueden volver a ser amigos porque eso le gustaría mucho y tú dirás...-Hermione espera a que Draco conteste-vamos, tienes que saber qué contestar. Tú dirás...

-Eh... No lo sé, yo... quiero ser su amigo, pero por otra parte no quiero. Dime, ¿cómo puedo ser su amigo si cada vez que la miro lo único que pienso es que quiero ser mucho más que eso?-pregunta Draco, mientras Hermione se queda pensando y sonríe irónicamente.

-Bueno, no soy ninguna experta en eso, Draco. Pero, creo que es posible.

En la casa Malfoy. Lucius está en la cocina leyendo el periódico cuando suena el teléfono.

-¿Diga?-contesto Lucius-sí, un momento, está aquí. Narccisa-le pasa el teléfono a Narccisa.

-Diga, soy Narccisa. No, probablemente... sí, porque no hablamos en la redacción. Sí, muy bien. Adiós.

-¿Era Calvin?-pregunta Lucius-no me he dado cuenta, hace mucho que no hablo con él.

-No, no era Calvin.

-¿No? Pues su voz me sonaba. ¿Quién era?

-Era por trabajo-dijo Narccisa después de un momento quedarse callada-no es lo que tú crees.

-¿Cómo se atreve a llamar aquí?-pregunto Lucius al darse cuenta quien había hablado.

-Quería preguntarme algo.

-Oh, bien. Pues dile a Bob, que la próxima vez que llame aquí para interrumpir mi desayuno y charlar con mi mujer, la única pregunta que tendrá que hacerse es si tiene un buen seguro médico.

-Él no pretendía nada, no tienes porque estar furioso con él.

-Sí, maravilloso. No hay mejor forma de empezar el día que oír a mi esposa defender la inocencia de su ex amante. Tienes razón, estoy furioso y casualmente no es con Bob-Lucius se va de la cocina enfadado.

-Cariño... Lucius... Lucius.

El instituto. Draco baja las escaleras del instituto y anda por el pasillo y casi sin darse cuenta se topa con Cho.

-¿Draco?-pregunto Cho.

-Hola Cho.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

-Genial, genial, ¿y tú?-pregunto Draco.

-Bien, bien, eh...

-Adiós.

-¡Draco! Oye, sé que a veces después de romper hay un momento muy extraño en el que dos personas que antes tenían mucho que decirse de repente ven sus conversaciones reducidas a lo más superficial.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta Draco.

-Quiero decir lo que siempre dice alguien, y lo que siempre hay alguien que no quiere oír, pero... pero, ¿crees que es posible que de alguna forma sigamos siendo amigos, Draco?-Draco se queda pensando.

Harry y Draco están hablando en clase de biología sobre la conversación de antes entre Draco y Cho.

-Así que te lo preguntó, ¿y tú que dijiste?-pregunto Harry interesado.

-La verdad es que no dije mucho, sólo la miré fijamente y le dije que necesitaba meditarlo.

-No está mal, hay bastantes cosas que resolver pero podemos conseguirlo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto Draco.

-Mira, eh-he, de hombre a hombre. No te interesa ser simplemente amigo de Cho, todavía llevas bien alta una antorcha de amor por ella que no tiene pinta de extinguirse por sí sola. ¿Correcto?-pregunta Harry.

-Sí-responde sin pensarlo dos veces Draco.

-Y la última persona que debe ver esa llama eterna es Cho. Lo que te conviene es que ella crea que lo has superado, que no te quedan heridas, así podrás recuperarla rápidamente.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo hago?

-Hola Draco-llega una chava a interrumpir, su nombre es Mary, bonita de ojos cafés y cabello negro.

-Hola Mary-dice Draco.

-Hoy nos devuelven los exámenes.

-Sí, estoy impaciente-dice Mary, Harry la mira y sonríe, ella se va dejando que hablen otra vez.

-Bueno, sigamos. Que Cho vuelva a ser tu novia requiere un ataque por dos flancos, pero lo primero que hay que conseguir es que se entere de que para ti es una gran idea mantener la amistad. En cuanto puedas fingir cierta indiferencia se sentirá menos especial y cuanto menos especial se sienta, más ansiará ese sentimiento tan especial que tenía cuando era tu novia. ¿Te enteras? Y ese sentimiento no viene incluido en el lote de amiga.

-Puedo hacerlo. ¿Y el segundo flanco?-pregunta Draco.

-No te precipites, no hay que ser impaciente.

-Muy bien, el rumor es cierto-interrumpe el maestro a la clase-hoy vas a tener los resultados de los parciales. La mayoría de ustedes ha aprobado pero antes de nada me gustaría ver a las siguientes personas después de clase. Esas personas son Harry Potter, eso es todo.

Hay un murmullo en clase y se oye a una chica hablar.

-No sé como no le da vergüenza-dice una chica.

Harry está solo con el profesor en la clase, cuando la clase de biología ya ha terminado. Harry está mirando su examen.

-Oye, Harry, sé que eres muy inteligente. ¿Sabes qué hice cuando terminé de corregir tu examen?-pregunto al maestro a Harry.

-¿Dejar de troncharse?

-Me pasé por el archivo y miré tus calificaciones. Tienes capacidad para el estudio, Harry. Cuando un alumno que es sin duda brillante saca un 3.2, ¿de quién crees que es la culpa?

-¿De usted?-pregunta burlándose Harry.

-Claro que no. Es sólo tuya. Oye, tal vez, la biología marina no te guste. Está bien, no voy a ofenderme, pero voy a proponerte algo y te aconsejo que lo aceptes. Que realices un proyecto para que te suba nota. Demuéstrame que has entendido todo lo que hemos dado en clase y te apruebo, por los pelos.

-Sí, claro, ¿qué tengo que hacer?-pregunta Harry interesado.

-Primero tienes que esperar a otra estudiante que va a llegar ahora.

-Otro científico de altos vuelos, supongo.

-Y luego les voy a asignar un proyecto que los dos realizaran después de las clases y en las horas libres.

-Hola Dr. Rand-entra Hermione al salón-oh... puedo volver luego si quiere-viendo a Harry en la clase.

-No. No, no, no-dice el maestro-llegas justo a tiempo, te presento a tu compañero.

-¿Harry?-pregunto Hermione.

-¿Hermione? Dr. Rand, me gustaría elevar una protesta, no me dijo que tenía que trabajar con esta reprimida.

-A mi no me dijo que mi calificación dependía de un vago patológico.

-Estupendo, veo que no hace falta presentaros-dijo el maestro.

Ambos se cruzan de brazos dando muestra de que no les gusta la idea de trabajar juntos.

Cho está en su casillero cuando Draco llega a hablar con ella.

-Cho. Hola.

-Hola-responde Cho.

-Me siento fatal, antes me hiciste una pregunta muy sencilla y debería haberte dado una respuesta sencilla. Sí, quiero ser tu amigo.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Cho.

-Por supuesto y... para que no te quede ninguna duda te lo demostraré.

-Vale.

-Bien, tengamos... una conversación amistosa. ¿Qué tal tu día?-pregunta Draco.

-No ha estado mal, ¿y el tuyo?

-Excelente, gracias. ¿Tienes algún plan para el fin de semana?-pregunta Draco.

-Oye Draco, no... tu amistad significa mucho para mí, pero tal vez no sea una buena idea.

-Vamos, somos amigos, ¿no? Dime lo que sea, lo resistiré.

-Vale. Pues en nombre de nuestra amistad, aunque tal vez sea un error, tengo una cita con Cliff el sábado. Habíamos pensado ir a la feria-dice Cho mientras hay un breve silencio.

-¿Y eso quería contarme?-Draco hace como que no le importa y se ríe-sí te digo la verdad, es un alivio.

-¿Es un alivio?-pregunta Cho confundida.

-Resulta que yo también tengo una cita el sábado y vamos a ir a la feria. Que coincidencia.

-Sí, lo es. Eh... nosotros podemos ir a otro sitio, podemos cambiar los planes si quieres.

-¿Cambiarlos? No tenemos porque evitar estas situaciones, míralo como una oportunidad.

-¿Una oportunidad para qué?-pregunta Cho.

-Para una, una doble cita-dice Draco, Cho se queda sorprendida.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-pregunta Cho.

-Pues claro que sí, salgamos los cuatro juntos.

-Bueno, yo diría que no es algo muy normal. Pero si estás de acuerdo...

-Totalmente. Sí.

-Vale. Genial.

-Nos vemos el sábado.

Los dos aparentan estar encantados y sonrientes con la idea. Draco da la vuelta para irse por otro sitio y cuando empieza a irse mira atrás y ve a Cho que mira como Draco se va. Ambos sonríen pero cuando vuelve a mirar hacia delante, cambia de semblante y se nota que acaba de provocar una situación incómoda.

La cafetería del instituto. Harry y Draco están cogiendo la comida.

-No es tan terrible Draco. Recuerdas que el proceso para recuperar a Cho tenía dos partes-le explica Harry a Draco.

-Sí.

-Pues esta es la segunda parte.

-¿Cuál? ¿Humillarme en un parque de atracciones?-pregunta Draco.

-No, hombre, salir con otra mujer. Esta es la ocasión... Gracias-dice Harry al empleado de la cafetería que le devuelve la tarjeta-... de que Cho te vea con otra chicas. Oye, reconozco que una doble cita con tu ex es algo temerario-llegan a una mesa y se sientan-pero, quien no arriesga no gana y puede que esa sea la solución.

-Salvo por una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Harry.

-Que mi supuesta cita es ahora mismo ficticia.

-Eso no es un problema, puede parecer precipitado pero hay algunas chicas que cambiarían en seguida sus planes para quedar con Draco Malfoy.

-Ja,... sí-se burla Draco.

-De hecho, la candidata perfecta está ahí-dice Harry mientras señala a Mary. Draco se levanta y se acerca hasta donde está Mary sentada.

-Mary.

-Hola Draco.

-¿Te importa que me siente?

-Oh, no, no, me encantaría.

-Oye, estaba... te pido disculpas si es precipitado pero me gustaría pedirte que salgas conmigo el sábado.

-¿El sábado? ¿Es, es una cita?-pregunta Mary emocionada.

-Sí, claro.

-Ah...

-¿Algún problema?-pregunta Draco preocupado.

-No... sí, bueno, sí. Digamos que sé que acabas de romper con Cho. No conozco los detalles de la historia pero sé que se suele cometer un error bastante común, salir con otros sin estar muy preparado.

-Yo lo estoy. Completamente. No puedo estarlo más.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Mary con desconfianza.

-En serio-dice Draco, Mary suspira y sonríe.

Harry y Hermione están en la clase de biología marina. Hermione está observando una pecera, mientras Harry está detrás de ella.

-Esto es fascinante-dice Harry con un tono de aburrimiento.

-Eh... siento que no haya dibujitos animados para que esto te interese pero no está pensado para que sea fascinante sino para que sea educativo.

-Gracias. Refréscame la memoria, ¿por qué estamos aquí?-pregunta Harry.

-Observamos la reproducción de los caracoles pulmon-ala. Resulta que se reproducen mucho mejor cuando son felices, variando el contenido del tanque podemos determinar que factores favorecen el proceso.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Compramos bebida, apagamos la luz y volvemos en un par de días-se burla Harry.

-Nunca dejas de decepcionarme, Harry. ¿Cómo se me ocurriría si quiera pensar que la perspectiva de repetir biología marina este verano podría hacer que te tomaras este proyecto en serio?

-Venga ya. ¿Clases de verano?

-Sí.

-En verano sólo estudian los pringados.

-Pues según las últimas noticias arrastras un insuficiente, así que si no subes tu nota, Harry, ten por seguro que no sólo vas a estar en la categoría de los pringados sino que incluso puede que seas su líder.

Draco está en su habitación, cuando su padre entra.

-Hola-dice su padre a Draco.

-Hola.

-Perdona que te interrumpa pero me preguntaba si alguien ha llamado sin que yo lo haya sabido.

-No, nadie.

-Ah, y... qué me dices de ayer. Oh, ¿llamó ayer alguien?-pregunta Lucius a su hijo.

-Siempre te apunto los mensajes en el bloc de notas de la mesilla.

-Disculpa Draco, tal vez no estoy siendo claro. No te digo si ha preguntado alguien por mí personalmente, te pregunto si ha llamado alguien que yo... debería saber.

-No. No ha llamado.

-Ah, vale, muy bien. Ah... Gracias Draco.

El instituto, clase de biología marina. Harry y Hermione siguen con el proyecto. Harry está intentando sacar las conchas de la pecera mientras Hermione da vueltas enfadada

-Harry, tenias que vigilar a los caracoles anoche y míralos ahora, están muertos. Todas las conchas están vacías.

-Ya lo sé, perdona, lo siento-dice Harry.

-Es ridículo, teníamos que hacer un trabajo y ahora qué tenemos, dos tercios de una pulsera-Hermione ve que Harry no puede sacar la concha de la pecera así que mete la mano rápidamente y la saca ella sin ningún problema-voy a decirle al Dr. Rand que este experimento de colaboración mutua no funciona.

-Eh... antes de que te chives, esto tiene una explicación. La tiene. Recuerdas que teníamos que determinar las mejores condiciones para estos caracoles, pues cuando llegué anoche me puse a mirar a los caracoles una y otra vez y no pasaba nada. Entonces les puse comida y un poco de agua y aún así no pasaba nada, así que pensé que el problema no era el ambiente. Tal vez esos caracoles no se gustaban, quizás necesitaban conocer gente.

-Harry, ya te lo dije ayer, son hermafroditas, estos caracoles no necesitan otro organismo para procrear.

-Ya, y lo habría recordado si escuchara cuando hablas pero sé que quizás los caracoles son como los chavos, que su mayor fantasía sería estar con dos caracoles hembra a la vez, el proyecto necesitaba ideas para avanzar.

-Ja, ja, ja, eh... a ver si lo he entendido, ¿tú intentaste montar una orgía con los caracoles?-pregunta Hermione sorprendida.

-Suena estúpido si se dice así, pero cuando, cuando vi ese precioso caracol en el tanque junto a la ventana, no sé, anoche me pareció una idea brillante.

-Déjame contarte algo, ese precioso caracol junto a la ventana, es un caracol carnívoro y ¿sabes lo que suele comer?-pregunta Hermione enojada.

-¿Otros caracoles?-dice Harry, con cara de arrepentido por haber hecho eso.

-Sí, otros caracoles. Nuestros caracoles, los caracoles en los que confiábamos desesperadamente para subir nuestra nota.

-Bueno, perdona, vale. Sé lo importante que era para ti este proyecto-dice Harry, Hermione se le queda mirando-para nosotros, de acuerdo, y haré lo que haga falta, ¿vale? Lo que sea para arreglarlo, Hermione.

Hermione y Draco caminan desde el río hasta la casa de Hermione.

-Me decepcionas Draco, estás utilizando a Mary para poner celosa a Cho-le dijo Hermione a Draco.

-Lo sé, ¿crees que no lo sé? Soy un canalla de la peor especie. Me aprovecho de una muchacha inocente para que se enamore de mí y le pido salir pensando sólo en mi propio interés.

-Pues si lo sabes, no lo hagas, llámala y dile que tienes que quedarte en casa para... lavarte el pelo, yo que sé.

-Sí, pero no puedo, Hermione. Si yo fuera la persona que era antes habría considerado los sentimientos de Mary y no le habría pedido salir, pero... ah, no lo sé. No me siento el mismo de antes. Además, Harry dice que es una oportunidad.

-Aceptas consejos de un tipo que se ha pasado la noche intentando montar una orgía con tres caracoles-dice Hermione recordando lo sucedido con Harry, y claramente enojada.

-Dicho de esa manera...

-Draco, esa faceta de capullo es... comprensible ahora, pero ten claro que no te va a honrar. Espero que no te acostumbre.

-No que va, te lo prometo.

-Porque aunque parezca ahora lo contrario, eres de los buenos Draco y el otro lado está muy saturado, créeme.

-Considerándolo todo, me gustaría que fueras tú quien saliera conmigo hoy.

-Bueno, considerándolo todo a mí también me gustaría.

Se oye el claxon de un coche, es Harry que viene a buscar a Hermione.

-¡Venga, Hermione, vámonos ya!-grita Harry desde el coche.

-Ay... el profesor chiflado ya ha llegado. Harry ha insistido amablemente en llevarme al estuario para buscar un par de caracoles de repuesto adecuados. Hasta luego.

La feria. Draco está esperando a Mary.

-Draco-dice Mary al llegar.

-Mary. Hola.

-Ah... Hola. ¿Soy atrevida si te digo que estás encantador?-pregunta Mary.

-No, no lo eres, gracias. Y tú.

-No, no te sientas obligado a decir eso. Me refiero, me refiero, bueno yo, empecemos otra vez. Hola, soy Mary.

-Draco-ambos se dan la mano, en ese momento llegan Cliff y Cho.

-Perfecto. Llegamos justo a tiempo, eh-dice Cliff.

-Sí, eh, Mary, está es Cho Chang y Cliff su cita-los presenta Draco.

-Hola, me alegro de conocerte-dice Cho.

-Lo mismo digo, creo. Am, Draco, ¿podemos hablar?-pregunta Mary.

-Claro, en fin, hasta ahora-Draco y Mary se retiran de ellos y empiezan a andar por la feria.

-No ha sido una coincidencia, ¿verdad?-pregunta Mary enojada.

-En una palabra, no.

-Oye, puede que en tu planeta quedar con tu ex-novia en una doble cita sea una buena idea pero en el mío no. De hecho es una idea lamentable, Draco. Sobre todo si no se lo has dicho a tu acompañante.

-Espera... no es lo que tú crees.

-Oh, antes de que adivines lo que creo déjame decírtelo. Creo que es evidente que sigues colgado por ella.

-Mary...

-No, por favor, no. No suelo confundirme con estas cosas.

-Hasta hoy.

-¿No me digas?-pregunta Mary.

-Vale, ahora voy a ser sincero.

Harry y Hermione están en una barca. Harry está remando, Hermione está sentada enfrente de él.

-Siempre he pensado que remar en busca de caracoles es una actividad de ocio injustamente despreciada-le dice Harry.

-Tampoco a mí me parece lo mejor que se puede hacer un sábado por la tarde, pero yo no he sido quien ha intentado montar una orgía romana en nuestro acuario.

-Oye, Hermione, me gustaría saber una cosa. Creí que eras una gran estudiante, ¿qué ha pasado en este parcial?-pregunta Harry interesado.

-He... ¿cómo que qué ha pasado?

-Sí, ¿qué nota has sacado? ¿Has tenido un fracaso rotundo como yo o ha rozado el aprobado? Me muero de curiosidad...

-Casi, hemos llegado-dice Hermione cambiando el tema-y no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que dejemos la charla para luego-Harry sonríe y sigue remando.

La feria. Mary y Draco siguen hablando.

-¡¿Estás haciendo esto por Cho!-pregunta Mary bastante sorprendida.

-Exacto.

-Oh... es su primera cita con Cliff y no quiere quedarse sola con él. Todavía no sabe si le gusta o no y para disminuir la tensión te ha pedido que fuera una cita doble. Draco... es todo un detalle, eres muy considerado-lo dice en tono irónico.

-Ohh, no es para tanto.

-Conozco a muchos chavos que incluso sabotearían la cita de su ex-novia.

-¿En serio? Ah-ha, eso es terrible.

-Sí, lo sé. En fin, ¿qué hacemos ahora?-pregunta Mary.

-Um...-Draco ve a Cliff y a Cho en un puesto, parece que Cliff ha ganado un peluche para Cho y el hombre del puesto se lo da-creo que tengo una idea-Draco Y Mary se dirigen hacia ellos.

Harry y Hermione están en el estuario intentando encontrar caracoles.

-Está empezando a subir el nivel del agua. Deberíamos...-pero interrumpe al ver al horizonte y luego dice-¡Harry!

-¿Qué?

-¿Dime que has amarrado la barca y que la que va corriente abajo no es la nuestra?-dice Hermione mientras Harry mira hacia atrás y ve como la barca se aleja.

-He amarrado la barca y la que va corriente abajo no es la nuestra-dice Harry preocupado.

La feria. En uno de los puestos Draco está lanzando una bola para derribar los botes y así ganar. La tira pero queda una en pie. Después lanza Cliff y derriba la única que le quedaba en pie a él.

-Ufff, mala suerte, amigo-dice Cliff a Draco.

-Y tenemos un ganador-dice el vendedor.

-¿Qué premio quieres?-pregunta Cliff a Cho.

-Elige. Confío en ti.

-Genial. Pues quiero... ése.

-El león para la señorita-dice el vendedor pasándole el peluche.

-Gracias.

-Ha empezado a funcionar la rueda de la fortuna, ¿a alguien le apetece montar en ella?-dice Mary pero Draco no le hace caso.

-La revancha, ¿vale?-pregunta Draco a Cliff.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Me has oído. Venga.

-Draco, no es una vergüenza perder en esto. Me clasifiqu tercero en lanzamientos en las regionales de Boston, así que si no quieres...-Draco no le hace caso y lanza la bola, pero solo derriba dos botellas.

-Te toca-dice Draco, Cliff le mira resignado y tira la bola derribando todas las bolas menos tres.

Después Draco coge una bola y vuelve a lanzar derribando todas las botellas menos una, Cliff vuelve a lanzar y al igual que a Draco le queda una sola botella.

-La clásica competición de hombres-dice fastidiada Mary.

-Draco, no te pongas nervioso-le dice Cliff a Draco. Draco tira la bola y derriba la botella que le quedaba.

-¡Síiiiiii! ¡Ahhh, jaaaaa, jaaaa!-Draco muy contento va a recoger su premio.

-Y tenemos un ganador. Bueno amigo, ¿quién es la afortunada?-pregunta el vendedor.

Draco coge el muñeco y en un primer momento se gira hacia Cho sin hacerle caso a Mary, Draco se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y de la situación incómoda para Mary y la mira.

-Eh... Tenemos que hablar-le dice Draco a Mary al momento que le da el peluche.

Harry y Hermione están caminando por el río para intentar cruzarlo, o se podría decir casi nadando en el rió.

-No es para tanto la barca terminará en la orilla-dice Harry tratando de animarla.

-Lo creas o no la barca no es lo que más me preocupa. Viendo lo que les has hecho a nuestros caracoles no debería haberte dado nunca la espalda-Hermione se cae al agua y Harry le ayuda a levantarse-¡Me estoy helando!

-Sólo es un poco de agua fría, sobrevivirás. Y es una predicción que lamento hacer ahora mismo.

-Oh, qué listo-dice Hermione irónicamente-hablando de sobrevivir... ¿los seres con tu nivel de inteligencia no se habían extinguido?-pregunta Hermione burlándose.

-Umm, me sorprende que con tu personalidad no consigas citas.

-Y a mi me sorprende que con tu personalidad las consigas.

Harry y Hermione llegan a la orilla y salen del río.

-¡Ufff! ¡Uy...! ¿Cuándo lleguemos a tu casa secaremos la ropa? Ahora toma, ponte esto-le dice Harry a Hermione mientras le da una manta que hay en la parte de atrás del coche.

-¿Una manta? ¿Quieres que me ponga esto?-pregunta Hermione enojada.

-Sí, quítate la ropa y envuélvete en esto como voy a hacer yo.

-Ah... ¿pretendes que me quede desnuda?

-Va... no es por diversión es para que no te pongas mala, pero si quieres coger una pulmonía tú misma.

-Uhhgg...-Hermione coge la manta no convencida del todo-vale-Hermione se va a la otro lado del coche y Harry coge otra manta para él.

-Y no mires-dice Harry mientras ambos empiezan a desnudarse.

-¡Ahhh, sí!-dice Hermione irónicamente-la idea de verte como tu madre te trajo al mundo me vuelve loca.

-Pues muchas pensarían que eres una mujer afortunada.

-Muchas pensarían que eres un hombre iluso-dice Hermione mientras Harry termina de desnudarse y se enrolla la manta.

-Bueno, estoy listo. ¿Y tú?-pregunta Harry yendo a donde Hermione estaba.

-Da un paso más en esta dirección y te puedo garantizar la invalidez permanente-dice Hermione.

-Um, haré una cosa, voy a arrancar el coche.

-Buena idea.

Harry se mete en el coche liado en la manta y cuando mira por el espejo retrovisor del asiento de pasajeros ve como Hermione se desnuda. Se queda mirándola sonriendo hasta que Hermione se coloca la manta y llega al coche.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Hermione.

-Nada-dice Harry sonriendo.

-¿Qué significa esa sonrisa? ¿Es por qué estoy ridícula?

-No.

-¿O es que te divierte ver mi desgracia? ¿O tal vez es que disfrutas poniéndome en situaciones embarazosas mientras muero de vergüenza?

-No es nada de eso, es que estaba pensando que... cuando te sueltas no es tan malo estar contigo, es casi divertido-dice Harry mientras Hermione sonríe y se queda pensando.

-A casa Harry.

-Sí-Harry arranca el coche y se van.

El aparcamiento de la feria. Mary está sentada sobre el capó de uno de los coches comiendo palomitas, Draco viene hacia ella.

-Mary.

-Oh, Draco. Estoy avergonzada. La buena de Mary haciendo el tonto allí donde va.

-Oye, soy yo quien está avergonzado, te debo una explicación y esta vez será la verdad. Tienes derecho a enfadarte conmigo porque lo que tú pensabas... lo que yo negué con todas mis fuerzas era verdad. Sí, no he superado lo de Cho, ni de lejos. Esta doble cita era para que Cho volviera conmigo...

-Oye Draco, eres un gran chico, me gustas. ¿Qué si quiero gustarte? No. Eres demasiado neurótico.

-Ya. Y, ¿por qué has salido conmigo?-pregunta Draco sonriendo.

-Pues primero por lástima, estaba claro que seguías colado por Cho, pero... parecías inofensivo. Además, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Entonces, si no te importa que me guste Cho. ¿a qué vino esa cara?-dice Draco mientras Mary se queda callada-dímelo-Mary se queda callada durante un segundo.

-¿Te has fijado en que Cliff sonríe con la mirada cuando habla?-pregunta Hikayo.

-¡Oh, no! Estás enamorada de Cliff.

-Y en ese momento he descubierto que él pasa totalmente de mí. Y que está colado por Cho.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunta Draco.

-Y también que a ella le gusta él.

-¿Tú crees?-vuelve a preguntar Draco triste.

-Me temo que sí

-Ya... Déjame sitio-Draco se sienta junto a ella encima del capó del coche.

-Pero aún así, podemos echarnos una mano el uno al otro.

Casa de los Granger. Hermione y Harry se han puesto ya una ropa seca.

-Gracias por la ropa-dice Harry a Hermione.

-Ah... agradéceselo a Oscar, es suya.

-Oye, Hermione, nos hemos secado y aún no has contestado a mi pregunta.

-¿Y qué pregunta era esa?-pregunta Hermione.

-Tu nota del parcial.

-Ohh...

-Sé que te da un poco de vergüenza, voy a ponértelo fácil, cierta persona ha sacado un 3,2.

-Harry...

-Oh, vamos Hermione, suéltalo ya.

-¡No!

-¿No? Entonces, déjame adivinarlo. ¿5,8? ¿3,8? ¿1,8?-pregunta Harry interesado.

-9,8

-9,8... ¿Qué te molesta, el nueve o el ocho?-pregunta Harry sin comprender.

-Los dos, vale. Ya está.

-Vale. Supongo que tiene una explicación lógica, ¿no, Hermione?

-¿Quieres una explicación? Estoy atada, Harry. Mira como es mi vida aquí, estoy de clavo en casa de mi hermana, mi habitación es el comedor y... mi único futuro es un trabajo temporal. Sólo tengo dos caminos para mejorar eso, y el que no implica asimilar que todo es un sueño, implica una beca para la universidad. Cuando la pida más vale que tenga las mejores notas porque una beca es mi única salida de Oxford. Si no salgo de aquí, Harry, mi historia será más triste de lo que quiero imaginar, vale.

-No te preocupes, Hermione. Tú podrás salir de aquí. Irás a la universidad y enviarás postales a un tal Harry que atenderá un bar o una gasolinera.

-Vamos, Harry, te irás de aquí algún día.

-Si, el circo necesita gente-juega Harry y ambos ríen-te diré algo, podrás conseguir lo que quieras-Hermione sonríe.

Draco y Cho están montados en la rueda de la fortuna.

-¿Te diviertes esta noche o no?-pregunta Draco a Cho.

-Claro.

-¿Claro que te diviertes o claro que no?

-Me divierto-dice Cho mientras la ruda de la fortuna para dejándolos arriba.

Pasamos a otro de los asientos de la noria donde están sentados Mary y Cliff.

-¿Sabes... qué me resulta fascinante? Que la palabra inflamable signifique lo contrario de lo que debería significar. ¿No te parece raro?-pregunta Mary, mientras volemos con Cho y Draco.

-Cliff y tú hacéis buena pareja.

-Bueno, yo no diría eso.

-¿Tú qué dirías?-pregunta Draco.

-Diría que sólo es una cita. Diría que estamos intentando conocernos y diría que no me apetece hablar contigo de ese tema. Oh... Sé que le he dado mucha importancia a lo de conservar nuestra amistad y... aunque ahora te suene raro, creo que voy a retirar mi oferta.

-¿De qué se supone que hablas?-pregunta Draco confundido.

-De que no deberías estar aquí. No sé porque has venido o porque he dejado que lo hicieras, pero en este preciso momento no creo que la transición perfecta hacia una amistad esté a nuestro alcance, Draco.

-De todas formas no ibas a tener tiempo para mí, con una agenda de citas tan llena...

-Oh... Oye, me encantaría que saliéramos de aquí sin que nuestros insultos llegaran más lejos.

-¿Estoy insultándote Cho?-pregunta Draco.

-Sí.

-¿Estoy haciéndolo? Porque no es mi intención. Mi intención... ahora que tenemos la ocasión de hablar es pedirte una pequeña aclaración.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Ésta. Cuando rompiste conmigo, una de las preguntas que te hice fue por qué. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿También recuerdas tu respuesta? ¿Tu convencida y sincera respuesta? Que buscabas estar sola-dice Draco.

-Oh...

-Que no querías hombres en tu vida, que necesitabas tiempo para ser tú misma.

-Draco, yo...

-Y corrígeme si me equivoco, pero Cliff no es precisamente una enfermera.

-Es una cita. No es que estemos preparando el banquete de boda.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me dijiste la verdad? ¿por qué no...?-dice Draco y Cho se queda callado durante un segundo-¿por qué no me dijiste lo que... lo que ahora para mi consternación y vergüenza empiezo a comprender? No estabas cansada de los hombres, estabas cansada de mí.

-Ah... ah... Eso no es cierto. Draco, te lo aseguro no...

-Oh, no lo es, entonces demuéstrame que me equivoco Cho, mírame y dime que estoy equivocado, que he entendido mal toda esta situación.-Cho se queda callada-Cho, mírame.

-Draco, me niego a seguir con esto ahora.

-Has preguntado dos cosas y me gustaría contestar, primero, por qué he venido. Por razones evidentes Cho, personifico todos los tópicos sobre el chico que sigue colado por su ex, que no quiere decir adiós, que no puede dejarla ir. ¿Y por qué has permitido que viniera? ¿Existe la posibilidad de que tus razones sean las mismas que las mías? ¿Qué me necesites tanto como yo a ti?-Cho se vuelve a quedar callada y suspira-¿Cho?

-Draco..-Cho está afectada y a punto de llorar.

-Vale, no... No me digas que me equivoco-los dos se quedan callados y la rueda de la fortuna empieza a moverse.

Draco está sentado en uno de los bancos solo y pensativo. Harry y Hermione llegan.

-¿A qué sí?-pregunta Harry a Hermione.

-Sí.

Draco les ve y se acerca a ellos.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?-pregunta Draco sorprendido de verlos.

-Gozar de la famosa vida nocturna de Oxford-responde Hermione

-Oye, en realidad quería hablar contigo, Draco-dice Harry.

-Vale.

-En privado.

-De acuerdo-dice Draco, y el y Harry se alejan dejando allí a Hermione sola esperando.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido la noche?-pregunta Harry.

-¿La verdad? Horrible. ¿Y a ti?

-Eh, je, ah... bueno, no ha ido tan mal, y por eso quería hablar contigo. Pedirte permiso para hacer algo.

-Ah, ha, ¿permiso?-pregunta Draco confundido.

-Sí, ya sabes que Hermione y yo nunca nos hemos caído muy bien, ¿no? Por eso parecía una idea tan mala trabajar juntos en ese rollo de biología, pero... lo gracioso es que no lo era. Y en algún momento, de algún modo, no sólo ha dejado de caerme mal sino que ha empezado a... gustarme.

-¿Cómo amiga?-pregunta Draco.

-Al principio.

-Vale, al principio implica que tus sentimientos hacia ella han superado la amistad.

-Exacto, eso es lo que intentaba decir.

-¡¿Tú! ¡¿Estás interesado en Hermione!-dice Draco y se ríe-¿Harry, qué te pasa? ¿Has inhalado algo en el laboratorio? Hermione y tú son enemigos mortales.

-Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, te importaría bajar la voz. Esto no es como para que se entere todo el mundo.

-¿Ha, hablas en serio?

-Sí.

-Ah, ha, vale, te gusta Hermione, pero... ¿para qué necesitas mi permiso?-pregunta Draco sin comprender.

-Ah... no sé como decir esto, pero... los dos han mantenido una tensión oculta y espinosa durante mucho tiempo y quería asegurarme de que si hago algo como, yo qué sé, besarla, no iba a ofender a nadie.

-Oye, tú eres mi amigo, Hermione es mi amiga, no me importa a quien bese, y si es a ti mucho mejor. No sé, que mis dos mejores amigos se besen es... ¿qué podría ser mejor?

-Entonces, ¿te parece bien?-pregunta Harry.

-Sí.

-Genial, gracias Draco, hasta luego.

-Vale-dice Draco, Harry empieza a irse y Draco se queda pensando y en un impulso llama rápidamente a Harry-¡No espera! ¡No me lo parece!

-¿Por qué no?-pregunta Harry confundido.

-No.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunta Harry pero Draco se queda pensando.

-Nada-dice Draco quitándole importancia-nada, qué tontería, me parece genial. He sufrido un lapsus momentáneo, yo... yo no podría estar más contento, sí. Adelante, bésala, tienes mi bendición.

-¿Estás seguro esta vez?

-Totalmente. Sin duda, sí.

-Vale-Harry se va y Draco se queda solo, muy pensativo con el rostro triste y preocupado y sin sabe que pensar.

Harry y Hermione llegan en coche a casa de Hermione. Harry la ha acompañado hasta allí en coche. Los dos bajan del coche.

-Bueno... ¿voy a tener que suspender otro parcial o podemos repetir esto?-pregunta Harry a Hermione.

-Todavía tenemos que terminar el informe, así que vamos a tener que pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

-No es eso a lo que me refería Hermione.

-¿A qué te referías?-pregunta Hermione.

-Bueno, te lo explicaré así-dice Harry mientras la agarra del brazo y le da un leve beso ya que Hermione reacciona en seguida y sorprendida retira a Harry.

-¡¡Harry! Oye, ¿a qué demonios ha venido eso?-pregunta Hermione.

-Ah, ja, si tengo... que explicártelo más es que no he conseguido el efecto deseado.

-¿Por qué se te ha ocurrido...? Bueno, supongo que lo sé pero... ¿por qué lo has hecho?

-Porque hoy lo he pasado realmente bien, tan bien que ha superado mis expectativas. Me he sentido confuso y sorprendido y atraído. ¿Y tú?-pregunta Harry.

-Sólo confusa y sorprendida.

-Ya, claro.

-Lo siento.

-Tú...tranquila, estoy acostumbrado a las negativas-dice Harry, hay un momento de silencio incómodo-pero... cuanto menos alarguemos esta situación, mucho mejor para los dos.

-Vale. Buenas noches. Harry-sin saber muy bien que decirle-yo también lo he pasado muy bien... adiós-Hermione sube las escaleras del porche.

-Hermione-la detiene Harry antes de que entre.

-¿Sí?

-Si por una remota casualidad, me hubieras devuelto el beso... habrías estado pensando en otro, ¿no?

Hermione baja la cabeza pensativa y no le responde dando a entender que está en lo cierto. Hermione entra en casa.

Draco está en su habitación, tumbado en la cama, continúa muy pensativo y preocupado, un poco impaciente y sin saber que hacer. Decide levantarse e irse. Baja por las escaleras y se oye sonar el teléfono. Cuando baja las escaleras ve a sus padres abrazados en la cocina dejando que el teléfono suene, Draco se va sin decirles nada y dejándolos allí. Lucius y Narccisa se retiran un poco oyendo el teléfono, Narccisa mira a Lucius durante un momento.

-Deja que suene-dice Lucius, Narccisa sonríe y vuelve a abrazar a Lucius.

El videoclub. Harry está viendo una película cuando llega Draco.

-¡Harry! Me imaginaba que estarías aquí. Escucha, sobre lo que me preguntaste he cambiado de opinión, no quiero que lo hagas.

-Refréscame la memoria, ¿estamos en la misma página?-pregunta Harry confundido.

-Sabes de que estoy hablando.

-¿De Hermione? No quieres que bese a Hermione. ¡Uff! Pareces muy empeñado Draco. Eh, eh, no sé como decírtelo.

-¿Decirme qué?-pregunta Draco confundido.

-Que llegas un poco tarde.

-¿La has besado?

-Pues sí, y ella me ha besado también. En el asiento delantero de la furgoneta de los Potter. Nos exploramos las amígdalas durante una hora. Y me invitó a entrar, pero era tarde y no quise. Mañana va a cocinar para mí, me dijo que siempre había deseado cocinar para el hombre adecuado. Lo habrá encontrado, je, je... Queremos ir a ese hotel tan agradable que hay en la costa a pasarlo bien juntitos.

-Dices tonterías-dice Draco sabiendo que todo era un juego.

-Claro que sí-dice Harry, Draco sonríe-Y tú también. Oye, ya es hora de que empieces a preguntarte algunas cosas. Le dedicas mucho tiempo y energía a una chica a la que llamas amiga, y me parece que hay que poner las cosas claras, ¿quién va a ser? ¿va a ser Cho o va a ser Hermione? ¿quien de los dos te gusta?

-Pero...

-Estas preguntas no van a desaparecer, Draco. Empieza a resolverlas ya.

Draco se queda pensativo y mirando fijamente a Harry.


	12. Concurso de belleza

La habitación de Draco. Draco está tumbado en la cama viendo un documental, Hermione también está en la habitación.

-¡Ehhhhgg! ¿Qué está viendo?-pregunta Hermione.

-Un documental sobre el comportamiento sexual de los insectos. Uh, una ayuda para mi trabajo de biología-dice Draco, los dos miran por un momento el documental-¿Cómo sabe cuál le gusta? Son todos iguales, ¿verdad?-pregunto Draco.

-Instinto, no como los humanos.

-¿Los humanos no eligen por instinto?-pregunta Draco.

-Más bien eligen según cual sea el supermodelo que los medios nombran espécimen humano ideal del mes.

-Um, discrepo, no necesito que me digan que Drew Barrymore está buena.

-Los hombres de hoy están condicionados para adorar a chavas que parecen heroinómanas desnutridas. En el Renacimiento les gustaban casi obesas y en otras culturas les gustan las mujeres con huesos en la nariz y aros en la boca, así... son las cosas Draco.

-Um, que aguda. Puede que haya algo de cierto en lo que dices, pero no me digas que el... puro instinto animal no tiene nada que ver con el tipo de hombre que te atrae, ¿tengo razón?-dice Draco mientras Hermione sonríe durante un momento y se queda callada.

-Um... y yo que sé, no tengo ni idea-Hermione suspira y sonríe.

El restaurante de los Granger. Hermione está recogiendo una de las mesas mientras se oye a Harry, Draco y Cho hablando, después de que recoge la mesa se une a ellos que están sentados un una mesa de al lado.

-¿Tu madre va a ser jurado del festival Gran Velero?-le pregunta Harry a Draco.

-Sí y yo voy a cubrir los actos para la cadena.

-¿Qué es eso del festival Gran Velero?-pregunta Cho, ya que al ser nueva en Oxford no sabía nada de ese pueblo.

-Es un concurso de belleza que monta el club náutico. Un cebo para retener a los turistas antes de que termine definitivamente la temporada-le explica Draco.

-Es una tradición snob que celebra el inmenso logro que supone nacer rico, cuya culminación es una soporífera cena de gala en el club náutico para coronar a alguna hija núbil de director de banco como Miss Gran Velero. Una de las muestras más arcaicas de discriminación sexual y racial-dice Hermione.

-¿Concursan en traje de baño?-pregunta Harry interesado.

-Creo que no-dice Draco.

-Yo podría ser uno de esos chavos que calientan a las chicas antes de salir a escena-dice Harry emocionado.

-No es una porno, Harry-le dice Hermione a Harry enojada.

-¿Saben? Mi madre me inscribía en esos asquerosos concursos hasta que tuve edad suficiente para negarme-dice Cho fastidiada.

-No me digas más, hacías de majoret-dice Draco.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta Cho.

-Por nada. Inscríbete.

-Sí, ya.

-No, hablo en serio, vamos, eres preciosa, eso no hay quien lo discuta-dice Draco, Hermione se siente incómoda ante los comentarios de Draco y se va, Cho se da cuenta de ello-no me cuesta nada imaginarte desfilando ante el jurado con esa resplandeciente sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

-Bueno, me temo que mis días de majoret han terminado.

-El premio son $5 000 y un viaje a Londres-dice Draco mientras Harry resopla.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Seguro que tienes cientos de ideas sobre como conseguir la paz mundial-dice Cho se levanta de la mesa.

-La paz mundial es fácil, es bailar con tacones lo que me preocupa-dice Draco burlándose.

-Aprende-dice Cho y se va.

-Um, mira cuanto insulto disfrazado de cumplido. Es una forma muy original de intentar recuperarla-le dice Harry a Draco.

-Bueno, valía la prueba probar, ya he hecho casi de todo.

-Amigo, ¿por qué no lo superas? Ella lo ha hecho.

-Creo que ya lo he superado, es que... no sé, recuperarla se ha convertido en una especie de hobby.

Hermione está limpiando en una de las partes del restaurante, Cho está sentada a su lado.

-Qué poca actividad-dice Cho.

-Adiós a los turistas, adiós a las propinas.

-¿Tan mal va?-pregunta Cho preocupada.

-Voy a decírtelo así, mi educación superior no va a llegar más allá de Oxford y su querido instituto.

-Eres muy lista, consigue una beca.

-No me van a dar una beca completa.

-Oye, Hermione, ahora que esa barrera humana a la que cariñosamente llamamos Draco Malfoy no se interpone entre nosotras, creo que podremos ser amigas. Sí, sé que parece un tópico más pero podríamos descubrir que tenemos más cosas en común aparte de él.

-Ummm-es lo único que dice Hermione.

-Ya, quizás no-Cho se levanta y hace como si se fuera pero entonces Hermione le contesta.

-¿No tendremos que lavarnos el pelo ni hacernos las uñas la una a la otra, verdad?-pregunta Hermione y Cho sonríe.

El instituto. Harry está en su casillero cabreado sacando todos los libros cuando Draco llega.

-¿Harry?-pregunta Draco al ver a su amigo.

-No encuentro el bolígrafo-Draco coge el bolígrafo que está justo delante de la taquilla y se lo da-gracias.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Draco.

-Uh, sí, sí. Me he pasado toda la mañana oyendo a mi padre repetirme que soy un perdedor nato, académicamente inútil. Estoy bien, sí.

-Eso dijo.

-Empezó con el suspenso en biología y se lanzó derechito al día en que fuimos a Providence.

-¿Y no te acusó de lo de robarle el coche?-pregunto Draco.

-Tampoco creo que haya asesinado a nadie, ¿no te parece? Y si tengo que oír "por qué no eres como tu hermano Daniel" otra vez, me va a estallar la cabeza, amigo.

-¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa unos días?-le pregunta Draco a su amigo tratando de aliviar, todo lo que pasaba en su casa.

-Gracias, pero pensaba en algo más permanente.

-¿Qué? Olvídalo Harry, tu padre no va a dejar que te vayas de casa.

-Me ha dicho que cuando quiera ser un menor emancipado le diga donde hay que firmar. Mira esto-Harry le enseña un periódico que estaba mirando-una ganga, 250 al mes.

-Está en Mill Street, el suburbio de Oxford.

-Es mejor que la casa de los horrores de los Potter.

-¿Y cómo vas a pagar este nidito infectado de chinches?-pregunta Draco preocupado.

-Ese es el problema. El videoclub no me da ni para pagarme una tienda de campaña. Oye, ¿no querrás un ayudante para lo del concurso?

-Si no me van a pagar. La única persona que va a hacer dinero con esto es Miss Gran Velero-los dos empiezan a andar por el pasillo.

-Puede que lance mi diadema a la pista. Con un premio de $5 000 podría alquilarme uno de esos apartamentos para ejecutivos del centro.

-Me temo que la capacidad que Dios te ha dado para orinar de pie, te impide concursar-le dice Draco jugando.

-Una vez más la discriminación sexual asoma el careto. Eso sí que cabrearía a mi padre.

La cafetería del instituto. Cho y Hermione están cogiendo la comida en las bandejas.

-¿Sabes Hermione? Eres una de las chicas más guapas del instituto.

-Ya-dice Hermione sonrojándose.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué cada vez que te hago un cumplido reaccionas como si fuera a pegarte?-pregunta Cho.

-No lo sé, quizás porque me siento un poco incómoda, eso es todo.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo sé... que no soy guapa. Déjalo vale.

-Tiene gracia, Hermione. Cuando salía con Draco me aterraba que cualquier día despertara y se diera cuenta de lo guapa que eres.

-Um, sí, ya. Cuando los chavos te miran a ti dicen "¡vaya bombón!", cuando me miran a mí dicen "ala, si que es alta".

-Deberías presentarte a lo de Miss Gran Velero.

-Oye, ¿con qué te has colocado?-pregunta Hermione sorprendida.

-Vamos, en serio. Yo te ayudaré, superarás la prueba del traje de noche y la intelectual, la académica la tienes más que controlada.

-No nos pasemos con este tema de hacernos amigas, ¿de acuerdo Cho?

-Te darás cuenta de que podemos divertirnos juntas.

-No pienso degradarme así.

-Una noche de tu vida, $5 000, Hermione. Cantidad bastante respetable como fondo de estudios, ¿no?-dice Cho, Hermione se queda pensando.

Cho y Hermione se dirigen a registrarse al concurso.

-Vamos Miss América-dice Cho a Hermione.

-Estoy haciendo retroceder el movimiento feminista 20 años.

-Yo que tú empezaría a leer información sobre universidades, no parece que haya mucha competencia.

Cho y Hermione llegan hasta la mesa de registro donde están Draco y Harry, Harry está discutiendo con los organizadores del concurso, mientras hay un reportero que sigue lo que está pasando.

-¡Es anticonstitucional!-le grita Harry a una mujer.

-Le aseguro Sr. Potter que no hay nada en la constitución que diga que usted tiene derecho a participar en este concurso-dice la mujer.

-¡No hay nada en su reglamento que diga lo contrario, eh!

-Tiene que haber algo.

-Mire bien, ya verá-la reta Harry a la mujer. Draco se ríe y se va hacia donde están Cho y Hermione.

-Este es el concurso de Miss Gran Velero Sr. Potter, si usted...-sigue diciendo la mujer.

-¡Cho! ¡Hermione! ¡Esperan! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?-les pregunta Draco a la chicas.

Ellos se apartan de la mesa de registro, Cho lleva los papeles para inscribirse en la mano.

-¿No me digas que Harry quiere inscribirse en el concurso de belleza?-pregunta Cho.

-¿Por qué no? El equipo de fútbol masculino aceptó a Ashley Elliot en sus filas-dice Draco, Cho le da los papeles a Hermione-es un intento intrépido de arremeter contra el mundo que separa los géneros.

-Además el escándalo te vendría bien, reportero-dice Cho.

-Ah, ja... Por supuesto. Iban a hacer una pequeña reseña en las noticias ahora quizá, quieran un reportaje entero. Al final te has decidido a presentarte-le dice Draco a Cho.

-No, no, sólo, sólo he venido a ayudar.

-¿A quién ayudas?-pregunta Draco.

-Ah...-dice Cho y señala con la cabeza a Hermione y Draco la mira-escuchen, los veré luego, de acuerdo. Quiero ver como Harry hace el ridículo-Hermione y Draco se ríen, y Cho se va dejándolos solos.

-Muy gracioso. Eh, je, je, ¿es que vas a escribir un artículo para la revista?-le pregunta Draco a Hermione

-Ah...

-Anda ya. ¿Hermione Granger en un concurso de belleza? Esto es único.

-Entiendo, crees que soy tan marimacho que hasta un fracasado con el pelo a lo Julio Cesar tiene más posibilidades. Gracias.

-Espera, es que sé lo que opinas de estas cosas y esto no es propio de ti. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?-pregunta Draco.

-Porque sabía que me harías sentirme más idiota de lo que me siento ya. Draco, nadie se está riendo de esto más que yo, créeme. Pero por desgracia la oportunidad de ganar $5 000 por muy humillante que sea y aunque mis posibilidades sean nulas, convierte el dinero en la máxima prioridad. Me comeré el orgullo.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que esto iba en serio. E... es que me ha pillado por sorpresa. Pero tienes que reconocer...

-Me alegro de que mi patética vida te haga tanta gracia, Draco.

-Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga, jamás me reiría de ti.

-Lo estás haciendo.

Todas las chicas inscritas en el concurso están sentadas y hablando entre ellas, en un extremo está Harry sentado y sonriendo.

-¡Eh, chicas! Es Hannah-dice una chica, muchas de las chicas se levantan para saludar a Hannah. Una chava rubia de ojos verdes muy linda.

-¡Hola Hannah!-dicen varias chicas.

-Hola, ahora las veo chicas, voy a sentarme-dice Hannah. Todas se sientan y Hannah lo hace en el asiento detrás de Harry.

-Vaya, Hannah-dice Harry jugando.

-Harry Potter, no me lo digas, estás aquí para fregar suelos con el programa de estudios especiales de Oxford para jóvenes inadaptados.

-Tú siempre tan compasiva, Hannah. ¿Cómo va el internado Suizo?-pregunta Harry.

-Está en Connecticut, subnormal. ¡Espera...! ¿Tú eres el chavo que se presenta al concurso? Ah. Ja, ja. Cómo no, el tonto del pueblo, dando la nota. Oye, nunca te había visto como un posible transexual, pero ahora que lo pienso... traje de noche, tacones altos...

-Te aseguro que mi sexualidad está intacta, te enteras. Yo no me doy duchas en grupo en un internado femenino.

-Ah...

-... pero si pudiera... no sé yo-sigue diciendo Harry para molestarla.

-Bienvenidas señoritas-dice una mujer, Harry levanta la mano llamando la atención-y... caballero-las chicas se ríen.

-Eso-dice Harry.

-Quiero darles la bienvenida a la sesión de orientación de la trigésimo quinta de edición del concurso Miss Gran Velero. Las normas están explicadas con todo detalle en el reglamento, que será completamente revisado... el año que viene-dice la mujer mirando a Harry, el resto de las chicas se ríen-el concurso Miss Gran Velero...

-Oye, Harry. ¿Qué vas a hacer en la prueba de habilidad?-pregunta Hannah-¿Recitar el alfabeto? ¿Robar un coche?

-¿Saben chicas? Deberíamos nombrar a Hannah Miss Simpatía, ¿a qué sí?-les dice Harry a las demás chicas y ellas se ríen.

-Eres un poco ridículo. Ah...-Hannah se levanta de donde estaba y se sienta un silla más atrás.

-... y lo más importante de todo, diviértanse-sigue la mujer con su discurso.

Casa de la abuela y Cho. Cho y Hermione están en la cocina. Cho ayuda a Hermione a prepararse para el concurso y la está haciendo desfilar con un libro sobre la cabeza para andar recta y guardar el equilibrio con tacones.

-Hermione, desfilar con tacones es lo más difícil. Tranquila, lo conseguirás.

Hermione empieza a andar con el libro sobre la cabeza y cuando anda un par de pasos se le cae el libro y lo coge al aire.

-Um... ah... ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-pregunta Hermione a Cho.

-Bueno, la postura y la gracia son importantes para el jurado y teniendo en cuenta tu altura...-dice Cho pero Hermione la interrumpe.

-No, no me entiendes, ¿qué ganas tú con esto? Que me he portado como una auténtica bruja contigo desde que llegaste es de dominio público, Cho.

-En Nueva York no tenía demasiado contacto con las otras chicas, es más, nunca he tenido una amiga de verdad y... por lo que yo sé, tú tampoco. Nunca tienes la sensación de que te lo pierdes.

-¿Y por qué no te arrimas a las animadoras de Oxford? Porque asociándote conmigo no creas que tu popularidad se va a disparar en la escala social de Richter-le dice Hermione.

-Por la misma razón que tú, Hermione, porque son una pandilla de retrasadas. El concepto que tienes de mí es casi tan erróneo como el que tienes de ti misma, para ganar hay que trabajar tu autoestima, pero primero, volvamos a la base-Cho la coge del brazo y la levanta para que vuelva a intentarlo otra vez.

Harry, Draco y Lucius están en el salón de los Malfoy, Harry está cantando New York, New York delante de Draco y Lucius para que le den el visto bueno como posible prueba para el concurso.

-Start spreading the news da da da dum da da da da dum, I'm leaving today, I want to be a part of...

-Eh... Harry, ¿sa... sabes hacer otra cosa?-pregunta Lucius a Harry.

-Podemos volver luego a la prueba de habilidad, pero... ¿qué pasa con lo del traje de noche?-pregunta Draco.

-Solución, puedo conseguir un vestidito rojo monísimo de poliéster que se puso mi hermana para una boda.

-Eh, Harry, si quieres ganar, tómatelo en serio, amigo. Si ganas la prensa te tendrá en palmitas. Por no hablar de la CNN, vamos, será también noticia internacional.

-Al emprender este experimento te has convertido en todo un activista, que desafía los estereotipos sociales-le dice Lucius a Harry.

-Yo sólo quería hacerme con un dinerito.

La casa de la abuela y Cho. La escena se ve desde fuera de la casa, Hermione se asoma por la ventana de la cocina desde donde se ve la casa de Draco.

-Oye, ¿cómo va todo entre ustedes?-pregunta Hermione, refiriéndose a su relación con Draco.

-Ah... ¿entre quién?-Cho se asoma con Hermione por la ventana-¿Entre Draco y yo?

-Um-hu...

-Ah... estamos intentando aclararnos. La cosa se puso algo violenta, pero... tenemos tiempo, no creo que se vaya a ningún sitio.

-Supongo que no.

-Y... ¿qué hay de ti y de Draco?-pregunta Cho.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta Hermione sin comprender a Cho.

-Ah, sólo es curiosidad, no sé. Ahora que está libre pensaba que a lo mejor...

-Oye, Cho. Draco siempre me verá como la cría patosa que vive río abajo, con tiritas en las rodillas y el pelo desordenado. No sé, tal vez sea... mejor para nosotros vernos así, dejar las cosas tan cual.

-Ah... bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, hay más peces en el mar, ¿no?

-Sí-dice Hermione de forma apagada y triste. Cho suspira y Hermione agacha la cabeza pensativa.

Draco y Harry continúan en el salón. Los dos se sientas en el escalón de la chimenea.

-¿Has hablado con Hermione últimamente?-le pregunta Draco a Harry.

-Ah... no, la verdad. No desde nuestra noche de morreo desenfrenado-dice Harry jugando, Draco le mira con cara seria-es broma, ¿por qué?

-No lo sé, porque... intenta disimularlo, pero está evitándome.

-¿Y...?

-Y no sé que hacer. La echo de menos cuando no está cerca.

-¡Ohhhh, aleluya! El momento de la verdad, tal vez ahora podemos irnos por fin todos a casa-dice Harry.

-Oye Harry, estás obsesionado con esa teoría, pero lo cierto es que jamás he tenido con Hermione pretensiones románticas. Siempre he pensado en ella como en una... hermana. Y no creo que pueda superar eso nunca, si ella y yo estuviéramos juntos sería... sería algo incestuoso.

-Lo que estás diciendo es que no la quieres, pero tampoco quieres que nadie más esté con ella-le dice Harry mientras Draco se queda pensativo.

El salón donde se celebra el concurso. Muchas de las chicas están ensayando sus pruebas de habilidad, mientras, Draco con uno de los reporteros que graba con la cámara les hace las entrevistas a las chicas. Harry está entre las chicas practicando unos trucos de magia intentando impresionar a las chicas sin mucho éxito.

-Venga, cuéntanos algo de ti-decía Draco entrevistando a una chica.

-Me gustaría estudiar educación infantil, o ayudar a niños con necesidades especiales, ya sabes niños lisiados o retrasados o... algo así. O... quizás acabe siendo actriz o modelo, porque mucha gente me dice que soy muy guapa.

Hermione y Cho entran en el salón.

-Después de pasar un año con los cantores de...-seguía diciendo la chica, Hermione se da cuenta al entrar de que es Draco quien hace las entrevistas.

-Espera... ¿Draco hace las entrevistas?-pregunta Hermione a Cho.

-Ah, no te preocupes, es una pre-entrevista, le han pedido que la filme para que la vea el jurado. Tranquila, lo que se haga durante el concurso es lo que importa-dice Cho mientras le toca el turno a otra chica para la entrevista, mientras Cho y Hermione lo ven desde lejos.

Harry sigue haciendo los trucos de magia cuando Hannah se acerca a él.

-Hola. ¿Quieres ver al gran Harry-dini hacer magia?-le pregunta Harry a Hannah.

-Mmm... magia. Que apropiadamente infantil tratándose de ti.

-Oye, toda esta tensión sexual no puede ser buena para tu cutis, vayamos a un rincón a solucionarlo...-dice Harry.

-Por favor, acabo de comer.

-Tuviste tu oportunidad.

-Sí, ya tuve que rechazarte en sexto curso-dice Hannah.

-En realidad creo que me dejaste plantado.

-Oh, uh, qué más da. Harry, déjame preguntarte algo, ¿realmente crees que en un millón de años podrías ganar esta cosa?-se ríe-. Vamos, ¿por qué lo haces?

-Bueno, tal vez no gane como tú dices-Harry le da las flores que ha sacado del pañuelo en su truco de magia-pero si consigo quitarte un solo voto para que aprendas como se siente uno cuando pierde, todo esto habrá merecido la pena.

Las entrevistas. Es el turno de Hermione, que se sienta enfrente de Draco, algo incómoda porque sea él quien la entreviste.

-¿Qué delito cometerías si no estuviera penado?-pregunta Draco a Hermione.

-Robar un banco para ahorrarme esto.

-Venga Hermione, en serio. Hagámoslo bien, ¿vale?

-Vale.

-Um, dime que consejo les darías a tus hijos.

-Que trataran a los demás como les gustaría que les tratasen a ellos. Parece muy simple, pero... más o menos se aplica a todo.

-Uhm. ¿Quién es tu inspiración, tu modelo o tu mentor y por qué?-pregunta Draco.

-No tengo ninguno. Siempre he tenido... que apoyarme en mí misma.

-¿Dónde te ves dentro de cinco años?

-No lo sé. En alguna aventura romántica, de arqueóloga en Túnez o... en un safari en África o en un barco camino del Antártida.

-Cuando hablabas de irte pensaba que era a la universidad, el polo sur queda bastante lejos.

-Eso espero-responde Hermione.

-Pero habrá algo que eches de menos, familia, a... amigos.

-Pues claro, pero, la vida sigue, las cosas cambian.

-No tienen porqué.

-Sí, claro que sí. Al final todo evoluciona, será que la vida es así y que no tenemos control sobre ella. Te crees que una persona siempre va a estar allí y luego desaparece. Sabes... las personas mueren o... se van lejos, o... se hacen mayores. Al final todo cambia Draco.

Draco se queda mirándola y pensativo, con el rostro triste. Hermione espera un breve momento y después se levanta y se va.

El concurso de belleza.

-Damas y caballeros, por favor, tomen asiento. Bienvenidos al concurso de belleza Miss Gran Velero-dice la presentadora.

El vestuario del concurso, Hermione se está preparando, Cho la está maquillando.

-Tengo pinta de paleta-dice Hermione molesta.

-No es cierto-le dice Cho.

-Todos van a reírse de mí.

-Oye, ponte esta vaselina en los dientes, vale.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Hermione confundida.

-Tú hazme caso Hermione. Así... tus labios no se pegaran a ellos cuando sonrías.

-¿Pero hay que sonreír también? No me dijiste nada al respecto.

Draco toca a la puerta de una habitación donde está Harry preparándose y entra. La habitación es un pequeño almacén.

-Ah... ja, ja, ja.

-Haz un solo chiste de pingüinos y te juro que...-dice Harry molesto.

-No podría, amigo. Es obvio. A ver eso.

-Gracias-dice Harry, Draco ayuda a Harry a ponerse el esmoquin-dime la verdad, ¿crees que soy un idiota por hacer esto?-le pregunta Harry.

-Desde cuando te preocupa la opinión pública. Harry, tienes testículos de acero por hacer esto.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. Mi madre dice que te pongas esto en los dientes-Draco le lanza un bote de vaselina.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Harry igual que Hermione.

-La verdad es que no tengo ni idea.

El concurso de belleza está empezando, y la presentadora empieza a dar paso a las concursantes para que salgan a escena.

-Y ahora damas y caballeros, nuestras concursantes en traje de noche. Veámoslas-las chicas empiezan a salir una a una desfilando en el escenario.

-Gracias Srta. Johnson-le llega el turno a Hermione-Con ustedes, Hermione Granger.

Hermione sale al escenario y empieza a desfilar algo nerviosa y tímida. Draco la ve y se queda sorprendido, y empieza a mirarla con la cámara, que hasta ese momento estaba utilizando otro, Narccisa también la mira como si estuviera orgullosa. La escena va hacia Cho que está viendo a Hermione desde backstage, Harry se acerca a ella.

-¿El hada madrina de Cenicienta lo ha hecho demasiado bien?-le pregunta Harry a Cho.

-Gracias, Srta. Granger-dice la presentadora.

-Parece que el príncipe ha encontrado a la dueña del zapatito-dice Harry mientras Hermione sale del escenario y Draco no puede dejar de mirarla paralizado y sorprendido.

-Si pretendes decir algo dilo ya-le dice Cho a Harry.

-Vamos Cho, se ve que echas de menos contar con toda la atención de nuestro amigo Draco. ¿Te arrepientes de haberle dejado?-le pregunta Harry.

-No tienes ni idea, vale.

-Dime, ¿es la posibilidad de que te lo quite otra lo que de repente le hace tan atractivo?

-¿Crees que soy tan superficial?-pregunta Cho enojada.

-No, creo que eres humana.

-Y ahora el Sr. Harry Potter-dice la presentadora.

-Deséame suerte-dice Harry. Harry sale al escenario entre los aplausos y los piropos del público. Harry desfila muy sonriente, haciendo el que el público se divierta.

-Gracias Sr. Potter.

Varias concursantes esta haciendo la prueba de habilidad y contestando a las preguntas, actuando o tocando algún instrumento.

-Si pudiera hablar con el gobernador una hora le diría... como perder kilos sin pasar hambre en 30 días-dice una chica contestando a las preguntas.

-Le diré a mis hijos que no hace falta ser el chavo más guapo, ni el chavo más inteligente, ni tampoco el chavo más cachas del equipo de fútbol para ser un Miss Gran Velero como Dios manda-dice Harry contestando a las preguntas, el público se ríe con su respuesta.

Harry se acerca a Narccisa que está en la mesa del jurado.

-¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?-le pregunta Harry a Narccisa.

-¡¿Harry!-intentando no levantar la voz para que la oiga el resto del jurado-te lo diré, eres divertido, tienes carisma y el público te adora.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Harry emocionado.

-Mmm-hu. No tienes posibilidades de ganar, pero si no fuera por ti estaría dormida.

-¿No soy finalista?-pregunta Harry desanimado.

-Harry, esta gente preferiría, ver su club envuelto en llamas antes que coronar a un hombre Miss Gran Velero.

-Ya, pero que me eliminen porque sí es muy injusto.

-Cielo, justicia y concursos de bellezas no suelen ser sinónimos-Harry se va enfadado.

Hermione y Cho caminan por el backstage. Cho la lleva de la mano, Hermione continúa nerviosa.

-Dentro de unos dos minutos y 35 segundos, todo esto habrá acabado-le dice Cho para levantarle los ánimos a Hermione.

-Pero yo nunca he cantado delante de gente y si lo hago fatal.

-Y no olvides sonreír-Cho la empuja hasta el escenario, Hermione se queda un poco parada al ver al público.

-Y ahora cantara "A solas" de los Miserables, la Srta. Hermione Granger-Hermione se acerca hasta el micro nerviosa, Draco se une a Cho en el backstage.

-Has hecho un trabajo increíble con Hermione. No sé, es alucinante-le dice Draco a Cho.

-Creo que por fin hemos conseguido convertirnos en amigas.

-Genial-Draco mira a Hermione mientras que empieza a sonar la música.

-Pero, también echo de menos nuestra amistad Draco.

-Yo, también-le dice Draco sin hacerle demasiado caso porque no puede dejar de estar mirando a Hermione.

-Y... no sólo nuestra amistad. Lo que intento decir es...-dice Cho, Hermione empieza a cantar.

Mientras Hermione canta Draco no deja de mirarla fijamente oyéndola, Hermione de vez en cuando mira hacia Draco y Cho no se encuentra cómoda al ver lo pendiente que Draco está de ella y por la canción que canta Hermione.

A solas finjo que está a mi lado

Yo sola camino con él hasta el amanecer

Sin estar él, siento sus brazos a mi alrededor

Y cuando me pierdo, cierro los ojos y él me encuentra

Bajo la lluvia...

La acera brilla como la plata

Se ven las luces...

... entre la neblina del río

en la oscuridad

las estrellas iluminan los árboles

y sólo le veo a él conmigo eternamente

sé que sólo es en mi imaginación

que hablo conmigo misma

y no con él

y aunque sé que está ciego

sigo creyendo

que tenemos una oportunidad

le quiero, mas cuando acaba la noche

se va y el río es sólo un río

Sin él

Cambia el mundo que me rodea

Los árboles están desnudos y las calles llenas de desconocidos

Le quiero, pero descubro cada día

Que me he pasado la vida fingiendo

Sin mí seguirá girando su mundo

El mundo está lleno de alegría que yo no he conocido

Le quiero

Le quiero

Le quiero

Pero estoy sola

Cuando Hermione termina de cantar mira de reojo a Cho y Draco y suspira, Draco sigue mirándola fijamente y Narccisa aplaude orgullosa y sorprendida.

Harry se arregla la pajarita en el cuarto que le sirve de vestuario, cuando Draco llega y le sorprende con lo que se le caen las cartas que tenía preparadas para el truco de magia.

-Harry, date prisa, te toca-le dice Draco.

-¡Ummm, mierda!

-Relájate, lo harás muy bien.

-Necesito saber algo Draco, cuando te pregunté si hacer esto era absurdo y tú me convenciste de que para nada, ¿creías realmente que tenía alguna posibilidad de ganar?

-Vamos Harry.

-Ah, ya, ya. Me lo imaginaba. Sólo es otra historia para que se burlen de mí en clase-se le vuelven a caer las cartas-¿Y a quién voy a decepcionar?-pregunta Harry molesto.

-¿No pensarás hacer alguna estupidez?-pregunta Harry.

-¡Esa gente apesta! ¿Cómo voy a irme de aquí sin hacerles ver ese pequeño detalle, voy a caer, no pierdo nada.

-Un momento...

-Disculpa Draco-dice Harry se pone el sombrero de copa-la gloria me aguarda.

El escenario. La presentadora está presentando la actuación de Harry.

-El Sr. Potter ha cambiado... su programa. En lugar de magia, nos hará una interpretación dramática... improvisada.

Harry aparece en el escenario, lleva el esmoquin sin camisa debajo y la cara pintada a rayas azules, pretendiendo imitar a Mel Gibson en Braveheart.

-No soy Williams Wallace, pero soy Harry Potter.

-¡¡Harry Potter mide tres metros!-dice Draco desde atrás del escenario.

-Eso dicen, eso dicen. Y dicen que ese Harry Potter es un chavo peligroso que masacra a los habitantes de Oxford con sus chistes y bufonadas. Si él estuviera aquí, destruiría a los que les juzgan con las chispas de sus ojos y el poderío de su culo-el público se ríe-Sí, yo soy Harry Potter, pero quién de usted está en posición de juzgarme. ¿Usted señor?-señalando a uno de los miembros del jurado-¡¿Qué clase de ser humano tolera que le juzguen! ¡Pues el juicio termina hoy, porque el que me juzga pretende poseerme! ¡Y estoy dispuesto a renunciar a los placeres de mi vida disfuncional por una tregua! ¡¡Por una sola ocasión de erguirme ante mis queridos convecinos y explicaros...! ¡¡¡¡¡Que podéis quitarme la vida, pero jamás me quitaréis mi libeeeerrrtaddddd! Buenas noches, muchas gracias.

Hermione camina por el pasillo de los vestuarios cuando en una de las habitaciones se oye a hablar a Hannah con otra chica. Hermione se cruza antes con dos chicas.

-¿Has visto? Es bochornoso-dice una chica, las dos chicas se van y queda Hermione sola en el pasillo escuchando la conversación de Hannah con la otra chica.

-¿Sabes? Si gana es por un voto de compasión, porque es un caso de lo más patético-dice Hannah.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta la chica que esta con ella.

-¿No has oído su historia? Agárrate y escucha, vive en una casucha con su hermana, que ha tenido un hijo ilegítimo hace poco con su novio negro. Um...

Draco sale de una de las habitaciones y ve a Hermione oyendo la conversación.

-¿Dónde están sus padres?-pregunta la chica.

-Su madre murió y su padre está en la cárcel por vender drogas. Pero pregúntaselo tú, se lo cuenta a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a escuchar su patética historia. Estoy segura de que ya se lo ha contado al jurado...

Hermione no puede seguir escuchando más y sale corriendo pero Draco sale detrás de ella y la para.

-Hermione-la llama Draco.

-No intentes convencerme de que vuelva a salir. ¡¿Cómo... he dejado que me liaran! ¡Soy una idiota!

-No, Hermione, escúchame. Has estado genial esta noche, no dejes que esas imbéciles te anulen, si abandonas ahora, te vas a arrepentir.

-Esto no es lo mío, Draco. Vamos, mírame. ¿Cómo he podido caer tan bajo por dinero? Podría haberme vendido en cualquier esquina, yo no soy...-Hermione intenta irse pero Draco la frena de nuevo.

-Hermione, ¿te das cuenta de que puedes ganar? Vamos, ¿por qué crees que hablan mal de ti? ¡Están aterrorizadas! Saben que puedes vencer.

-No quiero su dinero Draco, no quiero nada de esa panda, me ponen enferma.

-El dinero ya no es lo que importa. Hermione, sé que ahora no podemos hablar pero si pudiéramos, le diría a mi amiga del alma, la que no se atrevía a levantarse en clase para leer una redacción, lo increíblemente orgulloso que estoy de ella y que considero que tiene más, más coraje, talento y más personalidad que todas las Hannah del mundo juntas-dice Draco mientras Hermione le mira con una sonrisa.

El escenario. La presentadora está a punto de hacerle una pregunta a Hermione.

-Para terminar Srta. Granger, ¿puede decirnos que consejo daría ahora mismo si pudiera a la juventud de hoy?-dice la presentadora, Hannah está en el backstage observándola, Draco se une a ella, mirándola enfadado.

-Quisiera decir a la juventud de hoy que, vivas donde vivas, grandes ciudades, pueblecitos, siempre te encuentras con mentes estrechas, personas que se creen mejores que tú-Hermione mira a Hannah-gente que cree que las cosas materiales, la belleza o la popularidad te convierten en un verdadero ser humano. Quisiera decirles que nada de eso tiene importancia sin firmeza de carácter, integridad, y respeto. Y si por suerte tienes alguna de estas cosas... no las vendan. Jamás las vendan, cuando vean a una persona por primera vez no la juzguen por la situación en la que está, porque quien sabe, esa persona podría ser su mejor amiga-Hermione mira a Draco quien la está mirando fijamente orgulloso de ella-Gracias-el público la aplaude y Draco también sin dejar de sonreír.

Las chicas que son finalistas están en el escenario esperando la decisión del público.

-¡Y ahora llega el gran momento que todos hemos estado esperando! El tercer premio, consistente en dos entradas para la sesión matinal del Rialto, cualquier martes o jueves es para... ¡Para Hannah!-Hannah se sorprenden negativamente y se queda algo desilusionada pero intenta disimular, Hermione y Cho sonríen-enhorabuena. El segundo premio, consistente en un tratamiento de belleza en el Betty´s Hair Barn es para... ¡Para Hermione Granger!

-¡Bravo Hermione!-grita Draco.

Todo el mundo empieza a aplaudir, Hermione se adelante para recoger su premio, si saber muy bien que hacer y sin estar entusiasmada con su premio.

-Enhorabuena. Y la ganadora del concurso Miss Gran Velero de este año es... ¡La Srta. Roberta Kropp!

Roberta emocionada se adelanta para recoger su premio, mientras todo el mundo la aplaude. Las chicas empiezan a salir del escenario. Draco está esperando en backstage. Cuando Hermione llega hasta él, los dos se miran y sonríen, cuando Hermione se va Draco suspira.

Hermione está fuera en el muelle esperando, cuando Narccisa y Draco llegan hasta ella.

-¿Hermione? Cielo, has estado realmente espectacular esta noche. Te aseguro que he votado por ti. Deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma-dice la señora Narccisa a Hermione.

-Gracias Sra. Malfoy.

-¿Quieren que los lleve a casa?-pregunta Narccisa a su hijo y a Hermione.

-Ah... no, iremos andando-dice Draco.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches.

-Adiós mamá.

Narccisa se va y a Draco sin dejar de mirar a Hermione se le nota nervioso, Hermione se da cuenta de cómo la mira Draco y también se la nota nerviosa y sonriente.

-Eh... por primera vez en mi vida, estoy...-dice Draco, hay un breve silencio-no tengo palabras. ¿Qué está pasando, Hermione?

-Ah, ha, ¿qué pasa? ¿no lo sabes?

Cho llega y ve la escena desde cierta distancia. Draco le tiende la mano a Hermione para que la coja, Hermione coge su mano y empiezan a caminar un poco, Cho lo ve y descontenta se va. Hermione empieza a temblar de frío y Draco se quita la chaqueta para ponérsela a ella.

-Gracias-dice Hermione los dos se sientan en un banco.

-Te miraba esta noche y era... como si de repente hubieras salido de tu concha. Tenías... un halo... de, de increíble confianza... que, te emanaba de todos los poros. Y sé lo que te ha costado subir ahí y hacer lo que has hecho. Ah... es como si... te hubieras trasformado en una maravillosa... Hermione.

-Draco...-dice Hermione sonriendo nerviosa e ilusionada.

-Ah, ja, ha, ¡Dios! Es que no sé como decirlo. Estoy aquí con mi mejor amiga... y me sudan las manos-los dos se ríen nerviosos-te conozco desde siempre... y es como si te hubiera visto por primera vez.

Hermione mira a Draco y se da cuenta de que algo no va bien, Draco lo nota.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunta Draco, Hermione se levanta.

-No lo sé Draco, hay algo que no está bien en todo esto-dice Hermione, Draco también se levanta.

-Pe... pero Hermione, ¿no es esto lo que habías querido siempre?-pregunta Draco.

-Es culpa mía, por estúpida. Vestirme así y hacerme la princesa. No soy una princesa y tú lo sabes.

-Por supuesto que lo eres.

-Creí que era eso lo que buscaba. Ah... que tú me vieras muy guapa. Que me miraras... como miras a Cho. Pero la verdad es que... prefiero que no lo hagas, prefiero que me veas como la persona de siempre y que comprendas que lo que tenemos es mucho más increíble que una pasajera atracción física porque sabes una cosa, sólo es maquillaje, sólo es laca para el cabello-Hermione se suelta el recogido del pelo-mañana voy a levantarme y voy a ser Hermione, simplemente, ya sabes. La larguirucha del otro lado del río.

-Esto es nuevo para nosotros, deberíamos hablar de ello porque... no sé, no podemos volver a ver las cosas como antes.

-Draco, has tenido toda tu vida para aclarar lo que sientes por mí y no quiero desperdiciar la mía esperando que por fin un día te fijes casualmente en mí entre tus... torturados amores adolescentes con las Cho Chang que aparezcan en tu vida. No es justo-Hermione empieza a irse.

-Hermione, no puedes huir así.

Hay un momento de silencio en el que Hermione le mira y se quita su chaqueta.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Draco-dice Hermione y le da la chaqueta y se va.

Hannah está en el muelle y Harry se acerca a ella.

-Buenas noches-le dice Harry.

-¿Vienes a regodearte?-le pregunta Hannah enojada.

-No, es que tengo... cierta experiencia en esto de perder y quería darte unos consejos, ya que esta es tu primera vez.

-Ah... ja, mi primera vez. Mi hermano Max está en el circuito nacional de tenis, Caroline es pediatra, Jenifer es corresponsal en el extranjero de la CNN, y yo ni siquiera puedo ganar un estúpido concursito de pueblo.

-Tampoco es que necesites el dinero. Yo, por ejemplo, tendré que quedarme aquí y... posiblemente el resto de mi vida con un puñado de gente que piensa que soy un asco-dice Harry.

-Ah... ha... menuda parejita de ovejas negras-Hannah se sienta en un banco-eh, por cierto, hace falta un buen par de pelotas para hacer lo que has hecho esta noche.

-Gracias-dice Harry y se sienta con ella-no sé que daría por viajar como tú, por ser alguien diferente un rato.

-He pasado un total de 23 días en mi casa este año. Cuando acabé este curso, volví a casa y no había nadie. Parece ser que mis vacaciones crearon todo un conflicto en mis padres y en su calendario social.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Harry.

-Roger va a pasar más años de su vida en esa casa que yo.

-¿Quién es Roger?

-El caniche-los dos se ríen.

Draco está de pie muy pensativo y triste delante del porche de su casa, cuando Cho llega.

-Hola-dice Cho.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu debut como periodista?-le pregunta Cho.

-Ah, al final serán solo unos segundos en la noticias de las once-Draco y Cho se sientan en las escaleras del porche.

-Esto puede parecerte un poco repentino, pero es que últimamente no pienso en otra cosa, Draco. Sé que no le dimos una oportunidad a nuestra relación.

-Um...-dice Draco, sin saber otra cosa que decir.

-Bueno, fui yo quien se empeñó en no dársela. Esa verdad, tampoco te di una buena razón para romper, pero... lo cierto es que ni siquiera sé si la tenía. Ah... ¿es tarde para pedirte otra oportunidad?-pregunta Cho, Draco se queda sorprendido y la mira.

-¿Lo dices... en serio?-pregunta Draco.

-No puedo hablar más en serio.

-¡Dios, Cho!

-Vale, supongo que ya es tarde.

-Es sólo que... bueno, ahora no es, el mejor momento. No lo sé, tengo... que resolver algunas cosas primero.

-Vale, ya sabes donde estoy.

-Como iba a olvidarlo.

-Buenas noches, Draco.

-Buenas noches, Cho.

Cho se va y Draco se queda solo pensando sentado en las escaleras del porche. Empieza a sonar de fondo Hermione cantando "A solas" y aparece la imagen de Hermione enfrente del espejo peinándose. Hay una secuencia de imágenes de Draco y Hermione, los dos muy pensativos hasta que en un momento ambos empiezan a sonreír ilusionados, y pensando en lo que ha pasado esa noche.


	13. Decisiones

Habitación de Draco. Éste está ordenando algunas cintas de vídeo, cuando Hermione entra por la ventana.

-¡Hola!-dice Draco al ver entrar a Hermione.

-Hola...

-Has venido...

-¿No vemos películas esta noche?-pregunta Hermione extrañada.

-Eh... Sí, y me alegro de verte... es que no he traído ninguna película del vídeo club.

-En realidad venía a decirte que no iba a poder, tranquilo...-intento disimular Hermione.

-¿Te has pasado para decirme que no... puedes pasarte?-pregunto Draco extrañado.

-Sí... Adiós, Draco.

-¡Hermione, quédate! Podemos ver series viejas y hacer comentarios sarcásticos a la televisión...

-Ahora que lo dices, me estoy cansando de la televisión. Simplemente la metáfora ya me da nauseas...

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunta Draco confundido por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Cada noche es lo mismo... Tirados en tu santuario de Spielberg viendo películas malas y series antiguas. Es todo predecible...-dice Hermione pero Draco no hace caso y enciende la televisión, y luego se sienta en la cama.

-¡Esta serie es genial! Tiene un gran final de suspenso... Es fantástico.

-Ja, ¿de suspenso? Vamos, tú más que nadie deberías saber que los finales de suspenso son recursos televisivos para subir audiencia...

-No, esos finales son para que no se aburra la gente, para que se pregunte qué pasa en el siguiente episodio...

-Pero igual que nuestra vida-dice Hermione sentándose al lado de Draco, coge el control y apaga la tele-son un tanto predecibles. Los personajes siempre están en una situación límite para que el público crea que algo va a cambiar. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? ¡No cambia nunca! Vuelve a ser igual que antes de tu final de suspenso. Es aburrido.

-¿Y si esta vez es diferente?-pregunta Draco mirando a Hermione-¿Y si cambia algo en el final de suspenso? No querrías perdértelo, ¿verdad?-enciende de nuevo la tele.

-Me sigue pareciendo una trampa descarada...-mientras dice esto, mira a Draco, el cual sigue mirando a la tele.

Casa de Cho. La abuela está hablando con el abuelo, que está postrado en la cama.

-¿Qué más...? Arthur Elders ha faltado a la reunión de la parroquia por tercera semana... Dice que el trabajo le absorbe, pero Marisa Patrick le vio saliendo del bar de Roling, cosa que no me sorprende ni una pizca... Por lo demás... parece que tu nieta y yo nos vamos tolerando día a día. Rompió con Draco Malfoy, aunque, y que Dios nos ayude, creo que empieza a echarle de menos-en eso Cho aparece por detrás, escuchando la "conversación".

-¿Cómo está esta mañana?-pregunta Cho a su abuela.

-Muy tranquilo. No hay cambios, en el mismo sueño en el que ha estado sumido los últimos tres meses...

-Te veré después de clase, ¿vale?-dice Cho.

-No te olvides el suéter, esta tarde va a refrescar.

-Lo sé-dice Cho y se acerca a la cama, y se reclina sobre su abuelo-adiós, abuelo.

-Adiós, Cho...-dice el abuelo de Cho despertando, cuando Cho se había ido a su habitación.

-Ahh, ¡¡Cho!-grita la abuela sobresaltada, corriendo hacia la puerta-¡¡¡¡Cho!-Cho vuelve a la habitación-ha despertado.

Instituto de Odaiba, fachada. Después, pasillos. Draco y Cho van juntos.

-Me siento como si me hubieran quitado un peso enorme de los hombros-le dice Cho a Draco ríe-han vuelto a llevárselo al hospital para hacerle pruebas, no le veré hasta mañana, pero... No lo sé, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tengo ganas de salir y de divertirme. Bueno, ya sé que mañana hay clase y todo eso, pero, ¿qué te parece? ¿Salimos?-le pregunta Cho.

-Ehhh... Esta noche había hecho planes con Hermione.

-Ah...

-Puedo cambiarlos para otro día, pero...-intenta decir Draco pero Cho lo interrumpe.

-No, no, no importa...-dice Cho mientras Hermione aparece por el pasillo, al lado de Draco y Cho, sin verlos-hablando del rey de Roma...

-¡Hermione!-dice Draco.

-Hola, chicos...

-Hola-dice Cho.

-¿Va todo bien?-pregunta Draco a Hermione.

- Sí, creo que sí. ¿Cómo se saca uno el pasaporte?-les pregunta Hermione.

-¿Por qué? ¿Adónde vas?-pregunta Draco preocupado.

-La señora Tingle me ha informado de que Grace ha renunciado a una beca para ir el próximo semestre a Francia por no separarse de su novio, así que tenían que elegir a otra persona y...-dice Hermione pero Cho la interrumpe.

-¿Te han elegido a ti?-pregunta Cho contenta.

-Sí...

-¡Draco, ¿no es maravilloso?-pregunta Cho.

-U-u-un segundo, más despacio... ¿Te vas a Francia?

-Aún no lo sé... Tengo un par de días para contestar.

-Si te decidieras, ¿cuándo te irías?-pregunta Draco mirándola a los ojos.

-Dentro de 2 semanas... Los veré luego.

-Para mí, está claro que debe aceptar, ¿no crees?-le pregunta Cho a Draco, el no dice nada, se queda mirando a Hermione irse.

-Em... Sí, ¿por qué no?-dice Draco no muy convencido.

En la casa de Hermione, ella esta hablando con su hermana Dennis.

-No sé, Francia está muy lejos. No conozco a nadie, no hablo el idioma y no sé si podría pasar un año en un país donde adoran a Mickey Rourke-le dice Hermione a su hermana.

-Bueno, decidas lo que decidas, es un honor que te lo hayan propuesto. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Papá también lo estará cuando se lo cuentes...

-Una pregunta: ¿Cómo voy a contárselo?-pregunta Hermione.

-¿No habrás olvidado qué día es mañana?-le responde su hermana enojada.

-Me parece que sí.

-Es su cumpleaños...

-Ah, pues allá tú, que lo pases bien...-dice Hermione sin tomarle importancia al asunto.

-No voy a ir yo, Hermione, irás tú.

-Ah, ha. Despierta, Dennis, yo no voy a ir a ningún sitio...

-Hermione, hicimos un trato, nos turnaríamos en las visitas de cumpleaños hasta que saliera. Yo fui el año pasado y según mis cálculos, te toca a ti.

-Olvídalo.

-No vas a escaquearte esta vez. Si no vas, te juro que voy a hacer que te arrepientas... Oye, sé que sigues enfadada por lo que nos hizo a mamá y a nosotras. ¡Yo también! Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Sigue siendo nuestro padre...

-Sí. Padre nuestro que estás en la cárcel-dice Hermione burlándose.

Harry yendo en bicicleta por una calle. Suena una sirena al fondo, Harry de la vuelta y deja la bici en el suelo. Es su hermano Daniel.

-¿Qué quieres, hermano? Tengo que ir a trabajar-dice Harry.

-Papá te busca, y está cabreado.

-Uh, vaya, ¿qué habré hecho esta vez?-pregunta Harry sin preocupación.

-Mejor pregúntate qué no has hecho. No aprobar ni una asignatura este semestre. El director ha llamado para anunciar tu fracaso, y papá está preocupado.

-Pues dile que agradezco su preocupación, pero que debería dirigirla a un gay con pistola.

-Dime una cosa, Harry. ¿No te preocupa lo más mínimo ser el principal candidato oficial a tonto del pueblo? Porque es una distinción que al resto de la familia Potter no le hace gracia.

-Oye, ¿por qué no te largas y bajas a algún lindo gatito de un árbol? Y dile a papá que si quiere hablar conmigo, lo haga personalmente-dice Harry enojado.

-Un día te vas a cansar de hacer el payaso y será demasiado tarde. Te despertarás y te darás cuenta de que no eres más que un chiste malo del que nadie se ríe. Ten un buen día, hermanito-dice Daniel y Harry no dice nada, se queda con cara de frustración-rabia-resentimiento.

Venta de billetes de autobús. Draco y Hermione acaban de comprar los suyos para ir a visitar al padre de Hermione.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Draco. Voy a matar a Dennis por obligarme a hacer esto-le dice Hermione a Draco.

-No hay problema. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu padre?-le pregunta Draco interesado.

-Hace dos años. Más o menos cuando descubrí que traficaba con marihuana y que engañaba a mi madre moribunda con una rubia de bote.

-Bueno, sólo va a ser un rato. Seguro que sobrevives.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto, ¿te has decidido sobre lo de Francia?-le pregunta Draco mas que interesado.

-Mm, todavía estoy buscando incentivos.

-Es una oportunidad alucinante.

-Dime, ¿qué harías tú si me fuera?-le pregunta Hermione.

-Um, suicidarme. Algo indoloro, no sé... Píldoras, el tubo de escape...

-En serio, Draco. Dime qué harías.

-Si París te hiciera feliz. Me sentiría feliz por ti...-dice Draco, Hermione no contesta, sólo sonríe.

Prisión. Un autobús llega a ella. De él bajan Draco y Hermione.

-¿Estás lista?-le pregunta Draco a Hermione.

-No.

-Pues, mala suerte...

"Recepción" de la cárcel. Hermione está hablando con el conserje de la prisión.

-¿Dice que ya ha pasado la hora de visita?-pregunta Hermione enojada.

-Lo siento, hay ciertas normas. Las visitas a reclusos terminan a las 5 en punto.

-¡Hemos pasado 4 horas en el autobús! Compréndalo, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Señorita, sé que piensa que su problema es muy importante, y seguro que lo es. Pero en una prisión con casi 800 delincuentes, se convierte en una tontería. Y ahora, si a usted no le importa, queda zanjada la cuestión.

Hermione se vuelve a Draco, que ha estado todo el tiempo detrás de ella.

-Esta pesadilla es muchísimo peor de lo que imaginaba-dice Hermione.

-Siento que no acabes con esto de una vez. Si te portas bien, volveré contigo mañana.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero tiene que haber una opción mejor que pasar otro día en un autobús...

-Me parece que la hay.

Un hotel. Draco está sentado en la cama enfrente del televisor. Hermione sale del baño.

-He hablado con mi madre y le dirá a Dennis que nos quedamos aquí. ¿Te apetece ver la tele un rato?-le pregunta Draco a Hermione.

-Mmm, no gracias, estoy cansada, voy a caer enseguida.

-Vale-Draco se levanta y apaga la tele-¿Cómo siempre: tú derecha y yo izquierda?

-Sí, como siempre está bien.

-Es... la primera vez que dormimos juntos en otra cama...

-¿Eso es un problema, Draco?-pregunta Hermione a Draco.

-Bueno, no, sólo es diferente. No sé... un poco extraño...

-E incómodo-dice Hermione mientras Draco se incorpora.

-Quizá debería dormir en el suelo...

-¡No puedes dormir en el suelo, te vas a helar...! Además, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre, Draco? Dormimos en la misma cama desde hace años.

-Es verdad. Sí.

Ambos se tumban de nuevo. Draco mira a Hermione, que está de espaldas. Éste apoya un codo sobre la almohada, y se sujeta la cabeza con la mano, mientras mira a Hermione.

-¿Hermione?-dice Draco dulcemente.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que influya en lo de irte o no a Francia, pero... te echaré mucho de menos si te vas.

-Y yo, a Dennis y a ti.

-He estado pensando en lo nuestro estos días.

-¿De verdad?-pregunta Hermione interesada.

-Sí, de verdad.

-¿Y?

-Y... Quiero comprender dónde estamos, lo que pasa entre los dos.

-¿Y cómo se hace eso, Draco?-pregunta Hermione dándose media vuelta y mirando hacia Draco.

-¡Uy... Diosss!-dice Draco echando la cabeza con fuerza hacia la almohada-lo siento, Hermione, es que... no sé, no lo comprendo. Puedo analizar a los demás sin el menor esfuerzo, pero en cuanto vuelvo toda esa capacidad de percepción hacia mí es como si desconectara mi corazón... de mi cabeza, como si fueran incompatibles, y no pudiera unirlos; y ojalá pudiera, porque me da mucho miedo lo que puede pasar si no lo hago. ¿Tiene esto sentido para ti?

-Pero, ¿qué te da tanto miedo, Draco?-se vuelve otra vez de espaldas a Draco.

-No lo sé...-dice Draco mirando al techo-yo qué sé...

Hospital. Cho está sentada en un sillón de la sala de espera cuando su abuela entra por la puerta.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunta Cho a su abuela.

-Parece que las pruebas han salido bien. Dicen que es porque ha tenido suerte, pero la suerte no ha tenido nada que ver. Yo sé que es por nuestras oraciones diarias y nuestra fe en el Señor. Eso le ha curado.

-Oye, abuela, nadie se siente más feliz que yo por su recuperación, aunque dudo mucho que las oraciones tengan algo que ver con esto.

-¡Cho, el Señor está en todas las cosas buenas...

-Pero no tiene nada que hacer con la guerra, el hambre o el SIDA, ¿eh?-pregunta Cho.

-Hija, no siempre podemos comprender los caminos del Señor.

-Prefiero que no volvamos a nuestra relación habitual. El abuelo está mejor, eso es lo que importa. Alegrémonos cada una a nuestro modo.

Prisión. Draco y Hermione están esperando en una sala a que salga el padre de ella.

-Mejor me voy ya. Te esperaré fuera-dice Draco a Hermione.

-No, no vas a ir a ninguna parte.

-Hace años que no le ves, ¿no quieres pasar un rato a solas con él?

-Sí, claro. Quiero pasar un rato con el responsable de la destrucción de mi familia.

Sonido de la puerta, su padre entra a la sala. Hermione se vuelve hacia él, y luego vuelve a girar la cabeza. Se levanta y se sienta en una silla.

-Si hubiera sabido que eras tú habría traído champán. O un par de donas por lo menos. ¡¡¡Estás guapísima!-le dice su padre a Hermione.

-No, para nada-dice Hermione en un tono muy frío.

-Hola, Draco-dice el padre de Hermione.

-Hola, Señor Granger.

-Anoche pensé que quizá vendrías-le dice su padre a Hermione-aunque tampoco quería ilusionarme. Cumplir años aquí ya es bastante deprimente-Hermione no lo mira a la cara, se ha pasado todo el tiempo con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Bueno, he venido.

-Me alegro tanto... No te haces idea-dice su padre, Hermione mira para otro lado, incómoda-has crecido mucho... ¡Qué maravilla!-Hermione mira a su padre, muy seria.

-Bueno, eso le pasa a la gente. Crece, con el tiempo.

-Y... ¿qué tal... las clases?

-¿De eso es de lo que quieres hablar?...

-¿De qué quieres hablar tú?

-De nada.

-Aquí uno está muy sólo. Te echo de menos, y a tu hermana. Añoro a mi familia.

-¿Tu familia? Dime una cosa, ¿también a mamá?-dice Hermione enojada. Draco, que ha estado todo el tiempo con ellos, aunque más separado, mira al Señor Granger.

-Sí, mucho. Hermione, ¡háblame, dime lo que piensas!

-No te gustaría saber lo que pienso, créeme. Esto ha sido un error. Y tengo que decirte que puede que dentro de dos semanas me vaya a Francia, así que no me verás por aquí-dice Hermione y Draco la mira-y esa familia que echas de menos, ya no existe. Olvídala-levantándose-se acabó.

-¡No se acabó, seguimos siendo una familia!

-¡Pues se acabó para mí! Feliz Cumpleaños...-de dirige hacia la puerta. Draco se levanta de su silla y va tras de Hermione.

-¡Hermione!. Debería irme con ella. Lo siento, Señor Granger.

-Draco, espera... Háblame de ella, háblame de mi hija.

-¿Qué quiere saber?-pregunta Draco.

-Cualquier cosa, o mejor todo.

-Es genial. Bueno, es... es guapa, inteligente, divertida. También es muy miedosa. Si se le acerca uno por detrás, se muere del susto. Es muy graciosa. Y es honesta. Dice las cosas según las piensa. Cuentas con que te dirá la verdad, aunque la verdad duela. Es cabezota, discutimos mucho, a veces me saca de mis casillas. Pero es una amiga realmente buena. Leal hasta el exceso. Además cree en mí. Y como yo soy un soñador, es bueno que haya una persona así en mi vida, es... Si se va a Francia, no sé lo que voy a hacer, porque es... es mi mejor amiga, ¿entiende? Es más que eso... Lo es todo-se queda con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo. Se da cuenta y reacciona.

Draco y Hermione andando por el muelle de casa de Draco.

-Venga... ¿qué te pasa?-pregunta Hermione a Draco.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta Draco.

-Porque no has dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el viaje de vuelta. Soy yo la que tiene que deprimirse-dice Hermione, Draco no dice nada. Hermione le coge a Draco del brazo y le da la vuelta-¡Dime algo, Draco! ¿Qué te dijo?

-Me hizo muchas preguntas sobre ti. Te echa de menos, te quiere. No deberías haberte ido.

-No me des sermones.

-No es eso, pero...

-¿¿Pero qué?-pregunta Hermione.

-Algún día tendrás que enfrentarte a él.

-Me enfrento a él cada día de mi vida, ¿te enteras? Cada segundo tengo que enfrentarme con la herencia que me ha dejado. Él sólo pretende que le haga sentirse mejor. Que le diga: "Te perdono, papa", y no lo haré, no voy a perdonarle nunca, lo siento pero no puedo.

-Pues dile lo que piensas...

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-pregunta Hermione enojada.

-Hermione, ¡porque es tu padre! Es tu único padre.

-Le odio, Draco.

-Odio es una palabra fuerte.

-Es la apropiada.

-Antes o después tendrás que librarte de la ira y el resentimiento que sientes hacia tu padre. Si no te vas a encadenar a él el resto de tu vida, y eso te va a causar mucho dolor.

-¿Incluso en París?-se aleja de Draco, yendo hacia la plataforma.

-¿Te vas a ir?-le pregunta Draco mirando como se va hacia la barca, con la expresión seria.

-Sí, Draco. Un cambio de geografía es justo lo que necesito. Tendré tiempo para pensar, para aclararme las ideas.

-Escapar no es la solución, Hermione.

-Pues, ¿cuál es la solución? ¿Por qué no me das una buena razón para que me quede? ¿Por qué no me das una SOLA razón sincera y espontánea para que me quede aquí?

Draco la mira, pero es incapaz de decir nada. Intenta articular alguna palabra, pero no dice nada. Hermione lo mira, con cara seria. Después, sonrisa irónica.

-Entendido-dice Hermione, baja a la barca y comienza a remar. Draco se queda en el muelle, pasmado.

Hospital. La abuela de Cho está sentada en la sala de espera, y Cho aparece por la puerta.

-Abuela. ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Cho preocupada.

-Ha tenido otro ataque.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunta Cho.

-En cuidados intensivos...

-Pero yo creí que... No lo entiendo.

-Ha ocurrido de repente. Su corazón no tiene fuerza para mantenerle despierto.

-No, todo se estaba solucionando. ¡Esto no puede ser!

-Dios tiene sus planes para todos. Para tu abuelo, para mí, para ti... Mira, a veces no lo entendemos, no conseguimos verlo, pero es cuando la oración es más importante.

-¿Cómo puedes tener tanta fe en la oración? Por mucho que reces, no cambiarás en nada a Dios-dice Cho enojada.

-Ohh, lo has entendido al revés, hija. La oración no cambia a Dios, me cambia a mí-dice la abuela, Cho se queda perpleja ante la opinión de su abuela, con cara de dolor.

En el restaurante de los Granger. Hermione está recogiendo algunas cosas cuando Harry entra.

-Lo siento, Harry, la cocina está cerrada-dice Hermione.

-Por favor, no me hagas cenar con la familia Monster-dice Harry refiriéndose a su familia.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? Te prepararé algo. He visto unas sobras de rata detrás del refrigerador.

-Sí, pónmelas. Conque las calientes en el microondas, vale.

-¡¡Qué extraño! Por un momento he sentido una oleada de comprensión hacia ti. Ya pasará...-le dice Hermione a Harry, preocupada.

-Dime una cosa, tú que eres cabreantemente sincera conmigo... ¿Cuándo se me declaró el tonto del año? Puede que haya hecho estupideces, pero ¿qué fue exactamente lo que me convirtió del todo en una vergüenza andante y parlante para mi perfecta familia?

-No eres una vergüenza para tu familia, Harry.

-Según el bueno de Daniel, sí.

-Al menos toda tu familia no es una vergüenza... Acabo de visitar a mi padre.

-¿Qué tal?-le pregunta Harry, Hermione no responde nada, un suspiro le vale para mostrar lo que siente-los padres son criaturas extrañas. Cuando yo tenía 8 años, jugaba al béisbol infantil. Un día hubo un partido de los gordos, llevábamos dos outs al final de la 9ª y yo salí al batear. Me eliminaron, y al volver a mi casa mi padre me soltó un sermón; me dijo que era un perdedor y una desgracia para toda la familia por no haber ganado aquel partido. A la mañana siguiente bajé a desayunar y oí que mi padre le contaba el partido a mi hermano. Y de pronto le dijo: "Al menos te tengo a ti". No sé... nunca le había contado esto a nadie, pero ojalá no le hubiera oído decir eso.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con tu padre, decirle que te hizo daño.

-¿Tú lo has hecho?-pregunto Harry interesado.

-Ahhhh, no. Pero voy a hacerlo-dice Hermione levantándose de la silla.

-¿¿Sí?

-Quiero decir ésta noche; tengo que volver allí, tengo que volver a verle.

-Hermione, no hay autobuses a estas horas...

-¿Podrías ayudarme? ¿Cuándo te he pedido un favor? ¿No puedes robarle el coche a tu padre?

-Prefiero tomarlo prestado, pero sí.

-Mm, gracias...

Hospital. Habitación en la que se encuentra el abuelo de Cho. Ésta se acerca hacia su cama.

-Te he echado de menos, abuelo. Y cuando creía que iba a recuperarte, te vuelves a alejar. ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? ¿Qué hago para que salgas de esta cama y vuelvas a mi vida? Porque me siento tan impotente sentada aquí a tu lado, porque me gustaría ayudarte y no puedo hacer nada de nada. Porque quiero que me ayudes, quiero que me sonrías, abuelo; y quiero que escuches también mis problemas y que los resuelvas mágicamente como hacías antes-le besa la mano, estrechándola entre las suyas.

Cárcel. Harry está hablando con el guarda de la prisión.

-Como le dije a la señorita, la hora de visitas termina a las a las 5-dice el guardia. Hermione pone cara de frustración.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas, eh?-le pregunta Harry al guardia. El Guardia sale de su caseta y se dirige a Harry. Hermione se aparta un poco. Mientras Harry conversa con el hombre. Éste se acerca a Hermione.

-Está bien, señorita, sígame.

-¿Cómo le has convencido?-le pregunta Hermione a Harry, emocionada.

-He razonado con él...

-¿Cuánto le has dado, Harry?

-150 pesos.

-Gracias-Hermione va detrás del policía.

Habitación de Draco. Éste está ordenando unas cintas cuando oye ruidos en la ventana. Es Cho.

-¿Cho?-pregunta Draco confundido, esperaba que fuera Hermione.

-Hola. Sé que suelo utilizar la puerta pero, ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí claro. ¿Cómo está tu abuelo?

-Oh, Mm..-dice riendo-creo que no muy bien. Lo estamos perdiendo, estoy perdiendo a todo el mundo...

-Oye... De verdad que lo siento-dice Draco sin mucho sentimiento.

-Te echo de menos, Draco. Te echo mucho de menos.

-Me tienes aquí...

-No es verdad. Sólo estás a medias. Y sé que es culpa mía, yo metí la pata; pero voy a hacer mejor las cosas.

-Cho, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche? Contigo, como hace Hermione. Sólo como amigos. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí tumbada contigo?

-Sí, claro...-Draco se levanta, va hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, y se tumba, con las manos detrás de la cabeza-bien...

Cho comienza a llorar. Está apoyada con la cabeza en el pecho de Draco. Draco no sabe qué hacer, se le ve inseguro...

-Todo irá bien, Cho. Todo se arreglará.

Prisión. Hermione está esperando a su padre a un lado de la verja. Por el otro aparece el Señor Granger

-Hola. No sé muy bien qué estoy haciendo aquí. No es cierto. Um... Oye, he venido aquí para decirte que lo hiciste mal, te lo cargaste todo. Y no porque violaras la ley o fueras a la cárcel o porque me dejaras sin padre. Lo hiciste mal porque no sabes nada de mí; soy tu hija y aún así no me conoces. Así que estoy aquí para decirte que estoy bien. No soy mala persona, y las cosas me van bien... sin que me ayudes. Oye, quiero hacerte una pregunta-dice Hermione a punto de llorar-¿Tú me quieres?

-Más de lo que puedas imaginar. Lo siento, hija, lo siento mucho.

-¿Piensas en mí?-pregunta Hermione.

-Cariño... Todo el día, todos los días, cada hora, cada minuto...

-¿Pero de verdad me quieres? Porque sólo tengo 15 años y no puedo dejar de pensar a cada segundo que nadie me quiere...

-Nada puede estar más lejos de la verdad. Y yo no soy el único. Draco también te quiere, Hermione-dice su padre y Hermione niega con la cabeza, con la mirada perdida-¿Nunca te lo ha dicho?

-Nunca.

-Pues así es. Lo sé.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Hermione.

-Porque te mira igual que tu madre me miraba a mí. ¿Y tú, también le quieres?-pregunta su padre, Hermione asiente tímidamente con la cabeza-¿Se lo has dicho? Debes decírselo, Hermione, no cometas el mismo error que yo, esperar que la persona que amas esté muriéndose devorada por el cáncer y tú mientras callarte lo que más necesita oír...

Hermione se acerca a la verja y le coge la mano a su padre. Ambos lloran.

-Te quiero, papá.

-Y yo a ti, hija.

-Tengo que irme.

Hermione se aleja de la reja (n/a: vaya rima que me ha salido...), y se va.

Sale el sol. Habitación de Draco. Éste está con Cho, todavía tumbados en la cama.

Hermione remando con la barca.

Draco y Cho. Ella se despierta y roza la cara de Draco con su mano. Éste también despierta.

Hermione llega al muelle. Camina por él.

-Buenos días-dice Cho a Draco.

-Buenos días.

Hermione llega a la casa de Draco.

-Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí-dice Cho.

-De nada.

Hermione subiendo por la escalera hacia la ventana de la habitación de Draco.

Cho se acerca sospechosamente hacia la cara de Draco.

Hermione ya casi está arriba, se sujeta en la verja de la ventana.

Cho besa a Draco. Éste la mira de reojo sin devolverle el beso, simplemente dejándola hacer.

Hermione se asoma por la ventana. Los ve besarse. Su cara cambia por completo. Cho y Draco la ven, ella da marcha atrás y se va.

-¡¿Hermione! ¡¡Hermione, espera!-empieza a gritar Draco.

Hermione sale corriendo hacia el muelle.

-¡¡Déjala, se le pasará!-le dice Cho a Draco, mientras el se asoma por la ventana.

-¡¡¡Hermione!

Hermione sigue su carrera hacia la barca, haciendo caso omiso a Draco.

-No puedo creerlo-dice Draco.

-¿Adónde vas?-pregunta Cho.

-A hablar con ella. Se equivoca sobre lo que hay entre nosotros...

-¿Seguro?

-¡Sí!

-¿Estás enamorado de ella?-le pregunta Cho enojada.

-No sé lo que es, pero tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que irme...-Draco sale por la ventana y baja rápidamente las escaleras.

-Adiós, Draco-dice Cho cuando Draco corre por el muelle. Llega hasta el final y se para.

-¡¡Hermione! ¡¡¡Hermione!

Casa de Cho. Su abuela está sentada en el porche. Cho entra por la puerta situada detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Sigue igual?-pregunta Cho a su abuela.

-He estado toda la noche en el hospital, no hay cambios. Voy a ir luego a la Iglesia, por si quieres acompañarme. ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Qué ocurre?-dice su abuela al ver la cara que trae Cho, levantándose de la silla.

-Nada, estoy bien.

-¿Quieres que hablemos?

-No, no, ahora mismo no, pero gracias...

-Ven a la iglesia conmigo, Cho. Deja a un lado por un momento tu testarudez y ábrete a algo nuevo. Ábrete a algo que puede darte un enorme consuelo...

-¡Abuela...!

-Quizá no haga falta estar en la casa del Señor para que te oiga...-dice su abuela, Cho entra en casa. Va a la habitación de su abuelo, coge una foto suya, se tumba en la cama y la abraza.

Hermione remando con su barca.

Draco llega a casa de Hermione.

-¿Hermione?-pregunta Draco. Va hacia la puerta, y llama-¿Hermione?

Hermione andando por un muelle. Se sienta en un extremo. Al fondo hay un puente.

Draco llega al restaurante de los Granger. Dennis está allí.

-¿Está Hermione aquí?-le pregunta Draco a Dennis.

-No, no la he visto.

Hermione sentada en un banco. Su cara refleja tristeza, tiene la mirada perdida.

Draco llega al mismo muelle en el que antes había estado Hermione sentada. No la encuentra.

Casa de Cho. Ésta está todavía tumbada en la cama. Suena el teléfono. Lo coge.

-¿Diga? No, soy su nieta-dice Cho por teléfono. Cho se vuelve hacia su abuela, que ha aparecido por detrás-ha muerto...

Draco caminando por una calle

Hermione andando por otra. Planos cada vez más de cerca.

Draco llegando a una plaza. Travelling alrededor de él. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza. No la encuentra. Está desesperándose.

Iglesia. Cho entra. Se queda mirando las vidrieras de las paredes. Ve a su abuela sentada en los primeros bancos y va hacia ella.

-Ahora está con el Señor. Oh, por favor, Dios mío, llévale todo mi amor. Por favor, cuida de él por mí...

-Y por mí-dice Cho. Su abuela la mira, y se echa a llorar escandalosamente.

-Dios mío, le echo mucho de menos-dice la abuela mientras abraza a su nieta.

Habitación de Draco. Llega él, deja la chaqueta en la cama, y abre el armario, descubriendo a Hermione en su interior.

-¡Hermione! Te he estado buscando por todas partes, yo... Oye, no ha ocurrido nada entre Cho y yo, lo que has visto es completamente inocente.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones...-le dice Hermione.

-Sí, quiero hacerlo, Hermione...

-¿¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sientes la necesidad? ¡Somos amigos, sólo eso!

-¡Hermione, sabes que eso no es cierto...

-Entonces-dice Hermione suspirando-¿qué somos? Estoy muy cansada de la forma en que nos relacionamos... Nos pasamos todo el tiempo analizando nuestras histerias adolescentes...

-Ya sé que decimos tonterías, pero es necesario analizar.

-No nos conduce a ninguna parte, no nos hace avanzar. Estamos en el mismo punto que hace tres meses. Es hora de que crezcamos.

-Lo sé, Hermione. Pero ahora, estamos creciendo...-dice Draco acercándose a ella.

-No, no es cierto. Siempre ocurre lo mismo. Vemos una película, preferiblemente de Spielberg, la comparamos con nuestras vidas y nos damos palmaditas en la espalda por lo listos que somos... Pero muy perceptivos que seamos, la sinceridad brilla por su ausencia, Draco.

-Nos falta algo más...-dice Draco acercándose muchos mas a ella. Hermione al principio se queda quieta, luego reacciona.

-Lo cierto es que he venido para decirte que tenemos que avanzar. Oye, ya no somos dos niños. No pienso seguir como antes, quería que lo supieras...-dice Hermione y va hacia la ventana.

-¿Te vas a ir a Francia?-pregunta Draco.

-El final de suspense de rigor... ¿Se piensa ir a Francia?-pregunta Hermione como si fuera una película.

-¿Te vas?-le pregunta Draco acercándose mas a ella, mucho más.

-Oye, estoy cansada de tanto drama en mi vida, Draco. Irme del pueblo es lo que más sentido tiene, así que...

-¡No, no es cierto...!-le grita Draco interrumpiéndola.

-¿Por qué dices que no? ¿Hay alguna novedad en el vídeo club que no hayamos visto? Deberíamos empezar a crecer...

-Podríamos hacerlo juntos... Puedo crecer, dame una oportunidad... Hasta Spielberg superó su complejo de Peter Pan...

-Eso podría habértelo dicho hace meses...-dice Hermione volviéndose hacia la ventana.

-Lo hiciste...

-Sí...-dice Hermione. Draco la mira a los ojos, no le quita ojo-Draco, me estoy cansando de usar palabras grandilocuentes. Ahora simplemente quiero que seamos sinceros...

-Yo también. Hermione, no hay nada que necesite más que eso...-dice Draco. Ambos están mirándose a los ojos, con mucho sentimiento.

-¿Estamos preparados para serlo?-le pregunta Hermione.

-Sí, mucho.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque ser sincero es muy serio, y cambia las cosas, desde luego las complica...-dice Hermione, Draco tiene una sonrisa en la boca-¿Seguro que estás preparado para lo que implica decir la verdad?

Draco deja de sonreír. Sigue mirando a Hermione a los ojos, pero ya no sonríe. Hermione se da cuenta de ello, está a punto de llorar. Baja la vista. Draco intenta decir algo, pero no puede. Hermione hace muecas de desacuerdo.

-Adiós, Draco...

Draco se queda en el sitio, mientras Hermione se dirige hacia la ventana. Draco tiene la mirada perdida. De pronto, se le enciende la luz, mira hacia Hermione y...

-¡¡Hermione, Hermione!

La alcanza. La coge del brazo, le da media vuelta y la besa pasando sus manos por la cabeza de Hermione, mientras ella pone sus manos en el pecho de Draco. Se separan. Hermione lo mira, extrañada... Él le retira el flequillo de la cara, la acerca y vuelve a besarla. Paran de nuevo. Están frente con frente. Hermione sonríe, y le abraza, besándole.

Por fin, Draco y Hermione están juntos.

¿FIN?


End file.
